Fate Eden
by Kingkaiju
Summary: In another time, another place, the war of master's and servants takes a different form. A battle to claim the forbidden fruit, and grant their deepest desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Summoning**

Atop a verdant hill, a tree stood. Its bark was marked with crags, and lines, that spoke of its age. Its leaves were the most vibrant green, their veins faintly pulsing with light. Over millennia the tree had stood there, and bore witness to eras long past.

When the tree was still young, it bore dozens of fruits on its branches. But now only a single fruit grew every few decades. A precious golden fruit that held great power.

Knowledge.

More knowledge than one could gain in even a thousand lifetimes.

The tree would grant this knowledge to only a select few. Seven would be chosen, but only one would find victory, and claim the ultimate prize.

The tree called out with its power into the ether. From the the throne of heroes it called a heroic spirit. One worthy to be its voice, and its representative in the battle to come. With its vast power it weaved a new vessel for the powerful spirit, binding them together to form a new being.

A servant.

A servant who bore the epithet of Ruler.

In a golden flash of light, a figure appeared before the tree. A man, with a white hood and cloak. The top half of his face was totally obscured by shadow. Bits of spiked black hair could be seen framing the sides of his face.

"I have heeded your summons." the man spoke, kneeling before the tree. "I will be your voice, and your arbiter. I who bear the title of Ruler. The contract is sealed."

The tree reached out to him, speaking in an alien voice. Ruler understood its intent, and stood to his feet. He gave another bow, and smiled.

"I will see that the chosen masters are prepared." he stated. "When all of the spirits have been summoned, I will guide them to the first trial."

Ruler heard the tree's alien voice again, and nodded. He looked out from atop the hill across the vast landscape before him.

"And so, the war begins anew."

* * *

 _London, June 30th, 10:15 am._

Cleo Velvet moved through the aisles of books within the massive library. Her long locks of black hair swayed behind her as she moved. She was dressed in one of her nicer outfits. A buttoned white blouse, with black dress pants. A pair of gloves covered her hands, matching the color of her pants.

Normally she wouldn't wear that last little addition. But she wanted to draw as little attention as possible. She was sure most of the academy already knew about it, if the whispers around her were anything to go by. So it seemed a moot point now.

Still, she subconsciously wanted to keep it out of sight. Even if it only mitigated the amount of curious glances she received. Even just a little bit of peace from those prying eyes was welcome.

She moved to the head desk, to check out the books under her arm. The librarian knew her well, and gave her a quick greeting. Cleo simply nodded back, hoping to get out quickly before she drew a crowd.

It took only moments before the librarian had marked down the books. She then handed them back off. Cleo gave a quick nod, and made a move to leave. Before she could take a second step however, the librarian called out to her.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations, Ms. Velvet. I heard about you've been selected as a candidate."

Cleo sighed, and nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Not wanting to exchange anymore pleasantries, the girl took off as quickly as she could without running. She let out small sigh of relief, as she exited the library, and out into an empty hall.

After adjusting the books in her grip, she headed down the hallway. She soon began to hear the sounds of small explosions, and the shattering of stone. No doubt a magical self defense class already in session.

It didn't take her long, before she reached the school dorms. Since most of the people were having their classes, she thankfully found the building mostly mostly empty. However, as she neared her apartment, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Yes, I'm at the academy right now." the voice said.

It was the voice of and older woman, one Cleo knew all too well. From the sounds of it, she seemed to be on the phone with someone.

"I know, I'll be sure to bring it up." the woman continued. "Of course she'll accept! She'd be insane not to."

There as a pause, as Cleo turned the corner. She could see the woman had her back to her, phone held to her ear.

"Yes, I'll speak with you later."

The woman hung up, and as if sensing Cleo's presence, turned around. She was about a head taller than Cleo, and the two shared the same eyes. Her frilled, almost victorian dress was garish to the young woman. Seemingly to add to her noble look, her hair was tied into a bun, and shining jeweled bangles hung from her ears.

"Cleo, sweetheart!" the woman exclaimed, opening her arms.

"Mother." Cleo sighed. "The answer is no, by the way."

Cleo's mother blinked in bewilderment. "No? No to what, sweetheart?"

"To whatever request you came to visit me for." Cleo answered, moving to her apartment door.

The woman put a hand to her heart. "You wound me! Can't a mother come to visit her daughter simply to say hello?"

"I heard you talking on the phone." Cleo stated bluntly, opening up her apartment.

Her mother frowned. "Fine. I suppose there's no beating around the bush is there. Tell me dear, have you heard the name Rei Tohsaka before?"

Cleo set down her books on her work desk. "He's the heir to the Tohsaka family. I've met him once or twice, why?"

"Well, I've been speaking with the current family head, Rin Tohsaka." she began, entering the room. "And we've been talking about meeting up for brunch sometime. She said she'd love to meet a young talent like yourself, and so would her son."

Cleo clicked her tongue. She knew exactly what this was. Another one of her mother's many efforts to raise her clout within the mage association. Every chance she had to boot lick one of the powerful mage families, she always took it.

Cleo even suspected that meeting with Rei was a secondary part of it. Most likely she was hoping for the two of them to hit it off or some such nonsense. Hoping that Rei could be a potential suitor for her. To 'strengthen the family bloodline'.

It made her sick.

Still, outright refusing her couldn't be done. Cleo knew how persistent she could be. Luckily, she had a perfectly good excuse.

'"Mother, I don't have time for any social meetings." Cleo replied. "The war for Eden is already starting. I have to prepare for summoning my servant."

'Oh! Yes, of course!" the woman exclaimed. "How silly of me! Winning the fruit of knowledge is far more important. After all, once you win it, we'll have the entire clock tower eating out of the palms of our hands."

Cleo's eye twitched. " 'If' I win it."

"Oh, Cleo, dear, I have every ounce of confidence you'll succeed."

"I appreciate it." Cleo sighed.

"Oh, and before I go, there's one more thing. This talk about the war reminded me. Your grandfather actually wanted speak with you."

Cleo blinked in surprise. "What could he want to talk with me about?"

Her mother shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea. Perhaps he just wants to wish you good luck!"

Cleo nodded at that. She and her mother then exchanged a few pleasantries before the older woman took her leave. Once she was finally gone, Cleo sighed in relief.

The young woman turned to her books. She had wanted to review the summoning ritual one last time in preparation. But her grandfather would come first.

* * *

Waver Velvet looked out the window of his study. The man's long hair was white with age. Visible, defined lines marked his cheeks, and ringed his eyes. Thick glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, aiding his impaired eyesight.

A small blue bird landed on the windowsill in front of him. It cocked its head, watching him curiously. The old man smiled softly, watching it move, and bob from side to side. The blue bird then took off, flying to meet its flock.

Waver watched for a few moments longer, before he heard a knock at the door. He blinked, and turned to the entrance.

"Yes?" he called, voice raspy.

"Master Waver, your granddaughter is here to see you."

Waver smiled. "Please, let her in."

The old man's smile broadened, as Cleo entered the room. Cleo smiled as well, and strolled toward him. Waver rolled out from behind his desk, spinning the wheels of his wheelchair to meet her.

"Grandpa!" Cleo exclaimed, leaning down to hug him.

Waver laughed, hugging her back.. "My dear Cleo! It's good to see you too."

"How have have you been?" Cleo asked, as they separated.

"I've been doing fine." Waver answered. "My back isn't giving me as much trouble lately. Now, come sit, I'll have some tea brought in."

The old man rolled his chair toward a coffee table near the center of the room. Cleo took a seat across from him, slipping off her gloves. Waver glanced down at her exposed right hand, to see the familiar mark of a command seal.

"So, you really have been chosen." he sighed.

Cleo glanced down at her hand, and nodded. "Yes. It appeared just two weeks ago. I've been preparing for the summoning ritual since then."

"I see." Waver said thoughtfully.

Cleo could see the sadness in his eyes, and tried to change the subject.

"Did I tell you I finally set up my main workshop in Cambridge?"

Waver shook his head. "No, I don't believe so."

"Yes. It's nice to finally have a place to study all to myself." Cleo smiled. "Though it was quite the chore to move all my larger things over."

"I'd imagine." Waver chuckled. "That antique chester drawer of yours alone must weigh a ton."

The two continued to converse casually, catching up on each other's lives. At some point in the conversation, a fresh brewed pot of tea was brought in. Along with some small sandwiches, and sweets.

Cleo didn't often get to spend time like this with her grandfather. She had seen him often when she was young. However, as time passed, and Cleo had more responsibilities, the wait between their visits grew longer.

When the teapot was nearly half gone, Waver set his cup aside. His jovial mood disappeared, and the frown from earlier returned. Cleo put down her own cup as well, sensing her grandfather had something to say.

"As much I've enjoyed catching up, I think it's time we talked about why I called you here." Waver began.

The old mage rolled back from the table, and turned to move toward his desk. He reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a key. With a deep breath, Waver focused his mana into the key. Magical circuits crawled up his arm, and onto the key itself.

Many years ago, he had infused the key with a special spell. It would only react to one of his bloodline, an thus open the lock it was made for.

The charged key was inserted into one of the desk's drawers. With a spark, and click, it opened, and Waver slowly slid it out. Inside, was an old wooden box.

Waver took the box, and rolled back over to his granddaughter. He then placed it in front of her with great care.

"This was the catalyst I used to summon my servant in the last war." he stated. "He served me well, and I hope he can do the same for you."

Cleo opened the box with a sense of reverence, and peered inside. Within the plush box, was a torn piece of red fabric. Even with its age, she could tell it was made of the finest silk.

"Grandfather, I appreciate the offer, but I can't accept this." Cleo smiled. "I want to do this on my own."

Waver nodded in understanding. "I see, so you've made arrangements yourself then?"

"Yes, I have a servant in mind." the girl replied.

"I'm sure whatever heroic spirit you chose, they will be a strong one."

Waver took the box back, and looked inside. He smiled fondly at the tattered cloth, before letting out a deep sigh. Then, with a heavy hand, he closed it shut.

"Cleo, I have fought in this war before." he began. "Its harsh, and ruthless. You will make many enemies, and even allies. But, through it all, I want you to stay strong. Follow the dream in your heart, and be careful."

Cleo reached out, putting her hand over his. "I will grandpa. I promise."

* * *

 _Chengdu, June 30th, 5:25 pm_

Li Zhou took in several deep cleansing breaths. The young man stood in an open training yard, his upper half bared. His body was lean, and sculpted with muscle from years of training. They dripped with a faint sheen of sweat, and his silver eyes shone with great intensity.

With a swift fluid motion, he took up a fighting stance. Magical circuits crawled up his arms, and legs, burning with bright green energy. He could feel the mana surge through them, infusing his body with strength. His muscles, bones, nerves, and even his blood were energized by the magical power.

Then, without warning, he struck the air in front of him with a straight punch. A small shockwave erupted from his fist. He quickly followed up with a blinding flurry of equally powerful jabs. The shockwaves were like a cascade of miniature thunder as he unleashed his attack.

Soon, he began to weave powerful kicks, and knee strikes into his attacks. Each of his movements was precise, and lightning quick. His legs seemed equally as powerful if not stronger than his fists. Creating shockwaves of their own, and some even sending bits of earth flying.

Finally, the young man finished with a single powerful punch. The resulting shockwave created a powerful gust of wind around him. It formed a perfect circle in the dirt beneath him, a small cloud of dust floating in all directions.

"Master Li."

Li turned at the voice to see one of his servants, Zheng, standing on the edge of the training ground. The older man stood stiffly, holding a towel in one hand, and the rest of Li's clothes in the other.

The young man sighed, and ran a hand through his black crew cut. He moved to to meet Zheng, taking the towel gratefully.

"Master Li, the item you requested is ready for you." Zheng stated.

Li wiped his face clean before replying. "You're sure it's the one I'm after?"

"Of course, master." Zheng replied with a bow. "I saw to every last detail personally."

"Good. I trust your judgement."

"You humble me, Master Li."

Li took his tangzhuang from the older man, and secured it in place over his undershirt. The coat was a dark blue with white interior, and trimming. On the back was the Zhou family symbol, sown with golden thread. A stylized dragon, rising up to the heavens.

After getting fully dressed, Li walked inside, with Zheng following. The pair strolled through the expansive home. It was an ancient place, and had been owned by Li's family for several generations. It showed its age in places, but was otherwise immaculately maintained, and held an almost mysterious air.

Soon, the two arrived in Li's personal workshop. A desk sat at one end of the room. Various talismans, and other magical objects were arranged neatly atop it. Several scrolls, and a stack of papers were also perfectly placed there.

Sitting in front of the desk, was a long box. It was wrapped in parchment paper, and several magical seals were arranged along it. They were simple spells, made to make sure the object inside was preserved, and kept safe.

Li dropped into a kneeling position before the box. Carefully, he removed the magical seals, and tore the paper away. The young man then took in a reverent breath, and removed the boxes lid.

Inside, was a green robe. It was weathered, and frayed with age, but was still vibrant with color. Even folded up, Li could make out bits of gold accents, here and there. They shone in the light, and were even more vibrant than the green around them.

Li took a moment to run a hand over the ancient cloth. He then looked down to his hand, that bore his command seal.

"With this, I'll reclaim the Zhou family honor."

* * *

 _Tokyo, June 30th, 6:35 pm_

Rio strolled through the throngs of people around her. She was dressed casually in a t shirt, displaying a logo of her favorite superhero. Her jeans were slightly baggy and her hoodie was wrapped around her waist. Her short, orangish red hair was a mess, looking as if she had just crawled out of bed.

It was still in the midst of rush hour, and hundreds of office workers, and others were leaving their jobs. Street traffic moved in a steady, seemingly unending stream. Off in the distance, framed against the city skyline, was the sun, slowly beginning to set past the horizon.

The woman checked her phone for a brief moment as she reached the entrance to a convenience store. She then pocketed the device, and stepped inside. The bell above the door rang as she entered, and the cashier welcomed her.

"Hey, Kurosawa-san!" the man waved.

"Yo." Rio replied.

She knew the cashier well, and was relatively friendly with him. In fact, she was familiar with several members of the staff. Since the store was so close to her apartment, she visited it often. Usually to grab a few quick snacks, much like today.

It didn't take her long to grab what she needed. As she headed for the register, she spotted one last meat bun in one of the store's heating trays. With a small smile she grabbed it, and moved to make her purchase.

"How ya been Hojo-kun?" she asked, placing the items on the counter.

"Well enough, I suppose." the man answered.

As the cashier was checking out Rio's items, he noticed the markings on the woman's hand. He cocked his head curiously, scrutinizing them for a moment.

"Kurosawa-san, when did you get a tattoo?"

Rio blinked, and looked down at her hand. A look of realization crossed her features, and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, not that long ago." she answered with a nervous laugh.

"Is it from something?" Hojo questioned.

"O-oh yeah! Its from an anime!" Rio quickly replied, hoping her lie wasn't obvious.

Hojo laughed at that. "That's just like you, Kurosawa-san!"

The man quickly bagged up the rest of her items, and handed them off. Rio offered her thanks, and headed out before he could ask anymore questions. Once she was back out onto the street, she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Maybe I should think about covering this up." she thought aloud.

It didn't take Rio long to reach her apartment. She passed by a stray cat on the way upstairs, giving it the rest of her meat bun. After retrieving her key, she unlocked the door, and swung it open. With a flip of a switch, light illuminated the space.

Rio's apartment was not glamorous, nor was it shaudy. It was in a word, simple. That was how Rio liked things. She didn't have any need for a fancy manor, or other big house. This was exactly how she wanted to live.

A large manga, and comic book collection sat on the shelf in the living room. There was a decent sized tv there with a few games stacked nearby. The main coffee table was a bit on the messy side. With used cups of instant noodles, a half eaten bag of chips, and an empty soda can pushed to one side.

The only thing that seemed out of place in the apartment was her magical tomes. As well as the various materials she used in her basic magecraft.

She moved into the kitchen, setting down her bags. After putting on a kettle of water, she pulled out a bowl of instant noodles. She set it atop the counter, and moved to put away the rest of her supplies.

Within a few moments, there was a knock at the door. Rio sighed, and switched the burner on low, before answering it. When she opened the door, she found a deliveryman waiting for her, with a bound package under his arm.

"Package for, Rio Kurosawa-san."

"That's me." Rio replied.

The man handed off a clipboard. "Sign here, please."

Rio quickly put down her signature, and the man handed off the package. The woman closed the door behind her, and placed the package on the coffee table. She then returned to the kitchen, and turned the kettle back up.

After putting on her noodles to cook, she recalled that she had some leftover chashu pork. It would go perfect with her ramen after giving it a quick fry. She hummed happily to herself as she pulled out the leftover meat, and placed it in a warm oiled pan. The delicious smells of sizzling pork, and ramen filled the air, making her sigh in satisfaction.

Before she could finish preparing her meal, she was interrupted once again, by the ringing of her phone. She groaned in annoyance, and quickly answered, holding the device to her ear.

"Yo."

" _Is that how you greet your father?"_ a stern voice replied.

Rio straightened slightly. "Sorry, dad, I didn't know it was you."

" _Hmph. Anyway, I called to make sure you were ready for the coming war. Your workshop is prepared I'm assuming?"_

"Workshop? Uhhhh." Rio replied, looking around her apartment.

There was deep sigh on the other end of the line. " _You never even bothered to set up a workshop, did you? I'm assuming your still lazing about in that hovel of an apartment of yours."_

Rio flinched at those words. "It's not a 'hovel'." she mumbled.

" _What did you did do with the money I sent you for your workshop then?"_

"I didn't spend it." Rio assured. "It's all sitting in my account."

Her father groaned. " _Do you even have a catalyst to summon your servant?!"_

"Don't worry, I've at least got that covered." Rio answered. "It just got here today."

There was a short pause before he spoke again. " _Fine. Just be sure not to screw up the ritual. And do not make our family look like more of a laughing stock than you already have. Am I clear?"_

"Yeah." Rio replied sullenly.

" _Good."_

With that, the line went dead, and Rio pocketed her phone. She frowned deeply, and let out a long sigh. Her attention then turned to the newly arrived package.

She tore away the twine, and paper wrapped around it. The box inside was perfectly white, and was marked with the kanji for heaven. As she lifted the lid, she found the box had a plush interior. Nestled perfectly in the soft fabric was an antique flintlock pistol.

The woman moved her fingers across the surface of the weapon. She could sense a subtle magical energy from it. It had a menacing quality to it, as if the owners spirit still lingered on it. Like a stain that could never be fully cleaned.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a foul smell hit her nostrils. It smelled almost like smoke. As if something were burning. Her eyes then suddenly widened in realization.

"My shashu pork!" she exclaimed, rushing back to the kitchen.

* * *

 _London, June 30th, 1:45 pm_

A draconic creature trotted through the halls of the clock tower. He was the size of a large mastiff and covered in red, armor like scales. A blade like horn sprouted from the end of his snout. His tail was long, segmented, and tipped with an almost scorpion like stinger.

He was on his way to deliver the package that was strapped to his back. Any of the mages he came across gave him a wide berth. They knew better than to linger around the dangerous beast. Some had made the fatal mistake of doing so, and even tried to study the beast in the past.

The creature soon found itself at one of the many doors of the tower. It stood before the entrance, and looked up to the crystal imbedded inside it. With a flash of magic light, the crystal scanned the creature. The door then swung open, allowing him inside.

He entered into a large study. Hundreds of books, and scrolls lined the shelves. Hanging from the ceiling, and set into the walls, were cages, jars, and tanks of various sizes. They held mostly normal animals, from owls to cats. However, there were several containing small fantastical creatures.

A large desk was placed at one end of the room, stacked with papers, and research materials. Glass vials of blood, and various fluids. Samples of hair, scales, and teeth. Preserved whole specimens of a variety of creatures.

Sitting at the desk, was the draconic creatures master. Aleister Barthomeloi, the head of the clock tower's zoology department.

He was a devilishly handsome man, with shoulder length chestnut hair. Two long bangs framed the sides of his face, and his eyes shone deep blue. He was dressed in a fine tailored suit a few shades darker than his eyes.

The man looked up from his work. " Ah, Vasilias! You have my package!"

Vasilias rumbled in response, and moved to his master's side. Aleister undid the strap that held the package in place, and set it on the desk. The man then reached into a small cage nearby, pulling out a live rat. He hung the animal over Vasilias, before tossing it in his direction.

The draconic creature snapped up his treat instantly, quickly swallowing it down. Aleister gave him several pets on the head, and ran a finger under his chin. Vasilias let out a rumbling purr at the attention.

For most of Aleister's life this had been their relationship. Like a boy, and his loyal dog. But Vasilias was more than just some mutt. He was the culmination of the research done by his family for generations. A powerful phantasmal beast beyond any normal familiar.

A basilisk.

Basilisks were distantly related to dragons, the most powerful of phantasmal species. Aleister hoped that one day, his family could achieve the impossible. The summoning of a mighty dragon by a mortal mage in the age men.

After giving the basilisk another few pats, Aleister turned his attentions to the package before him. Inside, were the last of the materials he needed for the summoning. The catalyst had arrived just yesterday, and now he had everything that was required.

"Soon, I will have my own servant!" the man exclaimed. "Oh isn't it exciting, Vasilias?!"

The basilisk merely growled in reply.

Aleister had been elated at the prospect of finally summoning his servant in the war. After all, servants were the most powerful of familiars. For one such as Aleister, who specialized in conjuration magic, it was a dream come true.

"Oh, the research I could gain from just a servant alone! Even without winning the fruit of Eden, it will be a 'fruitful' endeavor."

He snickered at his joke, and rose from his seat. The man couldn't wait any longer, and moved to make the final preparations for the ritual. A broad smile was plastered on his face as he moved, and Vasilisas trundled behind him.

* * *

 _Cambridge, June 30th, 4:15 pm_

Cleo stood in her study, looking over several tomes. The blinds were all drawn, allowing only the barest slivers of light inside. In the center of the room was a complex magical circle. She had just spent the better part of an hour, making sure it was absolutely perfect.

Candles ringed the circle, providing a little more light. The circle itself was drawn in black ink, laced with faint traces of silver. In the center of the circle lay the catalyst for the servant's summoning. A weathered, leather shoulder guard, bearing a golden fleur de lis.

The young woman closed the books in front of her, and took in a deep breath. She then moved to the circle, closing her eyes, and holding out an outstretched hand. Magical circuits crawled up her arms, and ran down her cheeks like tears. Once she was absolutely sure her mana flow was perfect, she began.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let gold be the colour I pay tribute to._

 _Let my great Master Hoenheim be the ancestor_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Forbidden Fruit_

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of Hell!_

When last of the incantation crossed her lips, the magical circle glowed with blinding light. The catalyst inside was consumed by the burst of magical energy. It beckoned to the throne of heroes, resonating with a powerful soul. It then acted as the spirits anchor as its incorporeal form was birthed into a new vessel.

There was another flash of light, that whipped up a powerful gust of wind. Cleo was nearly blown off her feet, but stayed firm. Then, when the energy dissipated, small arcs of magical electricity arced off of the form that now kneeled within the circle.

She was a woman only slightly older than Cleo herself. Her wavy dark brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail. Her cheek bore a visible scar, and her skin was slightly tanned. She wore fine leather armor, dark pants, gloves, and riding boots. Holstered at her hip was rapier, a dagger, and a flintlock pistol. The catalyst that summoned her covered her shoulder, the fleur de lis now shining in the low light.

"I have heeded your call." she began. "I who bear the title of Saber, shall be your blade, and your shield, my lady. Our contract is sealed."

The woman stood to her feet, and took Chloe's hand. Before the other woman could react, Saber kissed it gently, and bowed.

"Enchante, Master." she greeted with a charming smile.

A faint blush bloomed across Cleo's cheeks. She then snatched her hand away, and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, it's good to meet you as well, Saber."

Saber smirked, and stood straight, taking a moment to look about the room. Cleo took the time to study the other woman for a moment. It was a surreal feeling to think that standing before her was a hero of the past. Someone who had performed great deeds, that were spread throughout the world.

"You're...not quite what I was expecting." Cleo commented.

Saber moved to a nearby shelf, and smiled at her. "Trust me, master, though I might not look it , I am quite capable. And not just in combat."

Saber added a wink with that last statement, making Cleo blush anew. She quickly brushed her embarrassment aside, and scowled.

"Alright, that's enough of that!" she exclaimed. "Please try to keep your sauve comments to a minimum."

"I'll do my best, my lady." Saber replied. "Though I can't guarantee anything. I've been told I'm a natural charmer."

"I'm sure." Cleo replied, crossing her arms.

Saber poked a nearby bauble. "So, master, what's our first move?"

"Unfortunately, there's not much we can do." Cleo answered. "We can't really make a move until we receive word from Eden's envoy. Then, the first trial should commence. Though, that could take weeks depending on the other masters."

Saber nodded. "You've done your research."

"Of course!." Cleo huffed. "Being properly prepared is always key to success."

"True enough." Saber remarked. "However, in my experience, one can only prepare so much."

"Duly noted. For now, we should stay on guard in case another of the masters decides to make an early move."

Cleo paused, scowling. "I can think of one master who could. I heard rumors Aleister Barthomeloi was chosen as a master. He's one of the highest ranking members of the association, and he's here in england."

Saber leaned a hand on her sword. "Do you have any information about the other masters?"

"None." Cleo replied, shaking her head. "They're most likely scattered throughout the world, so even with my resources it could be hard to pin them down."

"Understood." Saber replied with a bow. "I'll be sure to keep a close eye out. If any servants come close I'll be able to sense them."

"Good." Cleo nodded. "The bounded field around this place should protect us, but one can never be too sure."

* * *

 _Tokyo, June 31st, 12:00 pm_

Rio looked over her scribbled notes, scratching her head. All of her furniture had been moved aside around her. All to make room for the summoning circle marked into the wooden floor. It had been a hassle to get everything she needed into a room that was big enough.

"Maybe I really should have sprung for a workshop." she sighed. "Oh well, nothing to be done now."

With the catalyst in place, Rio recited the incantation. Despite her less than stellar job, the circle reacted to her call, shining with blinding light. The air resonated with magical power, making her windows shudder behind her. She could practically taste the intense energy as it crackled off of the edges of the circle.

With one more burst of light, the vessel for her servant took shape. Rio stepped back cautiously as she saw her servant's aura. Like tendrils, red energy rose off of their body, swirling with black. Then, with a wave of their hand, they dismissed it, allowing Rio to finally see them in full detail.

She was a woman, looking to be in her late twenties. Long black hair flowed from the back of her head, touching all the way to waist. Her eyes were the deepest red, and seemed to almost glow. She was dressed in a black military jacket, and pants, decorated with golden buttons. A hat with a similar style sat atop her head, bearing a golden sun medal. Draped about her shoulders was a long red cloak, and strapped to her side was a fine katana.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Rio, and drew her katana. Rio stumbled backward, falling onto the floor, staring at her with a mixture of bewilderment, and fear. Then, with authority, the dark haired woman thrust her katana into the floor, and pointed a finger.

"You! Are you the one who called me to this era?!" the woman demanded.

Rio swallowed, and nodded in reply.

"Very well!" the woman exclaimed "You aren't the first person I would pick as a retainer, but you will have to suffice. I am the demon archer, Oda Nobunaga, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven! Be grateful that I would make a contract with one such as yourself!"

Rio nodded dumbfoundedly, and stood to her feet. She then dared take a step forward, and bowed her head.

"T-thank you? I'm Rio K-kurosawa. It's nice to meet you, Archer."

Archer narrowed her eyes. "I would prefer 'Nobunaga-sama.' But I suppose the rules of this war must be abided. After all, learning the identity of a heroic spirit can help aid the enemy."

"If you really believe that, why did you announce your name like that?" Rio sighed under her breath.

Archer sheathed her sword. "Now, let us drink, to celebrate my glorious return! Bring out the sake!"

Before Rio could reply, there was a knock at the door. Archer turned to the entrance, quickly taking up an aggressive stance. In a flash of red light, a black, and gold, matchlock pistol appeared in her grip.

"Woah, easy, Archer!" Rio exclaimed, moving into her path.

The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes. Rio quickly clapped her hands together, trying her best to be submissive.

"P-please, Nobunaga-sama." she began, making it up as he went. "T-there's no need to d-draw your weapon. Umm, let your, h-humble retainer handle this. No need to dirty your hands right? Once I've dealt with this, I'll pour some sake, alright?"

Archer harrumphed, dismissing her gun. "Very well. But be quick about it."

Rio offered a quick bow, and moved to the door. She cracked it open, to peer outside. In front of her stood Ms. Mikawa, one of her next door neighbors. She was an old woman, easily in her seventies, with a round figure.

"Kurosawa-san, did you feel that quake just now?" the old woman asked. "It felt so much closer than they usually do."

"O-oh yeah." Rio answered. "Not sure what's up with that."

"I heard shouting from down the hall." the older woman continued. "Is everything alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"N-no everything is fine, Mikawa-san." Rio assured. "I-uh-have a guest right now, yeah. They're not used to quakes, so it just surprised them."

Ms Mikawa made a silent 'ah'. "Well, alright then. I was just making sure."

"Thanks, Mikawa-san. I'll see ya later."

With that, Rio closed the door behind her, sighing in relief. Before she could even take a moment to gather herself she heard a shout from the kitchen.

"Kurosawa-san! Your lord awaits their drink!"

"C-coming, Archer!"

As the young woman rushed to the kitchen she groaned mentally.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

 _London, June 31st, 3:15 pm_

Aleister returned to the study in his private workshop, to see a strange sight. Much like his office in the clock tower, there were cages with animals, both mundane, and magical. Though he kept his more rare subjects here.

All of them were cowering in fear, backed into the deepest parts of their cages. The fish in the aquarium had all moved to one end of the tank. The only one not totally terrified, was Vasilias. Though, even he seemed to keep a respectable distance from the source of the animal's fear.

Sitting in one of Aleister's easy chairs, was a man, easily in his late thirties. His head was completely bald, and a long, thick, scraggly beard grew from his chin. He was dressed in black priest vestments, with a stole about his neck. Both of them were decorated with accents of gold filigree. His most striking feature of all though was his right eye. Which was fiery yellow with a black sclera.

The man looked up from the blood red book in his grip, and turned to Aleister. He offered the other man a large warm smile.

"Ah, master, you're back."

"Yes, Caster." Aleister replied, clearing his throat. "I merely had to take care of some business."

"I see." Caster nodded. "Forgive me for startling your pets, master. They are unnerved by my presence."

Aleister moved to his desk. "Oh, I'm sure they'll get used to you."

"You seem to have a liking for phantasmal species." Caster remarked, standing from his seat. "I can appreciate that."

Aleister puffed up a little proudly. "Of course. I've dedicated my life to their study. Like my many ancestors before me."

Caster moved to stand over his master. He was tall, and intimidating, his shadow looming over the other man. However Aleister was not afraid. As long as he had command spells, there was nothing to fear.

"Well, master, if phantasmal species are your interest, then I believe I can show you much."

Aleister quirked a brow, intrigued. "Is that so?"

"Yes, master." Caster replied, with a slight bow.

The tall man held out a hand, with a mere phrase there was a bright flash of light nearby. It spread out as flame, and created a cloud of sulfur, and ash. From within the cloud, a small miniature devil sprung forth.

"An imp!" Aleister exclaimed.

Caster chuckled, and motioned the creature over. The tiny demon fluttered toward him, and perched onto his shoulder.

"This is amazing!"Aleister laughed, standing from his seat.

"This a mere parlor trick." Caster remarked. "I can show you so much more."

Aleister looked up to Caster, and beamed. "Caster, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

"As do I, master, as do I."

 **Author's Notes**

This my first Fate fic, and I hope you enjoy it. I've recently gotten into the franchise, and was just really inspired to write something. Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Now its time for your fun history fact of the day! Li's jacket, a tangzhuang is a psuedo traditional piece of chinese clothing. It is an updated version of the magua. A traditional jacket worn during the qing dyanasty. The magua is itself an adaptation of riding jackets worn by manchu horsemen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The First Trial**

Li spun the staff in his grip with a flourish. The early morning sun shined down on him, as he went through his practiced motions. Some of his magic infused strikes knocked dew from the nearby trees with the resulting shockwaves.

Sitting on the deck just on the edge of the training ground sat a man, in his early forties. His face was stoic, and betrayed no emotion. A magnificent beard flowed from his face. It was perfectly trimmed, straight, and stretched down to his chest. He was dressed in fine green robes, with red trimming around the sleeves. A green head wrap covered his head, and was decorated with a golden dragon.

The older man watched Li, stroking his beard as he did. He seemed to nod slightly in approval at the young mage's display.

"Lancer, I've brought some tea."

Lancer turned to see Li's servant, Zheng, with a tray of cups, and a clay teapot. He gave Zheng a nod of thanks, and motioned for him to set it nearby. The older man nodded back, and did as he was bade, before pouring two fresh cups of hot tea.

Zheng offered one of the cups. "Here you are, Lancer."

Lancer took the cup gratefully. "Thank you."

He took a moment to smell the fragrant brew, and sighed in satisfaction. Being a servant, he did not need to eat or drink, though he could for pleasure. And having the first cup of fine green tea he had, had in centuries was definitely a pleasure.

"Ah, a fine tea." Lancer sighed, taking a second sip.

Zheng simply gave the other man a bow of recognition.

Lancer took another long sip of his tea, and looked upward. A small white dove perched on a tree branch caught his eye. At first he didn't give the creature a second thought, however, his senses soon told him that something was off about it.

He quickly stood up, and walked out onto the training ground. Sensing something was amiss, Li stopped his training, and followed Lancer's gaze. He soon spotted the lone bird as well, and moved to Lancer's side.

The pair watched the bird cautiously from afar, simply observing it. It seemed to look down at them, before fluttering to the ground. Master, and servant readied themselves, as the bird cocked its head at them.

Then in a flash of white smoke, the bird disappeared. In its place was a scroll, marked with an arcane seal.

"The mark of Eden." Li gasped.

"It could be some sort of deception." Lancer remarked. "Allow me."

Lancer approached the scroll, scanning it. He then lifted it up, broke the seal, and unfurled it. After reading over the text, he nodded, and handed it off to his master.

"You will want to read this, master."

* * *

Cleo entered her study with a fresh brewed pot of tea, and some sandwiches. She made a bit of space on her desk, before setting down the tray. After taking a seat, she took a long sip of tea, sighing in delight.

Over by the window, she could see Saber, leaning back in a wooden chair. She was staring outside, her boots propped up on a nearby table. A half full glass of wine sat in her grip, from which, she took the occasional sip.

"Please, don't put your feet on the table." Cleo sighed. "Honestly, were you raised in barn?"

"No, I grew up in a farmhouse." Saber smiled, dropping her feet. "Though we did have a barn if that counts."

Cleo rolled her eyes, and took another sip of her tea. Saber did the same with her drink, and looked back out the window thoughtfully.

"Cambridge has changed much since I was here last." she said almost wistfully.

"You've been here before?" Cleo asked,

"Once or twice." Saber answered. "My comrades and I traveled across much of europe for various reasons. I've seen many beautiful and grand places."

Saber took another sip of wine, and sighed. "Though...I would always still long for home."

Cleo frowned at those words, but said nothing. She felt it wasn't her business to be asking about Saber's personal business. Especially not so soon after meeting her. She thought of trying to change the subject, but before any words could leave her mouth, she saw Saber tense.

"Saber?" Cleo said in worry. "What's wrong?"

"I feel a servant nearby." Saber replied, standing up.

Cleo stood up as well, and began scanning her surroundings. Slowly, she moved to Saber's side, continuing to keep on guard. For several long seconds, the pair stood tensely, awaiting some sort of attack. Cleo's magical circuits ignited across her body, while Saber's hand gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Good afternoon."

The pair turned to the source of the voice. In a flash of blue energy, the hooded figure of Ruler appeared. Saber quickly interposed herself between Cleo, and the hooded man, ready to draw her blade.

"Stay your hand, Saber." Ruler stated. "I am the messenger of Eden. The one who bears the title of Ruler."

Saber considered his words for several moments. She then relaxed, though her hand never left the hilt of her sword. The magical circuits across Cleo's body disappeared, though she too still seemed on guard.

Ruler offered them a nod of greeting. "I bear you no ill will. I'm simply here to relay Eden's wishes, and guide you to the first trial."

Cleo raised a brow. "Why have you come in person? I thought you would send some sort of familiar as a messenger."

Ruler chuckled at that. "If I'm being honest, Ms. Velvet, you two piqued my interest. I thought I would see you for myself. But, we're getting off topic."

Ruler held out a hand, and a burst of light flashed in his palm. When it dissipated, a scroll was left in its place, sealed with an arcane mark.

"This scroll holds the details that will lead you to the first trial." Ruler began. "At the end of the first trial wait two keys. A master, and servant must each acquire a key to open the door at the end of all the trials. The door to Eden. Beyond which, lays the final prize."

"The fruit of knowledge." Cleo interjected.

Rule nodded, and handed off the scroll. "Best of luck."

In a flash of blue light, Ruler disappeared, leaving the pair alone once more. Cleo glanced down at the scroll, before moving over to her desk. She released the seal, and unfurled the parchment, scanning over the text.

"On an island kingdom, cursed by Poseidon." she read aloud. "The demon's cage still stands, and within its depths lie the keys to paradise."

"Can you figure out its meaning?" Saber asked.

Cleo put hand to her chin. "It mentions Poseidon. So, that narrows it down to an island in Greece."

The young woman paced back, and forth across the room, pondering. Saber watched with slight amusement, finding her thoughtful look rather adorable.

"The demon's cage. The demon's cage." Cleo repeated, still pacing.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, as realization struck her. She quickly rushed to one of her shelves of books, scanning the titles. Once she found the tome she was looking for, she dropped it onto the desk, and skimmed through the pages.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed. "Knossos, the palace of King Minos. It's on the island of Crete. The demon's cage must be referring to the Minotaur's labyrinth. "

"So, we're off to Crete then." Saber smiled.

"Exactly." Cleo stated, closing the book. "We leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Within the next day, Cleo booked a flight to the city of Heraklion in Crete. Saber remained in her spirit form throughout the four hour long trip. It was thankfully uneventful, and the two arrived in the airport right on schedule.

After finding a place out of sight, Saber returned to her physical form. She was dressed in a more modern outfit, as to not draw any unwanted attention. It consisted of a white dress shirt, black pants, and a new pair of riding boots..

The two then walked through the airport lobby. With Cleo's refined attire, the pair looked like a noble woman, and her attendant. Which wasn't too far the truth.

Outside, the sun was shining bright in the sky. The distinct smell of salty sea air wafted on the breeze. All the buildings were made of light colored stone. From shades of light brown, and even stark white. Many of the roofs were made of orangish clay shingles that added to the warm color palette. The streets were paved stone, blending with the buildings around them.

"What a beautiful city." Saber smiled.

Cleo hummed in agreement. "If I survive this war, perhaps I'll think about coming here on holiday." The young woman moved down the steps. "But we don't have time for sightseeing. We need to head to the hotel, and prepare."

"Of course, master."

The pair moved out to the front of the airport. They could see dozens of others waiting for rides, or holding signs for anyone exiting. One in particular seemed to be holding up a sign for Cleo herself.

"I brought the car as requested, Ms Velvet." the man said, as they approached.

"Thank you." Cleo replied. "My attendant will take it from here."

After loading up Cleo's luggage, Saber hopped into the driver's seat. With the turn of the key, she could feel the rev of the sleek sports car's engine. An almost giddy smile crossed her face, as she rolled down the top, and put it in drive.

"Just try not to drive too fa-"

Cleo was quickly cut off, as Saber pumped the gas. With a loud roar, the convertible took off down the street. Cleo gripped onto the seat, and tensed as they sped away. Beside her, Saber wore a wide, almost childlike grin.

"This is better than any carriage!" Saber exclaimed, shouting above the engine.

After finally getting Saber to slow down, the two drove at a more leisurely pace. Cleo was able to appreciate more of the cityscape, as the wind blew through her hair. They even passed by the harbor as they drove.

Fishing boats of all shapes, and sizes seemed to be docked there. Dotted throughout were yachts, and sailing boats, no doubt owned by rich tourists. The ocean stretched on farther than the eye could see beyond the docks.

It was the clearest, most beautiful blue Cleo had even seen. Perfectly matching the clear sky hanging above it. Seabirds of all varieties soared through that blue sky. Occasionally breaching the ocean's surface, and emerging with a fresh catch.

It didn't take long before the two arrived at their hotel. Cleo immediately checked with the front desk, asking for the room she had booked ahead of time. She, and Saber then headed up to their room, luggage in hand.

On the other side of the lobby, an older man observed the pair closely. He was easily in his sixties with slicked back white hair, and stubble. His blue eyes were faded with age. He sported a dark brown blazer over his plain shirt, and a pair of slacks. A well crafted cane was held in his grip, and tipped with a rounded gemstone.

After watching the pair head up the stairs, the man moved to a nearby wall. He took a moment to observe his surroundings before getting to work. With a deft finger he traced a magical symbol on the stonework, magical circuits running along his hand. He then marked a second symbol alongside it.

" _Bacaidh._ " he whispered. " _Sieche._ "

With his command, the symbols flashed with power before engraving themselves into the wall. The man then stepped back, and began to casually walk to another wall on the other side of the lobby.

* * *

Li, and Lancer were already settled into their hotel in Heraklinos. With Li's funds they were able to book some more private accommodations. The building was a small beach house, with a balcony overlooking the sea. It even had a small deck, and table for outdoor dining.

The young man had stepped outside for a moment, enjoying the crisp night air. Lancer joined him, looking out across the ocean waves. He could see the moon high in the sky, reflecting down on the sea. Creating glittering waves of silver.

"This is my first time truly seeing the ocean." Lancer remarked. "It as beautiful as I had heard."

"I admit, I haven't seen the sea much either." Li commented. "Though, I'm surprised Lancer. You lived a relatively long life, and you never once saw the sea?"

Lancer shook his head. "No. I saw many rivers, and beautiful lakes, but nothing like this." He barked out a laugh. "I don't think I've ever even been on a boat."

"A large man like yourself, might have trouble finding his sea legs." Li chuckled.

"Hm, perhaps so." Lancer laughed, stroking his beard.

The two stood in silence for several moments, listening to the lapping of ocean waves. Lancer's eyes then narrowed, and his body tensed.

"Master…" he whispered.

"I know, they aren't trying very hard to hide their presence." Li replied.

The pair turned to see two figures standing half a dozen yards down the beach. Li recognized Aleister from his time at the academy. The tall bald man beside him, he assumed, was his servant.

Lancer took a step forward, and held out a hand. With a flash of green light, a polearm weapon appeared in his grip. Its main blade was heavy, and deeply curved. A jade dragon was etched into the metal, sparkling in the moonlight. At the butt of the polearm was a wavy, almost dagger like blade.

He planted the weapon into the sand, creating a small shockwave as he did. He then glared at the approaching pair.

"Come one step further, and I will take your heads!" Lancer exclaimed.

Aleister stopped in his tracks. "Oh?"

"That is no empty threat, master.." Caster remarked. "He seems like a man who makes good on his words."

"There's no need to be so violent." Aleister replied calmly. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. A brute of a servant, for a brute of a master."

Li's eyes narrowed, and his hand curled into a fist.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Aleister smiled. "You are from the Zhao family, are you not? If so, my words hold at least some truth."

Li took up his stance. "Speak one more word, and I will take your head before Lancer has the chance!"

Aleister sighed, and turned to his servant. "Caster?"

Caster nodded and opened his red tome. " _Nawie!_ "

At his call, the text within the book glowed with power. Lancer, and Li readied themselves for whatever attack would come. The pair then felt a deathly cold surround them, just as small clouds of black smoke materialized behind them.

From the within the dark smoke, humanoid figures lunged out. They were gaunt, almost skeletal, and composed of an inky darkness. Their long thin fingers were tipped with sharp claws, and ghostly blue light poured from their eye sockets.

Lancer reacted quickly, thrusting with his weapon, and impaling two of the creatures. With an almost casual motion, he then blocked a claw swipe from another. Before slicing its head clean off with a twirl of his halberd. All three of the monsters shuddered, and melted into black smoke.

Li back stepped to avoid one of the creatures. His magical circuits then ignited along his arms, and legs as he took his stance. The specter barely had enough time to raise its other arm, before Li struck it with an open palm strike. A small burst of golden energy erupted from the impact point, and the creature quickly dissolved.

"Lancer, go take Caster, and his master!" Li ordered, as he attacked another creature. "Leave these creatures to me!"

Lancer cut down another specter. "Yes, master!"

The bearded man turned about, and made a mad dash toward the enemy. He held his halberd at the ready, running at superhuman speeds.

Caster narrowed his eyes, as Lancer rapidly approached. He held a hand toward his tome, the pages turning under their own power. Aleister felt a bitter chill in the air, as Caster held his hand out toward Lancer.

" _Cocytus!_ " Caster called.

Like a serpent, a layer of frost slithered along the ground from Caster's feet. Part of the nearby tide froze as it moved to intercept Lancer. Then, with a loud crackling noise, giant, jagged, spears of ice rose up along the path of frost.

The wave of icy blades hurtled toward Lancer, intent on running him through. With surprising agility for his size, Lancer swerved out of the attacks path, and leapt into the air. He gripped onto his halberd, coming down on Aleister, and Caster with his full strength.

Both master, and servant moved to either side to avoid the attack. Lancer came down only a fraction of a second later, swinging down his halberd. The force of his strike shook the earth, the resulting shockwave kicking up a giant cloud of sand.

Aleister staggered back from the explosion of debris, and scanned for any signs of Caster. Then, suddenly, the cloud of sand parted, as Lancer burst through. He pulled back his weapon as he neared Aleister, ready to cleave him in twain.

Magical circuits ignited across Aleister's body, his crest shining on his back. For generations his family had dedicated their study to phantasmal species. Not only to control them, but learn the magic that they wielded. After long decades of trial and error they had been successful, and crafted spells to call on the power of several spirits.

Using the power of his crest, he invoked the name of one such spirit.

" _Aspect of Sylph!_ "

An aura of wind swirled around Aleister's body. The faint image of a fairy like creature appeared behind him for the briefest of moments, before the wind intensified. His body rose several inches off the ground, feeling lighter than before.

Like a reed on the wind, Aleister narrowly dodged Lancer's attack. Before the servant could follow up his strike, he heard the sound of crackling ice behind him. He then leapt into the air, dodging the incoming wave of ice.

As he landed, he turned about to face off against Caster. He floated above a layer of ice below him, several yards just off shore. Lancer scowled,and charged charged toward the other servant. Caster readied for him, preparing another spell.

Li unleashed a flurry of strikes on the black specters. Each one flowed into the other almost fluidly, exploding with small flashes of energy. Soon, only three of the creatures remained.

Two of them lunged at Li, lashing out with their claws. The man back stepped, moving just out of their range. With his quick reflexes, he grabbed onto the pair's attacking arms, tucking one under each of his own arms, and holding it in place. Then, with great force, he twisted onto their limbs at the elbow, and ripped them clean off.

As the specters lurched forward in pain, Li crossed his arms. The magical circuits crawling up his hands shone with golden light in place of green. A subtle, almost invisible aura surrounded his body, whipping up the sand at his feet.

" _Long Zhua._ " he intoned.

Suddenly a golden aura of light formed around his hands. The aura quickly shifted, forming into long, dragon like claws of energy. Li struck out to either side of him, his new claws slicing the two creatures heads clean off. Their bodies then melted away into nothingness.

The last remaining specter was dealt with in a single stroke. Li then turned his attentions to the rest of the battle. He could see Lancer deflecting, and dodging bolts of fire from Caster. Once or twice, Lancer was able to close the distance, and narrowly hit the enemy servant, before Caster was able to gain distance again.

Li decided to leave the battle to Lancer, and focused instead on Aleister. Magical circuits crawled along his legs, as they were empowered by mana. Li then took off at a sprint, his magically infused muscles carrying him forward.

Aleister noticed the incoming attack just in the nick of time. Just as with Lancer's attack, he swayed out of its path, avoiding the claws of energy. The older magus then countered, sending forth a powerful gust of wind.

Li was buffeted by the blast of air. He went sliding back from the force, creating two grooves in the sand. Yet still he remained standing, taking up his stance once more.

* * *

Rio stepped out of the shower of her motel room, a cloud of steam following her. A towel was wrapped about her neck, and she was dressed in a fresh bathrobe.

On one of the beds nearby, Archer lounged about, idly reading a book on the history of weapons. She was sporting one of Rio's extra outfits. An old anime shirt, and a pair of pajama bottoms. Though it wasn't a outfit she would have picked herself, she had to admit it was quite comfortable.

"Ooohh! Firearms have certainly come a long way in the last three hundred years." Archer remarked, her eyes practically shining. "I would love to add some of these 'Ak-47s' to my arsenal."

"I don't think that's within our budget, Archer." Rio laughed nervously.

"Yes, I can tell from our meager accommodations." Archer replied. "Though, this western style bed is to my liking, and the free alcohol wasn't bad."

" _That was just some convenience store wine._ " Rio sighed mentally. " _She has cheap taste, she just doesn't want to admit it._ "

Suddenly, the pair heard the sound of a distant explosion. Rio quickly moved to the nearby window, and looked out across the city. Far into the distance, she could see small explosions of light, and rising clouds of debris.

Archer hummed thoughtfully. "It looks as if two masters, and their servants are clashing."

"Should we do something?" Rio asked, watching he distant lights.

"Take advantage of the situation!" Archer exclaimed. "With at least four of our competitors distracted, we should head to the trial sight right away. They'll be less competition for the keys."

"Wait, we're going now?!" Rio exclaimed, turning back to Archer.

Archer was suddenly surrounded by a flash of red light. Her casual clothes dissolved into shimmering particles, and were replaced by her normal attire.

"Of course! Fortune favors the bold!" Archer replied. "When an opportunity for an advantage in war presents itself, one should take it! Now come!"

Archer began to move toward the door. Rio let out an exasperated sigh, and tossed her towel aside. She then scrambled to grab some fresh clothes from nearby.

"Wait, at least give me a minute to get dressed!"

Archer turned about and sighed. "Very well. I suppose bringing some supplies also wouldn't be a bad idea either."

Rio sighed in relief, and moved to get ready for the trial ahead.

* * *

Cleo awoke with a groan, rolling onto her back. She glanced over at the clock, to see that three hours had passed. Suddenly, she snapped to attention, and looked about. Over on the other bed, she could see Saber casually reading.

"Oh, you're awake." Saber smiled. "You fell asleep not long after we settled in. I thought it would be best not to wake you."

Cleo growled. "I'm still in my normal clothes! Now they're all matted, and wrinkled! You should have woken me."

Cleo's string of complaints was cut short by her stomach growling audibly. She grimaced, a blush blooming across her features. Saber snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. Cleo then launched a nearby pillow at her, which Saber easily dodged.

"And it seems I slept on an empty stomach too!" Cleo growled. "Now I'm starving."

"You keep trying to put the blame on me." Saber remarked. "But it's your own fault for falling asleep like that."

"I was tired from the trip!" Cleo exclaimed.

She took a moment to compose herself, before reaching into her bag. From within, she pulled out an oat, and fruit bar, and bit into it. It didn't take her long to down the whole thing, but she needed something more substantial.

"Perhaps I can order some room service." she thought aloud.

Cleo stood up, and moved toward the comm device on the wall. She pressed a series of buttons, to make a room service call. After several seconds she heard nothing but static. She frowned, and tried again, and still received the same response.

Sensing something was amiss, Saber stood up from her bed. Cleo shared a look with Saber, and pulled out her phone. With a few quick presses she called the hotel's front desk. The loud beeping of a busy tone soon rang in her ears.

"Something's not right." Cleo frowned, pocketing the device. "We should go to the lobby, and see if we can find out what's going on."

Saber nodded in agreement. "I'll lead the way. You stay close."

"Try to keep your cover as long as possible." Cleo ordered. "We don't know if this is the work of a servant, and their master. And I'd rather not have to explain a woman in period clothes to the hotel staff."

Saber nodded again, and headed toward the door. She cracked the entrance open, and scanned the surrounding area. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she motioned for Cleo to follow her.

The pair treaded through the halls cautiously, ready to react to any signs of the enemy. It didn't take them long to come across one of the hotel staff sprawled on the floor. A serving cart lay turned over nearby, bits of broken glass, and dishware scattered onto the floor.

Cleo made a move to help, but Saber quickly held out an arm. She shook her head, and motioned for her master to stay put. The swordswoman slowly moved toward the fallen man, her body tensed. She then leaned down, looking him over.

"Is he…?" Cleo let the question hang in the air.

"He's alive." Saber answered, checking his breathing. "He's just unconscious. There's no visible wounds, or bruises, so it wasn't caused by trauma. So, it was either some kind of drug, or a spell."

"I'm impressed." Cleo laughed. "You're quite capable, and level headed when you need to be."

"Oh, fear not my lady." Saber smirked. "I always try to offer the occasional witty quip to lighten the tension."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Lucky me."

They continued on, finding several more unconscious people along the way. Soon, they headed down the stairs, and to the lobby. At the front desk, the secretary lay unconscious as well, with her head across the desk.

Cleo moved to the hotel entrance, her eyes narrowing. She took one step out of the door, only to find her progress barred. In front of her, was an invisible wall of force. It made the air faintly shimmer, but was otherwise completely unnoticeable on a casual glance.

"A bounded field." Cleo hissed angrily.

"Do you like my work?"

Cleo, and Saber spun about to see the mysterious man, leaning on his cane. Saber immediately summoned her armor, and weapons, her hand moving to her sword. Cleo took up a defensive stance of her own, her eyes narrowing at the man.

"So, you were the one who set up this bounded field?" Cleo questioned.

"Indeed, lass." the man nodded. "It's not my best work. But it'll at least keep out any curious bystanders. The names Finn Mclellan by the way. A pleasure to meet ya, Ms. Velvet."

Cleo scowled. "How do you know my name? And what did you do to these people?!"

"I have my sources." Finn replied. "And don't worry about the staff. I just used a simple sleeping spell on them. They'll wake up in a few hours with nothing more than a headache. I didn't want them getting involved in our little spat."

"That's quite honorable of you." Saber remarked. "You have my respect. Though that respect won't stay my blade from protecting my master."

Finn chuckled heartily. "I expected nothing less." He raised his hand, snapping his fingers. "Rider."

In a flash of blue light a tall woman, with shoulder length black hair appeared at his side. A red head band was tied around her forehead, flowing behind her. Covering the bottom half of her face was an oni like mask. She was dressed in a full set of red samurai armor, with a katana holstered at her hip. Held in her grip was a long, three pronged yari, with a crimson red haft.

"Why don't we move this to the ballroom?" Finn asked. "There's more room, and less chance of causing collateral damage."

Cleo considered his words, before replying "Very well."

The four made their way to the ballroom next door, each pair wary of the other. The hotel ballroom was an expansive space, stretching a little over half a football field in length. It was mostly empty now, with all the tables, and chairs stacked neatly against the nearby walls. The floor was made of shining marble tile, that reflected the light of the chandelier above.

Saber, and Rider moved to the center of the room, standing several yards apart. Their respective masters waited behind them at the ready.

"Rider, try not to harm Ms Velvet." Finn whispered. "Focus on her servant. I will handle her myself."

"Understood, Master." Rider replied.

Rider spun her spear, and held it at the ready. Saber offered the other servant a respectful bow, and took up a fencing stance. The two squared off, staring each other down. Their masters could practically see the weight of their auras clashing. The air itself even seemed to grow heavy with their strength.

After many tense seconds, Rider made the first move. With a burst of speed, she dashed toward Saber with her spear, creating a gust of wind in her wake. Saber firmly planted her feet, and parried the thrust aside with her blade, before countering with a thrust of her own.

Using the haft of her lance, Rider blocked the strike. For a brief moment the two struggled against each other, before the samurai pushed Saber back. Saber regained her footing quickly, blocking the thrust from her enemy. The pair then began to attack in earnest, unleashing a flurry of blinding fast thrusts Their weapons clashing each time with a flash of sparks, and a cascade of shockwaves.

Cleo was momentarily dazzled by the display. She had heard of the inhuman strength, and speed servants possessed. But to see it in action was a truly humbling experience.

She was pulled from her reverie when she caught a glint out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Finn hold up his gem tipped staff. He traced the air, creating a glowing arcane symbol before him.

" _Cron!_ " he called.

With a rushing noise, the symbol flew forward at high speed toward Cleo. She readied herself as the attack approached, circuits igniting. Her hand glowed with blue light, as she focused her energy into her palm.

" _Pavise!_ " she shouted.

The energy in her palm projected out in front of her, forming into a solid plane of energy. The plane then shaped itself into a shield as large as Cleo herself. Finn's spell smashed into the barrier, scattering into glittering particles.

Saber parried another thrust from Rider. "Master, are you alright?"

"Fine!" Cleo replied. "I can handle myself! You focus on Rider!"

Cleo focused back on Finn, and charged in his direction, supplementing her speed with basic strengthening magic. As she moved, she waved her hand in a circular motion, the blue energy forming around her hand once more.

" _Targe!_ "

The blue energy formed into a layer of solid energy just as before. It then attached itself to Cleo's arm, transforming into a rounded shield. Finn fired off another spell as she approached. With her shield however, Cleo knocked the attack away, dissipating the flying rune.

Cleo continued her charge, rushing toward Finn with a shield bash. The old man readied his cane, circuits crawling up his arm. The glowing conduits traveled along the cane as well, strengthening the materials. He then met Cleo's attack with a swing, using his cane like a mace.

The two attacks clashed, creating a flash of magical sparks. After a brief struggle, Finn dashed back with surprising agility. Before Cleo could move in for another attack, he traced another rune in the air.

" _Tàirneanach!_ "

The shout of his spell blasted forward, amplified by the rune. With a loud boom, it roared like a peal of thunder, becoming a blast of sonic energy. Cleo's eyes widened, and she quickly transformed her shield into a larger one to protect her body.

The wave of sound washed over the barrier like a wave hitting the shore. Cleo was left unharmed, but the thunderous sound left her momentarily deafened, and dazed. She grimaced at the old man across from her, her hand curling into fist.

She had heard of this magic before. Rune magic. It was one of the oldest magics, left behind by the fey. To the fey, the runes were simply words, but they held power, and the true name of things. When one spoke the true name of a word it would become a spell that embodied that word.

But, from what she had learned, she thought that rune magic was not practical in combat. It required intimate knowledge of all the appropriate runes. As well as some way to write them down. One could inscribe them onto tablets or other small objects ahead of time, but it limited a mage's versatility.

This man however was able to overcome all of the magic's shortcomings.

"You have a very thoughtful look." Finn smiled. "I'm guessing you're trying to figure out my rune magic? Or perhaps how I'm able to do it so quickly vexes you?"

Cleo's eyes widened. "How…"

"My dear lass, I've been around for a long time." Finn replied. "I've learned a thing or two about reading people."

Cleo took in deep breath, and summoned her smaller shield. "Regardless of that, I'm still going to beat you."

"Ah, youthful bravado!" Finn exclaimed. "I like it!"

Some distance away, Saber, and Rider exchanged a multitude of blows. Neither one would yield to the other, the clang of metal, and sparks flying from the melee.

After another of her thrusts was parried once again, Rider pulled back her spear, dropping the blade onto the floor. With a loud cry, she slid it across the marble, creating a giant trail of sparks. Just as the spear tip lifted up from the ground, it ignited, glowing with searing heat.

Saber's eyes widened, and she gripped onto her blade with both hands. She then met Rider's spear with her rapier, the blades resounding with a thunderous clang. Saber grunted with effort, feeling the heat of Rider's attack. She stood her ground for a few moments, before being blown back several yards.

With grit teeth, Saber righted herself, landing on her feet. She then raised her blade once more, readying for the next attack.

"Your skill with the blade is impeccable!" Rider commented. "I have not had a duel like this in a very long time!"

Saber smiled. "I could say the same of your skill with a spear! It is a shame we can't exchange names in proper dueling fashion. I would hate to defeat a nameless warrior."

"Oh?" Rider growled. "You already think you know the outcome of this battle? We shall see!"

Rider swung her spear in a wide arc in front of her. The spear's blade ignited midair, and sent forth a wave of flame in the wake of the swing. Saber pulled back her blade as the wave of fire approached, then thrusted forward with all her strength.

The thrust created a powerful shockwave, that parted the wave. Saber dashed through the opening, embers licking at her armor. She charged toward Rider at full speed, readying for another thrust.

The samurai woman pulled back her spear, intent on piercing through the approaching swordswoman. At the last second however, Saber dashed to Rider's left, striking with her blade.

Rider reached for her katana, unsheathing the weapon just enough to block Saber's strike with the flat of her blade. As the two swords impacted, Saber reached for her dagger with a free hand, thrusting at Rider's exposed shoulder.

The blade narrowly missed, as Rider dashed back. Instead, the blade sliced through her mask, leaving a long cut along her cheek.

"A double feint?" Rider laughed. "Your intent was to strike me with your dagger all along. Impressive."

"And yet you were still able to avoid it." Saber commented. "I commend your skill once again."

* * *

Outside, the city was aglow with lights, matching the stars above. Despite the late hour, people still moved this way, and that. Many of them tourists, out enjoying their vacation, or locals out for a late night drink.

Dozens passed by the entrance to the Heraklinos hotel without giving it a second glance. On the outside, everything appeared normal. No one gave it a second thought. Save for a pair of figures observing from the top of a nearby building.

The first was a girl in her late teens, with dusky brown freckled skin. Her eyes were the deepest, most vibrant green, and her long curly hair was tied into a ponytail. She was dressed in a long sundress, and several bracelets and charms decorated her arms. A canvas satchel was hung over her shoulder. Held tight in her grip was a gnarled wooden staff.

Standing at the girls side was a tall muscular man, with tan skin. His blonde hair was slightly spiked, and combed back. He was totally bare chested, with only a pair of black pants, and metal wrist guards covering his body. Several large scars stretched across body, and face. Black vine like tattoos ran up both his arms, and to his shoulders.

"It looks like someone set up a bounded field." the girl remarked.

The tall man smashed his fist into his palm. "I can sense two servants inside. They're having a real fight too! I can feel it!" He grinned toothily. "It's getting me all fired up!"

The girl chuckled. "Perhaps we should crash the party, and introduce ourselves then."

Her companion turned to her with fire in his eyes. "Now, you're talkin my language, master!"

She gestured to the building below. "After you, Berserker."

Berserker leapt down from atop the building and landed with a thud on the street below. He cracked his knuckles as he approached the barrier's threshold. After giving the invisible wall a curious touch, he took a step back.

"This pathetic wall won't stop me!"

With a flash of light a weapon appeared in each of his hands, connected at their pommels by a length of chain. In his left, was a longsword, formed from two blades, laced over each other. In his right, was a giant, long hunk of metal, almost akin to a mace.

* * *

Cleo blocked another of Finn's thunderous shouts, and swerved to attack his right. The old man strengthened his cane, readying for the attack with her smaller shield. Just as before, the two attacks made contact with a resounding clang. However, Cleo then struck with her other arm, smashing Finn in the side of his face with a right hook.

The old man went staggering back, holding his cheek. "Not bad, lassie."

"Master!" Rider exclaimed.

"I'm alright!" Finn exclaimed. "Keep focused!"

Rider readied herself, and blocked a slash from Saber. Before she could ready a counter attack, the floor beneath them shuddered. The battle suddenly came to a standstill, as a thunderous crash sounded from outside.

Finn sensed his bounded field shatter, as one of the walls of the room cracked. With another loud crash, the wall exploded in a shower of dust, and debris. Berserker strolled into the room, parting the cloud of dust with a swing of his sword.

"Oh? You guys look pretty tough!" Berserker exclaimed. "Come on! I'll take you both at once! Your masters can even join in too if they want!"

Everyone stared at Berserker in utter bewilderment, unable to think of a response. From behind the giant man, the green eyed girl entered into the room. She gave everyone a quick bow of greeting, and smiled.

"Forgive us for dropping in unannounced." she began. "My name is Eloise Viridios, and this my partner, Berserker. And now that introductions are out of the way." She turned to her companion. "Berserker, feel free to go all out."

"Those are the words I like to hear!"

With a burst of speed, Berserker charged toward Rider, swinging downward with his sword. Rider used the haft of her spear to block the swing. A resounding clang, and a powerful gust of wind erupted as they impacted.

The floor beneath rider cracked as she was pushed downward by the swing. She grit her teeth in effort, and steadied her footing. With a shout, she pushed Berserker back, and gained some breathing room. She then countered with a two handed thrust from her spear.

Berserker slammed down his sword, pinning Rider's spear, and then swung with his mace. Rider could not defend in time, and the heavy weapon smashed into her stomach. The force of the swing sent her whole body flying away, and crashing through one of the far walls. Her spear was left behind, still pinned beneath Berserker's blade.

Finn looked back at the newly formed hole in the wall. For a brief moment he was stunned, but quickly came to his senses. He simply had to trust that Rider wouldn't be done in so easily.

As Berserker lifted up his blade, Saber came dashing in from his right. On pure instinct, he swung at the oncoming swordswoman, only to strike thin air. Then, from Berserkers left, Saber leapt toward him, thrusting with her rapier. The sharp blade struck home, sinking into Berserker's shoulder.

Before Saber could pulled her blade free, Berserker grabbed onto it with his bare hand. He held it in place, and looked down at Saber with a wide grin.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

With another shout, Berserker slammed his head into Saber's. The swordswoman had barely enough faculties to sense Berserkers next attack. She let go of her blade, and leapt back to avoid the man's heavy swing.

Landing on her feet, she drew her dagger, and squared off against Berserker. The man barked with laughter, and charged headlong. Saber rolled out of the way of the attack. She was able to avoid Berserker's next few wild swings, biding her time for an opening in his onslaught.

As she ducked, and dodged, Saber spotted Rider's spear nearby. With a deft roll, she dodged another swing from Berserker, and moved toward it. Then, in almost the same motion, she snatched up the spear, and thrust at the enemy.

Berserker parried the strike, and the two began to exchange several blows. Saber found herself still at a disadvantage. Without her sword, she couldn't fight at her full strength.

As Berserker, and Saber engaged, Eloise watched the battle carefully. Thinking the enemy was distracted, Cleo tried to move in for an attack. Eloise quickly reached into her satchel as she approached, pulling out several seeds. She whispered to them softly, her magical circuits igniting.

" _Mandrake_!" she called, tossing the seeds in Cleo's direction.

As the seeds scattered onto the floor, they burst open. From within, small humanoid creatures emerged. Their bodies and limbs were like thick tuberous roots, and long green leaves formed the hair atop their heads. Their faces were twisted, and malformed like the knots of a tree.

The plant creatures charged forward, letting out ear splitting battle cries. Cleo knocked the first few away with her shield, as they leapt toward her. Three more of the creatures were able to latch on however, using their tiny bodies to try and slow and restrain their target.

Finn dashed in on Eloise's right with surprising speed. He traced the air with his cane, calling forth another thunderous shout. The other mage reached into her satchel again, pulling out a trio of leaves. They shone like steel, appearing almost like daggers.

" _Iron Bark_!"

The leaves seemed to infuse their essence into Eloise's body. Dark grey bark quickly spread across her skin covering her entire body. Soon her entire form had the appearance of petrified wood that shone with the same metallic sheen as the leaves in her grip.

Her new armor protected her from Finn's sonic attack. The old man's runic magic only able to tussle the girl's hair, and dress.

Cleo shouted in frustration at the plant creatures swarming her. After several moments of struggle, she was able to dislodge them with a smack from her shield. Then, with a quick motion of her hand, she formed a circular barrier around them, trapping them inside.

With Cleo now free, Eloise found herself flanked by the two mages. With a deep breath, she slammed her staff into the ground. From beneath the floor, giant thorny vines burst forth, and snaked their way toward the pair.

Finn called forth two quick shouts of thunder, blowing back the oncoming attack. Cleo waited till the last possible moment, before tracing her hand on the ground before her. As the vines slithered over the space, she called forth a barrier. Like a reverse guillotine, the rising wall of force sliced clean through the oncoming vines, making them recoil.

The three mages then squared off, waiting to see who would make the next move.

Saber rolled out of the path of another of Berserker's swings. She tried to attack several times with Rider's spear, but to no avail. The giant man's attacks had not slowed in the slightest since they started. In fact, he seemed to be gaining more, and more momentum as he attacked. The adrenaline of the fight itself fueling him.

"Come on!" Berserker roared. "Is this really all you've got?!"

Suddenly, from behind Berserker, Rider burst through the wall. He turned just in time, to see the the samurai leap toward him, with katana in hand. The blade ignited with flame as she swung down at him, creating a blazing contrail in it's wake.

Berserker crossed his weapons to block the strike, and a small explosion of flame erupted from the clash. With her free hand, Rider reached for Saber's rapier and pulled it free, then using a bit of leverage, struck Berserker with a powerful kick.

The scarred man staggered back, as Rider flipped, and landed onto her feet. She then turned to Saber, tossing the swordswoman's blade back to her.

"I believe this is yours!" she called.

Saber gave a nod of thanks, and threw Rider's spear in a similar motion.

"Much appreciated." Rider smiled, catching her weapon.

The three servants squared off against one another, Berserker cracking his neck. As the giant man readied for another charge, the sound of sirens cut through the night. From outside, the distinct red and blue lights of police vehicles pierced the darkness.

"It seems we'll have to put our battle on hold." Eloise remarked.

"Indeed." Finn agreed.

Cleo simply scowled, nodding in agreement.

"Rider, we're leaving!" Finn shouted.

"Yes, Master!" the samurai replied.

"You can't leave now!" Berserker growled. "We're just getting warmed up."

"Berserker, stand down!" Eloise commanded with authority.

He turned to her with a frown. "But-"

Eloise narrowed her eyes at him, quickly silencing his argument. The large man sighed, and dismissed his weapons.

"Fine." he sighed.

Eloise turned to the others with a bow. "Until we meet again."

Berserker moved to his master's side, and picked her up onto his shoulder. He then leapt through the opening to the outside, and onto the nearest building. His form then disappeared into the darkness of night.

Cleo, and Finn, spared each other a glare, before slowly making their way back to their servants. Rider, and Saber offered each other a respectful bow, dismissing, and sheathing their weapons.

Rider shattered a nearby window, and lifted Finn up into her arms. She then leapt through the opening, bounding over several buildings. Once she was sure they were gone, Cleo relaxed.

"Let's go back to our room, Saber." she ordered. "I don't want to have to deal with the police's questions."

"Yes, master."

"We'll take a couple hours rest," Cleo continued as she walked. "Once we've recovered some of our mana, we'll head to Knossos. I imagine the other masters will be doing the same."

Saber simply nodded at that, and the pair headed up the stairs. Leaving the ruin of their battle behind them.

* * *

"Vasilias!" Aleister called.

In a flash of blue light, the mage's basilisk familiar appeared. The beast hissed at Li, its blade like tail whipping around behind him. He then charged, pouncing toward the enemy mage.

Li sidestepped the attack, and moved in to attack with his claws of light. Vasilias spun around to face him with lightning speed. The basilisk then lashed out with his stinger tipped tail.

The aura around Li's hands protected him from Vasilias deadly sting as the attacks met. Vasilias then unleashed a flurry of stings. Each one blocked, or parried by Li's own strikes. Li soon learned the rhythm, and knocked the stinger upward with a particularly powerful strike.

The magical circuits in his legs ignited, and he swerved to Vaslilas's side. Then, with a deep breath, he struck the beast with a powerful punch. Golden energy erupted from the impact, and sent Vasilas sliding across the sand.

The beast rolled over several times, before finally righting himself. He then shook off the hit, and growled at the martial artist. Aleister wore a similar look of annoyance, as he watched the fight from the sky.

Just off shore, Lancer slid across the ocean's frozen surface. Caster fired a barrage of magical attacks, each one dodged, or blocked by the approaching Lancer. When he finally neared, Lancer pulled back his halberd, hefting it in both hands. Intent on taking Caster's head as he promised.

Caster's book flashed, dark purple energy pouring forth. " _Abaddon!_ "

The energy swirled around Caster, solidifying into a solid shape. It took on the form of a giant demonic arm, with six fingers, each tipped with a deadly claw. The arm moved in conjunction with Caster's own motions, and met Lancer's halberd.

Lancer scowled, as his blade was caught in the demonic grip. With another motion from Caster, the demon arm pushed forward, sending Lancer sliding back several dozen yards.

Now that he had regained the distance advantage, Caster raised his other arm. Several loud crackling noises rang through air. Three giant spears of ice then appeared above Caster's head. With a flick of his wrist, he sent them flying forward like arrows.

Lancer spun his weapon, the dragon upon the blade faintly glowing with green light. Then with a shout, he swung in a wide arc at the oncoming projectiles. The icy arrows exploded from the force of his attack, erupting into a cloud of fine crystals.

Above the battlefield, Aleister sighed. "Caster, we're leaving!"

The man snapped his fingers, dismissing Vasilias. Caster offered Lancer a bow, before taking off into the air as well.

"You come here, and insult me, then decide to run off?!" Li roared. "I might be a so called 'brute', but at least I'm not a coward."

Aleister clicked his tongue. "I simply came here to test Caster's abilities. I've seen what I came for, so there's no need for us to stay any longer! Farewell, Lancer, and Mr. Zhao! Until we meet again!"

Master, and servant then took off into the sky, disappearing into the distance. Li cursed aloud, stamping his foot into the sand.

"Save your energy master." Lancer stated, as he approached. "Those villains are not worth your ire."

Li exhaled. "You're right, Lancer. Let's go back to the house, and get some tea ready. We should try and recover some of our strength before taking on the first trial."

"I agree." Lancer said, dismissing his weapon.

Li then spared one last glance at the night sky, before heading back down the beach. Lancer followed at his side, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

 **Author's Notes:**

First off I'd like to thank all the followers/favoriters of this story so far. Eluciel, ZenoZen, adtauthor22, Castlewood, PA2, and Sia Leysritt. Thank you all so much! Now, for your history fact of the day! Rider's spear is known specifcally as a Jumonji Yari. One of many different types of yari blades. The most common form of yari, had a straight flat blade. The yari was said to be derived from chinese spears, and became popular infantry weapons during the 15th century.

Thank you all for reading! Comments, reviews, and critique are very much welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Chaos Labyrinth**

Cleo's flashlight pierced the darkness of the night. Saber stood right at her side, hand upon her blade. The moon hung high in the middle of the sky, casting its silver blue light on the earth. Down below, the city lights could be seen shining in the distance.

The pair had been able to rest a couple of hours before sneaking off to Knossos. Thankfully, the police who came to the scene of the hotel had only a few questions. So they were not held up for long. Apparently the running theory from the hotel staff, and officials was that there had been some kind of gas leak, which lead to a small explosion. Cleo surmised that the holy church, and the clock tower would have the whole mess handled by tomorrow.

That was always how it had been. Whenever a mage would cause any kind of trouble, whether through accident, or on purpose. The mage's association, and the church would make sure it never got out. All measures would be taken to keep the world at large from finding out about magecraft.

"Anything to keep the 'balance' in check." Cleo whispered bitterly.

Saber turned to her curiously. "Master?"

"Its nothing." Cleo replied, shaking her head. "Just thinking out loud."

Cleo, and Saber soon came to the ruins of Knossos itself. Even with a glance one could see how large the complex once was. The crumbling stone walls surrounded the perimeter of what was once the castle grounds. Several stone columns rose up from the ground, the roof they once supported having long since disappeared.

The pair took a cursory glance around, making sure there was no security nearby. Both of them knew they could easily handle a few guards. However, the last thing the pair wanted was to cause more trouble than was necessary.

Cleo reached into her pocket, pulling out a compass like device. The needle inside spun for several moments, before pointing off to her right. She followed the arrow through the ruins, while Saber kept a close eye on their surroundings.

Soon, the two came to a set of stairs, leading down into the darkness. Cleo cast her light down into passage, and carefully made her way down. Saber quickly moved herself in front as they walked, on the lookout for traps, or other hazards.

"If this is the only entrance we need to watch ourselves." Saber remarked. "A servant, and master could come in from behind, or ahead of us at any moment."

"Do you sense anything?" Cleo whispered.

"I don't feel any nearby servants.." Saber replied. "But I do feel a subtle energy in the air. I think we're drawing closer to a strong source of mana."

After traversing the darkened halls for a few minutes, the pair came to a large entryway. Cleo narrowed her eyes as she approached, inspecting it closely. She could see the faint shimmer of a bounded field, as well as the sigils keeping it in place.

"It seems this is the proper entrance to the trial." Cleo remarked. "These sigils are made to deter anyone who isn't a servant or a magus."

Once they crossed the threshold of the barrier, the world around them suddenly changed. The weathered stone, and floors transformed into white, and black striated marble. Giant stone columns held up the tall ceiling to the large room before them. Sconces hung from the walls, lighting up the space with warm flickering flame.

Four doors lead in, and out of the room. Each one was framed by a brazier on either side. Above the doors was a crest made of shining bronze, carved into the shape of a bull's head.

"The minotaur's labyrinth." Cleo gasped, looking about. "This place must be some sort of reality marble."

"So, the first trial is to find our way through the famous maze." Saber remarked.

"Before we go ahead, we should find a way to mark our way." Cleo stated. "In the story, Theseus used a long spool of string to find his way back out."

"That would leave an easy trail for our enemies to follow." Saber paused, and chuckled. "We could always leave a trail of breadcrumbs. Though I hope we don't find a witch in a candy house at the end of this maze."

"I'm more worried about a man-eating bull monster." Cleo replied. "Though you are right about one thing. We have to leave a trail that isn't easy to find."

Cleo moved over to one of the room's many doors, and circled to one side. She leaned down before the sconce on the right, and touched a finger tip to the surface. Briefly, her finger glowed, as she traced a simple sigil onto the metal. As she pulled her hand away, the mark disappeared.

"There, that mark should only react when a magus touches it directly." Cleo said, standing up straight once more.

"You're really quite resourceful." Saber smiled. She then gestured to the door. "After you, mademoiselle."

Cleo narrowed her eyes. "I appreciate your chivalry, but I would prefer if you lead the way. In case we run into danger."

Saber stood straight, clearing her throat. "Y-yes of course. How silly of me."

The two headed through the door, coming into a giant passageway, with a high ceiling. It didn't take them long to come to a three way fork in the path. This continued on for some time, as the two traversed, twisting passage, after twisting passage. Each time, Cleo made sure to mark the path they had taken, so they wouldn't lose their way.

Eventually they came into a another large open room, nearly identical to the one at the entrance. Lined up along the walls, were several bronze statues. Each of them was identical, their face covered by a greek helmet. Spears were held in each of their right hands, with a shield on the left. Then at their side, a short blade was sheathed.

"I don't like this." Saber remarked, drawing her rapier.

Cleo nodded in agreement, and summoned a small shield on her arm.

Slowly, the two crept deeper into the room, weapons at the ready. Then, suddenly, all the statues heads, rose up in unison, turning toward them. They stepped forward, stamping the butts of their spears onto the floor. All of them then marched toward Saber, and Cleo, holding their spears, and shields at the ready.

"Golems." Cleo growled.

Saber reached for her dagger, flipping it in her grip. Then, with near blinding speed, she hurled it toward the nearest golem. The blade plunged deep into the warrior's helmeted head. It shuddered for a moment, before falling to the ground in a heap.

The swordswoman then dashed toward the oncoming enemy, blade in hand. Cleo followed right behind her, to offer any kind of support she could.

Three of the golems all thrusted with their spears, as Saber approached. With the shout of a spell, Cleo called forth a wall of force before Saber, their weapons bouncing off. As the wall disappeared, Saber closed the distance, unleashed a flurry of thrusts. Sparks flew, as her blade punctured dozen's of holes in the three golem's chests. They quickly fell to the onslaught, sending bits of bronze flying as they clattered to the ground.

Cleo blocked another golem's thrust with her smaller shield, and leapt to counterattack. The circuits in her arms glowed, as she strengthened her muscles. Then with a grunt of effort, she smashed her shield into the golem's face, crumpling the side of its helmet like tin foil.

Saber weaved between the two remaining golems. The bronze warriors turned to her as she moved past, lined up back to front. With them in perfect position, Saber thrusted, piercing straight through both golems with a single strike.

"It seems the maze itself isn't the only thing trying to stop us." Saber said, pulling her blade free.

"Hopefully that's all we run into." Cleo commented.

Saber moved to retrieve her dagger. "Hope for the best, and prepare for the worst, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose." Cleo agreed.

* * *

Nearly a dozen bronze golems marched toward Archer, and Rio. The remains of several others lay littered on the ground. Archer glared a the oncoming enemy, slamming down her sheathed katana with authority.

"Meddlesome welps!" she roared. "How dare you continue to bar my path! I am the demon king of the sixth heaven!"

The platoon of golems continued to march, holding their spears at the ready. Archer clicked her tongue in annoyance, and raised her arm. With flashes of red light, a line of six gold, and black matchlock muskets appeared in front of her. She then made another motion with her hand, and the weapons opened fire.

A barrage of bullets whizzed through the air, slicing through the oncoming line of golems. Their bodies were shredded apart like paper, falling one after the other. Within mere moments, they were nothing more than a pile of shattered scrap.

When Archer ordered the fire to cease, only one golem remained. She then dismissed her weapons, and turned to Rio.

"Take care of the straggler." she ordered. "I've done enough of the work."

Rio looked to her in surprise. "Eh? Seriously?"

Archer narrowed her eyes, slamming down her katana. "If you cannot handle a weak creature like this, then you do not deserve to be my retainer! No excuses!"

Rio sighed, and looked to the bronze warrior. It was beginning to pick up its pace, holding its spear out in front of it. Seeing the deadly blade hurtling toward her, made Rio scramble to take action.

She extended a hand, spreading her fingers. Magical circuits crawled across her skin, and subtle aura of light poured off of her.

" _Helios Arrow!_ "

A mote of searing light gathered at the end of each of her finger tips. The light then shot forward, streaking through the air, as bolts of pure light. Like molten lances they pierced through the oncoming golem, partially melting the metal around the spot they struck. The golem's structural integrity then gave way, and it fell to the ground in a heap.

"Hmph. That will suffice, I suppose." Archer remarked.

Rio huffed, and plopped down onto the floor. "Archer, why don't we take a break? We've been wandering around this place for at least two hours."

"Very well." Archer sighed. "We will take a short break. We can't tarry long, lest we lose our advantage of acting first."

"No offense, Archer, but I think we probably already lost that." Rio commented.

"If that is so, then it is only do to your own incompetence!" Archer retorted. "Your terrible sense of direction, has caused us to become lost in this damned maze!"

"Weren't you the one who insisted on leading the way?" Rio grumbled under her breath.

Archer glared at her. "What was that?"

Rio quickly held her arms disarmingly. "N-nothing! Nothing! Hehehe."

Archer simply harrumphed, and moved to sit across from her master. With the crisis averted, Rio reached into her pack, and pulled out a cup of instant noodles, and a thermos of hot water. Archer watched her curiously, as she poured hot water into the cup, and closed the lid.

"What is that?" Archer asked.

"Instant ramen." Rio answered. "You want some?"

"Instant...ramen?"

Rio smiled, and grabbed another cup. "Yeah, just add hot water, wait a few minutes, and you have warm ramen."

Rio pulled out the thermos again, and poured one for Archer. She then placed a pair of chopsticks over both cups, to keep steam from escaping. It didn't take long, before Rio lifted hers to her face, taking a whiff of the warm aromas.

"Here you go, Archer." she said, offering Archer's own cup.

Archer took it with a hint of trepidation, before unsealing the top. Her eyes widened slightly as she found fully cooked noodles, and warm broth inside.

"Ooooh. I didn't think magic was used for making noodles out of nothing." she exclaimed.

"It's not really magic." Rio chuckled.

Archer seemed to ignore her, and grabbed her chopsticks, quickly slurping up some noodles. She gave a grunt of approval, and quickly began to dig into her meal. Within moments it was done, and she slammed the cup down.

"Delicious! Another!"

" _She really does have cheap taste."_ Rio thought with a slight smirk.

Rio quickly started cooking up another cup of ramen. Which Archer was already done with by the time Rio was half way through her own.

Several halls down, Finn, and Rider left a pile of golems behind them. The samurai woman lead the way, her spear held at the ready. Finn walked beside her with a calm confidence, the tapping of his cane echoing off the walls.

"There's no need to be so tense, Rider." Finn remarked. "We can handle this lot, and you'd sense any servants before they got close."

"I cannot do that, Mclellan-dono." Rider replied. "To assure your safety I must keep on watch."

Finn sighed. "Didn't I tell ya to drop the 'dono' nonsense?"

Rider paused, and spun about, dropping onto her knees. "It was a slip of the tongue, my lord! Forgive your retainer for her insolence!"

"Woah, woah, easy there lass!" Finn exclaimed. "No need for that. These things happen."

Rider dipped her head. "Thank you for your forgiveness!"

Finn sighed again, and helped Rider to her feet. The two then continued on for several minutes, before Rider suddenly stopped in her tracks. She held out an arm, barring Finn's path.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I sense a servant up ahead." she replied.

Finn nodded in understanding. "Let's proceed with caution then."

Rider nodded back, and proceeded forward with her master. Soon, the pair peaked around the next corner, finding an open room filled with the remains of fallen golems. At the other end of the room, Archer, and Rio sat across from each other still taking their break.

"It looks like its not the Saber, or Berserker pair." Finn remarked, stroking his chin.

"Her…" Rider hissed venomously.

Finn turned to her curiously. The samurai woman was shuddering with barely contained fury. Her eyes were wide, burning with her inner fire. All of her anger, and vitriol was focused on one target.

Archer.

"That woman!" Rider roared.

Without warning she charged forward, spear at the ready. The blade ignited with flame, a trail of fire following in her wake. Finn called after her, but his words were white noise. All that mattered was that woman in front of her.

Archer's eyes snapped open, and she rose to her feet. She reacted quickly, summoning a line of rifles, and opened fire on Rider.

Rider serpentined at high speed, dodging the barrage of gunfire, and continuing her approach. Before Archer could summon more weapons, Rider leapt into the air, coming down on her like a comet. Archer drew her katana, meeting Rider's spear. A shockwave, and an explosion of flame erupted from the impact, sending Rio staggering back.

"Nobunaga!" Rider screamed, pressing down on Archer.

Archer smirked in delight. "Oh? So another warrior of the Sengoku period has been summoned to his era!"

Rider shouted again, landing on her feet. "I will take your head, demon witch! I will avenge the honor of my clan!"

Archer grunted with effort, trying to push back against the other servant. She cursed that her skills in close combat were not as strong in this form. Eventually, she knew she would lose out in the clash.

Rio moved in close, and held out her hand. A small orb of light formed in her palm, as her circuits ignited.

"Archer, close your eyes! _Sol Flash_!"

Without any other options, Archer did so without question. The ball of light inside Rio's palm then burst into a blinding flash. Rider cried in pain, her strength faltering for a moment. The opening gave Archer just enough of an opportunity to push her opponent away several yards.

Rider blinked several times, her vision quickly returning. "Nobunaga! Paltry tricks like that won't stop me from killing you!"

Archer narrowed her eyes. "I recognize those eyes. Though I can't quite place them. I made many enemies in my life, so you may have to refresh my memory! What did I do to bring your vengeance on my head?"

"I don't have to answer a dishonorable piece of scum like you!" Rider replied, readying her spear. "Take my blade as an answer!"

"Rider, calm down!" Finn shouted from behind her.

Again, Rider was too blinded with rage to hear his words. She ignited her spear, and moved to charge Archer once again.

Archer would not allow her to move in again so easily, and made a circular motion before her. A ring of muskets surrounded her, floating in the air. Another pair of muskets then appeared in her hands, and she opened fire.

Rider moved swiftly in an erratic pattern, avoiding the onslaught, and continuing her approach. Archer observed her movements carefully as she neared, finding a subtle pattern. She then took aim with one of the rifles in her grip at an empty space nearby. Just as she had predicted, Rider moved into its path, to dodge another shot, the bullet grazing her shoulder.

"Kurosawa, be ready with that flash spell!" Archer ordered, firing off a shot. "When I give the signal, use it on her again!"

Archer didn't let Rio offer any reply, before cracking off another shot. Rider was ready this time, parrying the bullet with her katana. She then closed the distance, bringing her spear on her enemy.

Archer dashed to the side, dodging the attack. As she flew backwards to one side of the room, she cracked off several more shots. All of the projectiles were cut in twain, save for one, which pierced through Rider's side.

The samurai grit her teeth in pain, but continued after Archer. Both her spear, and katana ignited with flame, and she swung them both in a wide arc. An 'X' shaped blast of flame surged toward Archer, Rider following in its wake.

Leaping into the air, Archer avoided the oncoming attack. A new pair of muskets appeared in her grip, four more surrounding her. With an almost gleeful smile, she opened fire, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets.

Rider dashed back, moving from side to side to avoid the attack. As she moved back, she found herself being pushed into the remains of the golems. Her footing faltered, and she staggered to keep herself from tripping on the debris.

Archer's smiled widened. "Now, Kurosawa!"

" _Sol Flash!_ " Rio called.

At her command the ball of light in her hand shot forward, right in front of Rider. Before she could react, it exploded with a bright flash, blinding her once again. Archer then saw her opening, and quickly held out her hand. With several flashes of red light, she summoned six muskets above Rider's head.

"It seems your hunt for revenge was short lived!" Archer shouted, readying the weapons.

On the side lines, Finn quickly traced his staff through the air. He created two different runes, one in front of the other.

" _Neartachadh! Tàirneanach!_ "

With his call, one of the runes transformed his words into a thunderous shout. The sonic attack passed through the rune before it and seemed to infuse it with strength. With a deafening peal of rolling thunder, the blast of empowered sound flew at Archer's muskets. The weapons were blown away by the sheer force, disappearing in flashes of red light.

"Damn that old man." Archer growled, clicking her tongue.

Finn quickly moved to Rider's side. "Ya alright, lass?!"

Rider blinked, regaining her vision. "I'll get that damn woman, I swear!"

Finn glared, slamming down his cane. "Rider! Get a hold of yourself!"

Rider seemed snapped from her stupor, and turned to him. "I-I'm sorry. You're right."

"That's better." Finn nodded.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, aimed right for Finn's head. Rider reacted with lightning fast reflexes, slicing the bullet out of the air.

"You witch!" Rider roared, glaring at Archer. "Have you not a shred of honor?!"

"Honor?" Archer scoffed. "The battlefield is no place for such idealism!"

With her senses now more clear, Rider readied her weapons. Archer followed suit, summoning a pair of rifles to her hands. Rio looked between them anxiously, trying to think of how to act next.

Suddenly, the tension was broken as a deep bellow echoed through the halls. The sound of heavy footfalls soon followed, emanating from one of the many passages. Everyone turned to the doorway, as the footsteps drew closer, and closer.

Then, from the darkness, a giant hulking shape emerged. He was a massive beastial humanoid, with rippling muscles, and stark white skin. Dozens of blood red scars covered his form. A thick, long, wild mane of white hair flowed behind him. Sprouting from the sides of his head, were two giant bull like horns, covered in notches, and tipped blood red. Half of his face was covered by a metal mask in the shape of a bull's face. The half that was exposed, wore an angry scowl, and had deep red eyes with black sclera.

"Tres...pass! K...kill! Kill!" the giant beast roared in broken speech.

He let loose another bellowing roar, and a pair of giant axes appeared in his hands. They were double bladed, with long spear tips, and heavy, club-like pommels. The giant then charged headlong toward Archer, letting loose a primal scream.

Archer summoned four muskets, ordering them all to fire. The barrels flashed, letting loose a small barrage of bullets. Each one struck their mark, hammering into the charging monster's body. The projectiles however, did not pierce the giant's skin, only seeming to slow his wild charge.

He quickly closed the distance between them, bringing down his axes. Archer dashed out of their path, and the axes came down onto the floor below. The impact shattered the hard stone, creating a small crater, and sending a cloud of debris flying into the air.

"Master, stay back." Rider ordered, holding out an arm. "This creature is...nothing like the golems. He has a similar presence to a servant."

"I have a feeling that this creatures is the owner of his place." Finn remarked, eyes narrowing. "The legendary Minotauros"

Suddenly, the minotaur erupted from the cloud of debris, charging toward Rider, and Finn. Ignoring her wounds, Rider moved to meet him, igniting her spear. Their weapons soon clashed with a resounding clang of metal.

Rider grit her teeth, feeling the force of Minotauros's strike travel up her arm. With another roar, he brought down his other axe. She met his weapon with her katana, and once more her arm shuddered.

Her entire body shook, as the monstrous strength of the beast bared down on her. The wound in her side ached, leaking fresh blood. But still she tried to push back against him, refusing to yield so easily.

"K-kill! C-crush!" Minotauros roared.

A pair of gunshots rang out, hammering into the beast's side. He growled, turning to Archer in the distance. The momentary distraction offered Rider an opening to push back with her all her strength. With a battle cry, she sent Minotauros staggering back a step, and countered with a swing of her flaming spear.

The searing hot blade cut a deep gash across the beast's chest. He simply roared in fury, swinging wide with one of his axes. Rider narrowly avoided the strike, feeling the wind pressure from the powerful swing.

As she took up her stance once more, a wave of pain emanated from her side. Before Minotauros could pursue her, another series of shots rang out, striking his side. He spun about, letting out a thunderous bellow at Archer.

"Why, are you helping me?!" Rider shouted.

"Because you are my prey!" Archer replied. "I want the satisfaction of taking your life myself!"

Minotauros stamped down his feet, and dashed toward Archer, intent on goring her with his horns. Archer summoned a line of six muskets in response, unloading a barrage of gunfire. Just as before, the bullets only seemed to slow the beast's charge.

As he neared, Archer dashed to the side, and Minotauros crashed headlong into one of the walls. His horns sunk deep into the stone, and the force of the impact shattered part of the wall.

"It seems I'll have to get serious with you." Archer growled.

Her demonic aura suddenly poured off of her, lashing out like tendrils. For a brief moment, Rio could have sworn she saw a skeletal face within. Archer then called a musket to her hand, steadying it against her shoulder. She gathered part of her aura, infusing it into the weapon.

"Try this!"

Minotauros turned, and charged, just as Archer pulled the trigger. With a loud burst, a large beam of red energy fired from Archer's rifle. The beast man had just enough time to raise his axes in defense, before most of his body was consumed by the blast.

When the smoke cleared, a small trench had been left in the beam's wake. Minotauros had been slid back several feet by the blast. He was mostly unharmed, a few small burns, and scuffs dotting his body. His red eyes practically glowed with rage, as he glared at Archer.

Rio quickly assessed the situation. Whatever this thing was, it was stronger than a normal servant. If Archer went all out, they would probably be able to defeat it, especially if Rider jumped in. But that would use up too much of their mana reserves. They couldn't afford a prolonged battle.

Finn had come to the same conclusion as the other mage. They needed to escape, and tend to Rider's injury. Otherwise, he doubted they would make it to the end of the trial.

The younger mage was the first to spring into action, interposing herself between Archer, and the beast. She channeled her mana, calling forth a baseball sized sphere of light.

"What are you doing?!" Archer roared. "Are you stupid?!"

"Maybe a little!" Rio replied. " _Sol Flash!_ "

Minotauros charged headlong toward the pair, just as Rio released her spell. The sphere of light exploded only a foot away from the beast's face, unleashing a searing flash of light. Lancing pain pierced Minotauros's eyes, and he howled in fury.

"Come on, Archer, let's go!" Rio exclaimed.

Archer opened her mouth to argue, but caught herself. She realized that continuing this battle was a waste of resources. The woman spared Rider a glance, and the pair locked eyes for a moment.

"There will be a better opportunity." she remarked under her breath.

Rio, and Archer then took off down one of the nearby passages. Rider moved to pursue, but Finn stopped her with an outstretched hand.

"We should go too."

"But-"

"No arguments." Finn stated sternly."Let's move, before that bastard gets his sight back."

Rider clicked her tongue, and nodded in resignation. The two then took off down a different path. Leaving Minotauros wailing in anger, and swinging his weapon at the empty air around him.

* * *

Cleo looked down at her mana detector, as she and Saber turned another corner. The device had been acting strangely since they stepped beyond the threshold. Most likely due to the fact the labyrinth itself was a magical construct, and brimming with mana. Without some focal point it was as useless as a compass that couldn't point north.

Just as she was about to pocket it once more, the needle began to spin. Then, it suddenly stopped, the arrow rattling as it pointed toward the three o'clock position.

"There's a massive energy signature ahead." Cleo remarked.

"Perhaps it's one of the keys?" Saber surmised.

"I think your right." Cleo agreed. "Lets tread carefully. We might not be the only ones who've found it. There could be multiple servants, and masters ahead."

Saber nodded. "I don't sense anything yet. But I'll be sure to keep my senses sharp. I have to protect my fair lady after all."

Cleo blushed, eye twitching at the comment. She kept her retort to herself this time, and stormed off, following the arrow. Saber smirked at her reaction, and moved to catch up with her.

The pair turned down two more passages, before entering the largest room they had come across yet. Three other doorways lead into the giant room. At one side of the space was a giant altar. Two giant bronze bull statues stood on either side of the altar, with a brazier at each of their feet.

Sitting atop the altar was a strange artifact. The entire object was composed of a faintly translucent gold material, with circuits of energy running through it. Its base was a rounded circular handle. A thick rod rose up from its center. Cubes were arranged seemingly at random along the rod's length.

The arrow upon Cleo's device shuddered even more, pointing toward the artifact atop the pedestal. Even without it, she and Saber could feel the intense magical energy emanating from it.

"So...this is one of the keys to Eden." Cleo remarked, totally awed by the artifact.

Saber narrowed her eyes, drawing her sword. "Master, I sense a servant approaching."

Cleo snapped from her stupor, and quickly readied herself. Moments later, Finn and Rider stepped out from the passage directly facing the altar. Rider's wounds had been patched up, thanks to Finn's rudimentary first aid.

"It seems we meet again, Saber." Rider remarked with a smile.

"So it would seem, Rider." Saber replied. "Are you following me? Have you been charmed by my beauty?"

Rider's eyes widened, face flushing. "W-what?! What are you talking about?!"

"No need to play coy." Saber chuckled. "I saw how enraptured you were by my sword skill. But I could tell it wasn't just that, that caught your eye."

Rider turned even redder, and pointed in Saber's direction. "D-don't you dare make such baseless accusations! I was merely admiring your skill as a warrior! Nothing more."

"If you say so." Saber shrugged.

"That's enough, Saber." Cleo growled.

Finn, could hold it in no longer, and fell into a deep laughing fit. Rider looked down in embarrassment as he continued. After several moments, the laughter died down, and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You have quite the way with ladies, Saber!" he chuckled. "This lass is a bit stiff, but you've got her blushing like a schoolgirl with a just a few words!"

"Master, please!" Rider exclaimed.

Finn's face then turned serious. "As fun as it is to watch Rider trip over herself, I think it's time we got to business."

Cleo narrowed her eyes, summoning a shield to her arm. Finn readied his cane, channeling mana into the jeweled tip. Rider, and Saber followed suit, taking up their battle stances.

Before anyone could make a move, Rider, and Saber sensed another approaching presence. From one of the other passages, Berserker strode into the room. Eloise rode atop the giant man's shoulders, her staff resting in her lap.

"Oh!" Berserker exclaimed. "Its you two again! Looks like we get to continue where we left off!"

Berserker set his master down, and summoned both of his weapons. His face split into a toothy grin, his body tensed with excitement.

Suddenly, the key upon the altar, shone like a beacon, unleashing a pillar of light. As the light passed, the sound of thundering footfalls filled the air. Within moments, Minotauros charged into the room, moving before the key protectively. He then roared in challenge, readying his weapons.

Berserker let out a low whistle. "Oooooh. You look like a strong one!" .

"What is that thing?" Eloise questioned, readying her staff.

"The minotaur!" Cleo exclaimed.

"You're right on the money lass!" Finn barked. "That beast is guardian of this place, and that key! Only way we're getting it, is getting past him."

Saber turned to face the beast. "Perhaps a temporary truce is in order then?"

Eloise considered the offer for a moment, and nodded. "Berserker, take him down, then you can have your fun with the others!"

"Got it!" Berserker roared, charging forward.

"Rider, you go too!" Finn ordered. "And, be careful this time!"

"Yes, master, just one thing." Rider replied. "The wound I inflicted on him, its gone."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "If he can heal somehow, it can only be so much. Just keep the pressure on."

"Right!" Rider shouted, charging in as well.

Saber moved to follow after them, but Cleo held her back with a hand.

"Wait." she ordered.

She put both of her hands onto Saber, magical circuits crawling up her arms. Her familiar blue energy poured from her hand's, enrobing Saber. The swordswoman felt a slight tingle across her body, as it formed an even layer that fit her form.

" _Armatura!_ " Cleo called.

The layer of energy solidified around her, fully forming into a layer of magic armor.

"This should protect you from at least a couple of attacks." Cleo remarked.

"Thank you, my lady." Saber smiled.

She then gave her master a wink, and followed after the other two servants.

* * *

Li, and Lancer made their way through the labyrinth. The pair had left the remains of over a dozen bronze golems in their wake. The martial artist had made sure to leave behind a nondescript mark each time they went through a passage. To make sure they were not treading over old ground.

After a time, the pair came into a long hall, twice as tall, and wide as the other passages. Lining either side of the hall were dozens of the bronze golems. At the end of the hall, was an altar, with the second key sitting atop it.

Li looked to the inactive golems. "It seems we won't be getting the key without another fight."

"These golems are hardly what I would call a fight." Lancer remarked sternly.

Lancer suddenly sensed two approaching presences, and readied himself. Li followed his lead, taking up his stance.

Two figures stepped out from the other pair of passages leading into the room. Archer, and Rio, followed by both Caster, and Aleister.

"Aha! There's our prize!" Archer exclaimed, turning to the altar.

Rio's eyes moved back, and forth between the other master, servant pairs. She reached out, pulling on Archer's jacket.

"Um, Archer?"

Li, locked eyes with Aleister. While Caster, and Lancer did the same.

"I'm surprised you were able to make it through the maze." Aleister chuckled. "Did you simply punch your way through the walls?"

"I'm surprised you were able to make it as well." Li replied. "I thought you might be too afraid to even step inside."

Aleister sneered at the other mage, and turned fully to face him. He snapped his fingers, and Vasilias crawled in from behind him. The basilisk hissed at Li, raising his stinger like tail.

As the two pairs squared off, Archer saw fit to seize the opportunity. She made a mad dash toward the the altar, drawing her katana. Rio had to do a double take, before she scrambled to follow after her.

The key upon the altar burst into a beacon light, activating the golems in the room. With a thunderous clatter, a small army of the warriors stepped out from their posts. They then moved into formation, and readied their weapons.

Aleister scowled in annoyance. "Caster!"

Caster nodded, and summoned forth a wall of ice between Li, Lancer, and themselves. Aleister then surrounded himself in an aura of wind, and took to the air with Caster. Vasilias sprinted after them, keeping up with their speed surprisingly well.

Li strengthened his legs, and sprinted toward the altar, circling around the ice wall. Lancer charged alongside him, keeping his halberd at the ready.

Archer summoned a circle of six muskets as she neared the line of golems. The gun barrels flashed, releasing a volley of bullets. They easily broke the line, shredding through several bronze warriors. Archer continued to open fire, charging ahead, and cutting down any other's that drew close with her katana.

Rio ducked, dodged, and weaved through the golem's spear attacks. She did her best to enhance her body with magic, trying keep up with Archer. However the skill had never been her forte, and she struggled to keep focus on it while also staying alive.

Lancer swung wide with his halberd, taking down four golem's in a single stroke. Li dashed in from behind, calling for his energy claws. With several swift strikes, he sliced apart several as well. Working in tandem, the pair began to cut a path through the line of golems.

Aleister glanced down at the chaos below. "Caster, try, and slow them down."

"Yes, master." Caster replied, opening his book.

With the call of his spell, Caster sent several spears of ice flying toward Archer, and Lancer. Archer summoned a line of muskets, and raised them toward the air, unleashing a barrage of shots. Lancer leapt into the air at the oncoming projectiles, and struck with a wide sweeping slash. Both servant's attacks shattered the spears of ice, creating an explosion of powdered crystal.

When the debris cloud cleared, Archer glared at the two magic users, and summoned a pair of muskets to her hands. She quickly unloaded a rapid fire barrage of gunshots on the two. Aleister, and Caster swerved, and serpentined, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Aleister looked down at her with a furious expression. "Vasilias! Kill Archer's master!"

The basilisk stopped at his master's call, and turned toward his target. Without pause, he charged toward Rio, ramming through any golems in his path. The young mage's eyes widened in terror, and she held out an outstretched hand.

" _Helios Arrow_!"

Vasilias swerved to avoid two of the bolts of light. The other pair struck his thick scaly hide, slowing him down, but not stopping his headlong charge. He then raised his tail as he approached, ready to impale Rio in a single stroke.

Rio scrambled to try and cast another spell, but could not make it in time. Then, suddenly, Archer dashed between the two. Using her katana, she paired the basilisk's deadly stinger, and then countered with a volley of gunfire.

Vasilias dashed back, avoiding the the shots. He snarled at the woman, raising his tail threateningly. Archer simply stared him down, and slammed her katana in challenge.

"T-thanks Archer." Rio sighed.

Archer quickly summoned a circle of muskets, firing them off at the approaching golems. She then glanced over her shoulder at Rio.

"What are you doing you fool?!" she roared. "Can't you handle a worthless lizard?!"

Rio jumped at her words. "S-sorry."

On the other side of the hall, Lancer, and Li continued to cut a swath of destruction through the golems. After taking down three more in one stroke, Lancer glanced up to the air. He could see Aleister, and Caster were almost to the altar. If they didn't act fast they would lose the key.

"Master, get behind me!" Lancer roared.

Li did as he was bade, and the giant man pulled back his halberd. The dragon on it's blade glowed with powerful light. A wave of green energy erupted from the weapon as he swung. With a thunderous boom, it cut through the remaining golem's before them, forming a clear path.

Aleister, and Caster landed before the altar. The mage glanced over his shoulder, spotting the approaching Lancer, and Li. Without hesitation he quickly grabbed the key, and turned to his partner.

"Caster, can you create an opening for us?!" he asked.

"I am already on it, master." Caster replied. "I would call back your pet, if I were you."

Aleister did as commanded, and watched Caster's book flip open. The lights in the room then seemed to dim. Caster raised his hand into the air, and a small ember appeared in his palm. The ember grew rapidly, transforming into a giant ball of searing fire. The faint sound of pained wails could be heard from inside, mixing with the crackling flame.

" _Phlegethon!_ "

Caster hurled the ball of flame near the center of the room. Lancer quickly stopped in his tracks, and rushed to grab his master, ducking for cover. Archer simply stood her ground, her aura surrounding her, and encircling Rio.

The ball of flame then struck the stone floor, exploding in a grand conflagration. A giant shockwave erupted from the point of impact, and the room was bathed in a fiery glow. The explosion spread outward, consuming most of the remaining golems and melting them into molten slag.

In the ensuing chaos, Aleister, and Caster flew toward the exit, key in hand.

When the smoke cleared, Rio blinked, looking around them. She, and Archer were left unscathed, and the piles of bronze slag were all around them. Rio turned to Archer, watching her aura fade. Once again, she could have sworn she saw a skeletal figure in the aura.

Rio approached her. "A-archer?"

Archer growled in her throat. "We're leaving. We've lost this battle."

"B-but what about the other key?!" Rio asked.

Archer smacked her upside the head. "You fool! Do you honestly think the other servants, and masters haven't already reached it?! We've missed our chance, now we have to cut our losses."

"R-right." Rio conceded, rubbing her head.

On the other side of the hall, Lancer, and Li emerged from behind a stone pillar. The magus dusted himself off, and surveyed the destruction. He watched as Archer, and Rio made their way through the chaos, and off toward the exit.

"Should we pursue Caster, and his Master?" Lancer asked.

Li let out a long sigh. "No. They're long gone by now. I think those two have the right idea. We should leave, and wait for our next opportunity."

"Yes, master." Lancer replied with a nod.

* * *

Berserker shouted as he swung both of his weapons. Minotauros roared back just as loudly. The two then clashed, exchanging titanic strikes. Sparks, and shockwaves burst from the mad flurry.

Berserker dashed back, continuing the exchange of blows. The beast soon pushed him back near one of the far walls. As he drew close, Berserker kicked off of the wall, leaping over the minotaur's head. He then came down with a powerful overhead swing.

With surprising speed, Minotauros spun about, meeting Berserker's attack with his horns. He roared, and then swung upward with one of his axes. Berserker crossed his weapons, blocking the attack. The force of the swing however, sent him flying to the opposite end of the room, skidding along the floor as he landed on his feet.

Rider came dashing in, with Saber trailing not far behind. The samurai ignited her spear, and struck at Minotauros with a powerful upward slash. He came down with one if his axes, meeting the strike, and creating a burst of of flame, and sparks. Then, using his other weapon, he thrusted downward.

She sidestepped the attack, and dodged his next downward swing by leaping high into the air. With spear in hand, she focused, infusing the entire weapon with fiery energy. The spear glowed bright, bathing Rider in its warm glow.

"Take this!"

Rider hurled the spear with all her might, sending it plummeting like a small meteor. Minotauros raised his axes to block, just before the attack struck. As the spear impacted, it released the energy within, creating an explosion of fire.

The minotaur erupted from the flames, swinging with both his weapons. Rider dashed back, barely avoiding the attack. The wide swings cut a deep trench into the floor, sending debris flying in all directions.

Before Minotauros could pursue Rider, Saber neared. She moved in on the giant's side, unleashing a several swift slashes. The blade cut into the his tough hide, leaving several deep gouges in their wake.

Minotauros roared, spinning about, and swinging angrily at the swordswoman. She backstepped to avoid, and blocked his next overhanded swing with her blade. Her legs shuddered, not fully prepared for the beast's monstrous strength. It took everything she had to push his axe away, before she went dashing to his side.

Rider tried to move in to aid her, but soon felt an intense ache in her side. Her wound had already reopened, fresh blood staining her bandages.

Saber parried two more of the beast's powerful strikes. Each time their weapons clashed she could feel the shock run up her arm. Whatever this beast was, he was stronger than an average servant. Saber knew that in a battle of raw strength she would soon lose out.

She raised her rapier, holding the guard close to her chest. A silvery white aura began to pour off of her body, creating a powerful gust of wind. Minotauros came down on her with another swing as she concentrated. Cleo's magical armor blocked the strike, taking the brunt of the blow. It then shattered, crumbling into small motes of light.

The aura around Saber intensified, as the armor dissipated. " _Tou pour un! Porthos!"_

Part of Saber's silver aura briefly coalesced, becoming a phantasmal man. He was dressed in a similar garb to Saber herself, and had a powerful build. His face was ruggedly handsome, with a thick beard, covering part of a long scar. The phantom then seemed to fuse with Saber, her eyes flashing silvery white.

Minotauros came down on her with both axes as her aura calmed. Saber lashed out with her rapier, meeting his heavy blades. A powerful shockwave erupted from the point of impact, as Saber knocked his attack aside with ease.

Rider, and the mages watching from the sidelines gasped in awe at Saber's new strength. Berserker felt his heart thundering in excitement at the prospect of fighting her again.

"Porthos…" Finn remarked. "I know that name. That woman...she must be…"

Eloise's eyes widened. "One of the legendary musketeers!"

The minotaur would not yield to Saber so easily, and swung with one axe while thrusting with the other. It was till the same result, Saber swatting them aside almost casually. She then ceased her opening, and focused mana into her sword. Silvery magical energy poured from the weapon, forming a blade of energy around it.

She dashed forward, thrusting the magicallly infused weapon a the enemy The blade pierced deep into Minotauros's abdomen all the way up the hilt. The tip of the magical sword coming out the other side

Minotauros staggered, blood leaking from the fresh wound. His red eyes then flashed glaring down at Saber, before he unleashed a powerful roar. It made the air resonate, becoming an explosion of sonic energy. Saber was blown back by the blast, her weapon sliding free.

Suddenly, Eloise sprung into action, hurling a seed over in the minotaur's direction. Her magical circuits ignited, and her energy flowed inside it. The seed then burst, a giant thick vine sprouting from within. At the mage's command it latched onto Minotauros's arm, holding it fast.

"Berserker, now!" Eloise exclaimed.

"Right!" Berserker roared, charging forward.

Berserker dashed past Saber, pulling back his blade. Minotauros raised his free arm, to try, and block the strike. Using his heavy club, Berserker swung with his whole body, knocking the weapon aside. Then with a loud battlecry, he swung in a wide arc with his blade, slicing all the way across the minotaur's chest.

Minotauros's eye flashed again, and he let loose even more powerful roar. He snapped the vine holding him fast, and pushed Berserker back with his thunderous voice. An intense aura of red energy poured off of the beast's body, seemingly embodying his rage.

His new wounds began to bubble, before quickly sealing up. The rage filled aura then disappeared, though his eye still shone with fury. Thick steam poured from his mouth as he exhaled, baring his fangs at the enemies before him.

Saber took up her stance. "He just won't quit."

'"He's a real fighter!" Berserker laughed. "I like him!"

Rider moved to retrieve her spear, and despite her wound, readied to face off against the beast. A heavy tension then hung in air for several moments as the three readied to take him on. The mages pondered carefully about their next move, and how best to aid their partners.

"I think that's enough for now. Assassin, put an end to this beast's mad flailing, would you?"

Everyone looked about in confusion. The mysterious voice echoed through the room, its owner hidden from sight. Cleo felt a deep anxiety settle in her gut. She recognized that voice but couldn't quite place it.

As if from nowhere, a dark shadow appeared behind Minotauros. Before the giant could even react, a blade sunk into his back. With a sickening, wet 'shunk', it pierced straight through his chest. A pair of ghostly blue eyes then shone from the shadow behind him.

"Sleep now." the shadow intoned. "My blade will bring you true death."

His voice was otherworldly, and made even the servant's skin crawl with dread.

The shadow pulled the blade free, leaving a giant gaping wound. Minotauros coughed, a deluge of blood spilling from his mouth. He fell to one knee, his weapons clattering to the ground. With one last gasp he collapsed, and his body slowly dissolved into glittering gold particles.

"Let your soul, rest." the shadow whispered.

The dark figure then took on a more solidified form. He was a tall man, with a skeletal face, and large devil like horns. Blue light flowed from within the bony sockets. Draped over most of his powerful frame was a cloak, darker than the blackest night. Bits of dark armor were exposed in places, having an almost carapace like appearance. Held in his grip was a two handed broadsword, its blade stained with fresh blood.

"Is that a servant?" Finn questioned. "It doesn't even look human."

From behind the cloaked figure, another emerged. A human woman, wearing a long black dress, accented with deep reds. She had short, slightly spiked hair, that matched the color of her dress. Her skin was deathly pale, and her ears appeared slightly pointed. The most striking feature about her, however, were her eyes.

Blood red, and slitted.

"Good work, Assassin." the woman smiled.

Cleo's stomach dropped, and her blood ran cold. She knew that woman well. Her presence alone made her feel like a lone sheep, among a pack of wolves. Those deep red eyes, that held so much bloodlust, were burned into her soul.

"Tsuki...Emiya." Cleo gasped.

"Oh? Is that you, Cleo?" Tsuki smiled. "It's been so long. To think you would be chosen as a master too!"

The exchange between the two was interrupted as Berserker raised his blade. He narrowed his eyes, pointing the tip in Assassin's direction.

"Oy! You went, and spoiled my fun!" he growled. "But I'll settle for fighting you too!"

Assassin's eyes flashed. "If you wish to fall at my hand, then step forward."

"Now, now, Assassin, don't antagonize him." Tsuki tsked. "No need to cut down a leashed mad dog."

Berserker's eyes widened in fury. "I'll show you mad dog!"

The man's muscles tensed, ready to spring into action. Before he could charge into action, something inside him told him to stop. Every instinct screamed of the danger Assassin posed.

'This guy…"

With a growl, Berserker stood his ground, trying better to assess his enemy. Assassin's gaze then turned to the two remaining servants. He could see a fresh trickle of blood leaking from Rider's wound, but still she held her spear at the ready. Saber's eyes had not left Assassin even for a moment, her body tensed.

"Oh? You have good eyes, Saber." Assassin stated. "You haven't dropped your guard for even a fraction of second. Ever since I showed myself, you've known the danger. I commend you."

"Alright, that's enough for now." Tsuki sighed.

The dark haired woman moved toward the altar, plucking the key from its perch. She took a moment to roll it over in her hands, inspecting it.

"My, how pretty." she remarked, before pocketing it. "Lets go now, Assassin."

"As you wish, master."

A swirling pool of shadow appeared behind Assassin, seeming to suck in the light around it. Tsuki gave Cleo a happy wave, before stepping through the rift. Assassin then followed, his ghostly blue eyes slipping further into the darkness before disappearing. The portal then vanished, leaving no trace of the pair behind.

The tension in the room seemed to drain away. Cleo took in a deep breath, sweat dripping from her brow. Finn, and Eloise both wore a grim expressions, anxiety settling in the pits of their stomachs.

Saber's body suddenly relaxed somewhat. She then turned to Berserker, holding her sword at the ready.

"Do you still want to fight, Berserker?"

Berserker sighed heavily. "Nah. That bastard killed the mood. Maybe next time."

He offered her a wave, and moved to return to Eloise's side. Saber then turned to Rider, looking down at the other woman's wound.

"You should tend to that." Saber remarked. "Even a servant can die from blood loss eventually."

"I appreciate the concern." Rider chuckled.

The women gave each other a respectful nod, and returned to their respective masters. Saber looked at Cleo with deep concern as she neared. The young woman didn't seem to notice her presence.

Carefully, she reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. Cleo jumped at the contact, looking up at Saber in surprise.

"Master, the key is gone." Saber sighed. "There's no reason for us to stay here. Who knows how much longer the reality marble will maintain itself. We should go, and rest."

"R-right." Cleo replied.

The three masters, and servants then went their separate ways. Leaving the now empty hall of the labyrinth behind them. As if sensing their departure, the sconces in the giant chamber flickered out, leaving the room in total darkness.

 **Author's Notes**

Time for your historical fact of the day! The myth of the minotaur while fictional, does have its roots in actual history. Back during the time period that the myth refers too, Crete was the dominant political power. Thus, many city-states had to offer them tribute. This tribute most likely included young men, and women for sacrifice. The sacrificial ceremony was performed by a preist, who often disguised himself with a bulls head, or mask. Thus explaining the idea of where the minotaur came from.

Thank you all for reading! Comments, critique, and reviews are very appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reprieve**

 _France, 1625 A.D._

 _A young woman hopped off a the back of a lone hay cart. She gave the driver a wave of thanks, and moved down the road._

 _The woman wore a bright smile on her face, eyes almost shining. She was dressed in loose fitting peasant clothing. They had been passed down from her brother, and despite her mother's best sewing efforts, they still didn't fit quite right. A traveling cloak was draped about her, and a pack was slung over her shoulder._

 _She plucked a bit of stray straw from her wavy brown locks as she walked. The dirt road ahead of her slowly gave way to paved cobblestone. The stone street led up to a giant wooden gate, framed by two stone walls that stretched for some distance._

 _The woman approached the gate, and after being checked over by the guards, she was let through. She offered her thanks, and practically hopped inside. Her eyes lit up as she beheld the site before her._

 _Buildings, homes, and shops lined the cobblestone streets. People moved this way, and that along with carts, and a couple of carriages. Oil street lamps sprouted up from the sidewalks, ready to be lit when the night drew near. Off in the distance, the girl could make out a grand cathedral, and other fine architecture._

" _Paris…" the farm girl sighed. "It's more amazing than I dreamed."_

 _After snapping from her reverie, she adjusted her pack, and took a cursory glance around. She then moved back to one of the guards at the gate, trying to get his attention._

" _Excuse me, monsieur." she began. "Can you tell me where the musketeer's garrison is?"_

 _The guard turned, and replied. "Go to the upper district. It's over near the grand cathedral. Can't miss it."_

" _Ah, merci monsieur." the girl replied with a nod._

 _The guard tipped his hat, and the young woman headed off down the street._

 _After traversing the city, and asking several other passersby, the woman finally arrived in the upper district. The streets seemed more maintained there. The shops, and buildings were also slightly higher class._

 _Just as the guard had said, it didn't take long for her to spot the garrison. The entrance was a wooden gate, with a fleur de lis hanging above it. Inside, she could see a large open training ground. Several musketeers were sparring there, or striking at some target dummies. Next to the training ground she could also see several long tables, where musketeers were sharing drinks, and a meal._

 _The woman took in a deep breath, and stepped through the gates. She could now see the swordwork of the sparring musketeers more closely. It had her mesmerized, eyes shining with excitement._

" _You there, young lady!"_

 _The woman jumped, and turned. Off to her right, a man approached. He had a burly, powerful build, and faintly tan skin. A thick rugged beard grew from his chin, and his hair was short, and curled._

" _You must be one of the new stable hands!" the man exclaimed._

 _His voice was boisterous, and filled with warmth. Before the farm girl could reply, he moved to her side, clapping a hand on her shoulder._

" _Well, come along then!" he exclaimed. "I have a job for you."_

" _W-wait, monsieur!" the woman exclaimed. "You have the wrong person!"_

" _Nonsense!" he replied. "You look like you just stepped off a farm! Who else could you be, but a stable hand. Now come along."_

 _Despite the woman's protests, the man continued to push her along. Soon, the pair arrived inside of the garrison's stables. The familiar smell of hay, dust, and barnyard animal filled the woman's nostrils. She could see several fine steeds hold up in their pens._

 _The man moved to one horse in particular. A dark brown mare, with a short cut mane._

" _I need my horse groomed right away." the man ordered. "So, chop chop."_

 _The woman sighed, and resigned herself to the task. She unshouldered her bag, and grabbed several brushes from nearby. With great care she approached the mare, and began running one of the larger ones through her fine coat._

 _As she felt along her body, her eyes widened sightly. She double checked, making sure she wasn't mistaken, before turning to the man._

" _Monsieur, your horse, she seems thin." the woman remarked._

 _The man blinked surprise. "Is she? Now that you mention it, she has seemed a bit less energetic."_

 _The woman scrutinized the horse further. "Someone is clearly not feeding her properly. Her hooves don't look well either. If she's not taken care of they could split. If that happens they'll most likely put her down."_

" _Is there anything you can do for her?" he asked with concern. "She's been good to me these past few years. I'd hate to send her off to the butcher."_

 _The woman smiled. "Don't worry monsieur. If you make sure she eats well, and regularly tend her hooves she'll make a full recovery."_

 _He slapped her on the back. "Very good! Thank you so much madame!" He paused, coming to a sudden realization. "Oh, forgive me, I did not introduce myself. I'm Porthos. And you?"_

 _She turned to him, holding out a hand. "D'artagnan. It's a pleasure monsieur."_

* * *

Cleo's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly rose from her bed. With a yawn she ran her fingers through her slightly messy hair. She then tossed the covers aside, and slipped out of bed, sliding into her slippers.

She let out another yawn, before making her way to the kitchen. Soon, the sounds and fragrant scent of brewing coffee filed the room. They then mixed with the smells of scrambled eggs, and freshly made toast.

Once her breakfast was finally ready, Cleo took her seat at the kitchen table. She sighed in satisfaction, as she took her first sip of coffee. The warm brew energized her, melting away the sleepiness of last night.

In a flash of blue light, Saber appeared in the chair across from her, dressed in her casual attire.

"Good morning, my lady." she greeted.

"Morning." Cleo replied taking another sip of coffee.

Saber sniffed the air. "What is that smell? It's amazing."

Cleo set her mug aside. "Just coffee. Have you never had coffee before?"

"I vaguely recall the nobles, and upper class talking about it." Saber replied. "It was all the rage apparently."

"It must have just been introduced at the time." Cleo remarked. "Some time in the mid sixteen hundreds." She paused, taking another sip. "You can have some if you'd like."

"I'll at least try it."

Cleo stood up, and grabbed a fresh mug from the cupboard. She then poured the remainder of the coffee pot, and placed it in front of Saber. The swordswoman took it gratefully, taking a moment to appreciate the lovely aroma. Then, with a hint of trepidation, she took a sip.

Her eyes widened, blinking in bewilderment. "Its bitter!"

Cleo chuckled at her reaction. "I should have warned you about that. It doesn't exactly taste how it smells."

Saber took another sip. "I kind of like it actually. It has a nutty aftertaste. It would go well with some milk."

"Some people like it that way." Cleo said, taking a bite of toast. "People also put sugar in as well sometimes. It's a lot like tea in that way."

Saber nodded in understanding, taking slow steady sips. The two sat in relative silence for several minutes, slurping at their coffee. When Saber's mug was half empty she set it aside, her face shifting to a more serious look.

"Master, may I ask you something?"

Cleo swallowed a bite of food, and replied. "What is it?"

Saber took a moment to consider her words. "That woman. Assassin's master. You seemed to know her. Who is she?"

Cleo froze at the question, a long tense silence lingered in the air, before she let out a deep sigh.

"Her name is Tsuki Emiya." she began. "We both went to the mage academy together. At first we had only seen each other in passing. We shared classes but rarely interacted. The first time we truly spoke to one another was at a social function my mother forced me to go to."

Cleo paused, gripping onto her silverware tightly. "It was one of the most terrifying things I've experienced. She is without a doubt, the most dangerous mage I have ever seen. Considered a prodigy by her peers, and the higher ups of the mage's association."

She swallowed, and looked up, meeting Saber's gaze. "She's also a vampire."

Saber was taken aback for a moment. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious." Cleo replied. "From what I heard, her grandfather started researching the creation of artificial vampires through magecraft. His son succeeded him, and carried on his research. The result of that study, was Tsuki. A true vampire, created through magecraft."

Cleo's face shifted into a deep scowl. "Normally, the church does all it can to eradicate vampires, and anything that would lead to their creation. Along with any other research into forbidden magics. However, the Emiya family has made such great contributions to the association, and the church, they're willing to look the other way."

"It makes me sick."

She looked down to the rest of her meal, and pushed it aside. After downing the remainder of her coffee, she stood from her seat.

"I've lost my appetite."

Cleo then headed out of the kitchen, leaving Saber with a worried look.

* * *

Eloise hummed happily, as she watered a small patch of white flowers. She stood in one of her greenhouses, surrounded by plants of all kinds. All of them were vibrant, and well taken care of. Small plaques were set in front of each, denoting their names.

Several of her mandrake familiars moved this way, and that. Each of them carried their own small watering can, and mirrored their master's actions. Some of them also held small satchels, and were harvesting the various materials needed for Eloise's magic.

Once she was done with her section of the greenhouse, Eloise stepped outside. Her simple workshop was nearby, as well as a large garden, and a of grove trees. She moved to the other side of the yard, where a bit of land had been cleared away. Stacked up against the front steps were a few dozen heavy bags of mulch, and fertilizer, as well as gardening tools.

"Berserker!" Eloise called, in a sing song voice.

On the front porch, Berserker lounged in the shade. In addition to his normal attire, he was sporting a black muscle shirt, and a pair of work boots. At his master's call, he cracked one eye open, and stood up.

"Yeah?" the man yawned, stepping into the yard.

"I need your help with those." Eloise replied, pointing a finger.

Berserker followed her hand to the bags of mulch.

"Yeah, yeah sure." he sighed.

With little effort, Berserker lifted all of the heavy bags onto his shoulders. Eloise directed him to a bare spot nearby, where he placed them down. The girl then moved over to her tools, where a bag of seeds, and a few saplings were waiting as well.

"Would you like to help?" Eloise asked, grabbing what she needed.

Berserker blinked in surprise. "Me? I don't know anything about gardening!"

"It's not that hard." Eloise smiled. "Come on, I'll show you."

She motioned him over, and reluctantly, the giant man squatted down at her side. Eloise picked up a trowel, and dug out a small hole, before dropping a seed inside. Gently, she then covered the seed with the freshly moved earth.

She turned to Berserker "See? Easy. Now you try. Just make a hole a few inches deep, and do exactly what I did."

Berserker nodded, and took the trowel from Eloise. With a small grunt, he sunk the tool into the earth, and lifted up. A huge chunk of dirt came flying up, and rained down on the pair. A hole double the size of Eloise's was left behind.

"Oops."

Eloise laughed. "It's alright. Just, try and use less strength next time."

Eloise handed off a seed to Berserker, and he plopped it into the giant hole. Then, with what dirt she could gather, covered it with a small mound.

The pair slowly went down the line, taking turns planting seeds. Each time, Berserker tried to take greater care, slowly getting a hold on his monstrous strength. While the spots he dug were still quite large compared to Eloise's they were each better than his first.

"Alright. That's all the seeds." Eloise said, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. "Now we just have to plant the saplings. Luckily we actually need some bigger holes for those."

After digging up a big enough hole, Berserker went to grab one of the nearby saplings. Without thinking, he gripped onto it, pulling it up from its pot. With a loud crack, the saplings trunk snapped like a twig, and several of its roots were split.

Berserker hissed through his teeth. "Uh oh."

Eloise turned at the sound. "Berserker!"

"Sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to-"

She quickly cut him off, rushing over. "Here, let me see it!"

Berserker gently placed the broken sapling onto the ground, looking totally embarrassed. Eloise kneeled down before the sapling, inspecting the damage. She reached into her bag, pulling out a long green leaf, and used it to tie the two halves of the tree together.

Once it was secure, she held out her hand, and whispered a string of incantations. Slowly, mana flowed from her into the tree. The leaf keeping the trunk together began to dissolve, and the wood beneath sewed itself together like living thread. A faint green aura surrounded the whole sapling, and it's broken roots began to regrow as well.

When Eloise finished her string of incantations, she looked down at her work. Once she was satisfied, she placed the sapling in its new place."

"It'll grow a little crooked, but it should be perfectly healthy." she said with a smile.

Berserker rubbed the back of his neck. "T-that's good."

After finishing up their work, Eloise sat down on the end of the porch. She motioned for Berserker to take a seat beside her, and he did so reluctantly, still feeling slightly dejected. With a snap of her fingers, several mandrakes came trundling over, carrying a fresh pitcher of water.

Eloise poured herself a glass, and guzzled half of it down in one go. She then let out a sigh of satisfaction, and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I love days like this." she remarked.

Berserker simply nodded at that. His gaze then turned to the now slightly crooked sapling. The sight made him grimace, a fresh wave of embarrassment coming over him.

"Again, sorry." he sighed.

Eloise patted him on the arm. "Its okay. You'll get the hang of it with some practice."

Berserker turned to her with a small smile. "I appreciate the support." He paused, and looked up to the sky. "But, fighting is the only thing I was ever good at."

Eloise frowned at that. "Berserker…"

Berserker quickly shook his head, and put on a wide grin. "Anyway, if ya need more heavy lifting, I can least do that!"

Eloise opened her mouth, but her words died in her throat. So, she simply nodded, and put on a smile of her own. Hoping she could broach the subject later.

* * *

Tsuki sat in a plush red chair. Large curtains were drawn over the window nearby. Lamps hung from the walls, providing warm, but dim light. Blood red carpet covered the the floor, made of thick luxurious fabric.

Sitting on a table before Tsuki was a crystal ball. Inside, footage played of the battle between Minotauros, Berserker, Rider, and Saber. With a wave of her hand, Tsuki switched it over to the battle at the hotel. She had captured the images, and video from several of her personal familiars, and was reviewing them with interest.

Casually, she opened up a nearby box. Inside, was the key to Eden, settled into a soft cushion. She held it up to the light, and watched the colors dance through its faintly translucent structure.

"Assassin." she called, setting the key aside.

A swirling portal of darkness appeared behind Tsuki. Assassin then stepped out from within, his ghostly blue eyes shining from the darkness.

"Yes, master."

"What do you think of the other servants, and masters?" Tsuki asked, gesturing to the crystal. "At least the ones we've seen."

"Why ask me, master?" Assassin questioned.

"You have a discerning eye, Assassin." Tsuki answered. "I value the judgement of those with experience."

"Hmph, thou are quite shrewd thyself, master."

For several moments, Assassin observed the crystal ball. He hummed in thought, paying close attention to every move made. This was a skill he excelled at. Observing his target, searching for weaknesses, and strengths.

All so he could find the easiest path to take their head.

"Rider is incredibly durable, and quick." Assassin began. "Her skill with a spear is peerless, and her mastery of the blade is not to be underestimated. Both of her weapons are able to control flame. They are most likely noble phantasms, or the flames are a special ability of Rider herself."

"As for her master, he is experienced, and quite physically able for his age."

Tsuki nodded at that. "Yes. I've never seen anyone use rune magic like he does."

"Berserker, at first, appears to be nothing but a brute." Assassin continued. "But his fighting prowess, physical strength, and combat instincts are all high class. He must be a heroic spirit of some renown."

The crystal ball shifted to the video of Eloise engaging Cleo, and Finn. Tsuki watched with great interest still keeping her ear open to Assassin.

"She seems to be a master of druidic magic." Assassin remarked. "For one so young, to have that much skill in magecraft, is impressive."

Assassin's eyes narrowed. "Then there is Saber, and her master."

"Yes, cute little Cleo." Tsuki smiled. "I want to hear your opinion on them the most."

Assassin nodded at that. "Saber has incredible combat awareness. I don't think she even blinked once the moment we appeared. Her skill with a blade is some of the best I hath ever seen. She is a rare combination of natural talent, honed through masterful training."

Assassin's eyes narrowed. "Then there is her noble phantasm. She called upon the power of another heroic spirit. And I sense that was only fraction of what it was capable of."

"Her master seems to be a mage that specializes in support, and defensive magic. She has a cool head, and a lot of tenacity in battle."

Tsuki's smile widened, and she paused the recording. For several moments, she stared at Cleo's image. The look in her eyes akin to a wolf watching a young lamb.

"They're all strong ones to be sure." Tsuki sighed. "Thank you for your input Assassin."

Assassin gave a slight bow of his head. "Of course, master."

Another shadowy portal appeared, and Assassin silently slipped inside. The dark rift then closed, leaving Tsuki alone once more.

After several moments of silence, Tsuki heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door to the room swung open, and a young woman, dressed in a french maid outfit, stepped through. She bowed low to Tsuki, before speaking.

"Mistress, your meal is ready." she said, her voice monotone.

"Ah good, I was starting to get a little famished." Tsuki smiled, standing from her seat.

The maid nodded, and gestured to the door. Two more maids came in, with a blonde haired woman between them. She was bound, her mouth gagged, trying to struggle to escape.

Tsuki moved toward the captured woman, cupping her face. The woman tried to turn away, but Tsuki's iron grip held her in place. So, she was forced to stare into the vampire's eyes, her own widening in terror.

"It's alright. Just relax." Tsuki said calmly. "Let your muscles untense, your heart slow. Just relax. Be calm."

Tsuki repeated similar phrases over, and over again, her voice droning. As she softly spoke, her eyes faintly glowed with crimson light. The captured woman's eyelids slowly began to droop. Her body sagged in the maid's grips, almost going limp.

"You can leave us now." Tsuki ordered.

The three maids bowed, and exited the room. Once they were gone, Tsuki cut the woman's bonds with a swipe of her hand. Then, with a gentle touch, removed her gag.

Tsuki smiled softly. "There we go. Much better."

The blonde woman sat on her knees, staring up at Tsuki blankly. Tsuki ran a finger across her cheek, tracing it down to her neck. She licked her lips, and leaned in close. Then, in the blink of an eye, bit down onto the soft flesh.

Her captive didn't resist, as fresh blood flowed from her wound. Tsuki slurped it up hungrily, guzzling it down. The sickening noises of flesh being torn, and blood splattering filled the room for several moments. Then, finally, the woman breathed her last breath, her body going limp.

Tsuki pulled away, and dropped the remains of her meal. She licked her lips, cleaning any blood that remained on her face. Her gaze then turned back to the image of Cleo, and smiled.

"Soon, my little Cleo."

* * *

Finn sipped at a glass of whiskey, pouring over several tomes in front of him. The man's study was rustic, and old fashioned. With hardwood floors, bookcases with leatherbound volumes, and a stone fireplace. Several family photos were arranged on the fireplace mantle, and a plush easy chair sat closeby.

With shimmering blue light, Rider appeared in the study's doorway. In place of her armor, she wore a red sweater, and dark jeans. Sheepishly, she entered, and dropped to her knees at Finn's side. She then prostrated herself, forehead touching the floor.

"Mclellan-dono, I offer my deepest apologies!" she exclaimed. "I acted recklessly. And because of that, we lost the key!"

Finn sighed, and closed his book. "It's alright, lass, really."

Rider raised her head. "No it is not!"

She held out a hand, and in a flash of light, a tanto appeared. "I will offer my life in compensation for my transgressions!"

Finn's eyes widened, and he rose from his seat. "Woah, woah, woah! Hold it!"

Rider looked up to him, staying her hand. Though her grip never left her blade.

Finn sighed again. "You dying isn't gonna make up for anything. It'll just leave me without a servant, and I'll be even worse off, won't I?"

Rider looked downward in shame. "I-yes, you're are right."

"That's better." the man smiled. "If you really want to make it up to me, continue to fight alongside me, and apologize with your deeds. Alright?"

Rider met his gaze, lip quivering. "Y-you are too kind, Mclellan-dono!"

"Stow your tears for now, lass." the man chuckled, handing her a tissue. "We have to work to do."

Finn took his seat once more, taking a drink. Rider wiped away the beginnings of her tears, and stood up. She then offered Finn the deepest bow.

"Thank you, Mclel-Master. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, lass." Finn replied. "And whatever history you have with Archer, you can keep to yourself if you so choose. But don't let it cloud your judgement again."

"Thank you again." Riders eyes then looked to Finn's desk. "So, what are you doing, master?"

Finn held up the book in front of him. "Research."

Rider looked to the cover. It was a fine leather bound volume, with golden trim. A golden fleur de lis was imprinted onto the front. The title was also written in the same gold. 'The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas.'

* * *

"I'm home." Rio called, stepping inside.

"It's about time you got back." Archer said.

The dark haired woman was sitting up close to the television. She clicked at the controller in her hand, eyes narrowed in concentration. A fighting game was displayed on screen, and Archer's character was being backed into a corner. The enemy computer then put her into a grab, slamming her into the ground, and depleting the rest of her life.

"Gah! Damn this electronic box!" Archer roared. "You will not beat me! I am the great Oda Nobunaga, and I do not quit!"

Rio set her groceries on the counter. "Archer, why don't you take a break from that? It'll only make your more frustrated."

"Yes, a good suggestion." Archer grumbled. "I must make a tactical retreat, and come up with a new strategy to defeat the enemy."

Rio chuckled at that. "They didn't have any sake, so I brought beer. I hope it's not a problem."

"Beer?" Archer asked, cocking her head.

"It's a western drink, try it." Rio replied, handing off a can.

Archer took the can, giving it a dubious look. After popping the top, and taking a sniff, she brought the can to her lips. Her eyes immediately widened as the liquid filled her mouth.

"It tickles my tongue!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, its fizzy, cause of fermentation." Rio smiled.

Archer took another swig. "I like it!"

"Carbonated drinks are really popular nowadays." Rio said. "I should get some melon soda, or some coke next time."

Rio reached into the bag, pulling out several more items. Among them, was a package of multicolored origami paper. She cut open the package, and pulled out one of the sheets, before placing it on the counter.

"What's that for?" Archer asked, taking another sip of beer.

"I'll show you." Rio answered.

With practiced ease, Rio folded the sheet of paper before her. It quickly took on a vaguely humanoid shape, with rectangular arms, and a rounded head. Rio then grabbed a calligraphy brush, dipping it in ink, laced with silver.

After tracing a kanji onto the paper, and letting it dry, she held it to her lips. She softly whispered a string of magical incantations, magical circuits igniting along her hand. When the spell was finished she set down the paper doll. Then, with the sound of crinkling paper, it began to rise up, floating into the air.

"Ooh, what is it?" Archer asked, poking it curiously.

"A shikigami." Rio answered. "They're a type of familiar. I thought it'd be a good idea to make few to gather info."

"It seems I underestimated you, Kurosawa-san." Archer remarked. "I thought you were a third rate mage, not capable of much else other than fancy lights."

Rio rubbed the back of her neck. "Nah, this is really nothing. They're really simple. I'm sure any mage could make them."

Archer harrumphed, and downed the rest of her beer. She then grabbed another, and took her first sip. Sensing she had upset her somehow, Rio tried to change the subject.

"S-so Archer, about Rider." she began. "She seemed to really know you. Do you have any idea who she could be?"

Archer looked thoughtful for a moment, and replied. "Like I already said, I made too many enemies to count. She could be the member of a rival clan I crushed, or the daughter of a rival warlord."

She paused for a moment, taking another drink. "But still, she did seem familiar. So, she must have left some kind of impression. I just can't recall where I've seen her."

Archer stood up, crushing the can in her grip. "But enough about that, I have a more immediate foe to worry about! I have devised a new strategy to crush that electronic box!"

"R-right."

* * *

It was just before the crack of dawn, as Li practiced his movements. His body was already drenched in sweat, his muscles burning. Much of his mana had been used up in the last few hours. The magical circuits along his body were fading in out, as less, and less mana flowed through them.

But he did not stop, repeating his movements over, and over again. They had to be perfect. There was no room for error. Only through more training could he hone his skills to the finest edge.

As he struck the air with another punch, Li felt his legs give out. He stumbled, falling to his knees, panting for breath. His lungs felt as if they were on fire, and his muscles screamed in protest.

Lancer appeared by the young man's side, helping him up off the ground. He then lifted Li up, and onto his shoulder, carrying him over to the porch. With great care, he laid him down, resting his head on Li's folded clothes.

"Master, you've been practicing for over four hours." Lancer sighed. "I know you barely slept. You need rest."

Li tried to sit up. "No...I have to keep-"

Before he could rise, Lancer gently pushed him back down. Li could offer little resistance,, and lay back down once more.

"Rest." Lancer ordered. "If you keep training as you are, you'll do more harm than good."

Li relented with a nod, and tried to relax his body. With his master seemingly calmed, Lancer walked into the house. Within moments, he returned with a jug of fresh water, as well some freshly brewed tea.

"Here, drink." Lancer ordered, handing Li some water.

Li moved to sit up, taking the glass. He took slow sips at first, before guzzling down the whole thing. He could feel the cool water permeate his insides, and sooth his parched throat. Lancer quickly handed him another glass, which he drank with much less fervor.

After several minutes, Li was finally able to catch his breath. The ache in his lungs eased, and his throat no longer screamed for water. He, and Lancer sipped at cups of freshly brewed tea, the warm bitter brew settling Li's nerves.

"Master, may I ask you something?" Lancer asked after a long silence.

"What is it?"

Lancer took a moment to find the right words. "Caster's master. His words struck a nerve with you. Do you have some sort of history with him?"

Li sighed heavily, and looked to his cup. "It's not so much a history with him, Lancer. So much as it is a history with the mage association."

His gaze turned to the horizon. "My family, the Zhao family, have been mages for many generations. We were some of the first to perfect the art of strengthening magic, combining it with our martial arts. Throughout the years, we focused on this strength, turning our bodies into deadly weapons, and trying to surpass our limits."

"For several generations, we were respected, and praised for our skill in strengthening magic, and martial arts techniques. However, as the years went on, that began to change."

Lancer could see his master's body tense, as he continued. His hand unconsciously curling into a fist.

"Strengthening magic became more, and more common. Until it was taught at the most basic level to most mages. Our way of doing things became 'outdated', and ' too straightforward'. Despite our martial skill, and techniques far surpassing many magics, it didn't matter. We were relics, and 'lacked the finesse of modern mages'."

Lancer nodded in understanding. "So...that is why you seek the fruit of knowledge. You wish prove them wrong, and reclaim your family honor."

"Yes." Li replied.

Lancer clapped Li on the back. "A worthy venture! Fighting for your family's honor is a valiant undertaking!"

Li flinched at the touch, but still put on a smile. "Thank you, Lancer."

After another moments silence, Li spoke up again. "Do you have a wish, Lancer?"

Lancer frowned, and stroked his beard thoughtfully. He looked to the sky, a nostalgic yet melancholic look in his eyes.

"I wish for the opportunity to apologize to my brothers. For the promise I broke between us."

Li turned to him, raising his cup. "To both our wishes coming true."

Lancer chuckled, and raised his as well. "To claiming the fruit of knowledge."

The pair then downed the rest of their tea, and shared a smile.

* * *

Sitting atop a pedestal was one of the keys of Eden. A magical circle was inscribed on the pedestal, glowing faintly. Hanging above it was an apparatus that was attached to the ceiling. Several tools were attached to it., including a mana meter, and a large magnifying glass. The strange device was ornately made, decorated with bits of brass, and gold filigree.

"Remarkable!" Aleister exclaimed, examining the object. "The key is made of a completely unknown element!"

Caster stepped in from behind him. "The key is also an incredible source of magic energy. Its mana output could power an army of golems, and still have energy to spare."

"Just think of what the fruit itself is capable of!" Aleister exclaimed. "The thought alone has my heart racing! The power! The knowledge! I can't wait!"

Caster offered a bow. "With me by your side, the fruit will be as good as ours. However, before the next trial, I would like to make some preparations."

Aleister turned to him, brow quirked. "Preparations?"

"Yes." Caster replied. "You see, we rushed off to the first trial before I had time to fully repair. To truly tap into my full power, I require time, and resources."

"I see." Aleister nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I have plenty of connections, whatever supplies you require Caster, I can get them."

"Excellent." Caster smiled. "The first thing I will require is healthy humans. Mages would work best."

Aleister narrowed his eyes. "And...what would they be used for?"

"Sacrifices, of course." Caster replied with a chuckle. "To perform the rituals I want, blood offerings, and mana are a must. That's why mages are the perfect candidates, as they provide both."

Aleister took a step back. "Human sacrifices? Caster thats…"

Caster quickly held up a hand. "I understand your hesitation, master. But, in the pursuit of boundless knowledge, what is a few lives in the grand scheme of things?"

Aleister looked thoughtful for a moment. "I-I suppose."

Caster placed a hand on his shoulder. "Master, the pursuit of power is often a path paved with the bodies of the weak. How many people did you have to step over to reach your position in the association? Hmm? This is simply the next logical step in attaining the highest echelon of power."

For several long moments, Aleister considered his words. He had destroyed many other mages careers in his time. The rise to become a top member of the organization was a cutthroat one, some even resorting to assassination. This really wasn't that different.

"Yes." Aleister nodded. "As the saying goes. You can't make an omelette without cracking a few eggs."

Caster smiled at that. "Very good, master."

Aleister put a hand to his chin. "Finding normal humans for your rituals shouldn't be a problem. Mages on the other hand...that's a different issue."

"Master, you are an administrator at the academy, correct?" Caster asked. "Well, I can think of plenty of young mages who would jump at the chance to work under you."

"That is true." Aleister admitted. "I'll see what I can do."

Caster bowed low. "Thank you, master."

 **Author's Notes**

First off I'd like to thank Phat0mZ0ne for their follow/favorite! Now time for your history fact of the day. The original three musketeers novel was published in 1844 by french author Alexandre Dumas. The story of the main character D'artagnan would actually continue in the two sequel novels. Twenty Years After, and Bragelonne:Ten Years Later. Alexandre Dumas was also famous for wring 'The Count Of Monte Cristo', also published in the same year, as The Three Musketeers.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Two Paths**

Cleo called forth a pair of shields, then with a circular motion of her arms, formed them into a spherical barrier. She focused, reshaping the energy again, molding it into a ten foot wall of force. Another motion shifted the mass of the wall, shortening it, but increasing its density. Finally, she shaped the energy back into the two small shields before dismissing it.

From behind her, Cleo heard a soft clapping. She turned, to see Saber standing at the entrance to the training room. The swordswoman then approached, handing her master a towel.

"Thank you." Cleo said, wiping away a bit of sweat.

"Your skill with defensive magic is wonderful to watch." Saber remarked. "It must have taken you many years to become so adept."

Cleo blushed at the compliment. "Well...I have been training from a young age. Defensive magic is my family's specialty. I'm also adept at alchemy, and some other support type magics."

Saber hummed in thought. "Do you really not know any offensive spells?"

"I've never really needed them." Cleo replied. "I've gotten by with basic hand to hand combat, and my shields."

"Bashing your enemies in the face with a shield gets the job done, I'll admit." Saber chuckled. "However, master, if I may be blunt, shields are not the most effective weapons. Maybe you should consider another offensive option. At least as a backup."

Cleo put a hand on her hip. "You have a suggestion?"

Saber looked around the space for a moment. Nearby, she could see a table with several wands, staves, and other magical implements. Among them was a finely made shortsword, set with a shining jewel. She approached, and lifted up the blade to inspect it.

"What about this?"

Cleo quirked a brow. "An azoth blade? You're kidding. That's a basic mystic code that most mages get after reaching a certain level of magecraft."

Saber flipped the blade in her grip. "Why not? It's a fine blade. It has a good balance, and is masterfully crafted. I can even tell from the material, it's made to never lose its edge."

She moved toward Cleo, holding out the handle to her. A soft smile crossed her lips.

"Will you at least humor me?"

Cleo looked down to the weapon, and back to Saber. After a few moments of consideration, she let out a sigh, and took the blade. Saber's smile widened, and she drew her dagger, before taking up a stance beside her master.

"Now, do as I do." Saber commanded.

Cleo looked Saber up and down, noting the position of her limbs. With the best of her ability, she slightly parted her feet, and held her blade at the ready. She then turned to Saber expectantly.

"Like this?"

"That'll do for now." Saber remarked. "Now, thrust, and slash."

With fluid, swift motions, Saber stabbed the air in front of her, and came down with a quick slash. Cleo tried to mirror her, her movements sluggish compared to Saber's superhuman speed. Saber shook her head, and performed the action again. Once more, Cleo tried to copy her, but failed to earn Saber's approval.

"Here, let me help you." Saber offered, moving in behind her. "First, your feet are too far apart. Proper footwork, and positioning are key when using a blade."

Using her own feet, Saber moved Cleo's into a proper position. Cleo nodded at her words, and straightened herself as well. Saber's hand then reached out and grabbed onto Cleo's weapon arm.

"Don't keep the blade too close or too far." Saber ordered. "There's a perfect distance. One that keeps the enemy at bay, and helps you take advantage of your range for attack."

Once again, Saber moved Cleo's body into the proper position. Cleo could feel Saber's body almost pressing against her. The other woman's breath brushed against her neck, and ear, making her blush.

"R-right." she stammered, trying to keep her cool.

"Now, with all this in mind. Thrust, and slash." Saber whispered.

Cleo nodded, and repeated the motions, before moving back to her previous stance. With a sigh she then turned about. Her eyes widened as she came to face to face with Saber. The swordswoman wore a soft smile, her beautiful eyes catching the light.

"Better." Saber remarked.

"T-thank you." Cleo managed to reply.

"Is something wrong, master? You seem flustered."

Cleo's face ran even hotter, as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine!"

"If you say so." Saber chuckled. "Let's continue then, shall we?"

"R-right."

* * *

Hans Dreschler straightened his suit. The young mage wanted to look his best. Just a few days ago, he had been called by Aleister Barthelmoi. Apparently, the the professor of zoology was looking for an apprentice, and asked to meet with Hans. If he played his cards right, he could raise his status in the society.

"Perhaps I'll even take the old man's place, when he finally croaks." Hans smirked.

There was no time to think about that now however. Hans's father had always told him not to plan the marathon before taking the first step. So, with a deep breath, Hans knocked on the door to Aleister's estate.

After several moments, the door swung open. Hans's jumped back in surprise, as he found Caster on the other side of the door. The towering man smiled down at Hans, and opened the door fully.

"Ah, you must be Hans. my master has been expecting you."

Hans nodded nervously, and stepped inside. He took a moment to look around the foyer of the manor, before turning to Caster.

"Are you...one of Lord Barthelmoi's butlers?" he asked.

"Something like that." Caster chuckled. "Please, if you'll follow me."

Caster headed toward the stairs, and with some trepidation, Hans followed. As they walked, Hans began to feel a sense of dread settle in the pit of his stomach. Despite his anxiety however, he still followed, and the two eventually arrived at a door at the end of the hall.

"Please, wait in here for just a few moments." Caster smiled, gesturing to the door. "My master is busy at the moment, and will be with you shortly."

Caster opened the door, and Hans hesitantly stepped inside. When the door closed behind him, he found the room shrouded in almost total darkness. After several moments, his eyes adjusted to the shadows, and he could better make out his surroundings.

He stood in a relatively large room, with not a single scrap of furniture. All around him, he could see other people. Most of them wore ratty, or tattered clothes. Though he recognized a handful as other young mages. All of them wore a glassy expression, their eyes blank.

Hans tried to take a step back, but soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He swallowed, and looked up, to see Caster staring down at him with a smile.

"Now, now Mr. Dreschler. You weren't thinking of leaving were you?" Caster asked. "We were just about to get started."

"W-what is all this?!" Hans exclaimed, wrenching himself away from Caster. "W-who are you?!"

Caster opened his tome. "I am simply a servant, furthering his master's goals."

An agonized scream of terror soon echoed throughout the manor. Even on the other side of the house, Aleister could hear it. He tried to ignore it, simply focusing on the work before him. Thankfully it didn't last long, and silence soon reigned over the estate once more.

"Sacrifices must be made." Aleister whispered, repeating the words over, and over.

After nearly half an hour had passed, Alester heard a knock on his door. The man jumped in surprise, before taking a moment to compose himself.

"E-enter."

The door swung open, and Caster stepped inside. He moved before Aleister, offering him a quick bow.

"I have returned, master."

"I-Is it done?" Aleister asked.

"Yes." Caster replied, rising to his full height. "Preparations for the first ritual have been made. I thought you would want to watch. And see the fruits of my labor."

Aleister stood from his seat. "Very well."

Caster lead his master to the specially prepared room. Aleister was surprised to find not a trace of Caster's 'sacrifices' remained. He expected a gorey scene, the floor drenched in blood. But there was nothing.

Somehow that made it even more unsettling.

The only thing that seemed changed was an ornate summoning circle drawn into the floor. Red wax candles encircled the circumference. The circle itself was incredibly complex, more so than any summoning circle Aleister had ever seen.

"Let's begin." Caster stated, opening his tome.

He held out a hand, and in a flash of light, a goblet appeared. The macabre cup was made from a large skull, decorated with arcane markings. Fresh, crimson blood, sloshed inside, catching the light of the candles.

" _From the seven circles, I call to thee."_ Caster intoned. " _I offer this elixir in the name of the prince of lies."_

Caster poured the contents of the goblet onto the circle. It began to move of its own accord, staining the lines, and marks of circle with red. The man then opened up his hand once more, and Aleister's eyes widened.

With a flash of light, a still beating heart appeared in Caster's grip. Blood dripped from the pumping organ.

" _I offer this heart, in the name of the fallen one."_

Caster dropped the heart into the center of the circle. The blood around it was suddenly drawn to the beating organ. As a singular mass, the thick blood engulfed the heart, swallowing it whole.

" _Let these offerings become your flesh, bone, and blood. By my will, step beyond the unseen realm. Come forth, and serve me!"_

The mass of blood slowly rose up, shifting into a humanoid shape. It grew, and grew, soon standing over eight feet in height. Bat like wings sprouted from its back. Its body was muscular, with powerful arms ending in claw tipped fingers. Its lower half was covered by dark fur, cloven hooves standing in place of feet. Goat like horns grew from the sides of its head, and a third eye was set into its forehead.

Aleister looked up at the creature with absolute shock, and awe. When it looked back at him, it seemed to peer into his very soul.

" _O, demon, I bind you to my will!_ " Caster exclaimed. " _By the power of this tome, you will submit to me!_ "

The towering creature quickly dropped to one knee, bowing before Caster. The man smiled, and turned to his master with his own bow.

"Behold, a true demon, master."

Aleister dared to approach the beast, inspecting it closely. The demon made no move to attack, staying in its kneeled position. The magus then turned to Caster, his eyes sparkling.

"It's magnificent!" he exclaimed. "To think such summoning is possible!"

Caster chuckled at his reaction. "This is only beginning, master. For I can summon something even stronger than a demon. A servant."

Aleister blinked in bewilderment. "A servant, summoning another servant?! But-but thats…"

"I assure you, master, it can be done." Caster assured, holding up his tome. "My noble phantasm, _Rauðskinna_ , channels the power of the devil himself. The princes of lies, and contracts. With its power, creating a forgery of your command seal would be simple."

Aleister looked to his command seal, and the tome. A smile then slowly began to cross his lips, Caster mirroring him.

* * *

Ruler sat atop a lone hill, looking out on the verdant landscape before him. Several doves came to land nearby him, one even perching atop his shoulder. He smiled, giving the closest one a gentle pet. It cooed in response, making Ruler's smile widen.

Suddenly he heard the call of the tree, and rose to his feet. The doves scattered, and flew off into sky once more. In a flash of blue light, Ruler vanished, reappearing at the foot of the holy tree. He then bowed, lowering his head.

"You summoned me?" he questioned.

The tree's alien voice replied.

 _The time has come for the second part of the trials._

"I'll send messages to the masters, right away." Ruler replied with a nod. "There is a matter I wish to bring up, however

 _Speak._

"I've been watching Caster, and his master." Ruler began. "They've brought in innocent people outside of the war. Offering them as a sacrifice to summon demons. I want to intervene, and put a stop to further loss of innocent life."

 _No._

The answer was blunt, and without remorse.

Ruler rose up to his feet. "But those were innocent people! They were not involved in this war! This cannot stand! They even intend to summon a servant!"

 _That is enough Ruler. The loss of innocent life is regrettable, but negligible. Your interference is only required when hundreds of lives are at risk. Not dozens._

Ruler's hands curled into tight fists, but he said nothing.

 _As for the summoning of eighth servant. Caster seems intent on using his noble phantasm to do so. While this bends the rules of the war, it does not break them._

Ruler suddenly felt as if an invisible hand were placed on his shoulder.

 _We know you have a strong sense of justice. You are an honorable warrior of god. It is why we chose you as Ruler. But do not forget your place._

Ruler swallowed his words, and nodded. The invisible hand then lifted, and Ruler took his leave. Once he was some distance away, Ruler cursed under his breath. Then, with a deep regretful sigh, his body disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Finn sat on his porch, rocking back forth, gently in his chair. He puffed idly on his pipe, looking out at the scottish countryside. Verdant green meadows stretched on beyond his home. A swath of thick forest broke up the fields in the distance.

For a brief moment, Finn recalled sitting on this same porch many years ago. He watched two children play in the verdant grass. They waved to him, laughing, and smiling. He smiled back at the phantoms of his memories, letting out a long puff of smoke.

His reminiscing was interrupted, as a lone dove came flying down from the sky. Rider sensed the approaching bird's presence, and appeared at his side. With a groan, Finn stood from his chair, and held out his arm for the avian familiar.

The dove perched atop his hand, before bursting into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a scroll, sealed with the mark of Eden was left behind. Finn broke the seal, and unfurled the parchment, reading it over intently.

"Upon the lost sacred lake, the golden kingdom lies." Finn began. "It's shores surrounded by the unforgiving jungle. At the kingdom's heart, two treasures await the worthy. "

Rider leaned over his shoulder, reading as well. "Two more keys wait in a distant paradise. A utopia nestled in the bosom of the heavens, atop the towering goddess."

Finn hummed in thought. "So, there are two different trials this time."

"Which one do we choose to challenge?" Rider questioned.

"First we have to figure out exactly where these clues are leading us." Finn replied. "Time for some more research."

* * *

Eloise worked at the stove happily. Scrambled eggs slowly cooked away in the pan in front of her. Several slices of toast, and bacon were laid out nearby. A batch of jam was placed on the table, made from fresh berries picked right from her garden.

"Berserker! Breakfast is ready!" Eloise exclaimed, as the eggs finished.

The giant man appeared in a flash of blue light. He gasped as he looked at the spread before him. His face quickly split into a toothy grin, as he took his seat.

"This looks great, master!" he exclaimed. "But you didn't have to make me anything. Not that I'm complaining."

Eloise grabbed some plates. "I know. But I like cooking for other people. I don't really get the opportunity to do it all that much. So, I'm gonna take it."

Berserker nodded, taking his plate. "The only thing this spread is missing is some nice mead. Or some fresh wild boar sausage!"

Eloise frowned at him. "There won't be any drinking in this house! Not on my watch!"

"Come on master, have a heart." Berserker pleaded. "I haven't had a good drink of alcohol in so long."

Eloise grabbed a slice of toast. "Nope. If you want to catch a wild boar, and make some sausage, that's fine. But there will be no drinking in my house."

"Yeah, yeah." Berserker relented, scooping some eggs onto his plate.

The two then dug into their meal. Berserker practically scarfed his down, chewing loudly. After taking several bites of her own food, Eloise gave him a glare. Feeling like a reprimanded child, Berserker began to eat at a more reasonable pace.

Soon a dove perched on the windowsill. Eloise turned her gaze to the bird, and smiled, calling it over. As it landed in the center of the table, it burst into a cloud of smoke. Eloise opened the scroll left behind, Berserker watching her expectantly as she read it over.

After reading the last line, she smiled. "Berserker, we're heading to Brazil."

Berserker quirked a brow. "What's in Brazil?"

"The golden city of El Dorado." Eloise replied.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Rio exclaimed, as she stepped out of the airport. "It feels I'm walking into an onsen."

"Quit your whining." Archer growled. "I can barely feel anything."

Rio turned to her. "You're a servant. Hot, and cold don't affect you."

The pair had arrived at the Rio de janeiro airport only half, and hour ago. It had taken Rio some time to figure out one of the clues on Eden's message. The second had thoroughly stumped her, but with some research, the first one was finally cracked.

"So, where is this golden city supposed to be?" Archer asked, walking down the steps.

Rio pulled out her notes. "Well, according to the clocktower archives, it's supposed to be somewhere on the legendary Lake Parime. It's protected by an ancient bounded field. That's why not a single non mage explorer was able to find it."

Archer clicked her tongue. "Then mage association probably took all of the good valuables already."

"Maybe." Rio agreed. "But, there's gotta be some stuff they missed. Besides, we're just after the keys anyway. Not gold, or treasure."

Archer turned to her, narrowing her eyes. "Does the thought of looting a lost city of gold for its riches not excite you?"

Rio hummed in thought. "Maybe a little. I wouldn't mind finding a nice trinket or two.'

Archer let out a bark of laughter. "You think too small! I on the other hand have much grander designs! With all the gold of the city, I could create a glorious fortress, befitting of my status! It would put Yoshimitsu's golden pavilion to shame!"

"You certainly do dream big, Archer." Rio chuckled.

Archer puffed up with pride. "But of course! I'm the great, Oda Nobunaga, after all!"

Rio grimaced. "Didn't you say, you weren't going to use your true name?"

Archer's face went red, and she cleared her throat. "Never mind that! Let us find a ride to our accommodations!"

* * *

Eloise held up a flowing green dress, looking it over in the mirror. Berserker stood behind her, several bags under his arms. The giant man yawned, waiting for his master to make a decision.

"I thought we came here to look for a golden city?" Berserker asked.

Eloise set the dress on the rack. "We are. But I think it can wait just a little bit. I didn't really get to do much in Crete. And now we're in another beautiful city, so I'm going to enjoy myself for bit."

Berserker sighed heavily. "Right."

With another sigh, Berserker took a seat on a nearby bench. The man sitting on the other side, jumped slightly as his weight settled. He looked to the giant man, and all the bags in his grip. His gaze then turned to Eloise who was perusing some jewelry.

"Your daughter?" the man asked.

Berserker looked down at him. "Hmm? Y-yeah, something like that."

"I can sympathize." the man chuckled. "I have two daughters of my own. Is she a handful?"

"A little." Berserker laughed. "She's mostly just bossy. But she's a good young lady."

The other man nodded. "You look like you could use a break once your done here. The hotel just a block from here? They have some real good beer. Also a real nice Cuba libre."

Berserker grinned at that. "Thanks for the tip! I appreciate it."

"No problem."

After browsing several more shops, Berserker, and Eloise headed to the hotel. The man's arms were laden with even more bags when they stepped into the lobby. As Eloise reserved a room, Berserker's gaze turned to the bar on one side of the lobby.

"Master, you mind if I take a well deserved break?" he asked, gesturing to the establishment.

Eloise followed his gaze, and sighed. "Alright. I'll just get the hotel staff to bring up my bags. Don't go too crazy, and keep in touch."

"No problem, master!" Berserker grinned.

Berserker hummed happily, as he strolled into the bar. The tile floor gave way to plush carpet, and the walls were painted with warm colors. The space was more dimly lit than the hotel lobby. Smooth jazz, and cigar smoke flowed through the air, adding to the atmosphere.

Berserker took stock of the place for several moments. It was a strange sight to him. The taverns of his time were rowdy places, filled with boisterous laughter, and music. A fist fight almost always seemed to be going on, but this was the exact opposite.

"Oh well." he shrugged. "I hope the booze is at least good."

Berserker took a seat at the bar, the stool creaking slightly beneath his weight.

"What can I get you?" the barkeep asked.

"Your best beer, and a cuba libre." Berserker replied.

The bartender nodded, and soon served Berserker a pair of glasses. Berserker offered his thanks, taking a big swig of beer first. The cold bitter brew made him sigh in satisfaction.

"Good stuff!" Berserker exclaimed. "Just keep'em coming."

After downing his beer, Berserker had a taste of his other drink. He was surprised to find it slightly sweet, with a hint of citrus. Such a drink wouldn't normally be to his taste, but something about the combination was pleasing.

Soon, someone took a seat beside Berserker. A dark haired woman with red eyes. She then glanced over at Berserker.

"I'll have what he's having." Archer said, gesturing to him.

The barkeep nodded, and quickly returned with her order. An extra beer was held in his grip, which he placed in front of Berserker. Archer took a sip of the cubra libre first, humming in satisfaction.

"Oh, this has cola in it!" he exclaimed.

"Is that what it is?" Berserker questioned. "Whatever it is, it's good."

Archer nodded in agreement. "The beers not bad either."

"Right?!"

The two sat silently for several moments, sipping at their drinks. Slowly the jazz music faded out, before shifting to another tune. The clinking of glasses, and pool balls were interspersed throughout. Soon, Berserker downed the rest of his second beer, slamming the glass on the table.

"Thanks for letting me have my drink." Berserker remarked.

"A man deserves a good drink before his death." Archer chuckled.

Time seem to slow, as the pair glared at each other. The tension in the room grew thick, and heavy. Even the normal bystanders could feel the animosity between the pair.

Finally, the tension was shattered, as Berserker spun on Archer, swinging with a heavy punch. Archer leapt back from her seat, dodging the haymaker. Berserker pursued, throwing a quick flurry of jabs. The woman narrowly ducked, and swayed out of their path.

"Hey, no fighting in my bar!" the bartender roared. "Take it outside!"

"You heard the man!" Archer exclaimed.

She flipped over Berserker, summoning a pair of muskets into her grip. Still in midair, she unloaded a heavy barrage on the giant. He went staggering forward, from the attack. The bullets that whizzed past him quickly broke apart the wall in front him. With a swift kick from Archer, he was pushed through, and outside. Leaving a pile of splintered wood, and rubble in his wake.

Archer stepped through the newly made opening. In a flash of red light, her military jacket appeared over her body. Berserker straightened himself, and flexed his muscles. Several musket balls popped free from his body, falling to the ground.

"Damn, those things sting." he groaned.

Archer crossed her arms. "Oh? You're a tough one. Looks like I'll have to actually try if I want to leave a mark."

Berserker summoned his sword, and mace. "Bring it on!"

" _Berserker! What's going on? I heard gunshots."_ Eloise's voice echoed.

" _Don't worry master. Just got into a bar fight with a servant."_ Berserker replied mentally.

" _There are too many people here. Lead them to the jungle nearby, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

" _Got it."_

Archer summoned six muskets before her, channeling extra mana into the weapons. With a wave of her arm they opened fire, unleashing a barrage of glowing bullets. Berserker spun his sword before him, parrying the projectiles aside. He then charged toward Archer headlong.

Archer swerved out of Berserker's path, circling the man. She then summoned a pair of muskets in her grip, firing off two successive shots. Berserker leapt out of their path, and using the chain, spun his sword. Like a lasso, he whipped the weapon toward Archer.

She tried to avoid the attack, but the weapon latched onto her leg. Berserker smiled, and yanked hard on the chain, pulling Archer up off the ground. As she flew toward him, Berserker pulled back one of his fists.

His punch impacted with a resounding boom, striking Archer right in the chest. The force of the blow sent her flying through the air, head over foot. She crashed through several trees, before righting herself, slowing her momentum by sinking her katana into the ground.

With a glare, she rose to her feet, shaking off Berserker's punch. Through the path of broken trees Berserker charged toward her. Archer raised her hand, and a line of ten muskets formed before her. They opened fire simultaneously, red hot bullets whizzing through air.

Berserker serpentined, avoiding the volley. Only one of the projectiles found its target, grazing the man's shoulder. Before Archer could ready another barrage, three large seeds were thrown at her feet.

They erupted with magical energy, giant thick vines springing forth from within. Archer quickly unleashed a flurry of slashes at the slithering vines, slicing them to ribbons. The distraction however was just long enough for Berserker to close the distance.

Archer barely had enough time to raise her katana in defense. A shockwave erupted through the air, as Berserker's attack struck. Once more, Archer found herself lifted off the ground, and flying backward.

"Thanks for the assist, master!" Berserker exclaimed.

Eloise emerged from the treeline with a smile. "Of course."

Archer grit her teeth in anger, her eyes practically glowing with malice. Berserker readied himself, staring down the woman with his burning gaze.

" _Sol Flash_!"

A bright mote of light appeared before Berserker, before exploding in a blinding flash. Berserker staggered back, his vision momentarily gone. Archer then seized the opportunity, and unleashed a rapid volley of shots. They hammered into Berserker with heavy force, but still could not pierce his tough hide.

"What kept you?!" Archer roared, turning to her left.

Rio came running into the clearing, gasping for breath. She leaned on a nearby tree, trying to recover some of her stamina.

"Sorry...Archer...I came...as fast as...I could." Rio replied between pants.

Berserker blinked, his vision returning. "Damn, those ones actually hurt."

A burst of dark energy came off Archer. "There's more where that came from."

Silence rung throughout the jungle. All the animals had long since scattered, sensing the battle of two titanic powers. Dark clouds slowly drifted across the sky, obscuring the sun. A low rumbling thunder broke the quiet, and a slow trickle of rain began to fall.

Berserker gripped tight onto his sword, ready to spring into action again. Suddenly, he felt a terrifying presence. The shadow of death looming over them. Archer felt it as well, a momentary shudder running through her.

A shadow slipped out from the darkness of the trees, raising a blade above Eloise. On pure instinct, Berserker sprung into action. Like a bolt off lightning he dashed to his master's side. The dark shadows blade then came down, clanging against Berserker's blade with a metallic hum.

"Assassin!" Berserker roared.

"Oh? Thou hast good instincts, Berserker." Assassin commented.

Eloise looked up to Berserker in shock, taking a fearful step back. Rio stared at the skeletal figure of Assassin, feeling a sense of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. A cold hand then fell upon her shoulder, making her entire body freeze.

"There's no need to be afraid." Tsuki whispered with a smile.

Without hesitation, Archer summoned a musket, firing a shot at the vampire. Much to her surprise, Tsuki avoided the attack, the bullet whizzing past Rio's face. The vampire then leapt back several yards, smiling at Archer.

"Are we intruding?" she asked.

Assassin broke away from Berserker, and disappeared into the shadows. Then just as quickly, he reappeared at his master's side. Berserker moved in front of Eloise protectively, staring the pair down. Rio took several steps closer to Archer, her legs shaking with terror.

"No response?" Tsuki questioned. "How very rude."

"W-what are you?" Rio managed to ask.

"Me?" Tsuki asked, putting a hand to her chest. "That's simple, my dear." Her eyes flashed for a moment. "I'm your natural predator."

Rio felt her heart stop, goosebumps crawling across her skin. Tsuki smiled at her reaction, holding back a laugh. Eloise swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling a similar sense of terror.

"Assassin I'd like to play with these two." Tsuki chuckled. "You can have their servants."

"Very well." Assassin replied.

With a sudden burst of speed, Tsuki dashed toward Berserker, and Eloise. The giant man reacted instantly to her approach, swinging down with his blade.

" _Time alter. Double Accel."_ Tsuki whispered.

Tsuki's already incredible speed suddenly increased. Shadowy afterimages followed in her wake, as she dashed around Berserker, avoiding his swing. Eloise could barely react to the vampire's speed, and tried to bring up some kind of defense. She was too late however, and Tsuki easily grabbed onto her neck, lifting her into the air.

Eloise gasped for breath, her body flailing, trying to escape. Berserker spun about in wild fury, ready to bring down his heavy club onto Tsuki. In a burst of blue, and black flame, Assassin appeared behind him. His ghostly blue eyes flashed, and his hollow voice whispered.

"Thou should keep thine eyes on the enemy."

Berserker moved to block Assassin's blade. A resounding clang echoed through air, as they clashed. Despite his large size, and strength, Assassin's swing sent Berserker flying back several feet. The dark cloaked man then interposed himself between Berserker, and Eloise, daring him to make a reckless move.

Tsuki offered Assassin a nod of thanks, and tossed Eloise away. The girl went flying several yards, crashing through the jungle brush. The vampire then turned her sights to Rio, and dashed toward her in a blur of speed.

Archer opened fire with a volley of bullets, but could not land a single shot on the approaching vampire. As she neared, Archer lashed out with swing from her katana. Tsuki leapt over the blade, flipping forward to land at Rio's side.

Tsuki offered Archer a grin, before grabbing onto Rio, and carrying her off into the jungle. Archer growled, and moved to pursue. However, she soon found her path barred by Assassin's dark figure.

"I won't allow the to interrupt my master." Assassin intoned, staring down the other two servants.

* * *

Eloise coughed, rising to her feet. After shaking off her trip through the brush, she took stock of her surroundings. She found herself in a small jungle clearing. The gentle rain had picked up, becoming a decent downpour. The forest floor shone with wetness, puddles forming, and dark earth transforming into mud.

Suddenly, with a heavy thud, Rio landed beside Eloise. It took several moments before the other girl rose up from the ground wiping a bit of mud from her face. The pair turned in unison as they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"This is much better." Tsuki smiled, stepping into the clearing. "Now I have you all to myself."

Slowly, Tsuki began to approach the pair. Rio scrambled to her feet, stepping back fearfully. Eloise steadied herself, and kneeled down to place a hand on the earth. Her magic circuits crawled down her arm, and spread to her fingertips.

"Oh, roots that run within this verdant place, rise, and defend me!"

Tsuki suddenly felt a rumbling beneath her feet. Then, like serpents, six thick roots, rose up from the ground. Calling upon her speed, the vampire swerved to avoid them. Eloise directed the roots to follow, more rising from the earth to pursue her.

The vampire swerved, ducked, and swayed, avoiding the onslaught of roots with seeming ease. With her hand, Eloise motioned toward the vampires back. More roots rose up from behind her, and the two masses of tendrils converged in a pincer move.

As the roots closed in from either side, Tsuki slashed a nail across both her palms. Blood leaked from the newly made wounds, and crimson circuits ignited along her body.

" _Crimson Scythe!_ "

Tsuki swept her arms in a wide arc to either side of her. At her command mana was infused into her blood, and followed her will. The crimson fluid crystallized, forming into razor sharp curved blades. With great ease they sliced through the oncoming roots, chopping them into perfect logs of lumber.

Before Eloise could summon more roots, Tsuki closed the distance between them. She lashed out at the other magus, another blade of blood forming. Eloise back stepped to avoid it, but the razor sharp edge still grazed her shoulder.

Instead of pursuing Eloise further, Tsuki turned her attention to Rio. The other woman tried to step back, but her legs refused to obey her. Her heart thundered in her chest, eyes wide with terror.

"What's wrong?" Tsuki asked, with a pout. "You're shaking. Why don't you come closer, and I'll warm you up. Hmm?"

Tsuki opened her arms wide as if offering a hug. Rio simply stared in wide eyed fear. Slowly the vampire approached, still holding her arms open. A smile crept across her face, and her red eyes flashed with hunger.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Eloise screamed. "Do you want to die?!"

Rio seemed momentarily snapped from her stupor, turning to Eloise. Her eyes then snapped back to Tsuki who continued to stalk toward her. Rio swallowed, and took in several rapid breaths. Despite her fear, she held out a hand, spreading her fingers.

" _Helios Arrow!_ "

Tsuki's eyes widened as the four arrows of light homed in. She boosted her speed, dodging three of the projectiles. The fourth however found its target, burning a deep gash into Tsuki's arm.

"Light magic?" Tsuki questioned, looking down at the wound. "Seems I underestimated you."

Her pupils turned to pinpricks, as she glared at Rio. "Looks like I might actually have to try."

* * *

Berserker roared, unleashing a flurry of powerful sword swings. Assassin gripped onto his broadsword, batting each one aside. Shockwaves erupted with each impact, creating a deafening clang of metal. When the wild barrage slowed for just a fraction of a second, Assassin countered, thrusting with his blade.

Swaying from to the side, Berserker narrowly avoided the attack, the blade slicing several locks of hair. Assassin then struck with a swift upward swing. Berserker jumped back to dodge, the tip of the blade catching his chest. As the swords edge sliced a shallow cut into his skin, Berserker felt a cold, bitter chill run through his body.

He ignored the sensation, and countered with a heavy swing from his club. In a burst of blue flame, Assassin disappeared, avoiding the attack. Berserker's weapon slammed into the earth, making the ground shudder, and leaving a small crater in it's wake.

In another flash of flame, Assassin reappeared at Berserker's side. Before he could raise his blade to attack, six shots rang out. A volley of bullets hurtled toward Assassin, whistling through the air. Assassin's body erupted in another burts of dark fire, just as the bullets neared. They passed through the empty space where he once stood, continuing on their path, and shredding through several trees.

"You won't escape!" Archer exclaimed, as Assassin reappeared.

With a motion of her hand, a dozen muskets encircled him in a bright burst of red light. Assassin's ghostly eyes flashed, as he thrust the tip of his sword into the earth. A powerful gale of wind erupted from the point of impact, spreading outward. Archer's muskets were blown back by the gale, bursting into motes of light.

Assassin dashed toward Archer, dodging several musket shots. Her hand quickly went to her katana as he neared, their blades meeting with a giant flash of sparks. They exchanged several strikes, each one creating a burst of wind.

From behind Assassin, Berserker came rushing in, swinging down with both his weapons. Assassin vanished with a flash of flame, leaving Archer open for the giants attack. Her eyes widened, and she leapt back, narrowly avoiding the brutal attack.

"Watch yourself, you oaf!" Archer exclaimed.

Berserker ignored her complaints, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Before Archer could offer another retort, Assassin appeared again nearby. An aura of ghostly blue energy surrounded his blade. He then unleashed a series of rapid slashes, sending several blades of energy flying from his sword.

Berserker, and Archer leapt to either side to dodge the attack. The blades of energy continued on their course, felling over a dozen trees. Assassin disappeared once more as the trees began to topple. His blade slashed outward from a burst of blue flame, its edge aimed for Archer's neck.

Archer swayed back, narrowly avoiding the swing. Her hand instinctively went to her neck, knowing had she not dodged, the blade would have easily taken her head. She quickly raised her katana, as Assassin came down for another swing. A flash of sparks went flying, and Assassin bared down on her with his strength. Archer struggled to hold him back, her sword beginning to falter.

Archer grit her teeth in anger, her eyes flashing red. Assassin, and Berserker could sense her powerful bloodlust. Her black, and red aura began to pour off of her, becoming whipping tendrils.

"Insolent cur, I've grown tired of you." Archer growled. "Now, let me show you, the true face of the demon king!"

Her aura intensified, and shifted, a dark form taking shape inside. From behind the dark haired woman, a skeletal, four armed figure appeared. Its bones were the deepest black, outlined by a blood red aura.

With a flash of red, a katana appeared in the skeletal figures grip. The demonic skeleton swung at Assassin, forcing the cloaked figure back. Archer's faced split into a wild grin, and the skeletal shadow let loose a bellowing roar. A line of six muskets then appeared, opening fire on Assassin.

He vanished, avoiding the volley, and reappeared at Archer's side. She made no move to defend herself, the skeletal shadow moving her stead. It slashed at Assassin with a clawed hand, red energy tracing in its wake.

Assassin blocked the strike, and teleported several yards away. Archer turned to face him still wearing her confident grin.

"That's right, fool!" she exclaimed. "Run in fear! Tremble at the power of Oda Nobunaga, Demon King of The Sixth Heaven!"

"Oh? Oda Nobunaga?" Assassin hummed. "Interesting. I thank the for the introduction. I'm afraid I can't offer the same courtesy."

Archer fumed, summoning a line of muskets. "Silence!"

As the two squared off, Berserker saw his opening, and rushed to try rejoin with his master. Assassin caught his movement out of the corner of his eye. In a flash of blue flame he appeared in Berserkers path, barring the way once more.

"Thou, will not be interrupting my master."

* * *

Tsuki dodged a barrage of light arrows, afterimages trailing behind her. She then dashed toward Rio, lashing out with her sharp nails. Rio poured mana into her legs, and leapt back, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Before Tsuki could follow up her attack, several roots came slithering in from her right. She spun around to face them, forming a blade of blood to slice them apart. With her blade still in hand, she dashed toward Eloise.

"Iron Bark!" the other mage called.

Her skin quickly transformed into craggy metallic looking wood. Using her staff, and newly armored body, Eloise blocked Tsuki's first few strikes. The vampires superior speed quickly got the better her, however, and she began to land blow after blow.

A powerful gut punch, knee strike, and flurry of jabs. The multitude of attacks was then punctuated by a wide slash from Tsuki's blood blade. The unyielding onslaught began to crack Eloise's armor, the impacts rocking her body.

Desperately, she tried to offer some kind of counter attack. However, her words were quickly silenced, as Tsuki wrapped a hand around her throat. She let out gurgling cry, the armor around her neck crumbling beneath Tsuki's strength.

" _Helios Arrow_!"

Despite her burden, Tsuki dodged the incoming projectiles with her enhanced speed. She chuckled, and turned to offer Rio a grin. Her smile quickly disappeared however, as she saw the other mage rapidly approaching.

Just as Rio neared, she snapped her eyes shut.

" _Sol Flash!_ "

At the call of her spell, Rio pushed her hands forward, the ball of light inside bursting forth. Tsuki hissed in pain, several burns forming on her face. Her grip on Eloise loosened, dropping her to the ground.

Eloise gasped for breath, and took her opening. Magical circuits crawled up arms, and she slammed her hand into the earth. The ground beneath Tsuki's feet erupted, as a thick root rose from beneath. With a sickening, wet noise, the root pierced straight through Tsuki's middle like the blade of a spear.

The vampire coughed up a spurt of blood, before her body went limp. Eloise, and Rio breathed raggedly, staring at the gory scene in shock. The rain had begun to slow, washing away the fresh blood covering Tsuki's body.

Before they could even process all that had just happened, Tsuki's body twitched. Her head snapped up, eyes glowing with light. Crimson circuits crawled along her arms, and she gripped onto the root in her body. With her inhuman strength, the root snapped, and Tsuki took a step back.

With a grunt, she pulled the tip of the root free, tossing it aside. A gory blood drenched hole was left in its wake. Eloise, and Rio were both frozen in horror as they watched Tsuki examine the wound. The vampire's gaze then turned to her prey, eyes still glowing with malicious light.

Without many other options, Eloise held up her hand. Her command seal glowed with power, its energy pouring off of her.

"Berserker, by command spell, I order you to my side!"

With a sizzling noise, part of Eloise's command seal vanished. Then, with a bright flash of blue light, Berserker appeared in front of her. He didn't waste a single moment, and swung at the vampire before her.

Despite her injury, Tsuki called upon her super speed, and dodged Berserker's blade. She spared Rio, and Eloise an angry glare, and leapt away. Soon, she disappeared into the darkness of the jungle, and called out to her servant.

" _Assassin, we're leaving._ "

" _Yes, master."_

When Berserker could no longer sense the pair's presence, he turned to Eloise. With great care he helped the girl to her feet, looking her over.

"You alright?" he asked.

Eloise took in several deep breaths. "I...think I'll be okay."

Moments later, Archer erupted from the jungle, dashing to Rio's side. The woman immediately interposed herself between Eloise, and Berserker. There was a tense standoff, as both sides weighed their options. Finally, Eloise stepped forward, breaking the tension.

"You saved me." she said, turning to Rio.

"Y-you snapped me out of my own fear." Rio replied. "So, I guess you could call us even."

Eloise considered her next words very carefully. "We should get out of this rain. In an hour, I'd like to meet in the hotel lobby. I have an offer for you."

Archer quirked a suspicious brow at that, but held her tongue. Rio was taken aback for a moment, and could only nod. Berserker looked to his master with great curiosity, but stayed silent as well.

"I know what you must be thinking." Eloise admitted. "But I think we both know that continuing our battle where we left off is not the best course of action. I want you to at least hear my offer. After that we can fight, go our separate ways, or whatever comes."

Archer was about to offer a reply, when Rio stepped forward as well.

"Okay."

"You can't be serious!" Archer exclaimed.

"Come on, Archer, we should at least hear them out." Rio replied. "There's no harm in that, right?"

Archer simply clicked her tongue. "Very well. But I make no promises."

"It's settled then." Eloise smiled. "Well...part way settled anyway."

 **Author's Notes**

I'd like to thank the newest followers/favoriters of this story. Misayareiroukan, PA2, and drakonpie250. Now for your historical fact of the day! The kinkaku-ji, or golden pavilion is a famous historical site in Kyoto japan. Originally the building was a villa owned by Saionji Kintsune, before being purchased by the shogun, Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, and converted. The pavilion gets its name from the golden leaf that covers the top two stories of the structure. The pavilion has been burned down twice, and the current building is a reconstruction built in 1955, which stands to this day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:The Eighth Servant**

Saber stepped out of the car, and moved to the passengers side. She opened the door for Cleo, bowing with a dramatic gesture. Cleo rolled her eyes at her, and stepped out onto the street.

Just a few hours ago, the two had landed from their long flight. After stepping of their plane, they found themselves in Aksu city. A large metropolis situated in the mountainous region of northwestern china.

It was a bustling city like any other. Pedestrian, and vehicle traffic moved this way, and that. Like a river they both seemed to flow endlessly through the city's byways. Smaller vehicles, such as motorbikes, and mopeds, seemed just as common as cars. Many of them swerving, and snaking their way through the larger swaths of traffic

The buildings were much more densely packed than either cambridge or london. Making as much use of the space as possible. Yellow, and red seemed to be the most prominent colors on signs, and various advertising. All of it written in large chinese characters.

Cleo stepped into the restaurant before taking a whiff of all the smells. Immediately her nostrils were assaulted by spices, and garlic. The sound of several roaring wok burners could be heard from the back. Just behind the counter, a pair of chefs, stretched, and worked fresh dough, forming them into noodles.

Saber, and Cleo found a table, and took their seats. A server quickly approached, handing them both a menu.

"So, what I can get you to drink?" she asked, turning to Saber.

"I'd love to try some plum wine." Saber replied.

"And for your date?"

Cleo sputtered, face turning beet red. "D-date?! Ma'am I don't think you understand I-"

"She'll have green tea." Saber interjected.

The woman nodded, jotting down their order, and then took off. Cleo's mouth still tried to form some kind of response, but the server had already disappeared behind the counter. She let out an exasperated groan, crossing her arms in a huff.

"You really are easily flustered, master." Saber chucked. "It's quite adorable."

Somehow Cleo's face turned even redder. "I am not adorable! Don't you patronize me!"

Saber held up her hands disarmingly. "Of course, master."

The server soon returned with their drinks, placing them in front of them. After taking the orders for their food, she took her leave again.

"That's nice." Saber sighed, taking her first sip of wine. "I had never even thought to make wine out of fruits other than grapes."

"I've had cherry wine before, but not much else." Cleo commented, sipping her own drink.

After taking another sip, Saber set her drink aside. "So, master, you still haven't told me exactly what our destination is."

"Liushi shan." Cleo replied. "Also known as the kunlun goddess. The highest mountain in the kunlun mountain range."

"So, what exactly is at the top of this mountain?" Saber questioned.

"Shangri-la." Cleo answered. "It's a supposed mystical paradise. A verdant valley, hidden from the world. They say, that those that lived there were nearly immortal. It was first described to the public in the novel 'Lost Horizon'. But the mages association has known about its existence for for even longer."

Saber nodded, sipping her drink. "The clocktower certainly has a vast wealth of knowledge, don't they?"

Cleo let out a heavy sigh. "Yes. The mage's association makes it a point to seek any knowledge that could benefit them. Lost cities, ancient artifacts, etc. Making sure it stays hidden from the world, so they alone can reap the rewards. That's how they operate."

Saber could sense the venom in Cleo's voice as she went on. She considered questioning her, but held her tongue. Instead keeping the focus on the task at hand.

"So, how do we reach this mountain?"

Cleo pulled out a map from her bag, and laid it onto the table. "Just outside the city is the Tarim Basin. Its a large, mountainous desert. Thankfully there is a single highway stretching across it. It will still take us over eight hours to cross however."

Her finger traced along the highway in question. "Once we cross, we'll reach the city of Hotan, which lies at the base of the mountain rage. There we can restock on supplies before ascending the kunlun goddess. That's where the trip will be the most difficult."

Saber hummed in acknowledgement. "How many other master's, and servants do you think will be there?"

"Hard to say." Cleo answered, rolling up the map. "If we're lucky, they all decided to head to south america where the other keys are. But, I wouldn't count on it."

"It doesn't hurt to hope." Saber shrugged. "Even without inference, climbing up a treacherous mountain won't be easy. But that's why you have me here, master. I'll be sure you reach the top in one piece."

"You words fill me with such confidence." Cleo sighed.

Saber frowned at that. "I haven't let you down yet, have I?"

"No, I suppose not." the other woman chuckled.

* * *

Finn held out an open palm, a small piece of candy placed inside. A small group of children surrounded him, watching with curious eyes. He smiled at them, and closed his hand. When he opened it once more the piece of candy had vanished.

The children all gasped in shock, searching around for where it could have gone. Finn chuckled, and reached behind one of the children's ears, pulling out the missing candy. He then closed both hands around it, and motioned the children closer.

Once the children leaned forward for a better look, he opened his hands. The children all gasped in unison again. In place of a single piece of candy was a small bushel of them.

"There ya are, one for each of ya!" Finn exclaimed. "Go on take'em, and no fighting over them."

After each taking their own piece of candy, the children rushed off. Finn waved goodbye to them, wearing a bright grin. Rider soon moved to his side, having witnessed the whole exchange.

"Ah, children." Finn sighed. "No matter what country ya find yourself in, they all have a sweet tooth."

"You're very good with children." Rider remarked.

"I've had lots of practice my dear." Finn replied. "I raised two children of my own."

"I've seen the photos around your house." Rider smiled. "You haven't really spoken about them all that much."

Finn sighed, face dropping to a frown. "No...I suppose I haven't."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Before Rider could offer her usual apology, Finn spoke up a again.

"What about you Rider? Did you ever have children?"

"Oh! Y-yes, I did!" Rider answered. "Eleven in fact."

Finn's eyes widened in shock. "Eleven! Good gracious lass! You must have been knocking boots twenty four seven!"

Rider's face went suddenly flush. "I didn't give birth to all of them! If that were the case, I would have been pregnant through most of my military career!"

"That would have been quite the sight!" Finn laughed. "A rotund woman carrying a baby in one arm, and a spear in another!"

"I can assure you it was not like that!" Rider exclaimed, stamping her foot.

She took a moment to clear her throat, before continuing. "Many of them were adopted. Orphans of war. I...tried to save them when I could. Give them a new home."

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes softening. "You have a good heart, Rider."

"Thank you, master." she replied, smiling softly.

There was another silence between the two, before Finn stepped forward. He adjusted his jacket, and turned to his companion.

"Alright, that's enough sentimentality for one day." he stated. "We better get moving. After all, we got a mountain to climb."

"Of course, master!" Rider exclaimed. "I already rented a car to take us across the tarim basin!"

Rider lead Finn down the street, where the car in question waited. It was a tannish all terrain vehicle, similar to a jeep. A canvas roof covered the top, showing bits of wear, and tear.

"Are ya sure you can really drive this thing lass?" Finn questioned.

"Of course!" Rider answered. "With my riding skill, I can drive any vehicle. From cars, to even planes!"

"Really? How does that work?" he questioned.

"I'm not quite sure." Rider answered. "It's almost like an instinct. I know that if I simply 'mount it, and grab the reins', I can drive anything."

Finn sputtered with laughter "Mount it, and grab the reins ya say?!"

"W-what is so funny?!" Rider questioned, face flushing.

"Oh, nothing lass." Finn chuckled. "Forgive this old man, for thinking about dirty jokes."

"Dirty jo-"

Sudden realization dawned on Rider, and her face turned even brighter red. With a huff, she swung open the car door, and hopped into the driver's seat.

"J-just get in!"

Finn held back a snicker. "Of course, lass."

* * *

From the shadows he watched a small human settlement. There were several families there, going about their day. A large herd of sheep, and yaks grazed nearby. Small fires were beginning to burn, as a communal meal was being prepared.

He had seen many settlements like this before. People, encroaching on the vast open wilderness. Their homes, and herds scared off their prey, leaving his kind to starve. They would even hunt what prey there was, snatching the prey that belonged to them. They were barely able to fend for themselves, starving in a dwindling forest.

How he hated them.

So, he had taken from them. If they would steal his prey, he would do the same to their livestock. It was only fair. In the dead of night, he would slaughter them, feasting on the fresh kill.

Oh, how he reveled in it.

His instincts told him to do the same now. To hunt. But another voice was in the back of his mind. It wanted to kill just as much as he. Only it craved the lives of the humans. Wanting nothing more than to take their heads.

He did not resist either urge. To hunt was in his nature. To feast upon the weak. And he had no love for the humans. If the other voice in his mind wanted their heads he would have them.

Tonight, they would hunt.

* * *

 _China, 181 AD_

 _It was early spring, and the skies were bright, and clear. Peach blossoms bloomed everywhere, littering the ground with a carpet of pink flowers. A gentle wind blew, creating small swirling pools of the soft petals. Like currents, they moved across the ground, creating shifting patterns._

 _A shaded platform was situated in the center of one of the many peach gardens. Sitting at the table atop the platform was a lone man. His green robes were vibrant, and well maintained. His long beard stretched to his chest, perfectly straight, and trimmed._

 _He watched the peach blossoms fall, thoughtfully stroking his beard. As he reached down for a sip of tea, a loud, boisterous voice called out to him._

" _Second brother!"_

 _The green robed man turned, to see another man stepping through the garden entrance. He was heavily built, with powerful muscles. His face was round, with noticeable laugh lines on his cheeks. His eyebrows were as thick, and bushy as his beard. Unlike the other man, his robes showed bits of wear, and tear, as well as one or two visible stains._

" _Hello, third brother." greeted the green robed man, standing from his seat._

" _I knew you would be the first to arrive, second brother!" the other man barked. "You're always so punctual!"_

" _I thought you would end up being late, third brother." the green robed man remarked. "You do tend to take a nap at his time of day."_

" _And what's wrong with a good nap?!" the gruff man questioned. "A man should always stay rested! And besides, when our first brother calls, I will always arrive on time!"_

 _The other man chuckled. "Of course. Forgive me for doubting you."_

 _Within moments another man arrived. He carried himself with a quiet dignity, and was humbly dressed. In contrast to the other two men, he had a small beard, and mustache. His eyes were wide, and his ears were visibly large._

 _The other two men bowed to him unison. "First brother."_

" _It is good to see you both." first brother smiled. "How have you been?"_

" _I can't complain!" the rough brother replied. "I am eating well, and in good health. What more could a man ask for?!"_

" _I have been well, first brother." the second eldest replied. "Though I wish I could say the same for the people. The court is in turmoil."_

 _The first brother nodded at that. "Yes. The emperor has fallen under the control of that traitorous cur, and the people suffer for it."_

 _The third brother scoffed. "Simply give me the word, first brother, and I will take his head!"_

 _The eldest raised a placating hand. "In time, third brother, in time. Now, shall we?"_

" _Of course!" the third brother exclaimed. "I brought my finest wine!"_

" _Always prepared." the green robed man laughed._

 _The three brothers moved together, coming to stand before a nearby altar. The youngest brother poured each of them a fresh cup of wine from a jug under his arm. Once their glasses were filled, the three kneeled, raising their glasses to the sky, and speaking in unison._

" _Though we three do not share the same surname, we have come together, as brothers. From this day forward, we shall join together, for a common purpose: to save the troubled, and aid those in danger. We shall avenge the nation above, and bring peace to the citizens below. We seek not to be born on the same day, in the same month, or the same year. We merely hope to die on the same day. May the gods of heaven, and earth, attest to what is in our hearts. If we should ever do anything to betray our friendship, may heaven strike us dead."_

 _As the last words crossed the brother's lips, they drank from their cups. They then bowed their heads, offering respect to the heavens._

" _Now, brothers, let us continue to drink!" the youngest exclaimed. "I would hate to see this wine go to waste."_

" _Any excuse to drink, eh third brother?" the second brother laughed._

 _The oldest brother smiled at him. "Of course, third brother. Your wine is the finest in the land. It deserves to be enjoyed."_

" _Do not praise him too much, first brother, his head may grow even fatter." the green robed man remarked._

" _What do you know?!" the third brother barked with good natured smile._

 _The three brothers all shared a laugh together, and each poured another glass. All glad to have each other's company._

* * *

Li suddenly snapped awake, trying to sit up with a start. Quickly he found himself being pulled back by his seatbelt. It took him several seconds to discern his surroundings. The passenger seat of an all terrain vehicle, trekking across the tarim basin.

"Are you alright, master?" Lancer asked from the driver's seat.

"I'm fine." Li answered, rubbing his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Only half an hour I'd say." Lancer replied. "You seemed tired, so I decided not to wake you."

Li hummed in acknowledgement, cracking his neck. He reached over to the cupholder's nearby grabbing his cup of coffee. It had already gone cold, but he didn't care, and took a long swig of the bitter brew.

After downing a few more mouthfuls, he looked out the window. Beyond the glass, the vast landscape of the basin flew past.

The tarim basin, was a mountainous desert like area. All around, dry, sandy earth carpeted the ground. Small patches of hardy grasses, and shrubs occasionally dotted the landscape. Rocky hills, and crags, made of light stone rose up from the ground all around them. Off in the distance, Li could see the various mountain ranges that surrounded the basin.

The basin itself was massive, nearly four hundred thousand square miles from what Li had read. Despite its harsh terrain, the basin was populated by several ethnic groups. Most of them being Uyghurs, a turkic ethnic group. Supposedly, over eighty percent of the entire Uyghur population lived in the basin.

"Have you ever been to this part of china, Lancer?" Li asked.

"I can't say that I have." Lancer answered. "Though I have heard many legends about the kunlun mountains."

Li turned to him curiously. "Really?"

Lancer nodded. "Legend says, that the kunlun mountains are sacred. Heavenly spirits, and immortals are said to reside there. I have heard of many who took the pilgrimage to the tallest peak. All in the pursuit of attaining true enlightenment."

"I wonder if I can learn anything there." Li said thoughtfully. "They say that all martial arts are a path to attaining wuxin. The state of true emptiness."

"To fight without thoughts, and emotions clouding one's judgement." Lancer remarked. "To act with only instinct alone. To flow with the universe."

"That is what my family sought through their martial arts." Li stated. "We believe that by attaining true emptiness, we can open the path to the root."

Lancer nodded at that, and turned his full focus back to the road. After driving for several more minutes, Lancer spotted smoke in the distance. His eyes narrowed, sensing something was amiss. As they drew closer to the smoke, they could see that the source was coming from a small village a few hundred feet from the road.

"Lancer, pull over." Li ordered.

"Yes, master." the other man nodded.

Lancer quickly came to a stop on the side of the road. The pair then stepped out, and began to approach the village. Lancer kept up his casual disguise as he walked, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. Both he, and Li kept their guards up, ready for any ambush that might come.

As the two neared, they found the source of the smoke. A small campfire had spread to one of the houses, and the thatch roof was ablaze. They quickly grabbed some water from a nearby well, and worked to douse the flames.

Once the fire was quenched, the two began to search the area. Not a single soul seemed to be walking about the villages dirt paths. It was eerily silent, save for the wind sweeping across the desert.

"I don't like this." Lancer remarked.

"I agree." Li said. "Something is very off here."

Soon, Li spotted signs of a struggle, and small bloodstains in the sandy earth. The blood left a trail, leading around one of the houses. Cautiously, he followed the trail, seeing more, and more signs of some kind of scuffle. When he turned the corner, he was greeted by a gruesome sight.

Over a dozen bodies littered the ground. Dried blood was splattered everywhere, staining the ground, and nearby buildings. All the corpses were mutilated in a brutal fashion. Flesh shredded, limbs ripped from their sockets, and abdomens ripped open, exposing the remains of viscera. Most chilling of all however, was that every single body had something in common.

They were all missing their heads.

Li's stomach turned at the sight, and he averted his eyes. Lancer soon moved in at his side, surveying the bloody scene. Even his strong will, was deeply unsettled by the sight. Despite that, however, he moved in for a closer look, hoping to gain some kind of clue.

"I have seen many gruesome battlefields." Lancer stated. "But this is different. These people were not killed in battle. They were slaughtered, brutally, and without mercy."

"Who could have done this?" Li questioned, looking about in horror.

Lancer kneeled down, inspecting the ground. He could see several footprints, no doubt belonging to the villagers. Among them however, were several sets of paw prints. One set in particular made Lancer's eyes widen. They were nearly twice the size of his hand, and more pronounced than the others. Suggesting a giant, heavy animal.

Lancer stood to his feet. "This wasn't the work of any person. These people were mauled by a pack of wild beasts. Wolves, from the looks of it."

Li shook his head. "What kind of wolves would take the heads of these villagers?"

Lancer hummed in thought, and moved over to one of the bodies. He inspected it closely, paying special attention to the wound on the neck.

"These are clean cuts." he remarked. "Made by an incredibly sharp blade."

"The work of a mage, and his familiars then?" Li surmised. "Perhaps one of the masters has a liking for wolves."

"But what would they gain from this senseless slaughter?" Lancer questioned, fury rising.

"I don't know." Li answered, shaking his head.

He, and Lancer continued on through the village, hoping to find any signs of survivors. Soon, they came upon the open fields, where the farmers kept their livestock. Not a single goat, or yak was left standing. Most of them had been picked almost clean. Buzzards, and other scavenging birds were ravaging the carcasses, trying to take what was left.

"Who, or whatever did this, needs to be stopped." Li stated, looking upon the carnage.

Lancer nodded in agreement. "We should gather the villager's bodies, and give them a proper funeral."

"It's the least we can do." Li nodded.

* * *

It had been several hours since Saber, and Cleo had hit the road. The sun was beginning to dip past the horizon in the distance. Warm, orange light bathed the desert landscape in its glow. Outside, the air was beginning to grow colder, the heat from the day slowly vanishing.

In the passenger's seat, Cleo's eyes slowly began to drift closed. After napping for several moments, her eyes would snap open. The process repeated itself several times over, each instance, Cleo would slumber just a bit longer.

Saber glanced over at her, and sighed. "Alright, I think it's time we stop, and make camp for the night."

Cleo snapped to attention. "What?"

"I said, I think we should stop, and make camp." Saber repeated. "You're tired, and you need some rest."

"No, I'm fine." Cleo yawned. "We don't need to stop. If I need sleep, I can just jump in the back."

Saber glanced at the backseat in question. The seat was old, and showed several tears in places. The cushions themselves were thin, offering little padding from the seat's metal frame.

"I don't think so." Saber replied. "We're going to make camp so you can get some proper rest."

Despite Cleo's continued protests, Saber pulled over on the side of the road. After killing the engine, she circled around to the back of the car, pulling out some supplies. Soon, she found a suitable open space, with relatively soft ground, and began to pitch the tent.

Inside the car, Cleo let out a groan. She then stepped out, slipping on her jacket.

"If you insist on setting up camp, at least let me help."

With the two working together, Saber, and Cleo soon had the tent set up, and fastened to the ground. Saber then began to gather some tinder, and other bits of wood from nearby. Once she had a suitable amount, she quickly started a roaring fire.

Saber dusted herself off. "You should eat something before you go to bed. I would hate to hear you complain about sleeping on an empty stomach again."

Cleo grumbled, sticking her tongue out at the other woman. Saber simply chuckled, and moved to grab some supplies from the car. When she returned, she hung a large pot over the flames, and set to work preparing a quick meal.

Soon, she had a simmering pot of warm stew going. After giving it an experimental taste, she made a bowl for Cleo, handing it off to her.

"Careful, its hot."

Cleo took the stew gratefully. "Honestly, no need to dote on me. I think I can handle some hot stew."

"Forgive me, my lady." Saber smirked. "But doting on beautiful women is one of my favorite pastimes."

Cleo's face went red, and her gaze quickly turned to the stew before her. After taking in a calming breath, she raised the first spoonful to her mouth. Making sure to let it cool a little before taking a bite.

"Mmm, this isn't bad." she commented. "Especially considering we only have canned ingredients."

"I could make it much better with a proper kitchen." Saber smiled. "I'll have to cook for you again, when we get back to cambridge. So you can have a taste of proper french cuisine."

"I didn't even know you knew how to cook." Cleo remarked, taking another bite.

Saber poked at the flames."When you grow up in a farmhouse it's something you pick up. When my mother was ill, or busy on the farm, I was usually the one in charge of cooking. She taught me everything I know. Nothing refined, but it was all delicious."

"That sounds nice." Cleo smiled. "I mostly learned how to cook by myself. My mother never really taught me much outside of magecraft. And even then, she wasn't the best teacher."

"What about your father?" Saber asked.

Cleo sighed. "He was a better teacher, but...he didn't feel like my father. More like a stranger in my home. Or a tutor who would come by every so often to teach me magecraft. He was always busy with his own research, or making appearances at clocktower social gatherings."

"I see." Saber frowned.

Before an awkward silence could linger, Cleo tried to change the subject.

"What about your father? What was he like?"

Saber hummed in thought for a moment. "I never knew my birth father. Though I did have a father figure later in my life."

"Who?"

"My mentor. He taught me the way of the sword. Anyway, my birth father died when I was young. But my mother talked about him a lot. He was a hard working man."

Saber's smile returned. "He was stern, but fair. Despite his hard life, he almost always wore a smile, and hardly ever complained. She said he was very content with his life."

"But, you weren't were you?" Cleo asked. "That's why you went to paris."

"You could say that. Or you could say I was just a foolish young girl, whose head was filled with dreams."

"I don't think having dreams makes you foolish." Cleo said, shaking her head. "It makes you...human."

Saber turned to her with a soft smile. "I suppose so."

There was a few moments silence between the pair, before Cleo stood up. She then handed off her empty bowl to Saber.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to bed now."

"Sweet dreams, my lady."

With that, Cleo entered her tent, sparing Saber one last glance before closing the door. For several hours after that, Saber kept watch. She continued to tend the flame, more out of the need for light than any sort of warmth.

Beyond the warm glow of the flames, the desert landscape was bathed in soft silvery moonlight. Small nocturnal animals arose from their burrows, their eyes occasionally shimmering in the low light. It was calm, and quiet, save for the crackling of the campfire.

Suddenly, the quiet was broken, as a loud howl pierced the night. Several more howls followed in consort. They had an almost ghostly quality to them, echoing off the nearby cliffs, and hills.

Saber stood to her feet, summoning her armor, and weapons. She scanned her surroundings, hand reaching for her sword. In the darkness beyond the firelight, she could see shadows moving. Bestial figures, circling around her, their eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

" _Master, we have trouble."_ Saber called out mentally

" _Hmm, what is it?"_

" _Unwelcome company."_

Without warning, one of the shadows leapt from the darkness, pouncing toward Saber. She sidestepped the attack, and drew her blade in the same motion. Now, in the firelight, she could finally get a better look at her assailant.

It was a large wolf, with silvery fur. Even in the light of the fire, its yellow eyes glowed faintly. It snarled at Saber baring its sharp white fangs.

Saber slashed at the beast, only to have it leap away, disappearing into darkness once more. Cleo stepped out of her tent seconds later. Just in time for another wolf to come leaping out from outside the firelight.

Despite her tiredness, Cleo reacted quickly, summoning a small shield to her arm. She smashed the beast in the face, smacking it away. It let out a whimper of pain, before returning to the darkness.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"It seems we're being hunted by a pack of wolves." Saber answered. "But they are not ordinary. I can sense something magical about them."

"Familiars?" Cleo questioned, drawing her azoth blade.

"Hard to say." Saber replied, shaking her head.

Three of the wolves leapt out from the darkness, pouncing on their prey. Cleo summoned a wall of force to stop one dead in its tracks. Saber dashed between the other two, unleashing a quick quartet of slashes. Her blade went deep into their bodies, severing vital organs.

With a thud, the two wolves fell to the ground, dead. Within seconds, their bodies began to dissolve, transforming into particles of ghostly light.

Soon, six more of the ferocious wolves approached, encircling the pair. Cleo, and Saber moved back to back as they stalked toward them. Suddenly one of the beasts dashed forward, snapping at Cleo's leg. She leapt up to dodge, and Saber moved to counter with a quick thrust.

The blade pierced straight through the wolf's head, killing it instantly. Just as with the others, it burst into ghostly blue light.

Two of the beasts circled to Cleo's front, lunging toward her. For a fraction of a second, she considered using her azoth blade, but hesitated. Instead, she traced her hand along the ground, summoning forth a thick, semicircular wall of energy. The wolves crashed against it, sending small ripples moving across the shield's surface.

Saber quickly unleashed a rapid flurry of slashes, dispatching three of the monstrous wolves. The ones that remained slunk back into the dark, joining with the other shadows. As Saber, and Cleo readied for another attack, an ear piercing howl echoed from above.

The pair turned their gaze upward, eyes widening in shock. Standing atop a nearby cliffside was the figure of another wolf.

It was giant, larger than an average horse, with powerful muscles. Tick shaggy fur covered its body. It appeared almost like ghostly blue, and white flame, topped with dark black. Each of its paws ended in long claws, and its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth.

Riding atop the beast's back was a man, dressed in dark clothes, and leather armor. A long, tattered black cloak flowed behind him. Riding boots, and gloves covered both his arms, and legs respectively. His most striking feature, was one that he was lacking.

He had no head.

Where his head would be, there was only a dark void. Small wisps of dark smoke poured from the hole, surrounding him with a black aura.

"What...on earth…" Cleo gasped, staring at the figure.

"A servant." Saber half whispered.

"That thing is a servant?!"

The wolf upon the cliff let loose another howl. Down below, the ghostly lights from the fallen wolves were drawn toward them. Like will-o-wisps, they floated upward, and were absorbed into the wolf's being.

The headless warrior atop their back raised their hands to the sky. In a flash of ghostly light, a weapon appeared in each of his hands. Giant wickedly curved blades, with long handles. The blades were almost like reversed hooks, with jagged edges all along it.

With a low growl, the wolf leapt down from the cliff, landing on his feet. He then charged toward Saber, and Cleo, the headless rider readying his blades.

Saber dashed toward them, leaping into the air as she neared. The rider lashed out at her with both blades. Their weapons clashed with a metallic clang, sparks flying. Saber then continued her forward momentum, sailing over the two, and landing behind them.

The wolf spun about with surprising agility his rider taking a horizontal swing at the swordswoman. Saber rolled forward, narrowly avoiding the blade. She then thrust her rapier toward the giant wolf's side.

Reacting quickly, the wolf turned his head about, catching Saber's blade in his jaws. Now, momentarily trapped, the rider swung down at her with his blade. Saber swiftly drew her dagger, blocking the swing with the smaller blade.

After a brief struggle, Saber pulled her sword free from the wolf's jaws. She then dashed back, dodging another swing from the headless rider. Taking up her stance, she glared at the pair. The wolf turned to fully face her, snarling, and baring his fangs.

As the trio stared each other down, Cleo leapt out of the way of a pouncing wolf. Another then came rushing in behind her, mouth wide. She called a shield to her arm, smashing into the side of the wolf's face. It staggered back from the attack, before lunging forward once more.

Cleo's grip tightened around her azoth blade. She focused on all the lessons Saber had drilled into her. In those fractions of a second, the motions came to her, and she thrusted at her attacker. With a sickening 'shunk' it pierced into its skull, and the wolf scattered into light.

Three more wolves came rushing in from the side, all baring their claws, and fangs. Cleo summoned a wall of force to stop their attack. She then spun about on another wolf behind her, and thrusted again with her blade. Just as before, the sword sunk into the wolf's vitals, and it burst into blue particles.

Saber dodged another swipe from the wolf rider, rolling toward his flank. As she rolled, she drew her pistol, cracking off a pair of shots. With two quick swipes, the rider knocked the projectiles aside, and dashed toward the swordswoman.

Saber held up her rapier, channeling mana into the blade. With a flash of blue light, a blade of energy surrounded the sword. She met the rider with her magically infused weapon, and the pair exchanged several swift blows. Each time their swords struck, small bursts of magical energy, and sparks flew from the point of impact.

After a pair of clashes, the wolf snapped its jaws at Saber's legs. She narrowly countered, using her dagger to defend. Rider, and wolf then began to work in tandem. Combining sword swings, claw swipes and bites in a mad flurry. It was if they were one being working in perfect tandem.

Saber found herself momentarily put on the defensive by their relentless onslaught. Having to parry, and defend from multiple angles, and trajectories. She was pushed back several steps, nearly losing her footing.

Thinking quickly, she swept upward with one of her feet, kicking up a thick cloud of sand. The wolf growled, momentarily blinded by the dirty tactic. With the wolf's attacks now momentarily stalled, Saber focused on the rider. She blocked his next series of swings, and finally found an opening to dash back, gaining some breathing room.

The wolf pawed at his eyes, removing the remnants of the dust. As he regained his vision, he glared at Saber, snarling with his fangs bared. Then, much to Saber's surprise, he dashed back several yards as well.

With a growl, the wolf leapt into the air, and began to flip forward, the rider held both blades together. They flipped again, and again, gaining momentum. Soon, they were spinning at high speed, transforming their bodies into a giant spinning blade. Like a meteor they hurtled toward, Saber, spinning faster, and faster as they approached.

Saber steadied her footing, and raised her blade. A silver white aura poured off her, swirling around her mana infused blade.

"Tous pour un _! Porthos!"_

The phantom of Porthos appeared at her side, before sinking into her body. Her strength was empowered by his spirit, eyes shining with silver light.

She let loose a battlecry, swinging her sword to meet the incoming attack. A resounding clang, and a thunderous shockwave blasted outward as they impacted. A grand display of magical, and metallic sparks sprayed in all directions. Saber grit her teeth, pushing back against the deadly spinning attack.

Cleo knocked aside another wolf, and turned to the battle. Her eyes widened in shock, as she beheld the clash.

"Saber!" she exclaimed.

Slowly, Saber was pushed back, boots grinding into the dirt. Suddenly her aura flared, and she tightened the grip on her blade. With a powerful scream she pushed back against the wolf and rider. As her strength won out, her swing followed through, creating a trail of light in its wake.

The spinning beast went flying back, skidding along the ground before coming to a stop. He rose to his feet with a growl, shaking himself off. His rider, still held his blades at the ready, looking no worse for ware. The giant wolf, however, bore a long cut across his side. Small rivulets of blood leaked from the wound, staining his fur.

He let out a snarl, before raising his head, and unleashing another ear splitting howl. Summoned by his call, over a dozen ghostly blue lights appeared around Saber. The blue lights quickly took on defined shapes, transforming into a pack of wolves.

The newly summoned pack snarled at Saber, moving to surround her. The other group over by the campfire did the same, stalking toward Cleo. Both magus, and servant readied themselves, bodies tensed for the attack to come.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine, and spinning tires approached. Cleo, and Saber turned to see an all terrain vehicle hurtling down the main road. It soon swerved toward the group, picking up speed. With several heavy thuds it barreled through the circle of wolves, before screeching to a sudden halt.

Lancer leapt from the driver's seat, summoning his glaive. Li followed suit, his magical circuits igniting across his arms, and legs. The larger man was the first to make a move, making several wide sweeps with his weapon. Several wolves were immediately cut down, scattering into blue light.

A wolf pounced toward Li, aiming for his neck. Li quickly snatched the wolf out of the air by its fur. Then, with great force, he flipped the beast over his shoulder slamming it into the ground. Another wolf came rushing toward him, when his back was turned. Li was quick to react however, spinning about, and striking the wolf with a bone shattering kick.

Saber, and Cleo decided not to question their arrival for now. Instead, focusing on beating back the the pack. Saber easily cut down three with a few swift slashes. Cleo covered their rear with a quick wall of energy, while taking out a wolf with a thrust of her blade.

The pack quickly dwindled, and soon only a few remained. Their leader, growled at the four, eyes flashing with malice. He made a move to dash toward them but was stopped in his tracks. His ears perked, as he heard the call of his master echo in his mind.

" _You've lost this battle. Retreat for now. Recover your strength."_

The wolf growled in his throat, but relented to his master's commands. He let loose a powerful howl, calling the remaining pack back to him. As the ghostly lights were drawn to him, he gave Saber, and the others one last glare, before vanishing in a flash of blue.

With the mysterious threat seemingly gone, Saber turned to Lancer. The man stood stoically, keeping his halberd at the ready. Cleo, and Li kept up their guard as well, ready to call upon their magical energy at a moment's notice.

And so a long tense silence hung in the air, both sides waiting for the other to make the first move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Alliance**

Rio pulled off her dripping clothes, as she closed the bathroom door. She moved to the shower, turning on the faucets. Once the warm water was flowing, she stepped inside, and sighed. The mud covering her body was slowly washed away, creating a swirling pool of brown in the drain.

For several moments, Rio simply stood in the warm stream, letting it wash over her. As her eyes closed, memories of the earlier battle flashed through her mind. She could still feel Tsuki's cold hands on her body, sucking the warmth from her skin. Those red eyes, flashing with predatory hunger, and her almost playful smile.

Despite the warmth around her, Rio began to shudder. She felt her stomach twist, and her breathing suddenly became rapid, and panicked. Her legs shuddered, and she braced herself against the shower wall for support.

Then, her stomach turned, and she wretched. Bits of her breakfast, and bile were now swirling in the drain. After taking in a steadying breath, she wiped her mouth, and tried to continue her shower. Though her body still occasionally shook with terror.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, her nerves seemed to have mostly calmed. After taking a deep breath in front of the mirror, she got dressed. She found Archer waiting for her, as she exited the bathroom. The other woman was sitting on the bed, crossed legged, and eyes snapped shut.

She cracked one eye open. "You certainly took your time."

Rio put on a smile. "Y-yeah, sorry about that."

Archer opened her mouth as if to say something, but her words died in her throat. Instead, she hopped up from the bed, and summoned her casual attire.

"So, shall we see what the brat has to say?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you're willing to even go." Rio remarked, drying her hair.

"I'm half tempted just to shoot the both of them, and be done with it." Archer replied. "But, I'm curious to hear her offer. Whatever it may be."

Rio nodded at that, and tossed her towel aside. She, and Archer then headed out of their room, and down the hall. After descending to the lobby, the pair found a strange sight waiting for them.

Over a dozen mandrakes moved this way, and that. Most of them were gathered around the hotel bar, carrying bits of rubble. All the hotel staff, and guests stood almost stock still. Upon closer inspection, Rio could see their eyes were glazed over, and didn't seem to react to outside stimuli.

Archer, and Rio soon spotted Eloise, and Berserker, seated on one side of the lobby. The green eyed girl waved to them, motioning them over. With a bit of trepidation, the pair approached. Eloise then motioned for them to sit in the chairs across from them. Rio obliged, while Archer chose to stay standing.

"I'm having my familiars clean up the mess." Eloise stated. "I used a special plant pheromone on the hotel staff, and guests. Once the effects wear off, the last two hours will have all been a haze."

"Wow, thats cool." Rio exclaimed.

Eloise giggled at her reaction. "Would you like some tea?"

Rio was about to take one of the offered cups, but a quick glare from Archer stopped her. The woman then pulled her hand away, offering Eloise a polite shake of her head. Eloise nodded in understanding, and turned to Archer.

"I don't blame you for your suspicion. In your time, the possibility of being poisoned by the enemy was probably very common. Right, Nobunaga-sama?"

Archer narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't test my patience, girl."

"And don't _you_ threaten my master." Berserker growled. "Unless you'd like to go for round two, here, and now."

The two servants stared each other down, the tension building between them. Rio was quick to intervene, offering a pleading look to Archer. She growled in her throat, but relented with a nod. Eloise turned to Berserker, and he too seemed to relax. With the tension mostly diffused, Eloise continued.

"I guess we should get right down to business. I think we should form a temporary alliance."

"What?!" Archer exclaimed.

Rio was taken aback for a moment, eyes widening. After recovering her faculties, she spoke up.

"An alliance? Why?"

Eloise looked downward. "You saw what happened out there. That woman, Tsuki, is beyond either of us. She's a monster. I had to use up a command spell just to survive."

Rio gripped onto her legs, trying to stop from shaking. That familiar twisting of her stomach returned, but she held back her reflex to wretch.

"Really?" Archer scoffed. "That woman seemed skilled to be sure, but a monster? I think you're over exaggerating."

Eloise looked up to her. "I impaled her right through the stomach, but she shrugged it off like it was nothing. Most of of her internal organs should have been missing from that, and yet she was still standing."

"B-but you at least injured her!" Rio stammered. "No matter how tough she is, she can't live like that for long. Right?"

Eloise shook her head. "No. After running into Tsuki, I did some research on her. She's supposedly one of the most gifted mages of our generation. Her family is held in high respect within the clocktower. And...she's a vampire."

Both Archer, and Rio's eyes widened in utter disbelief. Rio had heard stories, and seen movies about vampires all her life. Who hadn't? They were hard to avoid in popular culture. And she had occasionally heard whispers of real vampires existing long ago.

Rio forced a laugh. "You're joking right? A vampire? That can't be right."

Eloise stared her dead in the eyes. "After everything you've seen today, can you honestly say that what we fought wasn't a vampire? Not to mention all the unbelievable things you've seen, or heard just being a mage. Is it really that unbelievable that vampires could exist?"

Rio's mouth moved to try, and form a response, but faltered. Instead, she simply relented with a shake of her head.

"So, you fought a vampire?" Archer questioned, turning to Rio. "I'm impressed you were able to survive."

"I honestly just got lucky." Rio admitted.

Archer narrowed her eyes, and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She finally decided to take a seat, crossing her arms.

"You've made your point about this mage being dangerous." Archer stated. "But, no matter how strong she is, no mage is a match for a servant."

"But she has a servant of her own." Berserker pointed out. "You saw for yourself how strong he was. He was able to hold his own, even against the two of us. His sword seemed like just a broadsword, but it almost had a weight to it, something I couldn't describe. Then, there was his presence, unnatural, and dark."

Berserker's brow furrowed deeply. "It was like facing the grim reaper himself."

"You, and I both know, that neither of us went all out against him." Archer scoffed.

"Assassin wasn't using his full strength either." Berserker retorted. "Who knows how the battle will turn out after that." He let out a heavy sigh. "He's the worst kind of opponent for me. It'd be better if he just came at me straight on."

Archer couldn't really argue his point, and let out a huff of annoyance.

"So you see, we both stand to gain from teaming up." Eloise stated. "Once we reach the city, we can each take a key, at the end of all this. What do you say?"

Rio pondered long, and hard for a moment. "Archer?"

Archer growled in her throat. "Fine. But, we need some insurance so you won't betray us."

"That's rich coming from a someone like you." Berserker laughed.

Before Archer could retort, Eloise pulled out a long sheet of paper. The document was perfectly penned, and marked with several arcane seals.

"A self geas scroll. It'll insure both sides abide by the agreement." She slid it over to Rio. "You can read over it yourself."

Rio took the contract, and scrutinized it. After reading it over several times, she gave a nod of approval. Then, in unison, the two mages signed the contract. Their signatures faintly glowed with magical light, permanently bonding themselves to the paper. Once the contract was finally done, Eloise smiled, and offered Rio a hand.

"I'm Eloise by the way. Looking forward to working with you!"

Rio reached out, shaking it trepidatiously. "I'm Rio, and same to you."

Archer glanced over to Berserker. "Will you be giving introductions too?"

Berserker chuckled. "Nah. Even I'm not thick headed enough to reveal my true name that easy."

Archer turned red in the face, and turned away with a huff.

* * *

The sound of tearing flesh , and fresh dripping blood pierced the darkness. Two fresh corpses lay upon the ground, their necks torn, and bodies drained of blood. Tsuki's dark shadow loomed over a third victim, guzzling down her sanguine dinner.

Once she had her fill, Tsuki dropped them to the ground, letting them fall limp. With a sigh, she slowly rose up, looking up to the sky. Her red eyes shone in the shadows, and her face was dripping with the fresh gore of her victims.

Daintly, she pulled out a fresh handkerchief, and wiped her face clean. She then looked down to where her gaping wound once was. The fresh blood from her meal accelerated the healing process. Organs, and flesh sowed themselves together, and muscle reformed. All of it soon covered by Tsuki's soft pale skin.

With a simple spell, she weaved her clothes back together as well. The vampire's mouth then curled into a smile, satisfied with her work. The smile quickly disappeared however, as she noticed that one wound still seemed to remain. The scar left behind by Rio's light arrow. Though it had sealed up, it seemed slower to disappear.

"Oh well." she sighed.

" _Hath thou recovered, Master?"_

" _Yes, Assassin, thank you."_ Tsuki mentally replied. " _Now, we can get back to the task at hand."_

On the ground, one of the corpses twitched with life. Its eyes snapped open, glowing red. Nails, and teeth, transformed into deadly claws, and fangs. The corpse then rose up, letting out a predatory hiss. The other corpses soon did the same, all three snarling, and hissing with feral hunger.

Tsuki turned to them, snapping her fingers. The three all stood straight, looking to her with rapt attention.

"That's better." Tsuki smiled. "Now, my lovely little ghouls, no eating until I say. I don't want too much of a mess just yet. Follow me, and keep yourselves hidden. Alright, my darlings?"

The ghouls all nodded in recognition. Tsuki smiled wider at that, and stepped out of the alleyway. Casually, she strolled down the street, humming a happy tune. Her ghouls trailed behind her, keeping to the shadows, and alleyways. Making sure to follow their mistress's orders to the letter.

* * *

Rio, and the others stood outside a trading post, near the outskirts of the city. Supplies, of all varieties were being moved this way, and that. Guides were waiting around every corner, eager to offer their services to any tourists. The sound of haggling, and other market chatter filled the air, and money exchanged hands left, and right.

Eloise looked over the list before her, checking off supplies. Rio helped, looking through their stack of purchases. Once everything seemed to in order, Rio gave Eloise a thumbs up.

"Will that be all you'll be needing, Ms?" the nearby merchant asked.

"Yes, thank you for your help!" Eloise replied with a smile.

The man smiled back. "Good, good. I'll have some of my people help carry all this."

Eloise quickly held up a hand, shaking her head. "No, that's alright, I have it taken care of. Berserker!"

The giant man stepped forward, and moved toward the two supply crates. With the greatest of ease, he lifted them both up, and onto his shoulders. The merchant, and several nearby onlookers stared in absolute disbelief, as he carried them toward the groups jeep. With a grunt, Berserker set the supplies into the back.

"Thank you, Berserker!" Eloise said cheerily.

"Are you sure we really need all this?" Archer asked, looking at the supplies.

"We'll be traveling through the amazon rainforest." Eloise replied. "It's a dangerous place, filled with poisonous animals, plants, ferocious predators. diseases, and other hazards. We have to be prepared."

Rio swallowed a lump in her throat. "O-oh, wonderful."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine!" the other girl assured. "Especially with me on your side! I can navigate any wilderness."

"Really?" Rio questioned, cracking a smile.

Eloise puffed up proudly. "Of course! I wouldn't be able to call myself a druid, otherwise!"

"The jungle isn't what I'm worried about." Berserker interjected. "Its Assassin, and his master. A place like the jungle is the perfect place for them."

Archer nodded in agreement. "They would have ample opportunity for an ambush. We have to keep on guard."

Eloise, and Rio nodded in agreement. The group's remaining supplies were stored away, and secured. Once everything was in its place, Eloise hopped into the passenger side. Berserker,and Archer squeezed into the back, taking several moments to find a comfortable position.

Rio looked to the others. "I'm the one whose driving?!"

"I still don't have my license." Eloise admitted. "I'm hoping to get it soon though."

"Neither of us know how to drive." Archer added. "I don't have the riding skill, at least not as an Archer."

"Same." said Berserker.

Rio sighed, and nodded in resignation. She then hopped into the driver's seat, and turned the key. As the engine revved to life, Rio checked the mirror.

"Is everyone buckled in?"

"I am!" Eloise exclaimed.

"Must we?" Archer asked. "We're just going to return to spirit form once we're away from any prying eyes."

"Will you at least humor me?" Rio pleaded, turning to the pair. "I really don't want to get pulled over."

Archer sighed heavily, and buckled the strap over her body. Beside her, Berserker pulled out his own seatbelt, but found it stuck in place. He growled in annoyance, and gave it a sharp tug. The man's monstrous strength ripped the belt from its anchor, sending it snapping toward Rio. She quickly ducked her head back behind the seat, barely avoiding the makeshift whip.

Berserker looked a the belt. "Oops."

'"We're gonna have to pay a fine for that." Eloise sighed.

"Just...make it look like your wearing it." Rio suggested.

"Sorry." Berserker replied, doing as he was bade.

Beside him, Archer held back a snicker, earning her a glare from Berserker. With everyone as secure as they could be, Rio pulled away from the trading post. After making sure she was clear, the jeep took off down the main road.

Once the group was past the city limits, Archer, and Berserker disappeared in a flash of blue light. With the pair gone, Eloise, and Rio were left alone.

Silence hung in the air for many long moments, making Rio feel anxious. Instinctively, she reached for the radio, to try, and find something to break the silence. As she turned the knob, she was greeted by static. She twisted, and turned it in various directions, but still only received static. So, after several moments of trying futilely to get it to work, she sighed, switching it off.

She glanced over at Eloise, finding the girl staring out the window. Rio took a moment to clear her throat before trying to start some kind of conversation.

"Soooo, where are you from?"

Eloise turned toward her. "Trying to get information on the enemy?"

"W-w-what?! No!" Rio stammered. "I was just curious. Couldn't stand all this dead air."

Eloise chuckled at her reaction. "I was only joking. I'm from america, and that's as specific as I'll get. You?"

"Born, and raised in Japan." Rio answered. "Never really lived anywhere else."

"You didn't go to the academy in london?" Eloise asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Nah." Rio answered, shaking her head. "I'm not really cut out for a fancy place like that. There's a smaller academy in southern japan. I went there to study."

Eloise nodded at that. "You're lucky. I didn't go to an official mage school. I was taught by my family."

"Eh, the academies are overrated anyway." Rio shrugged. "Bunch of uptight assholes, who like the sound of their own voice. Even the place I went to was full of rich, snobby brats. I think you lucked out honestly!"

The other girl let out a little chuckle. "Maybe I did."

Rio laughed a little too. "I like your familiars by the way."

"They're just the cutest aren't they?!" Eloise exclaimed.

"Yeah, much cuter than mine."

"Don't say that! I'm sure your familiars are adorable! Can you show me?"

Rio nodded, and whispered a string of phrases. From her pocket, as pair of shikigami slid out. The tiny paper men floated down over to Eloise's arm rest, looking up at her.

"Oh my goodness!" Eloise gasped. "They are so precious! You made these yourself?"

"Yeah." Rio answered. "They're called shikigami. I can even make them to other shapes. Like cranes, and other origami animals."

"That's so cool!"

Rio couldn't help but laugh, blushing a little at the praise.

" _Don't get too chummy."_ Archer reprimanded mentally. " _At the end of the day, she's still the enemy."_

" _Yeah. Yeah."_

The group continued down the highways, and roads for some time. Eventually the paved tarmac, gave way to dirt, and stone trails. Buildings, and homes soon disappearing, replaced by swaths of thick jungle. Finally, they reached the end of a long dirt path, where a small ranger outpost was situated.

According to Eloise, stations like this were set up all over the amazon. Many large portions of the jungle were protected by federal law. To make sure the unique ecosystem, and the indigenous peoples were protected from outside interference.

A man, dressed in a tan uniform stepped out from inside the station. He glanced over the jeep, and sidled up to the driver's side.

"Afternoon." the man greeted. "What brings you out here?"

Rio's eyes darted around nervously. "Uhhh."

Eloise leaned forward, chiming in. "We're researchers, from the north american botany research institute. We're here to gather samples, and record some field data on overall vegetation health."

The ranger glanced at her quizzically. "Aren't you a little young to be a professional researcher?"

"I'll have you know, I have a master's degree in botany!" Eloise exclaimed.

She reached into her bag, and pulled out a laminated card, and some documents. The man scanned over the items intently. The card was almost like a driver's license, denoting Eloise's status within the botany institute. While the papers themselves seemed to be a research briefing signed, and stamped by the head of the institute himself.

"W-well, alright then." the man stammered. "You...have a nice day, Ms. Viridos. And stay safe out there."

Eloise nodded, and took back the documents. "Thank you very much!"

The man tipped his hat, and returned to his station. Once he was finally out of earshot, Rio turned to the other girl.

"Wow, that was a seriously good cover story!" she exclaimed. "Where did you get the fake id, and stuff?"

Eloise unbuckled her seatbelt. "Who said they were fake?"

Rio blinked utter bewilderment. "Wait...you mean you actually have a master's degree in botany?!"

"Of course." Eloise smiled.

"B-but I thought you said you never went to any academies!?

"I said I never went to any _mage_ academies. Doesn't mean I never went to college."

"How old are you?!"

Eloise stepped out of the care. "Seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. Now come on, we have some stuff to unpack!"

Rio was left totally stunned for several moments, unable to form words. Then, finally, she let out a sigh of resignation.

"Suddenly, I feel more inept than usual." she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

After they were unpacked, the group headed into the jungle. Despite the amount of supplies, they were easily able to carry all of them, even without Berserker. Eloise lead the way, as they trudged through the jungle. Berserker stood right at her side, while Archer brought up the rear, both keeping a sharp lookout for any signs of the enemy.

The already sweltering air, became even more thick, and muggy. Monkey, and bird calls filled the air, echoing through the forest. From time to time a short downpour would come drizzling down from above. Thankfully, Eloise had acquired some ponchos, and tarps, to protect not just themselves, but their supplies from the jungle's sporadic rain.

"God, I hate these damn mosquitoes!" Rio exclaimed slapping her neck.

"Quit your complaining!" Archer exclaimed.

"Your one to talk!" Rio exclaimed. "They're not bothering you!"

'Its because they can't." Eloise pointed out. "A missile couldn't harm a servant, let alone a mosquito. Only a powerful magical attack, or an attack from a servant can."

Rio put a hand to her chin. "So, like does that mean that even if you dropped a building or something on a servant, it wouldn't kill them?"

"Exactly." Eloise replied. "Servants are by their nature, spiritual beings. They can't truly be harmed by things that have physical substance. Noble phantasms, and other servant weapons are both spiritual, and physical. Hence why they can harm servants. The same goes for magical attacks."

"Anything wielded by a servant can do harm though.' Berserker added. "Even if I were to throw a rock, it would hurt a servant."

Rio let a small exclamation of amazement, before another mosquito bit into her skin.

"Gah! I'm sick of these bugs!"

Eloise reached into her pack, and pulled out a small bulb like herb. She broke off a piece, and handed it to Rio.

"What's this?" Rio asked, taking the offered plant.

"Eat it." Eloise replied. "Once it spreads through your body, it'll make your sweat deter mosquitos, and other parasites."

Rio looked it over for a moment, before popping it in her mouth. There was a noticeable crunch, as she bit into it. Her mouth was then filled with a spicy, burning sensation, akin to horseradish. She quickly reached for her canteen, guzzling down several mouthfuls to assuage the spice.

"Oh, right." Eloise chuckled. "I should have warned you it was spicy."

After trudging through the jungle for several hours, night began to fall. The group found a relatively clear spot and began to set up camp. As Rio pitched the tents, Eloise weaved a quick spell. The leaves of the canopy above weaved themselves together, forming a natural roof, to protect them from the rain. Berserker, and Archer moved to the perimeter of the campsite, to keep a sharp look out for their enemy.

Without the near constant downpour, Rio was able to get a large fire going. After sifting through their supplies she pulled out a cast iron pot, setting it over the flame. She then poured in the contents of a pair of cans, creating a hearty mixture of meat, and beans.

It didn't take long for the meal to warm up. Once it was ready, Rio ladled a bowl for Eloise, handing it off to her. The other girl offered her thanks, as Rio made herself a bowl as well. She then took her seat across from her, before digging into her meal.

Their dinner passed in relative silence as they ate. The gentle pitter patter of rain could be heard from above the leafy canopy. The sounds of the jungle were replaced with new ones. Chirping insects, the croaking of frogs, and other nocturnal animal calls filled the air.

Once her meal was mostly gone, Eloise looked up from her bowl at Rio.

"Can I ask you something?" Eloise questioned.

Rio swallowed a mouthful of food. "What is it?"

"What are you in this war for? What are you after?"

Just two yards away, Archer's ears perked at the question, and she listened intently. Rio was taken aback by the question for a moment. She took another bite of her meal before setting her bowl aside. For several moments, she sat in silence, trying to find the exact way to answer.

"Remember I told you I went to that mage academy? That wasn't my idea." She sighed heavily. "None of this mage stuff was really. I was never cut out for it."

"What do you mean?" Eloise asked.

"Like a lot of families, mine have a long history." Rio began. "Lots of tradition, and knowledge passed down, and all that. I was next in line, so I had to inherit the family crest. But...I never really wanted it. Like, I didn't hate the idea, but I wasn't fully on board. Just kinda bleh about the whole thing."

Rio looked to the campfire, shaking her head. "But that didn't really matter to my family. I had to 'carry on the family tradition'. They kept pushing me, and grooming me to be a proper mage. But, I just wasn't what they wanted. I couldn't live up to their standards."

She paused, letting out a slightly bitter chuckle. "I even dropped out of the mage academy. They're still pissed about that. And now, even though I live on my own, they still try and push me to 'act like a real mage' or whatever. So, I thought maybe, if I was able to get the fruit of Eden, I could get away, y'know? Just let my family have it to themselves, so they'd finally let me do what I want. Let me live my life."

Rio laughed again, this time with a bit more good nature. She ran a hand through the side of her hair, feeling slight embarrassment at laying it all out like this.

"I know it sounds really dumb. I'm just a second rate mage. What chance do I have of getting the fruit? But I thought I would at least try. And who knows, maybe I'll luck out!"

Archer suddenly stood up, and spun around to face Rio. The dark haired woman wore a deep scowl, glaring down at the other woman. Rio slid back in her seat, eyes widening nervously.

"You really are the type of person I hate the most." Archer growled. "Just my luck to be stuck with a master like you. The heavens must be laughing at me right now."

Archer turned about again, and stormed off. She still kept within line of sight, growling and cursing in the distance. The rain didn't seem to perturb her in the slightest, as she continued to fume.

"Looks like I made her mad again." Rio sighed. "I know she was never happy to have a layabout like me as a master."

"She didn't have to be so harsh about it." Eloise frowned. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised to see that she's a spiteful person. She is Oda Nobunaga after all."

"She's not so bad." Rio assured. "Anyway, what about you? Why are you in this war? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, as you've already seen, I have a passion for botany." Eloise replied. "So nothing could be more exciting for me than to see the tree of Eden. A legendary magical tree. And not just the tree! The garden too! Who knows what kind of amazing magical plants are there! I wanna see them all, and study them! See what I can learn!"

Eloise's grinned, her eyes shining. "Plants can teach us so much. They have the power to cure so many ailments, and diseases. Just imagine how much you could do with rare, magical plants like the ones in Eden. We could cure deadly diseases, or powerful magic curses!"

Berserker wore a small smile as he listened to her words. He felt a sense of pride at having such a kind master.

Rio chuckled. "Man, now I feel even more embarrassed. My dream is super selfish by comparison. Makes me feel kind of like an ass."

Eloise shook her head. "You shouldn't feel that way. I think wanting to live for yourself is a good thing."

Rio smiled softly at her. "Thanks."

A brief silence passed between the pair, neither knowing what else to say. Rio suddenly cleared her throat, and downed the rest of her meal, before standing up.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should head to bed."

"Right." Eloise nodded.

Rio summoned several shikigami, sending them off around the perimeter of the campsite. The magic that brought them life, protected the paper dolls from the rain. Eloise followed her lead, summoning a few mandrakes. If Assassin, or Tsuki tried to make a move they would know about it.

"Good night, Berserker!" Eloise exclaimed, heading into her tent.

"Night." Berserker replied with a wave.

"Night...Archer." Rio said tentatively.

Archer didn't even respond, keeping her back turned to her master. Rio sighed, and headed into her tent. The two masters then zipped up the entrances, and quickly fell asleep. Leaving their two servants alone.

With Rio gone, Archer returned to her spot near the camp perimeter. Her clothes were partially soaked, but she cared little. She plopped down on a nearby log, crossing her arms with a huff. Berserker glanced over at her, shaking his head.

"Get all your anger out of your system?" he asked.

"I don't need to hear that from a Berserker of all people." Archer growled.

Berserker reached over nearby, grabbing a large bottle. He took a long swig, and let out a sigh.

"Want some?" he asked, offering the bottle.

Archer glanced at the bottle for a few moments, before snatching it from his grasp. She then brought it to her lips, and guzzled down several mouthfuls. With a sigh of her own, she wiped her mouth.

"Hah hah, I like a woman who can hold her drink!" Berserker exclaimed.

Archer let out a chuckle. "Back when I was alive, there was no one under me that could out drink me."

Berserker let out another bark of laughter. "It's a shame we're servants, and can't get drunk! I'd love to challenge you on that!"

"I'd be up for your challenge any day!" Archer smiled.

Berserker, and Archer shared several more swigs of the bottle. It was quickly drained of its contents, and the pair popped open another.

"So, are you really a demon king?" Berserker asked. "Cause you don't look it."

"Of course!" Archer growled. "Its my proper title."

Berserker chuckled heartily at that. "Right, right. I was a king once too."

He paused, taking another swig of his drink. "I was never really cut out for it though."

"Oh? Did you just give me a hint to your true name?" Archer asked, smiling mischievously.

"Maybe all this drink is loosening my tongue." Berserker chuckled.

The pair downed several more bottles of alcohol, chatting idly. Despite their outwardly relaxed nature, their senses were open to the world around them. They sensed the movements of the creatures that moved through the dark jungle. Waiting for anything that seemed abnormal.

After downing another bottle, Berserker sighed. "You know, you didn't have to be so hard on her."

Archer paused mid sip, and frowned.

He glanced over at her. "I know why your really so mad at her."

Archer clicked her tongue. "Hmph. That's none of your concern."

"You're right. Sorry for being nosy."

* * *

 _Japan, 1575 A.D_

 _Thunder rolled overhead, dark clouds casting a shadow across the land. Rain slowly began to fall from the clouds above, more thunder, and flashes of lightning following. The remains of morning fog were beginning to part, revealing the green open plains. A river ran through the grassland, and a line of trees could be seen beyond._

 _Oda Nobunaga stood atop a hill, overlooking the scene. Even further in the distance, she could see the shadow of Nagashino castle. The castle was currently under siege by the forces of Takeda Katsuyori. Days ago, a messenger from the castle, had sent for aid. Nobunaga, and Tokugawa Ieyasu answered the call, and arrived with their troops._

 _The combined army had positioned themselves on the other side of the river. To better defend against the Takeda's famous calvary. Wooden palisades had been erected in a zigzag pattern near the front line, to further slow them._

 _But they served another purpose for Nobunaga's plan._

 _A messenger suddenly rushed up the hill, the rain pattering off of his armor. He dropped to his knee, as he neared Nobunaga, bowing low._

" _Nobunaga-sama, I have news!" he exclaimed._

" _Go on." Nobunaga ordered._

" _Our scouts report that over ten thousand takeda cavalry are heading this way. The remainders of their force have stayed at the castle to continue the siege."_

 _Nobunaga crossed her arms. "No doubt they want to make sure the castle forces cannot rally a force to aid us. No matter. This is all going according to plan. Is everyone in position?"_

" _Yes, my lord!" the man bowed. "Hideyoshi-sama has already moved into position, to defend the left flank. We await your command."_

" _Good. Dismissed."_

 _The man bowed his head again, and quickly took his leave. Once he was out of sight, Nobunaga stood from her seat. She holstered her katana, and watched the battlefield, waiting for the right moment._

 _From the treeline, the Takeda cavalry began to emerge. Katusyori stood at the head of the army, and surveyed the landscape. Three hundred meters out, he could see the enemy blockade across the river._

" _Hmph." the man scoffed. "They think such simple tactics will stop us? Our calvary is unrivaled. They will only slow our charge, and hold off the inevitable."_

 _Katusyori raised his sword, and turned to his men. "We have defeated the Tokugawa, and Nobunaga forces before! At Mikatagahara we proved how strong the Takeda cavalry is! Let us show them again! Charge!"_

 _The army let loose a loud battlecry, and surged forward. Thundering hooves, and clattering armor filled the air. In the sky above, the clap of thunder seemed to announce the army's approach. Katsuyori lead the charge, his spear at the ready. The rain sloughed off his armor, and grassy earth became mud beneath him._

 _Despite the army's rapid approach, Nobunaga made no move to give any orders._

 _They seemed to pick up speed, the hillside granting the calvary heavy momentum. Like a tide they swept across the plains, thundering toward the opposing army. The frontline soon breached the river, and began to make their way across. The current slowed their charge, but still they continued._

 _Nobunaga smirked, and drew her katana. "First volley! Fire!"_

 _From behind the palisade, one thousand matchlock muskets took aim. With a flash of gunpowder, and smoke, they opened fire. The line of projectiles cut through the armor of the oncoming army. Horses screeched in terror, or fell dead, knocking their riders into the tide. Dozens of men slipped from their saddles, bodies pierced by the volley._

" _Second volley into position! Fire!" Nobunaga shouted._

 _The first line of marksmen slid back. Like a well oiled machine, one thousand more moved into take their place. More shots echoed through the battlefield, preluding the sound of another boom of thunder. Another line of cavalry fell to the onslaught. Katsuyori still continued forward, his shoulder grazed by one of the shots._

 _Nobunaga wore a mad grin. "Third volley! Fire!"_

 _Just as before, the second line was replaced by a thousand more soldiers. Another volley, and more soldiers fell. Streaks of blood began to flow down the river. Corpses sunk like stones, their armor weighing them down. Parts of their bodies rose up from the surface, faces now smeared with mud, and fresh blood._

 _Three thousand shots had been fired, cutting down the approaching army. Despite their loss in numbers some still managed to cross the river, and reach the blockades. But it was all for naught._

 _Lines of spearman, raised their weapons over the wall, skewering the approaching cavalry. More bodies began to line the shoreline. Mud, and blood, swirled together, before being washed away by the downpour._

 _By midday, the Takeda cavalry had been routed. Like so many of his men. Katusyori had fallen to the volley of gunfire. In his last moments, he marveled at the stratagem that had been set before him. He had seen battles where muskets had been deployed. He new of their potential power. But this was all together different. Volleys of shots, fired one after the other from cover. Nullifying most of the weaknesses of the weapon. It was a revolutionary strategy._

 _The last sight his eyes gazed upon was the shadow of Nobunaga standing on the hill. Her eyes practically glowed, a manic grin stretched upon her face. In that brief moment before his life left him, he was convinced Nobunaga was no mere woman._

 _She was the devil incarnate._

Author's Notes

First off I'd like to thank the newest followers/favoriters. Aydejl12 and Heretical God Doulou. Thank you both! Now time for your historical fact of the day. On June 28 1575, the Battle of Nagashino took place between the forces of Takeda Shingen and the Tokugawa, and Nobunaga alliance. Nobunaga's use of firearms in the battle to defeat the famous Takeda calvary is cited as a huge turning point in japanese warfare. The first truly 'modern' battle in japanese history. Though matchlock weapons had been used in other battles during the period, Nobunaga was the first to truly show the potential of firearms in japanese warfare. The story of this battle would be one of the most famous in Nobunaga's military career, and further cement Nobunaga as one of japan's greatest military minds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Avenger**

Lancer, and Saber locked eyes, their grips tightening on their weapons. Cleo cursed inwardly as she stood off against the other pair. She, and Saber had already expended some amount of energy fighting off the wolves, and mysterious servant. But Lancer, and Li were in top form.

Cleo scrutinized Lancer. It was easy to tell from his weapon, and style of dress that was a heroic spirit native to china. They were within his sphere of influence, the land that was the very source of his legend. He would be stronger than a normal servant here, drawing upon his fame, and the energy of his homeland.

This would not be a fight they could win easily.

Saber could feel the power of her noble phantasm beginning to fade. It would take at least a few minutes before she could call upon it again. She knew those precious minutes could mean the difference between victory, and defeat. A decision needed to be made now.

And so, she sprung into action.

She dashed toward Lancer, her rapier soon enrobed in magical energy. Lancer charged forward to intercept her, swinging down with his glaive. Saber swung upward with her sword, and the two weapons met. The ground cracked beneath the force of the resulting shockwave.

The pair's weapon's met several more times. With each strike, the earth began to break apart even more. Lancer then brought down his polearm with a spinning slash, which Saber narrowly dodged. The heavy glaive struck the earth, finally shattering it apart, creating an explosion of dust, and stone debris.

Lancer charged through the dust cloud, and pulled back his glaive. Saber channeled more mana into her sword as he approached, before lashing out with a rapid slash. He ducked beneath the attack, and the blade sailed past him. Its magically infused edge sliced a nearby boulder in two, sending the top half sliding to the ground.

Now that he had closed the distance, Lancer swung with his weapon. Saber quickly drew her dagger, to block the attack. Her arm nearly faltered, and she went sliding along the ground from the force of his attack.

The silver energy in Saber's eyes flickered, her noble phantasm's power finally running out. Lancer came charging in, and brought down his polearm. Saber raised her blade to block, their blades meeting again. With her noble phantasm's power dissipated, she felt the full brunt of Lancer's strength, gritting her teeth with effort.

Cleo summoned a shield around her arm, and took a wide swing at Li. He sidestepped the swing, and struck with an open palmed strike. Quickly, Cleo raised her shield to block. The force of Li's attack sent a shock traveling along her arm, and up to her shoulder.

She growled in pain, but didn't falter, and thrust with her azoth blade. Magical circuits crawled up Li's arms, and along his hands. With his honed reflexes, he snatched the blade between both hands, stopping his momentum dead. Then, with a quick twist, he dislodged it from her grip, and tossed the blade aside.

Before he could make another move, Cleo traced the ground in front of her with a foot. Li back stepped just as a wall of force rose from the ground.

"We didn't come here to fight!" Li exclaimed.

"You think I'm going to fall for such an obvious ploy?!" Cleo retorted.

Li clicked his tongue in annoyance. He couldn't blame her for thinking that. The war for Eden was cutthroat, and most masters would use any means to win.

With a deep sigh, Li dropped his guard. "Lancer! Stand down!"

The bearded man paused mid-swing, before slamming the butt of his weapon into the ground. Saber stared at him incredulously, her own stance faltering. Cleo glanced at the scene with the same surprise as Saber.

"We're not here to fight you." Li stated plainly.

Cleo stared him down for several moments. Watching his body language, the movements of his eyes, and anything else that might help her read him. Then, with a heavy sigh, she cautiously dropped the barrier in front of her.

"Saber, you stand down too." she ordered.

Saber nodded, and sheathed her rapier, and dagger.

Li leaned down, picking up Cleo's azoth blade. He quickly dusted it off, before approaching her, handing it off, handle first. Cleo looked at the weapon dubiously for several moments. Then, cautiously she reached out, taking it from Li's grasp.

"What do you know about that wolf, and its rider?" Li questioned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Cleo retorted. "They attacked us out of the blue while we were camped here."

Li hummed in thought. "I see. Thank you. We'll be going now."

Li suddenly turned about, and began heading for the car. Cleo's mouth hung agape, flabbergasted for a moment. Once she snapped from her stupor, she called out to him.

"Wait! You're just going to leave?! Just like that?"

Li glance back at her. "Whatever that creature is, it slaughtered a nearby village. I intend to stop it, before anymore innocent blood can be spilled."

Both Saber, and Cleo were momentarily taken aback by his statement.

"A-an entire village?" Cleo managed to ask.

Li simply nodded in reply.

Cleo felt her stomach twist. "Thats...thats horrible. Why would they do such a thing?"

Li turned fully to face her. "Lancer sensed it as we approached. Whatever that thing is, it's a servant. It must have killed them to drain them of their life energy. To sustain itself."

"But a master is supposed to provide mana for their servants!" Cleo shouted. "Why would they need to do that?"

"I can't say." Li answered, shaking his head. "Perhaps their master is not a magus, and they require mana from other sources to remain in this world."

"They're master could have also already been killed." Saber offered, approaching her master. "And they could simply be acting on survival instinct. Still...even if one of those is true, that servant is not normal."

"Agreed." Lancer said moving to his own master. "It gave off more than one spiritual presence."

"Whatever the circumstances, its needs to be stopped." Li stated.

Saber glanced at Cleo. "My lady, perhaps we should…"

Cleo pondered for several moments over Saber's unasked question. She then nodded to her, before turning back to Li.

"We'd like to help in anyway we can."

Li and Lancer shared a look, and the older man simply nodded. The young man nodded back, and turned to Cleo, and Saber.

"Very well."

"You're going to trust us so easily?" Cleo questioned.

"You don't seem like the deceitful type." Li replied. "I can sense both you, and your servant hold a certain sense of honor. Lancer seems to agree, and I trust his judgment."

Li gave her a small smirk. "And what about you? This whole thing could be a ruse to bring you into some kind of trap."

"If you wanted us dead, you would have teamed up with the wolves." Cleo replied. "We were weakened, and outnumbered. Why bother with some over complicated scheme when you could have just taken us out right then, and there?"

Cleo offered a smile of her own. "And besides, you seem like an honest person as well. But that doesn't mean I'm going to blindly trust either of you."

"Fair enough." Li nodded. "The same goes for us. So, I suppose we should take everything either of our parties say with a grain of salt."

"I already take most things people say with a grain of salt." Cleo remarked. "It stops me from being disappointed."

"A wise policy." Li chuckled.

'I love a witty exchange more than anyone," Saber interjected. ',but perhaps we should figure out our next course of action."

Lancer stroked his beard. "Agreed."

"Well, getting some actual sleep would be nice." Cleo yawned.

"We can't waste time with rest." Li said, shaking his head. "We have to act as soon as possible."

"Master, you were barely able to keep your eyes open earlier." Lancer pointed out. "You need rest as well. What good will it do us if we finally find this beast, and we're not at full strength?"

Li was about to argue the point, but a stern look from Lancer silenced him. He then relented with a nod, and a sigh.

"Very well. We'll rest for the night. But, we move out first thing in the morning. Agreed?"

Cleo, Saber, and Lancer all nodded in unison.

* * *

Caster sat in a dark room, his hands hovering over a crystal ball. Within the ball he could see images of a desert landscape flying past. The crystal was attuned to his command seal, allowing him to see through the eyes of his servant.

"Find a place to hide, Avenger." Caster ordered. "Make sure they do not pursue."

Caster could sense that Avenger was not pleased with the order, but still they obeyed. The strange servant could not speak, merely impress its emotions upon him. He could tell that Avenger sought retribution for his wound, and could feel their seething anger.

"I understand." Caster said calmly. "But the key to Eden should be our priority. Once it's secured, you can slaughter them all."

This seemed to placate Avenger. At least for the time being. Caster then let out a sigh, and cut off the feed from the crystal ball.

He deeply regretted not making more preparations for Avenger's summoning. The abnormal nature of the ritual had indeed created a servant, but not a normal one. Somehow, as one spirit passed through the veil, another had heard the call as well.

On their own, they would have been summoned as hollow shadows do to the improper summoning. However, as if to correct the glitch in the system, the summoning ritual fused the pair into a single entity. An amalgam of two spirits, sharing the vessel of the extra class, Avenger.

"Lobo, the king of currumpaw." Caster whispered. "And the headless hessian. What a strange pair of spirits to come together. Perhaps they both shared the ideal of the Avenger class?"

Caster shook his head. He could ponder over Avenger's strange nature later. Right now he had work to do.

He headed out, and down a nearby hall. At the end of the hall, he came to the room Aleister had cleared out for Caster's rituals. While the room was spacious, it hadn't met all of Caster's requirements. So he had to make some 'adjustments'.

Caster held up a hand, speaking a quick string of incantations. Several sigils appeared on the floor, and with the sound of sliding stone, a passage opened. It lead downward, creating a direct path to Aleister's basement, and supply storage.

He headed down the newly constructed staircase, and into the cavernous room below. As he entered, sconces on the walls lit up, providing a warm glow. Caster could see several of his demon spawn milling about, or causing mischief amongst each other.

At the center of the large space was a circle similar to the one in the room above. At each corner of the room was a giant glass cylinder, filled with glowing blue fluid. The unconscious bodies of young mages floated inside of them. Several circuit like wires ran from the the bottoms of the cylinders, connecting to the circumference of the circle.

Caster turned to the gathered demons "Time to summon more of your brethren!"

Several of the demons let loose raucous cheers. Caster then held out both hands, summoned forth his tome, and a fresh goblet of blood. The pages glowed, as he read the incantations aloud.

Inside of the tubes, mana was siphoned from the unconscious images, flowing through the circuits on the ground. The energy traveled along them, and flowed into Caster's summoning circle, providing an ample supply of mana.

Caster poured the contents of the blood filled goblet onto the circle. His face split into a grin, as he watched the blood take on a new shape. Forming into the vessel for a new demonic spawn.

* * *

Rider, and Finn arrived in the city of Hotan. The city was an oasis of sorts in the vast desert of the tarim basin. It also stood at the foot of the vast kunlun mountain range. Which loomed over the city off in the distance.

Dozen's of street vendors, and market stalls were set up along the road ahead them. Fresh produce, street food, trinkets, jewelry, and hand sewn clothes. All of it, and more, was on display around them. Smoke, and the scent of sizzling meat wafted from the food stalls, permeating the atmosphere.

Finn stopped by one of many stalls, watching the owner turn several skewers on a grill. He quickly purchased one for himself, and Rider, before the two continued on.

"I can't tell what kind of meat this is." Rider remarked. "It's rather...chewy."

"Its pig intestine! I can tell!" Finn exclaimed. "Still gotta a bit of gaminess to it. Delicious."

Rider paused mid bite, and grimaced at her skewer. "You...can have the rest of mine."

"Suit yourself." Finn shrugged.

"So, what's our next move, master?" Rider asked, handing off the skewer.

Finn swallowed before replying. "We should gather some mountaineering supplies. Warm clothes, rope, pitons, ice picks. That sort of thing. But, before all that, I'd like to make a personal visit."

Rider glanced at him curiously. "Visit?"

"Aye." Finn nodded. "I have an old friend who lives around here. I thought I'd come by, and see him. I don't know when I'll get another chance."

Rider nodded in understanding, and the two continued on through the city. Once they stepped out onto one of the main streets, Finn quickly called a cab, and he directed the driver to the western side of town. When they arrived, Finn pulled out a small slip of paper, following the hand drawn directions written there.

It didn't take long, before the pair arrived at a small unassuming home. With a keen eye however, both Finn, and Rider could see the place was surrounded by a bounded field. It was meticulously maintained, and was clearly set up by an expert mage.

Before crossing the threshold of the bounded field, Finn tapped his cane on the ground in a particular rhythm. As he did, he whispered a string of magical incantations. The bounded field seemed to respond to his words, and parted like a veil, beckoning him inside.

"I'll wait outside." Rider stated. "I'd hate to intrude on your personal visit."

"Much appreciated, lass." Finn said, nodding gratefully.

In a flash of blue light, Rider returned to her spirit form. Finn then moved through the opening in the bounded field, and knocked on the door. After several moments, the sound of clicking locks could be heard from the other side. The door then swung open cautiously.

Beyond the doorway, was a man who appeared even older than Finn himself. A small pair of glasses framed his long wrinkled face. His head was bald, and perfectly smooth. A wispy, goat like beard sprouted from his chin.

"Hey there, Tao!" Finn smiled.

The other man adjusted his glasses, and his face split into a wide grin.

"By the stars! If it isn't Finn!"

Finn opened his arms wide, and the pair shared a warm hug. The two then separated, and looked each other over.

"You're starting to get older." Tao chuckled.

"And you still look older than dirt." Finn retorted. "Also you reek of green tea, and bitter medicine."

"I'd rather smell like that, than whiskey, and regret."

The pair shared a laugh, and Tao ushered Finn inside. Rider had watched the exchange with a smile. Still in spirit form, she moved to the edge of the bounded field, and kept a close watch on her surroundings.

Once inside, Finn was greeted by dozens of alien, and powerful odors. The walls were lined with jars, vials, and other containers of various materials. Liquid mercury, silver shavings, bone dust, dried scorpions, cockatrice venom, and much more. Finn knew that these were ingredients for Tao's various alchemical concoctions.

Tao motioned toward a small sitting room, where pillows were arranged around a low table. Finn took his seat, as Tao put on a kettle to boil. Once the fire was going, Tao moved to sit across from his old friend.

"It's been too long, Finn." Tao smiled. "You never call, you never write."

Finn let out a bark of laughter. "Trying to get a hold of you is too much trouble. I know the only way to get in touch with you is in person. That's how you've always worked."

"True enough." Tao remarked. "I simply like to see my clients face to face is all. It helps me judge their character. So I don't go giving away my creations to just anyone."

"Speaking of clients, how's business?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I haven't done any freelance work for some time." Tao answered. "I mostly just provide home remedies for the locals nowadays."

"Finally settle down, did ya?"

"I would say the same for you." Tao remarked, moving to retrieve the kettle. "But, last I heard, you were chosen as a candidate for the war of Eden. I imagine that's the real reason you're here."

"You've read me like a book!" Finn laughed. "Its true. My partner and I are here to complete the next trial. But, I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd pay you a proper visit."

Tao began pouring each of them some tea. "I appreciate the thought. Speaking of your partner, where is this servant of yours?"

"She's just outside." Finn answered. "She wanted to let me have my privacy."

Tao took his seat once more. "And who is the heroic spirit? Jeanne d'arc? Boudica?"

"Not even close!" Finn chuckled. "She's from the sengoku era, and that's all I'll say."

Tao stroked his beard thoughtfully. "A samurai then? Not what I would have expected."

"I'm not as predictable as ya think. Tao."

The two friends continued to chat for sometime, sipping at their tea as they did. Rider still stood outside, watching dutifully. She tried to keep her focus elsewhere, so that she would not eavesdrop. Though, occasionally she could catch bits, and pieces of their conversations. As well as a few loud barks of laughter.

Off in the distance, the sun was beginning to set slowly past the horizon. The chill night air was beginning to sweep in, and nearby shops were starting to close. Inside, Finn, and Tao's conversation had begun to wind down. Several cups of tea having already been emptied.

Tao had brought some hard liqour. A special brew he had been saving for the proper occasion. A visit from an old friend, seemed like a good excuse to finally open it.

"So...how have Allen, and Catrina been?" Tao asked, after a brief silence.

Finn sighed, looking at his glass. "How did I know you were going to ask about that?"

"It seems like an obvious thing, to ask about an old friends family." Tao replied.

Finn downed half the glass before answering. A searing burn, permeated his mouth, and throat, but he didn't care.

"I honestly don't know how they are." he answered, still staring at his glass. "I stopped paying them 'visits' a while ago."

Tao frowned deeply. "How long has it been?"

"Almost twenty years, by my count."

All the previous energy in Finn's voice had drained away. For the first time since he had stepped through the door, Finn looked his age. Perhaps even older.

"You still haven't tried to get in touch with them?" Tao questioned.

Finn let out a bitter chuckle. "Why bother? They don't want anything to do with an old man like me. I don't blame em."

Tao opened his mouth as if to ask another question, but faltered. He simply sighed, shaking his head.

The conversation seemed to stall after that. Both men finished their drinks in silence, before Finn stood from his seat. Tao lead him back to the entrance, opening the door for him.

"It was good seeing ya, Tao." Finn said, with a small smile.

"Same to you, Finn." the other man replied. "Try, and visit me again, before I finally kick the bucket."

"Knowing you, you'll probably outlive me." Finn chuckled. "You take care of yourself."

"You too."

The two men shared a quick hug, before separating. Finn then offered his friend a wave, and began strolling down the street. Tao watched him go for several moments, before closing the door. Once he was out of sight, Rider appeared at Finn's side, returning to her physical form.

"I hope you had a good visit." she said, looking over at him.

"Aye, for the most part." Finn replied. "It's nice catching up with old friends. Ended up losing a lot more time than I thought. Might as well get a room for the night, and head up the mountain in the morning."

Rider nodded in agreement.

* * *

From the darkness they watched. In the distance. They could see the lights of the city. Their wound, though closed, still ached. They needed energy, and sustenance. With their keen senses, they could feel the strong presence of a mage's mana. It was like a beacon amongst hundreds of candles.

Avenger could sense another mage amongst the masses, as well as a nearby servant. They couldn't risk a fight with another servant. The lone mage was easier prey.

Tonight they would feast again, then take their vengeance upon those who would dare harm them.

Avenger dashed toward the city, leaping atop the nearest building. From roof to roof they moved, at blinding speed. Several passerby glimpsed a massive white blur pass by overhead. Though all of them chalked it up to their imagination.

The wolf's keen senses soon zeroed in on their target. Silently they landed, just outside Tao's home. They stopped just before the mage's bounded field, sniffing it curiously. Then, with a growl, the headless rider, raised his blade. He swung downward, easily slicing through the mage's barrier. With their path open, they transformed into their spirit form, and passed through the front entrance.

Down in the cellar below, Tao sensed something was amiss. The bounded field had been tampered with. Just above him, he could swear he sensed some kind of presence.

Carefully, he headed up stairs, scanning his surroundings. Nothing seemed disturbed, or out of place. Yet he could not shake the feeling he was not alone.

"Finn? Is that you?" Tao asked, hoping he was correct.

There was no answer.

The strange presence seemed to grow stronger. Reflexively, Tao's magical circuits ignited. He opened his mouth, to recite the incantation of a spell. But, the words never left his mouth.

An invisible blade lashed out with lightning speed, becoming corporeal once more as it neared Tao's neck. It was over before Tao could even realize it. His body went limp, falling to the floor. Blood flowed across the floor, pooling around Tao's now severed head.

* * *

Finn and, Rider were about to call for a cab, when Rider stopped in her tracks. She turned back the direction they had just come, her eyes narrowing. Sensing something was amiss, Finn waved away the first taxi that pulled up, and moved to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense a servant." Rider answered.

Finn's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." she replied.

"Tao could be in danger, we have to go back!" Finn exclaimed. "You go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

Rider nodded, and dashed down the street, once she was out of sight from prying eyes, she summoned her armor. She then leapt to the nearest building, and began to bound between them, moving with lightning speed.

Finn followed, and channeled energy into his limbs. He strengthened his legs, and picked up speed, sprinting with the power of an olympic athlete. Even with his magical boost however, Rider easily outpaced him.

Rider soon caught a glimpse of a white shape leaping away from Tao's home. She picked up the pace, creating a powerful gust of wind in her wake. Avenger sensed her approach, and spun about to face her.

Maintaining her momentum, Rider held out her spear, thrusting at the rider, and wolf. Avenger leapt upward, dodging the deadly spear. As they landed, Rider came to a skidding halt, twirling back around for another thrust, igniting her spear.

Avenger met her weapon with one of his curved blades, the two weapons clashing with a shower of sparks. The wolf swiped at Rider's legs, his claws bared.

Rider jumped back, but Avenger would not let her escape. Lobo snapped viciously with his fangs, looking to shred Rider to pieces. Using her spear, Rider fended off the attack, taking advantage of the reach of her spear.

She soon found herself pushed back against the edge of the roof. With her now cornered, the headless rider struck again. Rider leapt upward, narrowly avoiding the deadly blades. She then flipped forward, landing behind Avenger.

With a loud battle cry, she ignited her spear, unleashing a wave of flame. Lobo, reared up, as the flames formed a wall between them, and Rider. He spared Rider a growl, before leaping back, and off the edge of the roof. Then with a flash of blue, they disappeared.

Rider cursed aloud, and quickly put out the flames. After finding no more signs of her quarry, she took off, to rendezvous with her master.

With her speed it didn't take long, before Rider arrived back at Tao's home. She found the door wide open, and stepped through. Inside, she found Finn, sitting on the floor, his head hung low. Before him, was a long blanket, draped over Tao's corpse.

Rider looked down to the covered form. "Master...is that…?"

"Aye, lass." Finn answered, voice sullen. "He was dead when I found him. Head taken clean off. It's pretty much the only thing left of him."

Rider's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Finn turned back to her. "Whatever killed him, ate him. There were only bones, blood, and his head left."

Rider's hand curled into a tight fist. "I'm so sorry, master."

"It's alright." Finn sighed. "I'll grieve in my own time. And he lived a long, good life. But still...no one deserves to die like this. Did you see what did this?"

"It was a servant." Rider answered. "But unlike any I've seen before. Its aura was….unnatural."

"What did it look like?"

"This is going to sound, strange but...it was a headless swordsman, riding on a...giant wolf."

Finn frowned deeply. "That would explain the claw, and teeth marks."

"Why would they do this?" Rider questioned, shaking her head. "It makes no sense. If they wanted to use Tao to get at you, they would have taken him hostage."

"You're right." Finn nodded. "If I had to guess. They attacked Tao, to absorb his mana."

"But why?"

Finn stood up. "We could theorize all night. But, I don't think we'll be able to guess. I'll tell you this much. We're going after that bastard."

Rider nodded resolutely in a agreement

* * *

Cleo, and the others awoke bright, and early the next morning. The chill from last night still lingered in the air, as they packed up their respective camps. Cleo, and Li, ate breakfast on the go, trying to save as much time as possible.

Once everything was squared away, the group of four headed out. With some effort, they followed Avenger's trail. Eventually, they were lead to a lone cave, carved into the cliffside. Cautiously, they entered, keeping a sharp eye out.

Cleo scanned the surrounding space, her flashlight piercing the darkness. Up above, she could see stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Moisture collected on their surface's, dripping down to the stone floor below. As she moved further in, her nostrils were assaulted by a horrifying odor.

"What is that?!" she exclaimed, quickly covering her face.

Li cast his flashlight on a corner of the room. Strewn on the floor was a large pile of bones, bits of blood, and flesh still clinging to them. Dozens of flies, and other insects swarmed the remains.

Cleo's stomach turned. "Are those…"

"They don't appear to be human." Saber remarked. "Most likely they belong to some large animal. A horse, or possibly a cow."

Cleo let out a small sigh of relief. "They still reek though."

"They're still fresh." Li stated. "They must have eaten it within the last twenty four hours."

Lancer nodded. "Most likely last night. They must have been desperate for a source of mana, to recover the wound Saber inflicted upon them."

"But this alone wouldn't be able to completely heal them." Saber interjected. "They would need a much larger source of mana."

Cleo's eyes widened in sudden realization. "The keys to Eden! If they are able to retrieve them, they wouldn't have to worry about mana, and could retain their form."

Li's face twisted into a scowl. "Then we'd have a rogue servant, roaming the world without a master. If we're going under the assumption this servant is masterless."

"So, in the end, our goal remains the same." Lancer remarked. "Retrieve the keys before the enemy."

"That's _if_ that creature is even after the keys." Li pointed out.

"I think it's a good theory." Saber stated. "If it has any amount of intelligence, it will seek out the largest source of mana it can. Which would be the keys."

Li nodded at that. "Alright then, we continue on our path to the kunlun goddess. I just hope your theory is right."

"So do I." Cleo agreed. "I don't want anymore innocent lives lost."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

Later that day, Cleo, and the others arrived in Hotan. Li, and Cleo sent out Lancer, and Saber to gather info, while the two mages went to procure supplies for the trip up the mountain. It didn't take long, before the two servants returned with what they had learned.

Both of them had heard rumors of a brutal murder that had occured last night. Following the stories, eventually lead them to Tao's home. Lines of police tape had surrounded the premises. Saber, and Lancer had tried to get information from the local authorities, but there was no such luck. So, they turned to Tao's neighbors for anything that might help.

"Apparently, the corpse had been brutally torn to shreds, and decapitated." Lancer stated.

"So, our target _did_ head this way." Cleo remarked.

"It seems so." Li nodded. "But why target that man?"

"Apparently he was a medicinal expert." Saber stated. "All of his neighbors said his medicinal elixirs could work miracles."

"An alchemist?" Cleo surmised.

Li nodded. "That would explain why the beast went after him. A mage would provide an ample supply of mana to recover their injuries."

"The neighbors also said he had a visitor before the attack." Saber interjected. "An old man, with a jewel tipped cane, and a tall woman with dark hair. Sound familiar?"

Cleo's eyes widened. "Finn, and Rider!"

Li looked between the pair. "Acquaintances of yours?"

Cleo turned to him with a nod. "Two more competitors in the war for Eden. We ran into them in Heraklinos."

"Are they possibly tied to this mysterious new servant?" Lancer questioned.

"I don't think so." Cleo answered, shaking her head. "When we first met them, they went out of there way not to involve civilians in our fight."

"I see.' Li hummed. "Did you learn anything else?"

"No." Lancer answered, shaking his head. "No one seemed to see anything else."

"Then, I suppose it's time to start heading up the mountain." Cleo remarked, looking to the looming mountain range.

After double checking their supplies, the four headed out to the outskirts of the city. They drove up a lone dirt path, that took them to the mountain pass. Within an hour they reached the end of the road, and proceeded upward on foot.

The sandy earth had given way to hard, black rock. Slowly, the air began to grow colder, and colder. Soft white snow started to carpet the rocky ground. Powerful gusts of wind occasionally whipped past them, creating swirls of the fine powder.

Up above, the sky was overcast by dark grey clouds. More snow slowly drifted from above. Small beams of sunlight would occasionally pierce the gloom. Before being snuffed out by the dark clouds once more.

After over an hour of traversing the mountain path, the four came to a sheer cliff face. The two servants could easily traverse the rocky wall, but even with their magic, the mages would find difficulty. Cleo was about to reach for her climbing supplies, when Saber moved in behind her.

"No need for that, my lady." she smiled. "Allow me."

With great ease, Saber lifted Cleo up, bridal style. Cleo let out a yelp of surprise, a blush coming over her features as she settled into Saber's arms. The other woman then looked down at her, still smiling.

"Comfortable?"

Cleo's blush deepened as she replied. "F-fine. Just, give me more warning next time."

"Of course, my lady."

Once Cleo was secure, Saber leapt upward, landing atop the cliff. Gently, she set Cleo back on her feet.

"If you ever have need for another ride," Saber winked. "I'm always happy to provide my services."

"I'm surprised you didn't make some snide remark about my weight." Cleo retorted.

Saber put a hand to her heart. "I would never, my lady. You are as light as an angel's feather, and just as beautiful."

Cleo smiled softly at that, a chuckle escaping despite herself. Saber quirked her brow, face splitting into a grin.

"Oh? Did my charm finally break your stoic facade?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Cleo replied, turning away, but still smiling.

Before Saber could offer another comment, Lancer landed atop the cliff, carrying Li. The man then set his master down, and the two continued on without a word. Cleo, and Saber quickly moved to follow.

It didn't take long before the group came upon the remains of a campsite. Saber, and Lancer quickly took the lead, ready to summon their weapons at a moment's notice.

The snow upon the ground was littered with paw prints, tattered cloth, and small splatters of blood. Two backpacks were overturned, their contents spread out on the ground. A nearby tent was torn, but still standing, its tattered remains blowing in the wind.

Saber crept toward the shredded tent, and slowly parted the entrance. Inside, was a bloody scene. The gorey remains of two corpses were inside. Blood splattered the walls of the tent. Bits of flesh, and viscera were spread everywhere. And of course, there was no sign of their heads.

Cleo stared at the scene in absolute horror. She quickly turned away, clutching her stomach. It took everything in her not to throw up onto the snow. Saber moved to her side, patting her back soothingly, and trying to comfort her.

Li looked over the carnage. "It looks like they were a couple of thrill seekers. They were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Damnit. How many does that monster have to kill?"

"It looks they continued up the mountain." Lancer remarked, following the footprints. "This is all still fresh. We can't be far off."

"Then let's get moving." Li stated.

"Anything to get away from this place."

"Shouldn't we bury the bodies?" Saber asked.

"I'll radio in a rescue crew." Li replied. "The tent should keep their remains from being hidden by the snow."

Saber nodded, and spared the grim scene one last look, before following after her companions.

* * *

It was nearly dark when Finn, and Rider reached a flat open space. Snow blanketed the hard stone. Above them, the shadow of the mountain's peak loomed. There was still some distance to the top, and the pair had trekked since midday, not slowing.

"Master, we should rest for the night." Rider stated. "I can sense a snowstorm coming. It would be wise to take shelter."

"Aye." Finn nodded.

He unshouldered his pack, sighing in relief as he felt the weight leave him. With support from his cane, he moved over to a nearby boulder, taking a seat to rest his tired body. He could feel his legs, and knees aching. Even using strengthening magic had only helped him so much.

"I'm getting too old for this." he groaned, rubbing his shoulders.

"You rest, I'll prepare camp." Rider said, reaching into Finn's pack.

"Much appreciated, lass." Finn replied.

Rider soon dug out some supplies, and found a spot that would shield them from the wind. She then got to work pitching the tent, and clearing away excess snow. As she drove the pitons into the stone, her senses caught something in the distance.

Quickly, she stood to her feet, moving in front of Finn. "Master, there's two servants heading this way."

Finn rose up. "Are you sure?"

As if in answer, Rider summoned her armor, and weapons. Finn groaned inwardly, and held his cane at the ready.

The sound of crunching snow preluded the arrival of Cleo, and the others. Having sensed another servant, Lancer, and Saber had moved to the lead. Both of them had weapons drawn, their master's readying behind them.

Saber couldn't help but smile. "We have to stop meeting like this, Rider! People will begin to talk!"

Rider's face went flush. "Can we please not do this again?!"

"But witty banter, and flirtatious remarks are what I live for." Saber chuckled.

"I hadn't noticed." Cleo remarked dryly.

"Looks like you've made some allies!" Finn interjected. "You seem to have us at a disadvantage."

"We won't fight you, if we don't have to!" Li exclaimed. "We're on other business at the moment."

Finn quirked a brow. "Oh? And what business would that be?"

Suddenly, an ear splitting howl echoed across the mountainside. Everyone's eyes quickly turned upward. Standing stop the nearby cliff, framed against the moon, was Avenger. Lobo's eyes faintly glowed in the darkness, his teeth glinting with deadly sharpness.

The wolf let loose another howl, and dozen's of blue lights surrounded them. Like shooting stars, the lights flew downward, forming into wolves as they landed. The three servants down below turned to face the enemy, along with their masters.

The pack surged forward, kicking up snow as they charged. Rider rushed to meet them, creating a wide arc of flame. The flames scattered three of the wolves into light, the others swerving past the attack. Rider then lashed out with her spear, felling two more of the beasts with a pair of swift thrusts.

Finn strengthened his cane, smashing one of the approaching wolve's across the jaw. Using her blade, and shield, Cleo parried two incoming attacks. Before felling the wolves with several well placed thrusts. Beside her, Li easily snatched one of the wolves out of the air, and snapped its neck with a powerful twist.

Saber, and Lancer worked in tandem, cutting down the frontline of wolves before them. One moved in on Saber's side, snapping at her with it's jaws. She quickly drew her dagger, and countered, thrusting up under the wolf's snout. Her blade pierced straight through its skull, making it burst into light.

Up above, Avenger watched the battle with fury. They wanted nothing more than to rush down there, and tear their enemies apart. But no. They had other plans.

Wolf, and Rider leapt up to a higher cliff face. Lobo reared up, slamming down his heavy paws on the snow drift before him. He then let loose a loud howl for good measure.

The snow surged forward, knocking over the snow ahead of it. Soon it created a giant cascading effect, Like a tide, the snow began to slide down the mountainside, making the earth tremble. Rocks, and other loose debris mixed in with the snow, further increasing its already great mass, and momentum.

Cleo noticed the rumbling first, looking up in horror. "Avalanche!"

The others looked upward to the giant tide of oncoming snow, eyes widening. Thinking quickly, Cleo called everyone toward her. Rider lifted Finn into her arms, and tried to carry him to her side.

Up above, Avenger watched the group huddled close together. For a moment they could have sworn they saw a burst of blue energy, before the wave of snow, and rock consumed them. Within moments, over thirty feet of snow covered the place they once stood.

Avenger howled, and dozens of spectral lights rose from the snow. Their pack soon rejoined them, absorbing into their being. Lobo then smiled at their work.

They had taken their vengeance. All of their enemies crushed in one fell swoop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:The Golden City**

The sound of metal clanging against metal suddenly rang in Rio's ears. Followed by Eloise's cheery, singsong voice.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Rio snapped awake, violently looking about in confusion. Once she was sure they weren't under attack, she let out a sigh of relief. She ran a hand through her messy hair, letting out a long yawn. Her body still ached from the trek yesterday, but she still rose to her feet. After changing out of her sticky, sweaty clothes, she checked the time.

"Six thirty, am?" Rio groaned. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

She half considered just going right back to sleep. However, she knew if she did, she would be in for an even ruder awakening later. So, against her instincts, she stepped out of her tent, stretching her limbs.

She found Eloise stoking the campfire, and getting ready to cook up some breakfast. Rio took a moment to scan their surroundings. The early morning light was just beginning to peak through the jungle canopy. A few bird calls could be heard in the distance, along with several frogs that still remained after the night.

"Where are Berserker, and Archer?" Rio asked with a yawn.

" _We returned to spirit form."_ Archer answered. " _We need to recover mana after being in our physical bodies all night."_

"I think they returned to spirit form." Eloise said, echoing Archer's answer.

"Yeah, I just gathered that." Rio said. "So, whats for breakfast?"

"Tacos, with canned beef, and powdered eggs." Eloise answered. "Sorry if it's not that great. I'm working with what I have."

"I'm not complaining." Rio smiled, taking a seat. "I survived most of my college life on instant noodles. I've had worse, trust me."

" _How dare you insult instant noodles!"_ Archer exclaimed mentally. " _They are divine, and a miracle of the modern world!"_

"Yeah, yeah." Rio sighed.

Eloise looked up from the flames. "Hmm?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Rio replied, laughing nervously.

After finishing their breakfast, the pair packed their supplies, and continued on through the jungle. Thankfully, the rain only kept up the occasional light drizzle. Though the ground beneath them was still dark, and muddy, feet occasionally sinking into the soft soil.

Eloise always kept a map on hand, checking their current position. Whenever she would find herself lost, she would turn to the nearest tree, and reach out. As her hand touched the surface, magical circuits crawled across her skin, and into the tree. She whispered softly, reciting a string of incantations.

As the spell completed, Eloise could see a vision of the surrounding area. Her magical circuits connected to the vast network of roots beneath them. Allowing her to create a photograph in her mind that covered a large swath of jungle.

She could even detect small minute details. Such as soil composition, moisture level, and even a relative idea of the temperature. Through the bodies of the trees she could also sense any animals nearby, their life sources creating small moving beacons amongst the web of life energy.

Eloise pulled her hand away, and pointed westward.

"This way."

"How do you know for sure?" Rio asked.

"The trees told me, silly!" Eloise answered with a smile.

Rio simply shrugged, and followed her lead. The pair traveled for nearly twenty minutes, before they came to a wide rushing river. Tannish water flowed along the river bed, kicking up small clouds of silt from the bottom. The occasional school of fish could be seen below the surface, before sinking down, and disappearing into the cloudier water.

Eloise pointed down river. "If we follow this river, it should lead us to the lake."

"I'm glad we ended up teaming up." Rio chuckled. "Archer, and I probably would have gotten lost by now."

" _Don't go spouting nonsense, idiot_!" Archer growled in her mind.

Rio flinched at the mental reprimand, but tried to ignore it. She followed after Eloise, walking alongside the river. As the pair moved, they spotted several animals along their trek. A group of capybaras, crossing the river. Caimans, basking in the warm sunlight. As well as the faint glimpse of a jaguar, retreating into the dense jungle.

After trekking for over an hour, the river began to pick up speed. Rio paused near the riverbank, to watch the powerful swirling currents. As she moved to catch up with Eloise, she felt the ground shift beneath her. Her eyes widened in shock, as the earth gave way.

Eloise turned at the noise. "Rio!"

Desperately, Rio tried to grab onto something, but quickly began to fall. Eloise called forth a root, to try, and catch her, but it was too late. The other mage had already fallen into the swift current.

Beneath the surface, Rio's world was a chaotic swirling darkness. She couldn't breath, and the muted sound of rushing water filled her ears. She breached the surface for a brief moment, before the current dragged her back down. Soon, she was being swept away, pulled along by the river.

In a flash of blue light, Archer returned to her physical form. She leapt into action. Hopping over to the opposite of the river. With her superhuman speed, she easily caught up with Rio. As her master breached the surface again, Archer leapt toward her.

As she moved, she snatched Rio's arm. Still keeping her momentum, she pulled her from the swirling current, and through the air. Then, with deft agility, she landed on her feet, and dropped Rio onto the shoreline.

Rio sputtered, coughing up mouthfuls of water. Eloise quickly kneeled at her side, looking her over. After finally catching her breath, Rio looked up to Archer.

"Thanks...Archer." she panted.

Archer clicked her tongue. "Try, and watch yourself next time. I can't always be there to bail you out of danger!"

Rio flinched at her words, and simply nodded in reply. Eloise turned to Archer with a scowl.

"Hey, it was an accident!" she exclaimed. "You don't have to be so harsh on her. Besides, its a servants job to protect their master."

Archer turned to her with a glare. "First of all, don't tell me how to treat my vassal! Second of all, a master who completely relies on their servant alone, is worthless. If a servant can't count on their master to take care of themselves, then they won't be able to fight at full strength. Masters, and servants have to rely on each other, for support. It's not one sided."

She pointed a finger at Eloise. "So, you can keep your lectures to yourself, little girl!"

Berserker suddenly appeared at Eloise's side. He stared Archer down with a stern expression.

"That's enough."

Archer simply harrumphed, and disappeared in a flash of blue. With her gone, Berserker, leaned down, helping Rio to her feet.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah...I think I'll be okay." Rio replied. "Lets keep going."

* * *

For a day, and half, the group followed the river. The trip was mostly uneventful, with not a single sign of Tsuki, or Assassin. Both Berserker, and Archer were beginning to grow anxious. Suspecting that the pair would make their move at anytime.

It was late in the afternoon, when Eloise, and Rio spotted a small town in the distance. The town stretched some distance along one side of the river. At the water's edge, over two dozen docks stretched out into the river. Each with several boats tied to them.

More boats were beginning to come in, bringing in a fresh haul of fish. People strolled through the dirty paths that made up the town streets. Some livestock moved freely among them. From goats, to small groups of chickens. All of the buildings were simple wooden structures, with thatched roofs, covered by giant leaves.

"Some civilization!" Rio exclaimed. "Maybe we can actually sleep on a decent bed."

"I don't think a place like this will have a hotel." Eloise remarked. "But one can hope."

As the pair approached, they were greeted by some of the locals. They received a warm welcome, and a quick tour of the village. After explaining their situation, one of the villagers was happy to offer them lodging, as well as a home cooked meal.

In return, Eloise offered the kind woman one of her home herbal remedies. She refused the offer at first, but after Eloise's insistence, took it gratefully.

After that, the two were brought to their sleeping quarters for the night. It was a simple affair, with two hammocks. The room itself was made of aged wood, and the floor was covered by soft straw mats. The only source of light was the setting sun streaming from outside.

Once they were settled in, the two enjoyed a meal of fish stew. Their host was eager to ask them questions about their travels. Eloise answered most of the questions, to keep the story of being researchers consistent. Rio would agree with her statements and simply play along.

She was a terrible liar after all.

After their meal, they retired to their prepared room. They both changed out of their wet, sweaty clothes, and into some fresh ones. As the last light of the sun disappeared, Eloise pulled out a pair of gasless lanterns, to abate the darkness in their room.

"Ahhh, this is nice." Rio sighed, flopping into her hammock.

Archer appeared in a flash of blue. "You were lucky that woman wasn't a servant of that vampire bitch. She could have easily poisoned your food, and that would have been the end."

"Even if she did, I have something for that." Eloise remarked. "A special potion that can purge any poison from a person's body."

"You just carry something like that around?" Rio asked, quirking a brow.

"I like to be prepared." Eloise shrugged.

* * *

Outside, night had fully fallen. The moon was beginning to rise, and the shining light of stars dotted the dark sky. The last of the livestock was being moved to their pens, and people were all retiring to their homes. Only a few stray dogs, and other small animals roamed the streets, the air filled with the sounds of the jungle.

On the outskirts of town, Tsuki stepped out from the jungle. Her pale skin, reflected the moonlight, as she looked upon the town just below. She smiled, her eyes flashing deep red.

From the darkness, more crimson eyes shown. Several shadows slinking out from the darkness. They hungered, their rapid instincts only held back by their mistress.

Tsuki turned to them. "Have your fill."

With a snap of her fingers, the ghouls moved into action, rushing toward the town below. Eager to finally sate their beastial hunger.

* * *

Rio snored softly, her body splayed on her hammock. Eloise slept on the other side of the room, her chest rising, and falling. In twin flashes of blue, Berserker, and Archer appeared. The woman peered out the nearby window, scanning outside.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Berserker asked. "Something's definitely wrong."

Archer nodded in reply. "It's too quiet out there. But I feel like we're being watched. Hunted."

Suddenly, the pair heard a small clatter from the next room. Archer summoned a musket to her hand, and aimed it at the door. She cocked back the hammer, and waited. Behind her, Berserker's body tensed, ready to leap into action.

A tense silence hung in the room, for several long moments. As if sensing the tension, Eloise rose up blearily. She turned to Berserker curiously, but he quickly silenced her with a raised hand.

Suddenly, with a loud crash, the wooden door was smashed open. A rabid ghoul leapt through the splintered wood. It hissed in hunger, eyes glowing deep red. Rio jumped up in surprise, nearly falling out of her hammock at the loud noise.

The ghoul was then silenced, as a single musket shot rang through the air. Archer's bullet went straight through the creature's head, creating a splatter of blood on the back wall. The ghoul shuddered for a brief moment, before falling to the ground, limp.

Rio scrambled to her feet. "W-what the hell is going on?! What is that?"

"One of the townsfolk." Berserker answered. "They were turned into a ghoul."

Eloise quickly hopped out of her hammock. "That means Tsuki, and Assassin are here! We have to get moving."

"I second that." Archer agreed "Who knows how many more of these things there are."

Rio looked up, and out the window. Out in the darkness, she could see dozens of red eyes moving, and shiftng. All of them converging on their small hut. She stepped back in fear, and quickly moved to gather her things.

"Looks like I got their attention." Archer remarked, looking out as well.

There was another loud crash, as one of the walls was smashed apart. Several ghouls rushed to try, and enter the newly made hole. Reacting quickly, Rio summoned forth five arrows of light, sending them flying. The searing projectiles sliced through the line of ghouls,

They howled in agony, as the flesh around their wounds began to turn into glowing ash. As if they were being burned from the inside out, parts of the creatures bodies melted away. Creating clouds of embers..

"Holy shit." Rio gasped, looking at her handiwork.

"You can be surprised later. Let's move!' Eloise exclaimed.

Rio nodded, and grabbed her things. Once the two mages were ready, they headed out through the front entrance. Archer lead the way as they rushed into the town streets. Berserker kept up the rear, on the lookout for any nearby ghouls.

Archer cracked off several shots as they moved, taking down any ghouls that dared to approach. The giant man did much the same, slashing, and crushing the creatures with his weapons.

The group soon found themselves in the town square, and came to a sudden stop. An entire horde of ghouls stood in their path, all turning at their arrival. They hissed, and growled, fresh blood splattering their bodies. They tried to turn back the way the way came, but found even more of the creatures gathering there.

"We're surrounded." Archer growled, cursing under her breath.

"Do you like my pets?"

Everyone turned to look upward. Standing atop one of the roofs was Tsuki, wearing a soft smile. At her side, Assassin stood stoically, his ghostly blue eyes never blinking.

"All these, innocent people! You did this to them!" Eloise roared in anger.

Tsuki chuckled at her reaction. "My, I like that attitude. You have some real fire behind that soft, sweet girly facade. Consider this payback for the trouble you caused me."

The vampire raised her hand, and snapped her fingers. All of the ghouls growled, and snarled, converging on the group like a swarm. Archer opened fire on the creatures, cutting down the first line. Berserker charged into the fray, smashing through the horde like a juggernaut.

Eloise slammed her hands into the ground, calling forth several thick roots. They shredded through the earth as they rose upward, spearing several ghouls on their tips. Beside her, Rio fired off a volley of light arrows, burning straight through a handful of the undead.

Atop the building, Tsuki turned to Assassin, and gave him a single nod. He mirrored her, and disappeared in a flash of dark flame. With another burst of fire he reappeared behind Berserker, his sword poised to strike.

Berserker spun on his heel, meeting Assassin's blade with his own. The two weapons clashed with a resounding clang, and a gust of air, that knocked away several ghouls. Berserker then came swinging in with his club, aiming to smash into Assassin's side.

Assassin disengaged, backstepping to avoid the attack. The force from the swing created another powerful burst of wind. Berserker continued his assault, swinging downward with his sword. Assassin raised his blade to block, and another clash rung out.

Before Berserker could follow up with another swing, Assassin stepped in. He reached out with an open palm, pressing it against Berserker's chest.

"My blade, is not my only weapon." Assassin whispered.

With a powerful cry, he attacked with an open palm strike. A powerful burst of black flame erupted from the point of impact. Berserker went flying back from the force of the attack. His body crashed through one of the nearby buildings, kicking up a giant cloud of wood, and debris.

Rio fired off another barrage of light arrows. "Archer, go help him! We'll handle this!"

"Just don't get yourself killed, idiot!" Archer replied.

The woman fired one last volley, before rushing to Berserker's aid. She summoned a quartet of muskets, firing them as she neared Assassin. The cloaked man unleashed a rapid succession of slashes, cutting the projectiles out of the air. His blue eyes then flashed a bright red, locking onto Archer.

Suddenly, from beneath Archer's feet, a pillar of black, and blue flame erupted. Archer leapt back, narrowly avoiding the attack. She then countered, summoning a circle of muskets above Assassin, ordering them to fire.

Assassin vanished, just as the volley was unleashed. His shadow reappeared at Archer's side, thrusting with his blade. She met his sword with her katana, and called forth a musket to her hand, cracking off a point blank shot. Assassin attempted to dodge, the projectile grazing his shoulder, and shredding part of his cloak.

"Looks like you're not totally invincible!" Archer exclaimed, summoning another musket.

Assassin dodged the next shot, by vanishing in another burst of flame. He appeared several yards away, channeling mana into his blade. With a series of rapid slashes, he unleashed a barrage of energy blades.

Archer bobbed, and weaved out of their path, parrying one of them with her katana. The last of the energy blades, sailed past Archer's face, grazing her cheek. The woman hissed, as blood trickled from the wound.

Suddenly, with a loud battlecry, Berserker erupted from inside the destroyed building. He leapt high into the air, coming down with both weapons on Assassin. The dark cloaked man teleported to the side, as Berserker came down. The giant man's weapon's slammed into the earth, creating a large crater, and an explosion of dust, and dirt.

Berserker swung out from the dust cloud, unleashing a wild flurry of swings on Assassin. The cloaked man was put on the defensive. The furious onslaught offered him no opening to escape, simply defending with his blade. He waited patiently as he blocked each swing, looking for an opening in Berserker's attacks.

There was a flash of a second, where Berserker's sword was being pulled back for a swing. Though the difference between the attack's speed, and the others was miniscule, it was all Assassin needed.

In a flash of blue flame, he vanished, and appeared at Berserker's side. Still in mid swing, Berserker could not totally avoid the incoming slash. He tried to dash to the side, but felt the tip of Assassin's blade slice across his shoulder. The same sensation he had felt from the blow Assassin had dealt in their previous battle ran through him.

A deathly chill. As if the grim reaper were looming over him.

Berserker then dashed back, gaining some distance from his opponent. He looked down to the fresh wound, brow furrowed.

"Thou hath felt the touch of death. Hast thou not?" Assassin intoned. "That is the power of my blade. A weapon that can fell even the strongest of opponents with just a mere cut. Though the chance is small, tis only a matter of time before my blade takes your life."

Berserker smirked at him. "That's awfully generous of you to tell me how your blade works.""

"Dost thou think I have given thee, an advantage?" Assassin questioned. "What a jest. With that knowledge, thou will be even more cautious of me. That caution will be thine undoing."

Before anymore could be said, Archer unleashed a volley of musket shots. Assassin turned to slice them out of the air, his blue eyes glaring at the woman. She glared right back, six muskets appearing around her.

"I don't give a damn, about your special sword!" she exclaimed. "Not even the grim reaper himself can stop the demon king of the sixth heaven."

"No. It only took the betrayal of thine own subordinate." Assassin replied.

Archer's hands curled into fists, her dark aura flaring. She channeled that energy into her weapons, and opened fire, unleashing a volley of glowing red rounds. Assassin avoided the attack in a burst of flame. Before he reappeared, Archer snapped her fingers, calling forth a circle of muskets around her.

When Assassin appeared again, she opened fire, unleashing bullets in all directions. Assassin was momentarily caught off guard by the tactic. Several of the bullets whizzed past him, narrowly avoided with his superhuman speed.

Berserker came dashing in on Assassin, flanking him. Assassin raised his blade in defense, as Berserker's club came swinging in. A resounding clang rang through the air, as the weapon impacted against his sword. The pure force behind Berserker's swing sent Assassin flying back several yards.

* * *

Rio rolled out of the path of one of the ghouls, firing off a pair of light arrows. Nearby, Eloise raised her hand, summoning more roots to defend her. They entangled a small group of the creatures, crushing them in their constricting grip.

Tsuki watched as the horde of ghouls was slowly dwindled. She knew that their sheer numbers would eventually win out. It was only a matter of time before the two mages ran out of mana, and were overwhelmed.

But then again, that would mean she wouldn't get to have any fun.

Tsuki smirked, and strolled toward the edge of the rooftop. With a casual step, she dropped to the ground, holding out her hand to her right. Crimson circuits crawled up her arm, and the splattered bits of blood around her were drawn to her hand. The droplets of blood soon coalesced into a single sphere of red liquid.

" _Crimson lance!_ "

At her words, her mana was infused into the blood. It quickly warped, straightening into a long spear. She gave her new weapon a quick twirl, before dashing toward Eloise, and Rio, a wicked smile stretched across her face.

Rio spotted the approaching vampire, and fired a series of light arrows. Tsuki weaved out of their path, afterimages trailing behind her. Tsuki then closed in, thrusting with her weapon. The circuits ignited in Rio's legs, and she leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Eloise raised up her arm, summoning several coils of roots to strike at Tsuki. The vampire lashed out with several quick slashes of her spear, slicing the incoming roots to ribbons. More slithered up from her side, spinning almost like a deadly drill.

" _Time Alter: Double Acce_ l"

The world around Tsuki slowed, and she swayed out of the root's path. She then charged Eloise, closing the distance between them. Eloise raised both arms, and several thick roots coiled around her body, forming a defensive cocoon

Tsuki's momentum carried her forward, thrusting ast Eloise's defense rose. The power of her strike sent the tip of the spear plunging several inches into the barrier. Eloise barely avoided having her eye plucked from her head.

Rio fired off a pair of volleys at the oncoming horde of ghouls to keep them at bay. She then called forth a ball of light into her hand, and threw it up into the air. The sphere burst, creating a blinding flash. All of the ghouls down below, hissed and growled in pain, as they were stunned by the attack.

Tsuki began to pull her spear free, ready to try, and skewer Eloise once more. Rio moved to face the vampire's right, and held out and open palm. Magical circuits crawled all way from her shoulder up to her hand. Small particles of golden light poured off her, gathering into her hand.

" _Apollo Flare!_ "

All of the light around her focused into a single point, and fired outward as a single beam of intense energy. The beam barreled toward Tsuki, searing the ground as it moved. The vampire softly whispered a spell incantation, and the world slowed around her even more.

She leapt back, dodging the beam of light. Then, as she landed, she dashed toward Rio. Before the other mage could react, the tip of Tsuki's spear pierced into her shoulder. Rio screamed in pain, and as she was knocked to the ground by the force of Tsuki's thrust.

"Nice try." Tsuki smiled, thrusting the spear deeper.

Rio gasped, letting out an agonizing cry. Archer tried to move to her aide, but her path was barred by Assassin, and the horde of ghouls.

"Mmm, that's a good noise." Tsuki chuckled. "But I think I know a way to make you scream even more."

Tsuki focused her magical energy through the lance. Her crimson markings crawled along the weapon, and down to Rio's wound. Rio then began to feel something flowing out of her, muscles twitching.

Tsuki was drinking her blood through the weapon.

"This won't turn you, but it still hurts like a bitch."

An excruciating pain flowed through Rio's body. As if white hot metal were being pumped through her veins. She screamed, her voice echoing into the air. Above her, Tsuki smiled, delighting in her torture.

" _Bramble!"_

Thick, thorn covered vines, slithered toward Tsuki, intent on constricting, and impaling her. The vampire pulled her weapon free, and leapt high into the air to avoid the attack. She landed back atop one of the nearby roofs, still wearing a smile.

Eloise rushed to Rio's side, and helped to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

Before Rio could answer, all the ghouls nearby began to come to their senses. They hissed, and growled, readying to move in on the pair.

"Do you think...you could hold them off?" Rio asked. "I need you...to buy me a minute."

Eloise turned to her, then back to the ghouls, and Tsuki. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded.

Rio steadied herself with some difficulty, and closed her eyes, focusing. Tsuki leapt down from the rooftop, strolling toward the pair. The ghouls began to move in alongside her Eloise then reached into her satchel retrieving a trio of metallic leaves.

" _Bramble! Iron Bark_!"

Tendrils of thorny vines rose upward. The essence of the metallic leaves channeled from Eloise into the vines. They were soon covered in a metallic sheen, thorns transforming into iron hard spikes.

With several motions, Eloise directed the vines, creating a thick wall around them. With another hand, she directed more of the vines toward Tsuki. The vampire fought off the onslaught of thorny tendrils, deflecting dozen's of incoming spines with her lance.

Tsuki knocked aside one of the large vines, providing her a small opening. She focused, and called to several small droplets of blood nearby. They rose upward, forming into sharp daggers. She then directed them toward Rio, passing through the opening in Eloise's defense.

Reacting quickly, Eloise raised up an arm, calling forth more vines in front of her. The daggers of blood bounced off the iron defense, melting into liquid once more. Eloise panted, beginning to feel the strain of mana use.

Beside her, circuits crawled up both Rio's arms. In between her hands, a large ball of light was forming. An aura of light energy flowed off of her body. She focused, keeping the orb contained, as more, and more energy was focused inside of it. Her arms shook from the strain, sweat forming on her brow.

"Close your eyes!" Rio exclaimed. "And let them in!"

Eloise did as she was bade, dropping the wall of thorny vines. Tsuki sensed something was amiss, and took several steps back. Her horde of ghouls surged toward the pair, slavering for a fresh meal. As they closed in, Rio released her focus, unleashing the gathered light energy.

" _Sol Burst!_ "

The energy exploded outward as a circular burst of golden radiance. Tsuki's eyes widened, and she activated her time alter, ducking into a nearby building. The explosion of light further intensified, creating a miniature sun. Eloise felt the wave of warmth wash over her, but still held her eyes shut.

The oncoming ghouls were consumed by the wave of sunlight. Dozens of agonized howls ripped through the air, as they were scorched, and burned. For several long moments, the light spread, consuming more of the undead horde. Then, with one final bright flash, the light was extinguished.

Rio dropped to her knees, exhausted. Charred corpses, and piles of ash lay all around her, and Eloise. With the light now gone, Eloise dared to crack one eye open, and look upon the carnage of the attack.

Tsuki slowly emerged from her hiding place, and looked at the devastation. A small smile then crossed her lips, and she raised her hand, snapping her fingers. From the looming shadows all around them, more ghouls emerged. They stalked toward the pair of mages, their mistress looking on with a smile of wicked joy.

* * *

Assassin ducked, and weaved, vanishing, and reappearing in bursts of blue fire. Archer unleashed volley after volley of musket rounds, keeping up the onslaught. Berserker pursued Assassin whenever he would reappear, striking with a mad flurry of his weapons.

The pair had him on the defensive. Their combined assault allowing him little opening to counterattack.

Mentally, Tsuki could sense Assassin's distress, and casually commanded a small swathe of ghouls. Over a dozen of the creatures converged on Archer, leaping, and rushing to grab her limbs. She cursed allowed, struggling against the annoying pests.

The distraction gave Assassin all the breathing room he needed. He parried Berserker's incoming swing, knocking his weapons aside. The giant man's guard was left wide open, and Assassin struck. With a sickening, wet noise, he thrust his sword through Berserker's stomach.

Berserker gasped, coughing up a mouthful of blood. His head slumped forward, body going almost totally limp. His sword fell from his grip, clattering to the ground. Across the battlefield, Eloise caught a glimpse of the grim scene. Her eyes widened in horror, an agonized scream ripping from her throat.

Tsuki reveled in her despair, still slowly moving toward her, and the fallen Rio. The ghouls moved at the same pace, allowing their mistress to savor her victory.

"Let thine soul, return to the throne." Assassin remarked solemnly.

Assassin moved to pull his blade free. Without warning, Berserkers free arm snapped up, grabbing onto the blade, keeping it locked in place. Slowly, his head rose back up, his face twisted into a deep scowl, red eyes burning with inner fire.

"If you think this is enough to stop me, then you don't know who you're fucking with!" Berserker roared.

Assassin continued to try, and release his weapon, but to no avail. Berserker's grip tightened on his club. The weapon began to glow from within, cracks forming along its surface like cooling lava.

" _Naegling!_ "

With all his strength, Berserker swung downward with the weapon. The energy inside released violently, creating a large explosion of red energy. The resulting shockwave, sent tremors through the earth. A giant plume of dust, and earth erupted into the air, spreading across the town streets.

Tsuki suddenly paused, turning toward the sound of the blast. Archer finally extricated herself from the tangle of ghouls, taking the last one down with a single shot. Her gaze then turned to the dust cloud, eyes narrowing. Eloise, and Rio looked to devastation as well, watching with bated breath. The entire chaos of the battle was drawn to a total standstill.

Assassin was the first to appear as the cloud began to clear. He had narrowly escaped the blast, but hadn't come out unscathed. Part of his cloak was in tatters, his exposed armor cracked.

Berserker slowly strode out from the blast zone. He spit out a glob of fresh blood, wiping his mouth. Despite his grievous wound, he still stood strong, not dropping his stance.

"Guess I'll have to hit you harder if want to draw blood." Berserker remarked, staring Assassin down.

Assassin glanced down at his wound. "Naegling? I know that name. Thou art the great monster slayer of european legend. King of savagery. Beowulf."

Berserker chuckled. "Good observation. Doesn't matter if you know my name or not. I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"Thine confidence is not totally misplaced." Assassin replied. "Thou art a heroic spirit of great renown and strength. However, dost thou believe thine master can hold out?"

Berserker scowled, and glanced back to Rio, and Eloise. Tsuki smiled at him, offering the man a wave. Archer surveyed the situation as well. She knew her master was almost totally drained of stamina. Even with Eloise's roots, and vines, she would only be able to hold out against the ghouls, and Tsuki for so long.

Archer clicked her tongue, and called out to her master. " _Oy, Kurosawa. You need to get out of here. Right now. There's only one way for us to take care of these bastards in one fell swoop._ "

" _What are you talking about Archer?_ "

Archer grinned. " _I'm going to call in the big guns._ "

Rio's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Eloise, we have to go, now! Archer is about to pull something crazy."

"What?!" she exclaimed, forming a wall of roots. "What are you talking about?"

"There is no...time." Rio panted. "If we don't move we're all gonna get caught in the crossfire. Get Berserker over here now. Archer will handle the rest."

" _Berserker we're going. Archer has something crazy planned. I don't want to be here to find out what it is._ "

Berserker nodded in understanding, and moved to reunite with Eloise. Assassin teleported into the man's path. Before he could attack, Archer unleashed a volley of shots, forcing Assassin to retreat. She continued to supply suppressing fire, keeping Assassin at bay, as Berserker charged toward the two masters.

He barreled through the line of ghouls, cutting a path toward them. Tsuki quickly moved to finish her targets, raising her spear. Rio suddenly focused her mana, calling forth a blinding ball of light. Tsuki howled in pain, recoiling as the sphere exploded.

Berserker then swooped in, lifting the two masters onto his shoulders. He then took off at a sprint, hurtling toward the town entrance. Tsuki sensed their movements, and called out to her minions.

"After them!" she roared.

The ghouls charged after the retreating trio, surging forward like a tide. As they moved, Eloise reached into her satchel, and pulled out a handful of seeds. She hurled them behind Berserker, and they exploded with magical energy. Thick vines rose up from inside, weaving, and coiling together. They quickly formed into a wall, that blocked the ghoul's pursuit.

Some distance away, Assassin dodged another barrage of shots from Archer. The woman sensed that her master was now well away. She smiled gleefully, dismissing her muskets, and crossing her arms.

Assassin narrowed his eyes. "Hast thou given up? Dost thou seek to make one last heroic stand before thou meets thine end?"

Archer looked around. She could see that Tsuki had turned the ghouls attention toward her. The vampriric mage wore a scowl of fury, small burns ringing her eyes.

"Once I'm done with you, I will make sure your master suffers!" the vampire howled.

Archer smiled wider, and laughed. "Fools! You're all going to die here! Let me show you my true power!"

Archer's eyes flashed deep red. A swirling aura of black, and red energy whipped off of her body, and she slowly began to rise into the air.

" _I'm prepared to expose corpses to the three thousand worlds! Demon King Of The Sixth Heaven's roaring command!"_

Archer rose higher, and higher, then flashes of red light lit of up the sky. With an explosion of mana, several thousand muskets appeared around her. She then motioned with her hand, and the weapons aimed downward at her command. Down below, Assassin, ad Tsuki's eyes widened in disbelief.

" _Three Thousand Worlds: Three Line Formation! Fire!"_

At her call, beams of searing red mana were unleashed from the lines of muskets. Like comets, the beams streaked downward. Large explosions erupted from the point of impact, raining down mass destruction.

Buildings, and other structures were totally demolished, igniting into roaring fires. The army of ghouls were ripped to shreds, their bodies burning away beneath the onslaught. Assassin quickly rushed to his master as the barrage began to rain down in full force.

Archer lost sight of the pair, as more, and explosions lit up the town below. The nearby jungle was bathed in a fiery glow. Archer too, was framed by the red light, laughing with absolute glee as she watched her noble phantasm do its work.

Off in the distance, Berserker had finally come to a stop. He, and the two mages could see the destruction Archer wrought. Flashes of light, flame, and smoke, rising up from the town. When the volley of three thousand shots finally ceased, only smoking rubble, and glowing craters remained.

Archer floated back down to earth, surveying the scene of her work. She could not detect a single trace of Assassin or his master. She chuckled softly, before breaking into a maniacal fit of laughter.

"Fools! Now you know the true might of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven! Oda Nobunaga!"

Even from where they stood, Rio, and the others could hear Archer's laughter. With the danger seemingly passed, Eloise looked Berserker over.

"Here, let me patch you up."

Eloise reached into her bag, and pulled out a bottle of thick green paste. She took a thick handful, and smeared it onto Berserker's wound. He hissed through his teeth, as she coated it evenly. She then placed her hand onto the salve, channeling mana through her hand.

As energy flowed into the salve, it sunk into Berserker's skin. When the last of it disappeared, a long scar was left in it's place. Satisfied with her work, Eloise sighed, arms dropping to her sides.

"Thanks." Berserker said gratefully.

Eloise offered him a smile, and turned to Rio. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah...I just...need to...lie down." Rio panted.

With that, Rio went limp, falling to ground, unconscious.

* * *

In a burst of darkness, and flame, Assassin appeared, carrying his master. He set her down onto the ground gently, propping her against a tree. The vampire panted, burns still ringing her eyes. One of Archer's blasts had blindsided her, leaving a gaping wound in her side, arm burned.

"Damn." Tsuki cursed. "We almost had them! Dammit all!"

"Calm thyself master." Assassin stated. "Unhindered anger only clouds one's judgement."

Tsuki glared at him. "Don't you dare talk down to me like that! I-"

She paused, letting out a heavy sigh. "You're right. I'm getting worked up over a small setback. At the end of the day, we still have one of the keys. We will have our chance again."

Assassin nodded at that. "I agree, master."

Tsuki stood to her feet, looking over her wounds. "I'll need even more blood to recover from this. Let's go home Assassin. I think I've had enough for now."

"Yes, master." Assassin nodded.

Tsuki made a move to leave, her back turned to him. "Oh, and one more thing Assassin. Thank you."

"Of course, master." he replied with a bow.

Then, with another flash of darkness, and flame, the pair vanished once more.

* * *

When Rio awoke, it was early in the afternoon. She found herself laying inside of her tent. With a grunt of effort she sat up. Her top was bare save for her sports bra. Fresh bandages covered the shoulder wound inflicted by Tsuki's spear.

She gave the muscle an experimental flex, a burning soreness running up her arm. After finding her shirt nearby, she pulled it over her head, and stood to her feet. Her legs faltered for a moment, before she steadied herself, and exited the tent.

Rio stood on a small hill, overlooking the village's remains. The fires had long since burned out, only small smoldering embers remaining. Only one of the docks had remained untouched, two of the boats still docked there.

In the distance, she could make out the lone figure of Eloise amongst the destruction. Rio slowly made her way down the hill, and into the ruins. She found Eloise, crouched on the ground, digging into the earth. She then dropped a seed into the newly made hole before covering it with fresh earth.

The younger mage then placed her hand upon the small mound of soil, and whispered a quick incantation. As the last of the words crossed her lips, a tiny sapling sprung from the mound. Eloise then dusted herself off, and turned to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Oh, you're awake." Eloise smiled. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Bit stiff, but I'll live." Rio replied. "I guess you're the one who patched me up. Thanks."

Eloise shook her head " No need to thank me."

Rio's gaze turned to the lone sapling. "Whatcha doing?"

"I thought I'd make a grave marker for all the people lost here." Eloise answered with a forlorn look. "In time, it'll flourish, and tower over the jungle. It was all I could think to do. All these people…lost their lives because of us. If we hadn't show up…"

Eloise's hands curled into fists, eyes turning downward. Rio frowned, and moved to her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Eloise smiled softly at the getsure, and the pair stood there for several moments in silence.

"We should get going soon." Eloise stated, breaking the quiet. "The city should only be a day or so away."

"Right." Rio nodded.

* * *

Eloise, and Rio continued their trek through the rainforest, following the river. Archer, and Berserker remained in their spirit forms through the majority of the journey. Both of them still recovering their mana reserves from the battle with Assassin.

Two days passed before the pair reached the edge of a vast lake. The muddy waters of the river swirled into the clear blue of the lake. Creating shifting whirlpools of silt, and water. Thick jungle surrounded the shores of the lake on almost all sides.

Off in the distance, the pair could make out a lone island, situated near the lake's center. It's details were obscured by more dense jungle. It's secrets protected from prying eyes.

"So, that's the island huh?" Rio remarked.

"It should be." Eloise answered with a nod.

Rio turned to her curiously. "Um, quick question, how are we going to get over there?"

"Don't worry, I'm came prepared."

Eloise pulled off her pack, reaching inside. After a quick search, she retrieved an orange foot long rectangle. She then motioned Rio to stand back, pulled the cord on the object, and jumped back as well. With a rapid hissing noise, the object unfolded, quickly inflating into a three person raft.

"Tah dah!" Eloise exclaimed.

"You really did think of everything huh?" Rio chuckled.

Eloise simply grinned, and moved to push the raft into the water. Rio quickly assisted her, and the pair were soon adrift on the lake's surface. Using her magic, Eloise formed an oar from twisted wood, and vines, handing it off to Rio.

Taking turns, the two slowly made their way across the lake. It was nearly half an hour later, before they came ashore. As they pulled the raft up onto the banks, Archer, and Berserker appeared in flashes of blue light. The two servants were on guard, weapons at the ready.

Archer glanced over at Rio. "I see your injury is healing up."

Rio blinked in surprise, and smiled. "Yeah, it's feeling a lot better now. All that rowing made it a little sore, but nothing too bad."

"Hmph, good." Archer remarked. "I'd hate for you to be in a weakened state, if we run into enemies."

"I'll try not to slow you down." Rio replied.

"Glad to hear it."

Berserker rolled his eyes at the exchange. "You really are a softie deep down."

Archer glared at him. "Shut up!"

"Don't you two start again." Eloise interjected. "We're almost at our goal. Lets not let all our hard work go to waste."

Archer clicked her tongue, and began marching ahead, grumbling angrily. Berserker sighed, and followed after her, with Rio, and Eloise trailing behind.

The group moved through the island, cautiously, expecting some form of obstacle at any moment. Eventually they came across a pair of ancient stone pillars. To the normal observer they would have simply been just any ordinary bits of ruins. However, both Rio, and Eloise were able to make out magical seals that denoted the edge of a bounded field.

Berserker took a step forward, pausing at the boundary line of the field. As he took another step, he vanished from sight, passing through an invisible wall. His arm then poked out from within, motioning his companions forward.

The three followed, passing through the threshold. As they stepped beyond the boundaries of the barrier, the world changed around them. The sky above was perfectly clear, sun perched at its zenith.

Before them, stood a grand city, with towering structures of golden bricks, and slabs. The streets themselves were even inlaid with golden symbols. Canals ran through the city, where floating gardens moved gently along the current. Statues of feathered serpents, and other creatures decorated many structures, all of them made of gold as well. Breaking up the shining gold surfaces however, were bits of turquoise, and obsidian. Used to accent many buildings, and statues.

The group was at a loss for words, staring at the golden utopia in utter amazement. Archer was the first to step forward. She reached out, touching one of the golden inlaid bricks. As she felt along the surface, a frown crossed her features.

"This place…"

Rio turned to her curiously. "Archer?"

Archer let out long sigh. "This entire place is all a fabrication."

Berserker looked at the city around him. "She's right. Everything here is made of solid magical energy."

"It's all just a vision of what this place once was." Archer continued. "The ghost of a long dead city, whose gold will turn to ash, the second you leave its boundaries."

"It's still beautiful." Eloise remarked. "Besides, we're not here for gold or treasure. The keys are all that matter."

"Speak for yourself." Archer grumbled under breath.

Rio placed a placating hand on Archer's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to create your golden fortress someday."

Archer simply harrumphed, and began moving further into the city proper. The others followed, moving in step alongside her.

As the group moved through the cities streets, they became more, and uneased. Not a single soul could be seen walking through the city. Even the breeze didn't seem to blow, creating an unearthly silence.

It didn't take long before the group agreed to head toward the cities most central structure. It was a zigguarat like temple, with a towering set of stairs. At the top of the golden steps were a set of double doors, decorated with a pair of feathered serpents.

"I sense a servant just beyond here." Berserker stated, readying his weapon.

"I sense it as well." Archer added.

"Could someone have gotten here before us?!"Rio questioned.

"I doubt it." Eloise replied, shaking her head. "It could be some sort of guardian, like the minotaur."

Berserker moved toward the doors. "Only one way to find out."

The giant man pushed against the heavy doors, a low grating noise filling the air, as they moved. Once the doors finally parted, they opened up into a long hall, with pillars on either side. At the end of the room was a raised dais with the keys sitting atop it. Standing before the altar was a lone woman.

She was tall, with flowing blonde hair, and a powerful muscular build. She wore an elaborate headdress, decorated with multicolored feathers, and gold. More feathers decorated her wrists, and multicolored clothing. Resting at her side was a wicked looking macuahuitl.

The woman smiled with a wave."Hola!~"

Archer summoned a quartet of muskets, as Berserker held his weapons at the ready. Rio, and Eloise followed suit, readying themselves.

"Oh my, so feisty." the woman chuckled. "I can tell from the look of you you've been through a lot. Your journey must have been quite dangerous."

She hefted her weapon, resting it on her shoulder. "Normally, I'd battle you to see if your worthy to earn the keys. But...I think you've already earned it."

The woman moved aside. "Go on. Take your reward!~"

The group was taken aback by the offer for a moment. They gave each other a confused look, before Archer spoke up.

"You can't be serious." she remarked. "Just like that? You're just going to let us have them?"

The woman nodded heartily. "You've earned it! The battles you've fought, and the journey you've made are more than enough to prove your worthy."

Her countenance suddenly changed, eyes slitting. Her face then split into a wide toothy grin, baring a set of sharp fangs.

"However, if you still want to fight anyway, I'll be happy to oblige."

Rio quickly held up her hands. "N-no thanks! We'll take your offer!"

Her normal normal smile returned. "Beuno!~"

Eloise, and Rio both shared a look, and a nod. The pair then stepped forward cautiously, moving toward the altar. In unison, they reached out for one of the keys, taking them gently. They then turned toward each other, eyes locking.

A tense silence hung between the pair. Both knew that with the keys secured, the self geas contract had been completed. Neither of them were bound by its power anymore, and could easily betray the other at any second.

Rio glanced over at Archer, and could see an anxiousness in her eyes. Her gaze then turned to the blonde woman, and to Berserker. Even if she wanted to take the other key for herself, she knew a fight here could lead to total disaster. Especially if the guardian decided to intervene.

So, Rio turned back to Archer, shaking her head. Archer sighed, and nodded begrudgingly, body relaxing. Rio then smiled at Eloise, and offered her hand. The other girl smiled back, and shook it heartily.

"So, I guess this is where we part ways." Rio remarked.

"Not necessarily." Eloise chuckled. "We still have to make it back to civilization, remember?"

Rio chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh yeah. Whoops. I forgot."

Eloise made a move toward the exit. "Well, we better get going. It's a long way back."

"Right." Rio nodded, following after her.

'Adios!~" the guardian waved.

As the four reached the double doors, Rio paused at the threshold. She then turned back to the woman, a nagging question at the back of her mind.

"Can I ask you something?"

She cocked her head curiously. "Hmm?"

"What heroic spirit are you?" Rio questioned. "If you don't mind me asking."

The woman grinned. "Me? Why, I'm Quetzalcoatl, silly!"

* * *

In the darkness, a dozen eyes moved. They hungered, devouring any creature that came into their path. Somehow they had escaped the massive attack that had slain their brethren. And with their mistress gone, their savagery was no longer kept in check.

The jungle animals had provided some nutrients. But nothing would truly satisfy them until they found a civilized area. There, they could eat their fill, and grow their numbers once more. Like a virus they would spread, devouring all in their path.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the ghoul's path. The hooded figure of Ruler. Acting on pure instinct, one of the ghouls dashed toward him. Rule reached for his sword, and lashed out with blinding speed. His blade cleaved through the creature like paper, its touch burning its remains to ash.

"Normally, I don't like unfair fights like this." Ruler remarked. "But I can't let you go any further."

Ruler held his sword aloft, as the other ghouls rushed in. It was a finely crafted white blade, inlaid with lines of deep blue. Suddenly, the sword unleashed a burst of searing white light. All of the ghouls were quickly consumed by it, turning to piles of ash by its holy radiance.

With a heavy sigh, Ruler sheathed his sword. "I hope your souls somehow find their way to heaven."

Without another word, Ruler disappeared in a flash of blue.

 **Author's Notes**

First of all, I'd like to thank the newest follower/favoriter of this story navatr1x. Thanks so much for your support! Now, time for you historical fact of the day! Quetz's weapon, the macuahuitl was a club affixed with several sharp obsidian blades. It was a standard close range weapon of many mesoamerican cultures. Including the maya, aztecs, toltecs, and the mixtecs. Also finally, for those interested, I started a Fate podcast, called the Guda Guda cast. Which you can find over on my blog kaiju-emperor at tumblr. Please give it a listen, and thank you all for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:Jade Dragon**

When Li opened his eyes again, he was bathed in a dim blue light. He could feel the cold ground against his face, his fingers feeling numb. Slowly, he rose up, and looked around, getting his bearings.

He could see he was inside of a sphere of blue magical energy. Beyond the faintly transparent bubble, he could see thick snow, and rock piled atop it. Near the center of the sphere, Cleo stood, her magical circuits ignited. Her face was deeply focused, as she channeled a steady stream of mana into the barrier. Saber, and Lancer were on opposite sides of the sphere, taking stock of their situation.

. Lancer turned, as Li stood to his feet. "Master, are you alright?"

"Fine." Li answered, dusting himself off. "I can hazard to guess what our situation is. We're trapped beneath several tons of ice snow, and rock."

Saber turned to him, nodding. "My master is maintaining the barrier for now, but she can only keep it up for so long."

Cleo took in a calming breath. "If I keep the flow steady, I can hold the barrier for two hours without any do stress."

Li walked to the edge of the barrier. "The question is, will our oxygen last that long?"

"At least we servants don't have to breath." Lancer pointed out.

Li took another cursory glance around. "Where are Rider, and her master?"

Cleo frowned. "I...don't think they made it. They couldn't get to the barrier in time."

"I hope they were able to escape somehow." Saber added. "For such honorable to people, to meet such an end would be tragic."

"Life is often tragic, Saber." Lancer stated. "As a heroic spirit, you should know that better than most."

Saber didn't reply, simply turning away with a forlorn look. She continued to scan the barrier's edge. Hoping to find some kind of opening beyond the mound of snow, and ice. Or perhaps some other clue to help them escape. After pondering for several long moments, she looked back to her companions.

"Perhaps Lancer, and I could return to spirit form, and pass through the snow. Once we're outside, we could dig you both out."

"Can you pass through the barrier?" Li asked.

Cleo shook her head. "No. My barrier is similar to a bounded field. It keeps out even spiritual beings. I can think of one solution, however, but it's risky."

"I'm open to any suggestions." Li said.

"I could ready another barrier, and drop this one." Cleo began. "The new smaller barrier would protect you, and I, but allow Lancer, and Saber to leave. But if I make one mistake, we both die."

Li pondered for several long moments. He weighed the risks, and considered any other alternative. When nothing came to mind, he turned to Lancer.

"What do you think?"

Lancer stroked his beard. "I believe it is our best option. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I agree." Saber nodded.

"Are you sure?" Cleo questioned, turning to Li. "You'd be putting your life in my hands. There's a very real chance we'll both be crushed."

"I'm sure." Li replied with a nod.

"But I-"

Cleo found herself cut off, as Saber stepped forward. She placed a hand on Cleo's shoulder and smiled.

"You can do this." she assured. "I have faith in you, my lady."

Cleo smiled softly, and gave a resolute nod in reply. Saber, and Lancer then moved into position at the perimeter of the barrier, while Li walked to Cleo's side. With a deep breath, Cleo focused, more magical circuits igniting all along her body.

In her mind, she traced the form of the new barrier, perfectly envisioning its structure. Once she was ready, she began to countdown to zero. When the last number crossed her lips. Saber, and Lancer disappeared in flashes of blue light.

In that same moment, Cleo dropped the barrier holding back the tide of snow, and ice. It quickly began to cascade down to the pair of mages. Li braced for impact, as Cleo channeled her mana. With a bright flash of blue light, a spherical barrier surrounded the pair. The avalanche of snow, crashed down upon it, sending ripples along the surface.

Cleo's face strained with effort, as she held back the force of the falling debris. When it finally settled, she let out a long sigh. The barrier held firm, holding back the tide once more.

And so, all the two mages could do now was wait. Inside the dim light of the small bubble they sat, trying to control their breathing as much as possible. Neither one exchanged a single word, not wanting to waste the valuable oxygen they had left.

After what felt like an eternity, Cleo heard something from above. The sound of snow, ice, and rock tumbling over themselves. She could hear footsteps as well, scrambling to move into the proper position. Then, finally, the snow was breached, and a beam of moonlight came streaming through.

More, and more snow was soon moved aside. Once enough was swept away, Cleo dropped the barrier. Saber, and Lancer then reached down, pulling up their respective masters.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Saber asked.

"A little cold, but I'll live." Cleo answered, dusting some snow off herself.

"There's still no sign of Rider, or her master." Lancer remarked. "And our target seems to be long gone."

"They must think that we all perished in the avalanche." Li surmised. "That may prove to be to our advantage. If we can catch up to them, we might be able to mount an ambush."

"Shouldn't we look for Rider, and Finn?" Cleo asked.

"We don't have time." Li replied, sliding down the mound of snow. "Every second we waste here, that creature gets closer to the keys of Eden."

Cleo frowned, and looked to the snow covered mountain side. Saber soon sidled up beside her, and the pair exchanged a look. The mage sighed, and nodded in resignation. The pair then headed off after Li, and Lancer.

* * *

Rider gripped hard onto the sheer rock face. Finn was pressed against her back, holding on for dear life. The pair had been swept off the mountainside by the tide of ice, and snow. Thanks to Rider's quick reflexes, Finn had been shielded from the brunt of the avalanche's force.

With her superhuman strength, Rider dug into the craggy rock with her hands. She slowly crawled up the rock face, making sure to get an ample foothold before moving. Finn, kept his focus on channeling mana into his arms, to keep his grip tight. He dared not look down, lest he see the cold rock that waited for them below.

After climbing several dozen feet, Rider spotted something up above. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make it out in the darkness of night.

"Master, I think I see an opening to a cave!" she exclaimed. "We should be able to take shelter there!"

"Anything is better than dangling from your back for dear life!" Finn shouted above the wind. "A cave sounds like a bloody five star hotel at this point!"

Rider continued her slow ascent up the mountainside. The cold wind whipped, and howled around them, creating a flurry of snow. Finally, Rider's hand eventually gripped the lip of the cave mouth. She then hauled herself, and Finn up, and into the cave.

Once they were safely inside, Rider set Finn onto the ground. The man winced in pain, feeling a sharp ache in his leg. With grit teeth, he lowered himself down, leaning up against the wall.

"I think I might have broken something." he groaned.

Rider kneeled down at his side. "Let me have a look."

Rider carefully pulled up Finn's pant leg. She could already see some discoloration in his skin. Thankfully there seemed to no protruding bones.

"I think it might just be a fracture, but it's hard to tell." Rider commented. "Being a field medic wasn't exactly one of my skills in life."

"Well, whatever's wrong, it hurts like hell." Finn growled. "Damn. Wish I was better at healing magic. I"m gonna have to do this the slow way."

Finn slipped his index finger into his mouth, biting down. A small trickle of blood began to flow, and he pressed the tip of his finger into the ground. Using his finger like a brush, he traced a symbol into the stone.

" _Leigheas!_ "

The rune shown with power, and created a burst of green light. The light slowly surrounded Finn, bathing him in its glow. Very slowly, he could feel the spell begin to work, accelerating his natural healing.

"This could take some time." Finn stated. "Do ya think you get us a fire going lass? It's colder than a witches tit."

"We still have some firewood in the packs." Rider replied. "I'll see what I can do."

Rider dismissed her armor, calling forth her previous attire. After unshouldering her pack, she pulled out several logs of firewood, strapped to the back. Once the ground was clear, and the wood was placed, Rider used to the tip of her spear to quickly ignite the firewood. The flame then roared to life, bathing the cavern with a warm glow.

With the flame going steadily, Rider moved to the cave mouth. She stretched a tarp over the entrance, to keep in as much heat as possible. As she worked, Finn scooted closer to the flames, trying to warm his frigid hands.

"Thanks lass." Finn sighed, as Rider moved back to his side. "Now, all there is left to do is wait."

"Do you think the others were able to survive the avalanche?" Rider questioned.

"I would be surprised if they didn't." Finn replied. "Ms. Velvet's barriers could easily hold off something like that. I'm sure they made it out fine. I'm more worried about that bastard wolf, and its rider. Who knows how far ahead of us they are now."

"I never knew such a servant could exist." Rider remarked. "What sort of heroic spirit is it?"

Finn reached into his jacket, pulling out a flask of whiskey. He took a small swig before offering an answer.

"Well if I had to take a guess, that headless bastard could be the headless hessian."

Rider turned to him curiously. "Headless hessian?"

Finn took another swig. "Aye. He's commonly known as the headless horseman. The legend goes that during the american revolution, the horseman was a hessian mercenary working for the redcoats. During the the battle of white plains, back in seventeen-seventy-six, the soldier lost his head to an american cannonball."

He turned to the flames, poking the embers with his cane. "His head was shattered, and left behind on the battlefield. While his body was carried off by his comrades, then buried in the old dutch cemetery of sleepy hollow. And people say that on every halloween night, his ghost rises from the dead, seeking out his lost head. Though I ain't ever heard of no legend that says he rode on the back of a wolf."

Rider hummed in thought. "My homeland has many similar stories of such ghosts. Onryo. Vengeful spirits."

"I think every culture has a story like it." Finn remarked. "Just one of those common threads you find in stories across the world."

A silence lingered between the two after that. The sound of howling wind could be heard just outside, making the tarp flutter. The crackling of the flame, echoed off the walls, firelight dancing across the stone.

Rider glanced over at her master, an anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed, and fully turned to face him, bowing her head low.

"Master, I have to offer my sincerest apologies."

Finn sighed. "Lass, you did your best. It's not your fault I got my leg all messed up. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Rider shook her head. "It's not about your injury master. When we were in the town, and you spoke with Tao. My...my curiosity got the better of me, and I caught some of your conversation. I deeply apologize. I know it was none of my business."

Finn frowned deeply at that. "How much did you hear?"

Rider straightened. "I...caught the conversation about...your family."

Finn's brow furrowed, and he took another drink. "I suppose it was only a matter time before you find out. It's alright, lass. We've got nothing to do but sit on our arses now. So, I suppose I can at least tell ya the story."

"Master...you don't have to if you dont-"

Finn cut her off with an upraised hand. "Its fine. Trust me, Lass."

He paused for several moments, trying find the right place to start. Rider simply moved back into her proper sitting position, waiting patiently for his response.

"My family has a long history, just like any other mage family." Finn finally began. "My ancestors studied the ancient runic magics. Honing their craft, and passing it down to next in line, generation after generation. I took pride in that. I felt I was carrying the weight of my ancestors work. Making sure that their legacy continued."

He smiled softly at the memory. "So, I studied hard, and tried to carry on that legacy. I eventually slowed down enough to meet my beautiful wife. Before long, we were married, and had two children. My oldest, Catrina, and her younger brother, Allen. We were all a happy family for a time. But, my wife and I, eventually grew apart."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rider frowned.

"Ah, don't be." Finn said, waving a dismissive hand. "We parted on good terms. Anyway, in the end, I ended up keeping custody of the children. We moved to scotland, in that old cottage I still call home. The children were still young then. They frolicked in the meadows, and played as children do."

Rider could see the far off look in the man's eyes. As if he were staring off into a distant dream long since past. The strands of that memory were much like a fine thread. A thin life line that let one still grasp on to a better, happier time.

Finn took sip of his drink. "When they were a little older, I started to teach them the ways of magecraft. I wanted to pass down the knowledge that I had learned, just as my ancestors had done. They didn't really take to the studies. Just like most small children don't want to do school work. But they begrudgingly obliged. I simply kept at it, hoping that they would eventually find the same joy I did."

"I was too optimistic." Finn frowned. "That childish defiance, eventually turned into rebellion. They would take every opportunity to escape my lessons, or avoid them entirely. I grew stern and bitter. How could they disrespect our family legacy? It became a classic situation of an overbearing, strict parent, and rebellious teens."

Rider's frown deepened as she listened. She could hear that tiredness in Finn's voice from before. The man's exuberant energy, and boisterous laughter all drained away. All of it leaving behind a tired old man.

"Spats, turned into arguments, and then into shouting matches." Finn continued. "They didn't want to carry on our family legacy. They practically pleaded, to just be left to their own lives. To be able to choose for themselves. But I was a stubborn old fool. I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't let our ancestors work all go to waste. Then...it all came to a head."

He took a deep swig this time. "It was Catarina's twenty second birthday. I was going to perform the ritual to pass on the family crest to her. But...that morning, I found my house empty. They were gone. All that was left was a note. It took me several months to track them down, and when I did, I found them set up in a nice apartment. Both working normal jobs. They were…happy."

Finn turned to Rider, wearing a forlorn smile. "So, I left. And I haven't spoken to them since. I've checked in from time to time, but nothing more. Now, here I am, a lonely old man, trying to prove his family's legacy wasn't totally meaningless."

Rider took several long moments to absorb the information. When it all finally began to sink in, she struggled to really think of anything to say. No words of encouragement, or reassurance came. All that she could offer was a simple phrase.

"I'm sorry."

The words held several meanings. Another apology for having eavesdropped. Words of empathy for Finn's story. And a regretful pair of words, apologizing for her inability to offer any sort of meaningful comfort.

Finn cracked a smile at her. A warm, genuine, smile.

"It's alright, lass. It's quite alright."

* * *

Cleo grunted with effort, as she hauled herself up onto the cliff above. Saber quickly helped her to her feet. After offering Saber a nod of thanks, she surveyed their surroundings.

More, and more snow seemed to be piling up the higher they went. Boulders, and other large rock formations would occasionally jut up from the white blanket. Now, snow no longer drifted from the sky above, but the wind still whipped, and howled. Up above, the clouds had parted, revealing the full moon.

The group had made significant progress up the mountainside. Even with their magical training, and help from their servants. Both Li and Cleo were feeling the effects of the ascent. All of if made even worse by the air slowly growing thinner as they moved higher, and higher.

"Master, are you alright?" Saber asked.

Cleo was snapped from her stupor. "Yeah. I was just trying to catch my breath is all."

"Don't push yourself too hard." Saber warned. "If you're not careful, the thin air could make you incredibly sick."

"I'll be fine, Saber." Cleo smiled. "Though I do wish we had been able to stop, and sleep."

"You can sleep all day once this is done." Saber smiled.

"Hurry up you two!" Li called from up ahead. "We can only linger for so long!"

Cleo sighed, and followed after him, Saber moving right beside her.

"I understand the need for urgency." Cleo whispered. "But I feel as if he's forcing himself to keep pushing forward. Even if it means dragging us along with him."

"My master, is very stubborn." Lancer commented, having overheard her words. "But he is also very driven. He has a deep sense of justice, and wants to stop this monster. Not only to stop anymore innocent victims, but to uphold his personal responsibility as a mage."

Cleo cocked her head curiously. "Why would he feel personally responsible for this?"

Lancer glanced back, and replied. "This war for Eden, is a battle for masters, and servants. Anyone outside of us are innocent civilians. As a master in this war, Li feels its his duty to make sure this battle doesn't take anymore innocent lives."

"He's right." Cleo nodded. "It's nice to see a mage who wants to actually try, and clean up the mistakes himself, instead of leaving it to the clocktower, and the church. To most mages, all these victims would just be 'collateral damage' to them."

The group continued onward, ascending further, and further up the kunlun goddess. Eventually, they neared the peak. From a distance, the top of the mountain appeared to be entirely normal. Li sent Lancer up to scout the tallest point of the mountain. As he headed upward, the rest of the group searched the nearby area.

Saber kept her sword at the ready at all times as they moved. She couldn't sense the presence of Avenger nearby, but stayed on guard nonetheless.

As Cleo searched alongside her, and Li, she whipped out her mana detection device. She carefully moved it through the air, trying to find some kind of focal point to follow. After minutes of fruitless searching, the needle began to spin, before zeroing in on a massive source of energy.

Li called Lancer back down, and the group followed the mana signature. It eventually led them to the western side of a cliff face. With some effort, they skirted along a thin walkway of stone to reach the source.

"This is where the energy is strongest." Cleo stated, pointing to the rock wall in front of her.

She closely examined the stone, running her hands along it. Soon, her fingers traced along a sigil carved into the stone. It reacted to her magical circuits, and glowed with power. The rock face then began to shudder, and shake, as bits of stone parted like a waterfall. When the shaking finally ceased, a stone tunnel was left behind, leading into the mountain.

With Cleo, and Saber leading the way, the group headed through the tunnel mouth. For several minutes they trudged through the dark tunnel. Eventually the group passed through the threshold of a bounded field. The tunnel then opened up, and the group gasped in unison.

They found themselves in a massive cavern. Nestled at the bottom of the cavern, was a lush verdant valley. Several dozen temples, and stone structures dotted the valley. Stone pathways, connected the various structures, creating a giant temple complex. Up above, in place of a cavern roof, was a magical hemisphere that reflected a midday sky.

"Shangri-la." Cleo gasped.

Lancer offered a deep bow of respect. "This is a sacred place. A temple dedicated to finding true enlightenment, and immortality. It is said, that the first emperor himself, came to a place like this to ascend to true divinity."

"The keys must be in one of the temples." Li surmised, offering a bow of his own.

After finding a path, the group descended into the valley below. As they approached, they could see that the valley was littered with peach blossom trees. They seemed to constantly be in bloom, magic keeping them from withering. Their soft pink petals occasionally drifted to the ground like snow fall. They broke up the lush green of the valley, creating a gorgeous contrast.

The group took a moment to admire the architecture, and scenery, marveling at its beauty. Their reverie was suddenly interrupted, as Saber, and Lancer sensed Avenger's presence. Mentally, they alerted their masters.

The pair nodded in recognition, readying for the battle to come. Saber, and Lancer then followed Avenger's presence, heading deeper into the valley. Cleo, and Li kept close by their side, opening their senses to their surroundings as much as possible.

Avenger's presence soon lead them to one of the larger temples. Its entrance stood before a large rock garden, dotted with more peach blossom trees. With their target near, the group rushed inside, ready to attack.

Lancer lead the way, swinging the temple doors open. Inside, the room was permeated with the smell of incense. The wooden floors were perfectly maintained, practically shining. At the end of the large open room was a raised dais, set before a golden buddha statue. Two keys were placed upon the dais, shining with power.

Avenger stood before the altar, the rider's hand reaching out to grasp one of the keys. Before anyone could intervene, the hessian snatched up the artifact. He then held it to his chest, and as if sinking into black mud, the key was absorbed into his being.

An aura of darkness suddenly exploded off the hessian's body. His tattered cloak grew even longer, creating long tendrils. A jet of ghostly flame poured out from the hole of his neck. The arms of his jacket were ripped apart, to reveal arms of shadow, both tipped with clawed hands.

Beside him, the same ghostly flame poured from Lobo's mouth. The wolf's fur began to shift, its edges tipped with more flickering flame. His eyes too began to glow with the same ghostly fire.

Lancer charged into action without hesitation. He could not allow Avenger to take the second key as well. With his halberd in hand, he zeroed in on the hessian. As he finally closed the distance, he came down with the heavy weapon.

Like serpents, the ends of the hessian's cloak moved to meet his attack. Energy was channeled through them, hardening them ,and shifting their shape to form a deadly edge. The two attacks met with a thunderous clang, and a powerful shockwave.

Lancer was not deterred, and continued his assault, unleashing a barrage of spinning slashes, and thrusts. The hessian's cloak lashed out in a mad flurry. Their movements became almost a blur, as they exchanged blow after blow. A cascade of sparks exploded from the melee, and the clanging of steel rang out again, and again.

Lobo growled, and lunged at Lancer, moving in to flank him. Saber quickly dashed in, to intercept, barring the wolf's path. The giant beast's claws soon meeting Saber's blade in a powerful clash. The swordswoman pushed back against him, sending the wolf skidding back several yards.

As she moved into pursue, a flash of blue exploded from Lobo's mouth. It quickly took on the solid form of one of the hessian's curved blades. The wolf gripped onto it hard with his jaws, and made a wide circle around Saber, to come in, and attack her flank.

Saber spun about, dashing to the side, to avoid the attack. As Lobo dashed past however, the very tip of the blade caught Saber's shoulder. It sliced through her armor, leaving a shallow, but clean cut behind.

Lobo quickly circled back around, moving in for another attack. Cleo moved in, her circuits igniting. With a motion of her hand, she called forth a barrier behind Saber. It shattered beneath the force of Lobo's swing, taking the brunt of the blow. The wolf's momentum was slowed just enough to allow Saber to counterattack.

Their two blades met this time, edge clashing against edge. Then, once more, Saber pushed Lobo further back. The wolf's eyes turned to Cleo, a growl of anger rumbling from his throat. The wolf then let loose a howl, that seemed to shake the very air.

Dozens of ghostly lights poured out from Lobo's body. They streaked through the air, moving in on Li, and Cleo. The two mages quickly found themselves surrounded by the lights. Their forms soon burst with a bright flash of flame. When the embers passed, wolves, composed entirely of blue flame were left in their place.

Cleo drew her azoth blade, summoning a small shield to her arm. Li moved so that the pair were back to back, taking up his stance. Magical circuits crawled up his arms, and legs, infusing them with strength.

Several wolves surged forward to attack the mages. Cleo used her blade to counter, but quickly found her attack avoided. Her target swerved to her right, lunging forward once more. She raised the shield on her arm, the wolves claws impacting against the energy. The force of the wolf's attack sent her staggering back.

Li side stepped one of the incoming wolves, striking its side with a powerful kick. The next wolf was stuck down by a series of well placed punches. Each one using a enough force to shatter bone. The two wolves were knocked to the ground but soon stood back to their feet, ready to fight anew.

"They're stronger than before!" Li exclaimed, dodging another series of attacks.

Cleo summoned a wall of force. "It's the key! With all that mana, their magical energy output has skyrocketed!"

Lancer, and the hessian continued to exchange blow after blow. The giant man unleashed dozens of powerful slashes, and thrusts. Each one of them was met by the hessian's tendrils. At first glance, the two seemed evenly matched. However, with each passing second, Lancer was pushed back a step, forced to gain distance as his opponent strode forward.

Suddenly, the horseman reeled all of his scythe like tendrils back. He then raised his clawed hand, and in a burst of blue flame, his wicked curved blade appeared. Dashing forward, he came down with a powerful one handed swing. Lancer raised his weapon, blocking the attack with the haft of his spear.

Several tendrils from the hessian's cape swerved in from Lancer's right. He ducked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. With his free hand, the horseman pulled back his fist, and smashing into Lancer with a powerful hook.

Lancer gasped, and went flying backward from the force of the attack. Quickly, he righted himself, feet skidding along the hardwood floor. His opponent came charging after him, blade tipped tendrils raised.

Lancer pulled back his weapon, and focused his energy. The dragon upon the halberd's blade shone with jade colored light. With all his strength, Lancer swung downward. The energy gathered in the polearms blade was unleashed, firing forward as a wave of green energy.

The horseman swerved out of the wave's path. It continued on its course, slicing clean through one of the giant pillars. The hessian then closed the distance, attacking from multiple directions with his tendrils, and blade.

Lancer quickly moved into a wide stance, and spun his weapon to create a wall of defense.. The two blades at either end of his halberd shone with green energy, creating trails of light. With flashes of green sparks, each of the hessian's attacks bounced off of Lancer's weapon.

Soon, Lancer found his opening, and slammed his weapon into the ground. A large burst of green energy, erupted outward from his body. The horsemen staggered from the explosion, his cloak going limp. Lancer then seized his opportunity, and thrusted with his halberd.

The blade sunk into the hessian's stomach, and breached the other side. A splash of black blood spewed from the wound, coating the blade. With a sickening wet noise, Lancer pulled his weapon free.

The horseman, reached down to touch the gaping wound, more black blood leaking outward. A golden light soon poured outward from within his body. As the energy flowed through him, the wound quickly began to seal up, even repairing the hessian's clothes. With his wound mended, he moved to continue his attack on Lancer.

* * *

Saber swerved left, and right, dodging swipes, and slashes from Lobo. The giant wolf moved like a blur, attacking with a flurry of claw, fang, and blade. He kept pressing forward, forcing Saber back further, and further.

Eventually, Saber found herself pressed against one of the temple walls. Lobo leapt toward her, claws outstretched. Using her quick reflexes, Saber slid forward, Lobo sailing past her overhead. The wolf smashed into the wall ahead of him, his claws shredding the wood, and stonework. A cloud of dust, and debris erupted from the attack.

Lobo quickly spun about to pursue Saber once more. The swordswoman channeled mana into her rapier, meeting him head on. Using a combination of her dagger, and sword, Saber clashed with the wolf's vicious attacks. Claw, and fang met blade in a violent cascade of stikes.

Saber quickly dashed to the side to avoid another swing from Lobo's blade. As she moved, she slashed the tip of her sword across Lobo's face, and neck. The wolf reared on her once more, fresh blood leaking from the wound. Then, suddenly, the bloodflow ceased, and the cut slowly sealed itself shut.

Saber's eyes widened in shock, and the wolf dashed toward her. Lobo attacked with wild abandon. His claws, shredded the floor beneath him, and his blade clashed against Saber's own.

The swordswoman was put on the defensive once again, fending off Lobo's attacks with her dagger, and rapier. In such close quarters the wolf's superior size, and strength gave him the edge. She needed to move the momentum of the battle back into her favor.

She parried another slash from Lobo, and dashed to the wolf's right. Without slowing, she ran through the opening in the wall, made by Lobo. As the wolf turned to pursue, Saber held up her blade, silver energy pouring off of her body.

" _Tous pour un! Aramis!_ "

The silver light, coalesced, forming into a phantasmal spirit. Just as with Porthos he was dressed in the garb of a musketeer. He had a devilishly handsome face, with a well trimmed beard, and mustache. He leaned on a long matchlock musket, and a long cloak was draped over his shoulders.

The phantom of Aramis fused into Saber, her eyes igniting with silver light. Saber then sheathed both her dagger, and rapier, drawing her pistol. In her other hand, a matchlock musket materialized with a flash of silver.

Lobo burst through the hole in the wall, rushing outside. Before he could close the distance, Saber took aim, cracking off two shots. The bullets were infused with mana, and streaked through the air like shooting stars. They pierced into Lobo, slowing his charge.

When the wolf closed the distance, he summoned the blade to his mouth, and lashed out. With near blinding speed, Saber swerved out of the weapon's path. Still keeping her momentum, she dashed to Lobo's flank in the blink of an eye.

Before the wolf could even react, two more shots rang out, hammering into his side. The wounds sealed up several seconds later, along with the first two. Lobo then tried to rear on Saber again, dashing toward her at top speed.

With her newly infused agility, Saber easily evaded him, and fired off another barrage of shots. Sill, the wolf continued the chase, completely undeterred.

* * *

Li, and Cleo continued to fend off the horde of wolves. With some effort, they had been able to slay several, but their numbers were still great. The power of the key had infused them with strength, making them faster, stronger, and harder to kill.

Cleo raised another wall of force, stemming the tide of the oncoming wolves. Her modest sword skills had only been able to slay three of the empowered wolves. Li's superior offensive abilities had allowed him to take down double that number.

The girl found herself cursing her own abilities. While her shields were proving useful at holding off the majority of the wolves, they could not offer much in the way of offense. She even cursed the azoth blade and its own limited use.

She needed something more. Something beyond what the blade itself could offer.

The image of Saber, channeling mana into her blade, flashed through the girl's mind. Soon, all of her lessons in energy manipulation followed.

For hours, upon hours she would study the shape of an object. Be it a shield, a piece of armor, or a wall. By learning every detail about the shape, she could recreate it through the flow of her energy.

Even after spending the time to study their structure, forming the shape was still a difficult task on its own. So, a second step was required. Like an amateur artist, she could trace the outline of the shape, over, and over again, until it was all muscle memory.

She simply needed to 'trace' the blade.

Cleo focused, channeling her magical energy. It flowed from her palm and the tips of her fingers. Like water, it enrobed itself around the azoth blade. For a brief moment, the energy was amorphous, with no solid structure.

Through her magical energy, she felt every inch of the blade. She understood the sharpness of its edge, and the materials that made it. Soon, the amorphous mass of energy formed around the blade, contouring it's shape exactly. Then, with some focus, Cleo forced the energy to extend beyond the bounds of the blade, projecting outward. It doubled in length, as if the original blade were a projector for a larger one.

" _Espada!_ " she called.

At her words, the blade solidified to form a diamond hard edge. Cleo then lashed out with her newly formed sword, swinging in a wide arc in front of her. As the weapon moved, it traced a contrail of blue light through the air. A small wave of blade like energy following in its wake.

In a single swing, the edge cut down five wolves, slicing their heads clean off. The remains of their bodies then burst into ghostly light. The other wolves were given pause, as Cleo glanced at her new weapon. She then quickly took up her stance once more, wrapping a shield around her arm.

Nearby, Li knocked aside another wolf with a powerful backhand. It soon recovered, rejoining the pack for the offensive. The young mage's brow furrowed in frustration, and he took in a deep breath.

With a purposeful sense of authority, he slammed down his foot, taking up a wide stance. A small shockwave erupted from the point of impact. His right arm exploded with magical circuits, as he focused his energy.

The mana flowed, compressing into a single point. Waves of energy poured off of Li's body, making the wolves hesitate on their attack. Soon, Li's fist began to glow with blinding golden light. With another deep breath, he pulled back his fist, poising it to strike.

" _Shenlong Mao_!"

With all his strength, Li unleashed a powerful straight punch. Like a spear, the energy erupted from his fist. it flew forward, crashing through the crowd of wolves, as if parting the sea. Those directly in the energy's path were completely annihilated by the attack. Even those nearby were blown back by the shockwave in the energy's wake.

When the energy dissipated, a cloud of ghostly lights rose up into the air. Within moments, the ghostly lights began to gather. Piece, by piece, they reformed, before finally coalescing into a wolf once more.

With each minute that ticked by another wolf would take place of one that had been destroyed. It was a slow, steady process, that the mage's knew would eventually leave them on the losing side.

* * *

The clang of metal, and a cascade of sparks exploded from the clash between the hessian, and Lancer. Every other strike, Lancer would infuse his weapon with jade energy. And each time, the rider would meet the attack with his own blade, creating a small explosion.

With the advantage of being within his sphere of influence, Lancer and the empowered rider found themselves on even footing. However, each time Lancer would land a blow, it would soon be healed by the power of the key.

Lancer too, had suffered cuts, and other wounds here, and there from their exchange. Though his remained, slowly wearing him down, as the two fought.

Lancer glanced at the battle between the two mages, and the wolves. He could see that Li, and Cleo were slowly being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. He cursed his inability to break away from the hessian, and help his master.

Suddenly, among the din of battle, he caught a faint familiar noise. It grew louder, and louder, seemingly approaching at rapid speed. Outside, Saber noted the familiar noise as well. Recognizing it as the sound of thundering horse hooves.

Off in the distance, Saber soon spotted the source. Approaching rapidly, was a beautiful white horse, with red armor. Rider rode atop the steed, spirring it onward. Sitting just behind her was Finn, holding on for dear life, as the horse moved at blinding speed.

Lobo turned at the approaching pair, just as Rider ignited her spear. Still at full speed, she charged into the wolf's side, piercing deep into his body with her searing weapon. Lobo howled in pain, and went rolling away, as Rider's horse crashed into him.

Rider quickly came to a halt, turning toward Saber. Finn took his opportunity to slide off of the horse's back. Feeling utterly grateful to be on solid ground again.

"Forgive us for taking so long to arrive." Rider greeted.

Saber smiled at her. "I'm happy to see you both survived. I would hate for such honorable people to meet their end from an avalanche."

"Lets save the chit chat for later, shall we?" Finn interjected.

Rider, and Saber nodded in acknowledgement. Finn then took off, rushing inside the temple. He traced the air in front of him, creating a pair of runes. A thunderous peal of sound then erupted from in front of him. The sonic attack blasted through several of the spectral wolves, opening a path in the horde.

Cleo seized the opportunity, forming two walls on either side of the newly made path. She, and Li then rushed through, with more of the spectral wolves pursuing. As they cleared the pack, Cleo brought both hands together, closing the pair of walls. The wolves that pursued were caught between the barriers. Acting like a giant vice, the walls pressed in on them, crushing the wolves instantly.

Li, and Cleo offered Finn a nod of thanks, grateful for his assistance.

Outside, Rider, and Saber squared off against Lobo. The giant wolf began to rise back to his feet. The wound Rider had just dealt him slowly began to close. He then glared at the pair, fury in his eyes, before letting loose a howl that shook the air.

The hessian suddenly stopped in his tracks, giving Lancer pause. Slowly, the headless rider turned toward the direction of Lobo. Then, without warning, he dashed away, ignoring Lancer entirely.

Lobo dashed past Saber, and Rider, moving to meet his other half. Lancer, Rider, and Saber pursued their respective targets. As the hessian, and Lobo neared each other, the headless horseman leapt into the air. Moving in sync, Lobo stood in position.

Just as the other three servants closed in, the hessian landed atop Lobo. Their power was connected, and a burst of ghostly flame exploded off of them. A curved sword appeared in both of the hessian's hands, and Lobo's body seemed to grow by several feet.

The pack of wolves around the three masters all suddenly burst into blue light. The dozens of lights were then drawn back toward Avenger, absorbing into his being. Their power seemed to further strengthen him, as several blue flames began to orbit both rider, and wolf.

Saber was the first to spring into action. Using the speed granted by her noble phantasm, she began to circle around Avenger. A barrage of shots then rang out as she fired from both her pistol, and musket.

The hessian's cloak reacted to the incoming projectiles. Like a mass of snakes, they writhed back and forth. Their razor sharp edges slicing clean through all of Sabers bullets, sending their remains clattering to the floor.

Finn traced the air in front of him, forming a rune. " _Neartaich!_ "

At his call, the rune flew forward, branding itself onto Rider's back. The samurai felt a sudden surge of energy, and charged toward avenger. The two riders clashed, as the samurai's spear impacted with the hessian's blades.

With all her strength, Rider kept the hessian's arms pinned in that guard position. Using her free hand, she drew her katana, igniting the blade with flame. Just as with Saber's attack, the hessian's cloak moved to his defense, forming a shield to block her blade.

Down below, Lobo snapped his jaws at Rider's steed. The horse whinnied in pain, rearing back from the attack. A chunk of flesh still clung inside of Lobo's jaws, his maw dripping with blood. Despite the wound however, Rider's horse still stood, continuing to bear their master's weight.

Lancer flanked Avenger, thrusting with his lance on their right side. Lobo wheeled on him, and lunged at the weapon. With a deft motion, he caught the polearms's blade in his jaws, holding it in place.

From behind, Saber took a running start at Avenger, and leapt up over thirty feet into the air. She then channeled mana into her rapier, forming it into a large heavy blade. Using both hands, she came down with a powerful swing.

The tendril's of Avenger's cloak rushed upward, forming together into a single lance like blade. Saber's sword, and the newly formed blade soon clashed. A large shockwave, and a burst of wind, exploded outward, along with a flash of magical sparks.

With Avenger defending on two fronts. Rider saw her opportunity. She pulled back her spear, channeling her mana into the weapon. It quickly ignited, its form glowing with intense heat. As she hurled the weapon at her enemy, she willed the burning mana to blast outward from the butt of the spear. The burst of mana turned the already flying spear into a flaming rocket.

The hessian raised his swords in defense. The incredible force behind Rider's lance quickly shattered his guard, creating a burst of red energy. The rest of the spear's momentum then carried it forward, plunging it deep into his chest. All of the energy gathered in the spear then released, unleashing a large firey explosion inside of Avenger.

As the explosion consumed the hessian, Saber, and Lancer broke through Avenger's defense. Lancer freed his weapon from Lobo's jaws, and swung upward, slicing into the wolf's side. The blade tendrils faltered, and Saber came down with the full weight of her blade.

When the Rider's attack fully dissipated, the servants, and masters could finally see the full breadth of damage done. The entire right side of the hessian's body had been sliced clean off by Saber's blade. His arm sitting limply on the ground. Parts of Lobo's fur had been burned away, to reveal scorched flesh. While his flank gushed fresh blood.

The most grievous wound however, was the one inflicted by rider. A gaping hole had been left behind by her attack. Most of the hessian's body from the shoulders to the waist had been completely burned away. Inside of the cavity, they could see the key of Eden, hanging by small strings of black flesh.

The key suddenly burst into golden light. Like liquid, the chest wound closed up, swallowing the key once more. A tendril of black energy extended from the stump of the hessian's arm, grabbing onto his fallen limb. The tendril reeled itself back in, and his arm stitched itself back together.

Within seconds, the other wounds completely disappeared as well. The hessian then grabbed Rider's spear, that had fallen nearby. With a gurgling cry, he hurled it back at its owner. Rider narrowly dodged the attack, her own spear sailing past her face.

"This damn monster's even tougher than the minotaur!" Finn exclaimed.

"As long as he has the key, he'll keep regenerating." Cleo added.

Li curled his hands into tight fist. "If we could completely destroy Avenger in a single attack, he shouldn't be able to regenerate."

Li watched as the three servants began to clash with Avenger again. A quick survey of their status showed that all three were beginning to run low on mana reserves to varying degrees. If the battle went on much longer it would begin to show.

So, after several moments of consideration, Li came to a decision.

"Lancer! You need to end this!" he exclaimed. "I give you permission to release your noble phantasm!"

Lancer wore a look of surprise for a brief moment, before giving a resolute nod.

"Saber, Rider, move aside!" Lancer roared.

The other two servants could sense Lancer's mana output rising. So, without a word, they retreated back, moving to their respective master's sides. Lancer spun his weapon with a dramatic flourish, gathering Avenger's attention. He then took in a deep breath, and pulled back the halberd.

" _Oh heavenly jade dragon, I beseech thee_." Lancer intoned. " _Awaken, and unleash thine power. Let heaven, and earth, be ripped asunder in your wake!"_

Lancer's entire body exploded with jade colored light. The blade upon his halberd shone with the same light, becoming almost blindingly bright. All present could see the monstrous amount of mana being poured out of Lancer's being. If one were to compare a servant's magic signature to a star, in that moment, Lancer's appeared like the sun.

Avenger did not seem perturbed by Lancer's show of strength. They charged forward, blades, and scythe like tendrils all brought to bare.

" _Qing Long Yan Yue Dao!_ " Lancer roared.

At the call of his attack, Lancer swung his weapon with all his strength. All the mana that gathered around him, was unleashed from the swing of his blade. As the wave of green energy was released it took on the shape of a giant serpentine dragon. The dragon's scales glittered with the same color as the jade energy. Gold whiskers, and claws shone against the green.

The great jade dragon let loose a thunderous roar, and flew to meet Avenger. Like an engine of destruction, it annihilated everything in its path. Its very presence shook the air, and sent powerful tremors through the earth.

Avenger, and the dragon soon clashed. The wolf, and rider were consumed by the massive release of mana. Their forms were burned away, annihilated down to the smallest particle. Their body continued to try, and reform but could not keep up with the rate of destruction.

The jade dragon continued its path of destruction, burning a massive hole through the temple wall. Its form then slowly rose up to the heavens, unleashing another powerful roar. It soon reached the false sky above, where it exploded in a shower of golden, and green light.

With a loud clatter, the key of Eden fell to the ground, the last remains of Avenger melting away from its form. A giant smoking trench had been left behind in the dragon's wake. Its edges glowed, smoking with searing heat.

At the end of the trench, Lancer stood. He slammed his weapon into the ground, and bowed. Silently offering a prayer to the heavens above

As the everyone present stared in awe, Cleo had a sudden realization. She had heard the name of Lancer's noble phantasm. A mighty halberd said to have been blessed by a heavenly dragon. So heavy, only one man could ever wield it. A general of the three kingdoms period, known for his peerless skill, and legendary loyalty. Even in death, he was considered by many as a god of war.

"Guan...Yu." Cleo whispered.

A long silence seemed to linger among the gathered group. With their common enemy gone, their goal of attaining the keys still remained. Saber, and Rider shared a look along with their masters. Li eyed them all, his body growing tense. From afar, Lancer watched as well, ready to act, despite his massive loss of mana.

"So, how is this going to play out now?" Finn asked, looking to each of the gathered.

After many moments of consideration, Rider dismounted her horse. The steed then disappeared into a burst of golden light.

"Master, if I may speak my opinion." she began, turning to Finn.

The old man gave her a quick nod.

Rider nodded back in thanks. "I think that Lancer, and Li should take the key that was inside that creature. They struck the decisive blow, and put an end to our common foe."

"I agree." Saber said, stepping forward. "Lancer unleashed a large portion of his mana to ensure that they were defeated. Fully knowing the risk that would come in using that much power when there were two potential enemies still around."

Cleo let out a heavy sigh. "I can't really argue with that. Besides, defeating Lancer, and Li now would leave a sour taste in my mouth. It doesn't feel right."

"Aye." Finn nodded, turning to Li. "You, and your partner defeated that beast. My friend, Tao lost his life to that monster. I owe you a debt of gratitude for avenging his death. So, go on, take your key."

Li offered the four a bow of gratitude. "Thank you all. You have earned my utmost respect."

As Li moved to retrieve the key, Finn, and Cleo locked eyes. Rider, and Saber turned to each other as well, bodies tensed.

"Now, there's the matter of the second key to settle." Finn remarked. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to yield to us?"

"You already know my answer." Cleo replied.

Finn sighed heavily. "A man could hope."

Saber suddenly stepped forward. "I propose a duel then. With no inference from either master. Rider, and I shall decide who will take the key through honorable combat."

"I accept." Rider stated.

Finn considered it for a moment, and nodded in agreement. Cleo was hesitant to accept Saber's proposal at first, but soon gave her own nod as well.

"Thank you, my lady." Saber smiled. "Now, why don't we take this battle outside? I think this temple has seen enough conflict for one day."

The others seemed to agree, and headed out of the temple's main entrance, and into the courtyard. Finn, and Cleo stood on either side of the entrance, as their servants strode into the courtyard proper. Lancer, and Li soon joined the two masters, holding their prize.

"You're not going to leave?" Finn asked, looking to the pair.

"As a warrior, I feel I am obligated to watch this duel." Lancer answered. "The chance to see two legendary fighters clash in honorable combat is one I will not miss."

Saber, and Rider both came to a stop as they reached the center of the courtyard. They squared off against one another, sharing an intense stare.

"It seems we get to pick up where we left off, last time." Saber remarked with a smile. "Though, I wish both of us were in top form. Both of our masters are starting to run low on stamina."

"I too wish we could fight at our peak." Rider said. "But the nature of war does not always afford us such luxuries. I feel more guilty that I know your true name, but I cannot give mine."

Saber quirked a brow. "Oh? I suppose my noble phantasm gave me away. Some simple research would let you easily guess my true name. However, you're not the only one who can do research. My master is very resourceful."

Rider narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"A samurai in red armor, with the visage of a demon. Someone famous for wielding a three pronged spear, and having a tenacious resolve. The last great hero of the sengoku period."

Rider couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose there's no hiding it anymore."

Saber drew her rapier, and took up her stance. "Indeed. I, am D'artagnan of the royal musketeers third division. And I challenge thee to honorable combat!"

Rider readied her spear. "I, Yukimura Sanada, head of the Sanada clan, accept your challenge!"

"En garde!"

Saber dashed forward, unleashing a flurry of thrusts. Rider met each of them with her spear, their weapons moving at blinding speed. On Saber's last thrust, Rider swerved to Saber's right, swinging downward with her spear.

The swordswoman spun on her heel, raising her blade to block the strike. A sharp metallic clang echoed through the air as they met. Without missing a beat, Rider reached for her katana, swung at Saber's left. Saber drew her own sidearm in response, her dagger meeting Rider's katana with another clash of steel.

The pair struggled against one another in a battle of strength for several moments. When neither seemed to be gaining ground, they broke away from one another.

Rider suddenly ignited the tip of her spear, and sent forth a circular wave of flame. Saber leapt over the attack, and sailed over Rider's head. As she came to land behind the samurai, she thrust with her rapier.

She wheeled on Saber, using her katana to parry the strike. Before Rider could mount a counter attack, Saber struck with her dagger. The sharp blade slashed across Rider's wrist, creating a fresh stream of blood. Rider's katana fell from her grip, forcing her to retreat back several yards.

As Rider stood off against Saber, she glanced at her wound. Her armor had protected her from having her tendon sliced apart. Though the wound was still deep, and refused to stop leaking fresh blood. Without a moment's hesitation, Rider pulled off her headband, and tied it off to her wrist, using it as a makeshift bandage.

Hefting her spear in both hands, Rider charged toward Saber. The swordswoman readied herself, taking up her stance. As the other woman neared, her spear was wreathed in flame. Just before coming into Saber's range, she swung downward with her weapon, slamming the tip into the ground.

A giant explosion of flame erupted in front of Saber, forcing her to take a step back. Her eyes darted back, predicting Rider would circle around to her flank. Instead, Rider erupted from the flames, thrusting with her lance.

Saber swayed, to try, and avoid the attack, but could not react in time. The edge of Rider's lance sliced through Saber's shoulder. She hissed in pain, continuing to sway out of Rider's path. The samurai woman then sailed past, skidding to a stop several meters away.

Even from a distance, Cleo could see that Saber's wound was deep. For a brief moment, she considered casting a healing spell, but faltered. Then, with a heavy sigh, her arm fell back to her side.

"Saber…" she whispered.

Mirroring Rider, Saber tore a piece of cloth from her outfit, and tied it over the gash in her shoulder. She then tried to take up her stance but found herself unable to use her left arm. So, with some difficulty, she sheathed her dagger, raising her rapier.

"It seems we're even." Saber remarked. "Though it would appear you've dealt the more damaging blow."

Rider allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. She then lit up the tip of her spear, and dashed toward Saber. The swordswoman batted aside the first thrust with her rapier. Another flurry followed, each one deflected by a well placed slash from Saber.

The two continued their exchange of blows, with Saber on the defensive. Using her footwork, and blade skill, she circled around the battlefield, deflecting blow after blow. With each strike, an explosion of fiery sparks erupted from the clash. She, and Rider soon seemed locked in a graceful dance, moving to the rhythm of their ringing steel.

After what seemed like an eternity, Saber's defense finally faltered. As Rider thrust, Saber's rapier was knocked from her grasp. The force of Rider's swing, sent it flying several yards away. Assured her enemy was now wide open, Rider moved in for the killing blow.

Saber dropped to the ground, and rolled. As Rider followed through on her attack, her gaze turned downward. Suddenly, her eyes widened, as she caught the glint of steel on the ground.

Saber's movements had brought them to Rider's fallen katana.

Without a moment's hesitation, Saber snatched Rider's sword. She then thrust upward, bringing the tip inches from Rider's neck. The two warriors froze, locking eyes. Rider could feel the cold touch of her own katana against her neck. A simple push would end her in a fraction of a second.

As Rider considered her options, she could see Finn on the other side of the courtyard. The old man simply shook his head.

" _We'll have another chance, lass."_

Rider let out a deep regretful sigh, and dropped her spear. "I yield. The duel is yours."

Saber pulled Rider's katana away, and rose to her feet. She then handed off the blade, and offered Rider a deep bow.

"It was an honor, Madame Sanada."

Rider chuckled despite herself. "The honor was mine, D'artagnan."

Saber, and Rider shared a respectful nod, and moved to retrieve their weapons. The pair soon rejoined their respective masters. Rider quickly dropped to her knees, offering her master a deep apology.

"That's enough." the old man sighed. "You did well, lass." He then turned to Cleo, and Saber. "You've earned your key. Be sure not to lose it."

Finn then took several steps forward. "Let's go Rider, this old man needs a nice long nap."

Rider nodded, and the pair strode off into the courtyard, and out of the temple complex. Lancer, and Li offered a bow, and began to take their leave as well. With them out of earshot, Cleo turned her attentions to Saber.

"Let me patch you up." she said, placing a hand on her wound. "You did well, Saber."

Saber smiled softly. "Thank you, my lady."

 **Author's Notes**

I'd like to give a big shout out to the newest followers/favoriters of this story Aflonse08, Lucifer's Remnants and ringtaillemur0. Thank you all so much! I deeply appreciate your support! I'm sorry this chapter is a day later than usual. Been busy. Anyway, I'll see ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Interlude**

 _France 1626, AD_

 _D'artagnan adjusted the cloak of her uniform, and stepped out onto the city streets. She walked with a confident swagger, smiling bright. The sights of paris that had once taken her breath away before, were now commonplace. The streets, buildings, and people now familiar._

 _It had been over a year since her chance encounter with Porthos. The pair had become fast friends, and comrades. When the subject of D'artagnan joining the musketeers was broached, he spoke on her behalf. Thanks to his good word, D'artagnan had become a musketeer in training._

 _She was almost akin to a squire, with Porthos acting as her knightly lord. She took care of his horse, armor, and his weapons. It had been hard, grueling work, but it was all worth it. For, in addition to her squire duties, she was being trained in the ways of the musketeer._

 _Swordplay, horseback riding, chivalrous conduct, and much more. She had taken to the blade almost naturally, much to Portho's surprise. In her time as a musketeer in training she had also made two other companions._

 _One such companion had been called to the musketeer's training grounds. So, D'artagnan had been dispatched to fetch him. And make sure he arrived._

 _The young woman strolled through the city streets, greeting people as she passed. Soon, she arrived at the city's religious quarter, where many devout worshipers walked. Near the center of the quarter was a large cathedral, decorated with fine stained glass, and hand sculpted gargoyles._

 _After marveling at the structure for several moments, she moved to the entrance. As she stepped inside, she removed her hat. The smell of incense permeated the space, and sunlight from outside filtered in through the rainbow colored glass of the windows._

 _D'artagnan walked to the nearest statue of the virgin mary, and offered a quick prayer. She then moved to a nearby priest, bowing in greeting._

" _Excuse me, father, I was wondering if you had seen one of my compatriots."_

" _Ah, you must mean brother Aramis." the father remarked. "I believe I saw him near one of the cloisters in the courtyard."_

 _D'artagan offered another bow. "Thank you, father."_

 _The young woman moved past the church pews, and to one of the many side doors. The door opened up to the church's main courtyard. Several benches were arranged around the space. At its center was a small fountain, framed by perfectly trimmed hedges._

 _D'artagnan moved through the cloisters, searching about for her companion. As she passed by one the doors nearby, she heard a loud wooden creaking noise. She moved in closer, catching the sound again, followed by the muffled sound of a familiar voice._

" _Aramis, are you in there?!" D'artagan called, knocking softly on the door._

 _From inside, there was a loud clatter, and hushed whispers. The sound of scrambling footsteps, and fluttering cloth soon followed. Before D'artagnan could knock again, the door swung open._

 _Leaning against the door frame was the tall figure of Aramis. He was a devilishly handsome man, with sharp features, and a perfectly trimmed beard and mustache. His hair was a tussled mess, and his buttoned shirt was partially open, exposing the top of his chest. A cross hung about his neck, and a bit of sweat was dripping from the man's brow._

" _Ah, D'artagnan, what brings you here?" the man greeted with a bit too much enthusiasm._

 _D'artagnan scrutinized him before replying. "The captain wants you back at the training grounds. I was told to come fetch you. Is that a...bruise on your neck?"_

" _Oh this? It's nothing just-"_

 _Aramis was suddenly interrupted, as a small clatter sounded from behind him. D'artagnan tried to peer past him, only to have her vision blocked by his form._

" _Is someone in there with you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes._

 _Before Aramis could reply, the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded from behind him. With some trepidation, he moved aside, to reveal a nun, looking near as disheveled as himself._

" _I believe our private scripture studies are done for now." she said softly, eyes glued downward. "I'll leave you to your musketeer business, Aramis. I have other duties to attend to."_

" _Of course, dear sister" Aramis replied, allowing her to pass by._

 _The nun offered him a nod of thanks, and D'artagnan a polite bow. She then took off, moving at a sightly quickened pace. D'artagnan looked back and forth between the retreating nun, and Aramis. A look of realization soon came across her features, and her face turned flush._

" _Aramis!" she exclaimed. "You didn't! With a nun?!"_

" _I'm not sure what you mean." Aramis replied coyly._

" _You know exactly what I mean! You were-you were- fraternizing with her! Not even moments ago! I could hear the both of you!"_

" _Now, now, there's no need to get so worked up." Aramis said placatingly. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of knocking boots now, and again."_

" _She is a woman of god!" D'artagnan exclaimed. "This is a holy place! Imagine what would have happened if one of the priests had found you, and not me!"_

" _Fair enough." Aramis shrugged. "Just please, do keep it down. No need to cause a scene."_

 _D'artagnan let out a heavy sigh. "Honestly, it feels like every time I find you, your flirting or fooling around with a different woman!"_

 _Aramis moved to button his shirt. "I love women, and women love me. No matter their looks or place in society. If a woman catches my eye, I wish to know about her, and bask in her beauty."_

 _D'artagnan pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're honestly the worst."_

" _Oh, you wound me!" he exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart. "You cannot tell me there hasn't been a moment where a man sent your heart aflutter."_

" _There hasn't." she replied bluntly. "I've never really had too much romantic interest in men."_

 _A small smile crept across Aramis's lips. "Oh? Is that so? Then perhaps a woman?"_

 _D'artagnan froze, eyes widening. "W-what do you mean?"_

" _There's no need to play coy." Aramis chuckled. "Come now, whats her name? Do I know her?"_

" _I...don't really know her name." she answered, face flush. "She works at the bakery across from monsieur Leon's shop."_

" _Oh! Her! So' that's why you've been going there so often lately!" Aramis exclaimed. "And you still don't know her name?"_

" _Every time I try to ask, I freeze up." she admitted._

 _Aramis slapped her on the shoulder. "You just need a little confidence is all! I can help you! If there's one thing I know how to do, its woo women. Now, come along, we do have a meeting to get to, after all!"_

" _R-right!"_

* * *

Cleo awoke early, and quickly made herself some morning coffee, and a small breakfast. After finishing her meal, she immediately moved into the training room. There, she found her azoth blade, sitting alongside the other weapons, and magical implements.

She took the weapon, and felt its weight. Using her magical energy, she traced along it, perfectly forming into its shape. As a blade of energy extended outward from its edge, she moved to the center of the room.

Keeping her focus entirely on the weapon, she took several practice swings. She then quickly took a step back, and thrust forward. As she moved the blade, she focused more energy into its edge. At the very end of her thrust, the energy blade extended several inches, further increasing its reach.

Suddenly, Saber appeared nearby. "You're up earlier than usual. I thought you would be taking a break after our trek up the mountain."

"I don't have time for breaks." Cleo replied, taking a swing. "If our trip taught me anything, its that I've been overestimating my ability."

Saber quirked a brow. "How do you mean?"

"I thought I was capable enough in combat." Cleo answered, swinging again. "But Li taught me otherwise. If he had been serious during our first encounter, I would have lost in a one on one battle. I don't think I've seen another mage since Tsuki that was as deadly as him."

"I find it hard to argue with that, my lady." Saber remarked. "Even I was impressed by his combat prowess. His skills were honed to a fine edge. And the same could be said of his servant. Lancer was a truly powerful opponent."

Cleo paused, after taking another swing. "Guan yu... To think someone would summon a heroic spirit as strong as him in this war. When it comes to raw combat ability and parameters, he's easily at the top of his class."

Saber crossed her arms. "Then there's his noble phantasm. Its straightforward, but immensely destructive."

Cleo nodded in agreement. "With opponents like them, and Tsuki, I have to be at my best. I can't afford to lose. Not when my dream is so close."

Saber eyes slightly widened, as sudden realization struck her. She moved closer to her master, standing at her side.

"Your dream…" Saber remarked. "Master what is your goal? Why do you seek the fruit of Eden? I don't think you ever told me."

Cleo paused mid swing, and stood straight, her arm falling to her side. She looked thoughtful for many long moments, before letting out a heavy sigh. She then looked down to the azoth blade in her grip, staring at her reflection.

"My dream, is to change the mage association."

Saber blinked in bewilderment. "What?"

Cleo turned to face her. "I've lived my whole life in the world of mages. It's cruel, and corrupt. Lives are ruined, and sacrificed to further the research of magic. All in the search of more power."

Cleo's brow furrowed. "And what do they do with that power?! They only use it to serve themselves, and their own goals. They keep it hidden from the general masses. Looking down upon them as if they are inferior. As if living a normal life is somehow beneath them! And that's only scratching the surface It's sickening!"

"Magic could benefit the entire world. But only a 'chosen few' can use it. I want to change that. With the power of the fruit I'll dismantle the corrupt mage society, and rebuild it. I would show the larger world the possibilities of magic. And make it a better place."

Saber was taken aback for several moments. She then stepped forward, and dropped to one knee, bowing low.

"My lady…by my honor I will make your dream a reality. As long as there is life in this vessel, I will not falter. I am your sword, and your shield."

Cleo's face went flush for a moment, before she cleared her throat.

"T-that's enough of that. There's no need to be so formal. It's embarrassing."

Saber smirked, and rose back to her feet. "Of course, my lady."

A silence lingered between the pair for several seconds. Cleo then sighed, and locked eyes with Saber.

"What about you, Saber? What do you wish for?" she asked.

Saber frowned at the question. "My wish. I'm...not really sure. When faced with the possibility of being able to grant almost any one of my desires, my mind draws a blank."

"There must be something you want." Cleo remarked. "No matter who they are, everyone has a desire."

"It's not a matter of not desiring anything." Saber replied. "I simply think I have too many. And none seem to rise above the others."

Cleo nodded in understanding. "Well, I suppose you still have time to think about it."

"Very true." Saber smiled. "Now, if you insist on training, I would be happy to assist. Your swordplay is still unpolished."

Cleo smiled back, and readied her azoth blade.. "Thank you, Saber."

* * *

Archer sat before the television, controller in hand. The sound of buttons clicking mixed with in game audio. A fighting game was being displayed on screen, as Archer's character was being pushed into the corner.

Her opponent quickly began to juggle her with a long string of combos. Furiously, Archer forced her character to stand. As she tried to make a counter attack, her opponent grabbed her, throwing her back against the wall. Then another grab came, and another, until Archer's life was depleted.

" _Final round over! Player two wins!"_

Archer roared in frustration. "Curse you realdood! When we meet again, you will not be so lucky!"

Suddenly, a small ping rang through the air, as Archer received a notification. She opened her inbox to find a message from her opponent.

" _Learn how to tech throws. Git gud scrub."_

"Scrub?!" Archer roared. "How dare you call me, the great Oda Nobunaga, a scrub!"

With several button clicks, Archer blocked them from sending any other messages. Then with a huff, she turned off the game, grumbling to herself.

Rio soon entered the room, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She let out a sigh, and moved to the fridge, grabbing an ice cold soda. After taking a long sip, she moved to the living room, finding Archer in a huff.

"Didn't have too much luck with your game?"

"I'm merely taking a break." Archer replied. "I am not-what was the phrase?-'salty'."

"Uh huh." Rio nodded, rolling her eyes. "Well, anyway, I was gonna head out into the city for the day. Do you wanna come?"

Archer pondered for a moment, before replying. "I suppose so. After all, I have not had too much opportunity to look upon the glorious modern japan. And, with the war becoming more fierce, I should keep an eye on you. In case of an enemy attack."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Rio chuckled. "You should probably put on something other than sweatpants. And that shirt needs to be washed."

Archer looked down to her outfit. "Very well! I will search your wardrobe for something to my liking!"

"Wait, Archer you can't just-"

Rio was quickly cut off, as Archer rushed into Rio's room. The door then slammed behind her, leaving Rio with an anxious look. She then sighed in resignation, and took a seat, continuing to sip at her soda.

After a ten minute wait, Archer stepped out of Rio's room. The dark haired woman was now sporting a crimson red t-shirt with a small devil on the front. She was also wearing a black hooded jacket, with golden trim, and a pair of dark jeans.

"Let's be off, Kurosawa-san!" Archer exclaimed.

"You know, I have to get dressed too, right?" Rio remarked, standing up.

"Very well, but make it quick!" Archer replied.

Rio sighed, and entered her room. Her eyes suddenly went wide, as she looked at the space. Clothes, and undergarments were scattered everywhere. Drawers were left wide open, bits of cloth dangling from them. And several coat hangers were piled by the closet.

"Archer…" Rio sighed.

* * *

After getting ready herself, Rio, and Archer headed out into the city. Despite having stayed with Rio for some time now, Archer had barely seen anything beyond the immediate area outside Rio's apartment. So, she took in everything around her with an almost wide eyed look.

The city streets were bustling as usual, street, and sidewalk traffic moving at a brisk pace. General chatter, and the sound moving vehicles filled the air. Archer observed the citizens with almost as much interest as the towering buildings around her.

"So many western style suits." Archer remarked. "It's like a dream!"

"You really do love western style things, huh?" Rio chuckled. "I guess the history books weren't wrong about that."

"Of course I do!" Archer replied. "In my time, the west had a mystique, and style. They were advancing everything about themselves at a rapid rate. Moving forward instead of the stagnant tradition of my japan. Then there was the weapons!"

Archer's eyes practically sparkled as she continued. "Arquebuses, gun powder, and cannons! The west was so far ahead of our nation at the time."

"And that's why you brought so many of those things over." Rio nodded. "You would have loved the meiji era. Western influence was in full swing."

"One can't choose what time they're born in." Archer stated. "Though being summoned to that era would be nice."

Rio nodded again, and continued on.

As the pair moved through the city, Archer began to notice even more western influence. Shops, restaurants, films and many other bits of western culture were everywhere. They seemed perfectly integrated, and commonplace.

After showing Archer some of the nearby sites, Rio lead her to a small restaurant. A small bell above the door announced their presence as they entered. Inside, the atmosphere was quiet, and inviting. Several round tables were set up around the space, all decorated with flowers. The servers were dressed in classic black, and white waiter outfits. All of them looking prim, and proper.

Rio moved to the cafe bar, taking a seat. Archer plopped down next to her. From behind the bar, a middle aged man stepped out from the back room. His hair was orange, and spiked, and his eyes were colored a deep brown. A white apron was wrapped around his waist.

"Yo! Shirou-san!" Rio greeted with a wave.

The man looked to her with a smile. "Ah! Kurosawa-san! Good to see you!"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I stopped by." Rio remarked. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I can't complain." Shirou answered. "Who's your friend?"

Archer puffed up proudly. "I am the great Od-er I mean-call me, Archer."

"Archer?" Shirou questioned, quirking a brow. "I've heard of westerner's having names like that, but you don't look like one."

One of the waiter's suddenly called from across the restaurant. "Shirou! I have a new order! Two chicken katsu sandwiches!"

"Got it!" Shirou called back. "Sorry, work calls. Can I get you two anything while I'm at it?"

"Two orders of omurice!" Rio grinned.

"You got it!"

Archer turned to Rio curiously. "Omurice?"

"It's a western inspired dish." Rio nodded. "I think you'll like it."

Archer watched, as Shirou worked away in the kitchen. With masterful quickness, he prepared the katsu sandwiches, placing them out for pickup. He then moved on to the omurice, flipping, and turning the egg with a dramatic flair. Once he was finished, he placed a plate before each of them. Both were nearly identical, with a soft fluffy egg sitting atop a mound of fried rice.

"Now you split open the egg." Rio said, clicking her chopsticks.

Using both utensils she slid them across the surface of the egg. It then split perfectly down the middle, opening it up, to reveal a creamy inside. Like a flower it opened, spilling over, and covering the fresh rice. Rio then poured a brown sauce over the top.

"Itadakimasu!" Rio exclaimed, before digging in.

Archer looked down to her meal, mirroring Rio's actions. She then grabbed her nearby spoon, and scooped her up first mouthful. As soon as the flavor crossed her tongue, her eyes widened. She hummed in satisfaction, and began scarfing it down.

Shirou chuckled at her reaction. "I'm guessing it's to your liking?"

"It's delicious!" Archer exclaimed, mouth half full. "The egg is so fluffy and smooth. And the sauce is so tangy!"

"I knew you'd enjoy it." Rio smiled. "I haven't' gotten anything here that was bad. Shirou is an amazing chef."

"Come on, you're embarrassing me." Shirou said, rubbing the back of his neck.

It didn't take long before both Archer, and Rio finished their meal. Rio quickly offered her thanks, and left a significant tip for Shirou. She and Archer then headed for the door.

"Take care, Kurosawa-san!" Shirou exclaimed with a wave.

"Will do!" Rio replied, with a wave her own.

The two then stepped out onto the city streets once more. As they walked, Rio pondered where to take Archer next. Within moments, an idea struck her, and she turned to Archer with a smile.

"I just thought of a place you'd like to see."

"Where's that?" Archer questioned.

"It's a surprise!"

* * *

 _Japan, 1582 AD_

 _Yukimura walked with her head hung low. Her father, Masayuki, strolled by her side, facing straight ahead. Though Yukimura had reached her mid teens, her father's figure still loomed over her._

 _She looked up to him, and his stoic visage. Behind that confident face however, she could see deep remorse in his eyes. But it did not slow his stride._

" _Father, must we really do this?" Yukimura whispered. "Can't we call this whole thing off?"_

 _Masayuki stopped in his tracks, giving Yukimura pause. He then turned, meeting his daughter's eyes. She could see that remorse even more now, but his resolution burned brighter._

" _Yukimura…" he began softly. "I know how you feel. But with the Takeda clan gone, we had no choice but to surrender. Our clan is not strong enough to stand alone. If we are to survive, we must endure this shame."_

 _He placed a hand on her shoulder. "For the good of the clan, one must sometimes make hard choices. Do you understand, Yukimura?"_

 _Yukimura's body tensed, her hands curling into fists. Then with a small sigh, she nodded in reply. Masayuki nodded back, and began to walk once more, Yukimura following right behind._

 _The pair soon arrived at a set of large sliding doors. Standing on either side, was an armed guard. Both of them were in full armor, each with a katana, and long spear. One of the guards raised a hand as the pair approached._

" _You must be the Sanada representatives." the guard stated. "You're expected inside."_

 _The other guard, slid the door open, allowing the pair to enter. Masayuki nodded in thanks, and headed inside along with Yukimura. The door then closed behind them,echoing faintly in the hall._

 _The pair found themselves in a long hall, with fine matted floors. The room was lit by several sconces, and the sunlight streaming in from outside. At one end of the hall was a raised seat, with a western style plush chair. Sitting atop it, was the menacing form of Nobunaga. The mural of a fiery demon sat behind her, framing her perfectly._

 _At Nobunaga's side stood a tall man, with a long dark coat. His face was gaunt, eyes cold, and grey. His white hair was slicked back into an almost flame like shape. Beneath his coat, he sported a fine tailored suit, with a patterned red tie._

 _Yukimura, and Masayuki approached the pair. Her father then offered a deep bow of respect to Nobunaga. After a moment of hesitation, Yukimura mirrored her._

" _I offer my respect, Nobunaga-sama." Masayuki greeted. "And to you too, Mitsuhide-sama. I am Masayuki Sanada. This is my daughter, Yukimura."_

" _So you're the leader of the Sanada clan?" Nobunaga questioned._

" _Yes, Nobunaga-sama."_

 _Mitsuhide stepped forward. "I've heard the Sanada, are a small, but proud clan. You've served under the Takeda for many years. Your loyalty never wavering."_

 _The man let out a small chuckle. "However, that 'loyalty' seems to disappear after the Takeda's destruction. Instead of trying to take revenge for your fallen comrades. You come groveling to your enemy. How pathetic."_

 _Yukimura bristled with anger. "How dare-"_

 _She was quickly cut off by her father. "It's as you say, Mitsuhide-sama. Our clan cannot survive on its own. We require the protection of a greater power. So….we wish to offer our services to Lord Nobunaga."_

" _Services?" Mitsuhide questioned. "What could you possibly off-"_

" _Mitsuhide, enough." Nobunaga interjected._

 _Mitsuhide paused, and offered a quick bow. "Yes, Nobunaga-sama."_

 _Nobunaga turned back to Masayuki. "I've heard the Sanada cavalry is second only to the Takeda. Though you're small in number, you make up for it with skill, and valor. I can admire that."_

" _You humble me, Nobunaga-sama." Masayuki replied with a small bow._

 _Nobunaga leaned on her knuckle. "I'll accept your fealty."_

 _Masayuki's face brightened. "Thank you! Nobunaga-sama! I'm truly grateful!"_

" _If you're truly grateful, then bow to your new lord." Nobunaga offered. "On your knees. Show me your fealty."_

 _Yukimura could see her father's hesitation. Despite that, however, he soon dropped to his knees, and bowed his head to the floor. Prostrating himself before Nobunaga._

" _You too, girl." Nobunaga barked._

 _Yukimura stiffened, her hands curling into tight fists. Her body began to shake with barely contained fury. She then looked eyes with Nobunaga, eyes burning with defiance._

 _Before Masayuki could say a word, Mitsuhide stepped forward. He loomed over Yukimura, staring her down with his cold eyes._

" _Your new lord gave you an order. On your knees."_

 _Yukimura did not reply, simply staring back in defiance. In the blink of an eye, Mitsuhide drew a pistol from his coat, and whipped the butt of the weapon across the girl's face. The impact sent Yukimura dropping to the ground, blood dripping from her mouth._

" _Yukimura!" Masayuki exclaimed, not daring to rise._

" _Stay where you are." Mitsuhide ordered._

 _The man then pointed the barrel of the gun at Yukimura's head._

" _Head down." Mitsuhide demanded. "This is your last warning, child."_

" _Yukimura, please…" her father begged._

" _Listen to your father." Nobunaga stated. "I've made many father's, and mothers bury their children. Do you want your father to be added to that list?"_

 _Yukimura spit out a glob of blood, and bit down on her lower lip. Then, with a heavy heart, she lowered her head. Her nails dug into her flesh, as her forehead touched the floor, eyes still burning._

" _That's better." Nobunaga remarked. "You can stand down, Mitsuhide, and both of you can rise. If you offer any act of defiance like that again, I won't hesitate."_

" _Of course, Nobunaga-sama." Masayuki replied. "I will make sure my daughter is punished for her impudence."_

 _As Yukimura stood to her feet, Mitsuhide holstered his gun, and stepped away. Yukimura, and Nobunaga then locked eyes. Those red eyes would forever be burned into Yukimura's mind._

 _The eyes of the demon king._

 _Nobunaga cracked a smile. "I like that fire in your eyes girl. Try not to lose it."_

 _Yukimura did not reply, and simply offered a quick, but reluctant bow. Her father did the same, and Nobunaga motioned with her hand, allowing them to leave. Masayuki gave his thanks once more, and headed for the door. Yukimura followed, and as the sliding doors closed, she spared Nobunaga one last glare, making the demon king's smile widen._

* * *

Rider sat on the porch of Finn's home. She looked down at the necklace normally hidden beneath her armor. It was a simple black cord, with several golden coins strung along it. The simple necklace brought back memories both fond, and bitter.

"Afternoon, lass."

Rider was suddenly snapped from her thoughts. She looked up, to see Finn standing in the doorway. A fresh mug of tea was held in the man's grip.

"Afternoon, master." Rider replied. "How are you feeling?"

"No worse for wear." Finn replied. "I'm just happy I was finally able to sleep in my own bed again. And the fact it's not colder than the arctic is a plus."

Rider chuckled at that, as Finn took a seat on the nearby rocking chair. He let out a small grunt, as he settled in. The man then sighed, taking a few sips of his tea. His gaze turned back to Rider, drawn to her necklace.

"What's that?"

"This?" RIder questioned. "I suppose you could say it's a symbol of the Sanada clan. All members of the Sanada wear them at all times. They're made from gold coins, to pay the ferryman of the underworld."

She turned to face him. "It represents our resolve, that we are always willing to die. But also as a constant reminder. That no matter how skilled a warrior is, death is always a hair's breadth away."

"I see." Finn remarked, taking another sip. "I suppose when your born in a time of war, one has to become comfortable with idea of death."

"Yes." Rider nodded.

A long silence passed between the pair. A small breeze blew through the air, creating ripples across the vast meadows before them. Not a single soul could be seen for miles around, providing the pair with ultimate privacy.

"Rider…" Finn began, setting his mug aside.

"Yes, master?" she said with a curious look.

"You've been holding back."

Rider jumped at the words. "That's…"

Finn turned to her. "You haven't used your full strength in any of our battles."

"Master." Rider sighed. "I...don't want to put anymore strain on your body than I already am."

Finn sighed. "I see. You're taking pity on this old man?"

Rider quickly held up her hands. "No that's not it at all! I just-"

"It's alright, lass." Finn interjected. "I'm old. I understand that. My body isn't what it used to be. But I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"I'm sorry master." Rider said, turning away. "My noble phantasms require an immense amount of mana to use. I thought it might it be too much for you."

"We won't know unless we try." Finn stated. "At the next trial, I want you to go all out. I'm prepared for the consequences. Besides, I want to see what the great, Yukimura Sanada can really do."

Rider nodded resolutely. "I won't let you down, master."

* * *

The noise of wood clacking against wood echoed through the training room. Saber, and Cleo squared off against one another, exchanging several blows. Each time Saber attacked, she would announce her move, allowing Cleo to react. Despite this immense advantage, Cleo still found herself struggling to keep up.

As Saber came down with an overhead swing,Cleo raised her weapon to block. As the weapons clashed, Saber kicked out with her leg. Cleo soon felt her feet swept out from under her, and fell to the ground in a heap. Before she could recover, Saber held the tip of the wooden weapon to her neck.

"Game, set, and match." Saber smiled.

Cleo sighed, and nodded. "I yield."

Saber lifted her sword away, and helped Cleo to her feet. The girl offered a nod of thanks, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow.

"Your skill is improving, my lady." Saber commented. "However, you focus too much on the blade, and your footwork falters. Proper footwork is one of the defining principles of swordsmanship"

"I know, I know." Cleo sighed. "It's just a lot to take in all at once. Focusing on so many variables while in the midst of combat isn't easy."

"I know." Saber replied with a sympathetic look. "I'm not trying to give you hard time. Simply stating facts."

"You call that a hard time?" Cleo chuckled. "You're a saint compared to my father, and professors. They way they do things is almost draconian."

"Then perhaps, I should be a little more harsh." Saber joked. "Some people only learn through the hard way."

"No, that's fine. It's a nice change of pace honestly."

Saber moved to one of tables nearby, grabbing a towel, and a water bottle. She then handed them off to Cleo. The girl took them gratefully, guzzling down several mouthfuls of water, before wiping the excess sweat from her face.

With a sigh, Cleo lowered herself back down, taking a seat on the training room floor. Saber soon joined her, taking a seat right across from her.

"I've honestly been very impressed by your progress." Saber commented. "You've picked up on some of the fundamentals quite quickly."

"I suppose it helps being taught by one of history's greatest swordmasters." Cleo replied.

"Oh, please, my lady, you're making me blush." Saber chuckled. "I'm a great swordswoman to be certain. But I don't think I could hope to match the likes of some other heroic spirits. Such as Arthur, and some of the more famed sword wielders of the east."

"Do you know that for sure?' Cleo asked.

"I suppose not." Saber admitted. "One can never know how one's skills stack up until their blades cross. The thought of getting such an opportunity is exhilarating. And after all, I've already clashed with several legendary warriors, and come out the other side. So who knows."

Cleo smiled at that. "If only more than one Saber could be summoned. Then perhaps you could match other masters of the sword blow for blow."

"Perhaps."

Cleo took another sip of her water, and let out a sigh. She then curled her legs up to her chest, face turning to a slight frown.

"Saber...do you enjoy fighting?"

Saber was taken aback for a moment by the question. Her brow then furrowed, a thoughtful look in her eye.

"That's a hard question to answer." she replied. "I often find myself exhilarated by a duel with a worthy adversary. However...deep in my heart, I know that my life, and those I care about are on the line. I've had many great, honorable battles, and just as many tragic ones."

She met Cleo's gaze. "I suppose you could call it a bittersweet relationship."

Cleo wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. Her fingers gripped onto the fabric of her slacks, her face turning downward.

"Have you ever...killed anyone?"

"Yes." Saber answered without any hesitation.

Cleo looked up, face sullen. "Was it hard?"

"Taking a life should never be easy." Saber replied. "I believe those that kill without a spec of remorse have lost something. Or perhaps, they never had it to begin with."

Cleo swallowed a lump on her throat. "Did you...lose it? That part of you?"

"I don't know." Saber answered honestly.

"I'm sorry for asking all this so suddenly." Cleo quickly apologized. "I shouldn't have pried."

"No, no, it's quite alright." Saber assured. "I don't want to keep secrets from you, my lady."

Cleo blushed at the words, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Can I ask you one other thing?"

"I'm starting to feel like I'm being interrogated." Saber joked. "But, I don't mind."

"The girl, from the bakery." Cleo began. "Did you ever find out her name?"

Saber couldn't help but laugh. "Genevieve. It was Genevieve."

"Did it...work out between you two?" Cleo asked with some trepidation.

"On second thought, I think I will keep some secrets." Saber replied. "I'd rather not talk about my love life."

"Fair enough." Cleo said, with slight disappointment.

Saber stood to her feet. "Now, shall we continue?"

Cleo mirrored her, and smiled. "Lets."

* * *

Archer stared out the window of the moving magrail. The city outside flew by in a blur of mixed colors. Rio sat beside her, going through her phone. Both were pulled from their thoughts as the train rolled into the next station.

"This is our stop." Rio said, rising from her seat.

She, and Archer walked down the isle, and and out of the nearest exit. Dozens of people ambled about on the platform. The pair made their way through the sea of people, and out of into streets.

The station entrance opened out into a town square. A small fountain sat in its center, with benches arranged around it. Off in the distance, Archer could see the ocean, and nearby harbor.

Rio lead Archer through the streets, both taking in the sights. It didn't take long before they were in the harbor proper. Dozens of boats were coming in and out, mainly composed of fishing vessels. The pair could smell the scent of freshly caught fish even from a distance.

The pair soon arrived at a large building, combining traditional and modern japanese architecture. Several sets of large stairs lead up to the entrance. Up above the door, was a sign, written in giant golden kanji.

" 'Military history museum'?" Archer read aloud.

"Yep!" Rio exclaimed with a smile. "I thought it would be right up your alley. Come on!"

Rio quickly moved up the stairs, with Archer following right behind. As the two came through the entrance, Rio payed their entrance fee. They then headed into the museum proper, entering a large open lobby.

Archer's eyes lit up, as she fully beheld it.

Hanging from the ceiling were several world war era fighter planes. As well as a few modern military aircraft. All of them perfectly maintained. On one side of the room, was a line of heavy artillery, arranged by era. Going from iron wrought cannons, to modern anti air cannons. The centerpiece of the lobby, was a set of samurai armor, protected behind thick plexiglass cases.

"Amazing!" Archer exclaimed.

Before Rio could even offer a reply, Archer rushed to see the line up of artillery. Rio could practically see stars in her eyes, as she marveled at the weapons. Her eyes then turned upward, to the many hanging aircraft.

"She's like a kid in a candy store." Rio chuckled under her breath.

"I'm guessing you like it?" she asked, approaching Archer.

Archer suddenly straightened, clearing her throat. "I-it's fine. You made a decent choice, Kurosawa-san."

Rio rolled her eyes. "Well, we're just getting started. This is just the lobby, after all. There's more stuff deeper inside."

The two began to peruse the various exhibits, with Rio leading the way. Archer tried her best to hold in her excitement, but soon gave in. She marveled at all the various weapons, armor, and vehicles on display. There was even an entire section dedicated to her, and the other great uniters of japan. Much to her satisfaction.

After touring most of the exhibits, Rio had one more surprise. She lead Archer to the museum's rear entrance, and back out into the harbor. As they stepped back outside, Archer looked upward, and gasped.

Looming over the pair was the shadow of a giant world war two battleship. The entire vehicle was made of riveted reinforced steel. The flag of japan fluttered at the ships highest point blowing in the wind. Lines of large anti aircraft cannons, and missile batteries lined the deck. All of them still maintained as if they were fresh off the factory line.

"Its beautiful!" Archer exclaimed. "This armor! These cannons! I've could conquered the whole of japan with a weapon like this!"

Rio laughed, and looked up to the ship. "Yeah, it sure is something. It was decommissioned after the war. All the weapons were defused after it was turned into a museum piece. So. it's really just for show."

She turned back to her right, to find a vacant space where Archer once stood. Rio began to look about searching for some sign of her companion.

"Archer? Where did you go?"

As she began to look about frantically, she caught a glimpse of something up above. Her eyes suddenly widened, as she saw the form of Archer leaping onto the deck of the ship. At the risk of attracting security, Rio held her tongue. Then with great care, she snuck past the ropes encircling the area around the ship.

Keeping to the shadow of the ship, she moved just out of sight. Magical circuits ignited along her legs, and with all her strength she leapt upward. She nearly tumbled forward, as she landed upon the ship's deck. After righting herself she searched about, spotting Archer near the ship's prow.

She stood proudly, looking across the sea. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. Its warm glow framing her form. The sea breeze blew up from the waters, making her hair flutter.

Rio moved to her side, looking out at the view. "It sure is something."

Archer nodded in reply. "This world has changed much since I was alive. But the setting sun on the sea of my home is still the same."

Rio looked back out to the sea, listening to the waves crashing against the pier. Her mind began to wander, brow furrowing. Her thoughts then turned to a feeling that had long been weighing heavy on her heart.

"If you something to say, go on, and say it." Archer stated.

Rio snapped from her stupor."Oh, you could tell?"

Archer turned to her. "Clearly you're thinking too hard about something. I just made a lucky guess."

Rio nodded understanding. "I guess, I've just been wanting to apologize to you. This whole trip was kinda my way of doing that."

"Apologize?" Archer asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah." Rio nodded. "I haven't really been that much use to you as a master. And I know I'm the last choice you would ever have. It must be frustrating for you to be so strong, and then get stuck with a layabout like me."

Rio sighed, leaning against the railing. "I know I'm holding you back, and that's why you get so angry with me all the time. I can understand how you feel. So...yeah, I just wanted to apologize. For being a half assed master."

When Rio turned back to face Archer, she nearly jumped in fright. Archer wore a furious glare, teeth grit. Rio could practically see her body bristling with anger. Before she could offer anymore apologies, Archer took a step toward her, smacking her across the back of her head.

"Idiot!" Archer roared. "There you go again! Quit acting like such a doormat! I couldn't care less if you aren't a 'proper' mage. What I can't stand is you going on, and on about how worthless you are! Have some confidence in yourself!"

Archer suddenly turned away with a huff. "People who don't believe in their own abilities are the kind I hate the most. Especially those who have clear talent, and don't even realize it."

Rio was fully taken aback by Archer's words. For several moments, she simply took them in, nursing the new bump on her head.

"You think...I have talent?" Rio asked, still utterly flabbergasted.

Archer flinched at the question. "I didn't say that! But...yes, I would say you've shown some surprising skill. As well as level headedness. Despite your inexperience."

She turned about to face her again. "It's just that you are so blind to it, that it makes me furious! Stop doubting yourself! Live in the moment! Seize your opportunities! That is the only way to live!"

Rio was taken aback once again. Then after several moments, she burst into uproarious laughter. Archer blinked in bewilderment, a faint blush coming across her cheeks.

"W-what the hell is so funny?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Rio replied, between chuckles. "I just never expected you to be the type to give pep talks."

Archer harrumphed, and looked back to the sea. "I just hope it gets through that thick skull of yours."

Rio laughed, looking to the sunset as well. "Thanks, Archer."

"Whatever." she replied, clicking her tongue.

 **Author's Notes**

I'd like to thank my newest follower/favoriter Kihisa04. Thanks for your support!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:The Third Trial**

 _Iceland, 1520 A.D_

 _The old man's cloak fluttered in the wind. It whipped, and howled around him, creating swirling patterns of snow through the air. Many years ago, the cold would not have slowed his journey. But his body was withered, and decrepit now. Even the slightest breeze froze him to the bone._

 _He could feel his end coming soon._

 _He clutched a bundle tight to his chest, and trudged onward through the snow. Off in the distance, he spotted the shadow of a chapel atop a hill. With his goal in sight, he picked up speed, ignoring the numbing cold permeating his body._

 _He panted heavily as he arrived at the building's entrance. The man took a moment to gather himself, grateful that the building's awning provided some protection from the wind. After catching his breath, he swung open the double doors with some effort._

 _Inside, the pews were completely empty. Candles, and sconces lit up the dark space. Just behind the altar was an angelic statue, looking downward. Two figures stood before the altar, both dressed in similar robes to the man._

 _One was a taller woman, with sunken in eyes. At her side was a young child, no more than four years old. He fidgeted nervously, looking about the space with wide eyed curiosity._

 _The woman turned as the man approached. "Master_ _Gottskálk!"_

 _He tried to reply, but only a cough escaped his lips. Soon, the man broke into a coughing fit, bracing himself against one of the pews. The woman quickly rushed to his side, helping to support him._

" _Are you alright, master?" she asked._

" _I don't have much time." Gottskalk answered with another cough. "I can feel this body growing weaker by the day."_

" _Fear not, I have already prepared the ritual." the woman smiled._

" _Very good." he panted._

 _After a few moments, the man rose back to his full height. The woman moved alongside him, as he strolled to the altar. The child looked up to the man, a sense of anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach._

" _This is my son, Isak." the woman said. "He should be a perfect candidate."_

 _Gottskalk grabbed the boy's face, inspecting it closely. Isak struggled to try and free himself, but found his body paralyzed by the man's glare. Once he was satisfied, Gottskalk released him and turned to the woman._

" _He will do nicely." he smirked. "Now let us not waste anymore time. The sooner the ritual is completed, the better."_

" _Of course, master." she replied with a bow. "Right this way. You come along too, Isak."_

" _Yes, mother." the child replied._

 _After giving Gottshalk, one last fearful glance, he followed after her. The old man soon moved in step alongside them, letting her lead the way. The three headed down a set of long stairs, descending deep into the chapel's basement._

 _When they reached the bottom, they found themselves in an enclosed room with earthen stone walls. In the center of the room, was a large magical circle painted with dried blood. Red gemstones sat at each of the cardinal directions._

" _Isak, go stand in the circle." the woman said with a smile._

 _Hesitantly, Isak nodded and did as we was commanded. Gottskalk moved to the edge of the circle, standing across from him. He then reached for the tightly bound bundle under his arms, unraveling the cloth wrapped around it. As the wrappings fell to the floor, it revealed a large tome, bound with red leather in his grip._

" _Oh, great contractor below. Lord of lies, and keeper of sinful souls. I make this offering in your name." Gottskalk intoned. "This body has worked in your service for many years but is withered, and decrepit. Yet my soul still yearns to serve thee."_

 _The circle began to glow with crimson light, making Isak jump in surprise. He began to feel a cold dread in the air, the flames flickering around him. His mother dropped to her knees in prayer, listening to Gottskalk's words with rapt attention._

" _Here me now! I make this offering! Take this old flesh, and this innocent soul! Let my own eternal soul be drawn from this vessel, and my body be born anew!"_

 _The blood circle glowed even brighter, the candles in the room mirroring them. Isak suddenly felt a deathly chill grip onto his legs. Slowly, he looked downward in terror, as shadowy, clawed hands rose upward from down below._

 _Before he could even put up a struggle, he began to feel his energy being drained away. He dropped to his knees, as his very life force was clawed out of him. His eyes rolled into the back his head, and he collapsed, lifeless, and still._

 _Gottskalk's entire body shuddered, and contorted. A scream of utter anguish escaped his throat, mouth stretching impossibly wide. Slowy, a ghostly light was pulled from his mouth, as the priest twitched involuntarily._

 _The magic circle suddenly exploded with a blinding flash. All the candles in the room were then snuffed out, as the light faded. In the darkness, the cloaked woman rose to her feet. She blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness around her._

 _After groping through the dark for several moments, she found an oil lamp upon the ground. Reaching into her cloak, she produced a box of matches. With the lamp lit, she cast the light into the darkness. Soon, she spotted the lone figure of Isak standing in the circle._

" _Isak?" she greeted tentatively._

 _The boy turned to face her. "I'm a afraid not. The boy's soul is long gone."_

 _The woman cast her light nearby, and jumped back. Laying just outside of the circle was the corpse of Gottskalk. The man's body was withered and gray. His skin was like leather and dark empty sockets sat in place of his eyes._

 _Isak looked himself over, flexing his fingers experimentally. He then stretched his limbs, feeling them react a fraction of a second later than usual._

" _It appears I have to adjust to this new body."_

 _He then strode forward, and kneeled down, retrieving the red tome from the corpse. With several strong pulls, he was able to wrench it from their grasp. Several of the corpse's fingers popped free, quickly dissolving into dust._

" _Come, we have work to do now." he ordered, turning to the woman._

" _Yes, master." she nodded._

 _The pair then headed up the stairs, with Gottskalk leading the way. He smiled to himself as he walked, eager to put his new vessel to use.\_

* * *

Aleister suddenly snapped awake, face drenched in a cold sweat. His breathing was ragged, body shivering. His hands gripped tight onto the covers, as he tried to steady himself. As if using them like an anchor to the waking world.

"That vision…" he panted.

He could practically feel the sensation of his soul being drawn from his body. As well as the cold touch of whatever dark magic resided within that long lost memory. Every sensation, and emotion was far more tangible than an ordinary dream.

After finally gathering his faculties, Aleister slipped out of bed, and got dressed for the day. He found his basilisk companion, Vasilias, waiting just outside his door. He tossed a treat the creatures way, and headed down stairs. Vasilias trundled behind him, like a loyal watchdog.

The mage headed into the kitchen, and quickly brewed himself a fresh mug of tea. As he brought the drink to his lips, Caster appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Good morning, master."

Aleister jumped, nearly dropping his cup. "Oh...hello, Caster. I didn't know you were there."

"I came to offer my apologies." the tall man said, bowing.

"Apologize?" Aleister asked. "For what?"

"Avenger failed to retrieve the keys, and was destroyed." Caster answered. "If I had been more attentive of them, this wouldn't have happened. Forgive me for my incompetence."

"I-its quite alright, Caster." Aleister reassured. "After all, you were making your important preparations. And besides, we already have one key. There's no need to rush for the second."

The mage hummed in thought. "Though it is a great shame to lose Avenger. Having another servant on our side would have greatly helped our chances."

"Again, my apologies, master." Caster offered.

"It's alright, Caster." Aleister repeated. "I know you were busy with your preparations. By the way, how have those been going?"

Caster stood straight again with a smile. "Everything is in order now. My bounded field is now in place. And I have summoned sufficient demons for our cause. Though my 'resources' are finally beginning to burn out. I may require more at some point."

Aleister swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I see. I'll see what I can do."

Suddenly, the pair were interrupted, as they heard a rapping against the nearby window. They turned, spotting a lone dove, eyeing them through the glass.

* * *

Tsuki strolled through the halls of her manor. She passed by several long windows as she moved. Rays of silver moonlight streamed through them, casting long shadows upon the floor. Walking by the vampire's side were two maids.

One was a tall blonde woman, with large rimmed glasses. The second, was on the shorter side, with dark skin and shoulder length black hair. Silently, the pair followed their mistress, their heads lowered. In the shadows, Assassin watched in spirit form, never straying far from his master.

Soon, they arrived at Tsuki's room and came to a halt.

Tsuki glanced at the blonde "Rossa."

"Yes, mistress?" she asked, with a bow.

"Make sure the bounded field is maintained." Tsuki ordered. "I want it to say in perfect condition."

"Of course, ma'am." Rossa replied.

Tsuki looked to the second maid. "Akane, have my dinner brought to me in an hour. Make sure to pick a fresh one."

"Only the best, for you mistress." the other maid bowed.

With their orders received, the pair bowed once more, and took off down the hall. Tsuki then let out a sigh and opened the door. After closing it behind her, she moved to her plush easy chair, plopping into the seat.

She looked down at the small chest before her, opening it up. Inside, was the key she had safely secured during the first trial. The memories of her last endeavors to retrieve the second flashed through mind. Her brow knit in frustration and she closed the lid with a sigh.

"Having a bit of a tantrum?"

Tsuki looked up, standing from her seat. Suddenly, in a flash of blue light, Ruler appeared before her. The vampire's magical circuits ignited, ready to unleash a powerful spell. The man was quick to raise a placating hand.

"No need for that." he assured. "I'm not the enemy. I'm just the messenger of Eden."

After several moments of scrutiny, Tsuki sighed and dropped back into her seat.

"So, you're Ruler." she said. "The arbiter, and judge of the war for Eden. And what brings you here?"

"If I'm being honest, I wanted to meet you face to face." Ruler answered.

Tsuki quirked a brow in surprise. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, for one, I've never really met a vampire in person." he replied, jokingly.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes, as the man chuckled. Soon, his laughter died down, mouth shifting into a frown.

"I had to clean up your mess in south america. Some of your ghouls managed to survive."

"Oh, did they now?" Tsuki smirked. "Though, considering how many there were, I suppose it's no surprise."

"Is that all you have to say?" Ruler questioned. "If they had gotten out of the jungle there could have been a global crisis."

"It all worked out didn't it?" Tsuki shrugged.

"Don't try to play it off." Ruler warned. "What you did to those villagers was horrid. And in doing so, you endangered the safety of countless lives."

"I haven't technically broken any rules have I?" Tsuki remarked. "Collateral damage is going to happen in this war. That's just the nature of it."

Ruler let out a heavy sigh. "Endangering the human race with your ghouls is something I would call breaking the rules. If I hadn't shown up, things would have been catastrophic. And who knows what kind of damage you'll cause if you get the fruit."

With some trepidation, he reached for his sword. "Maybe I should just end you right now. And make sure that doesn't happen."

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed behind Ruler. Ghostly blue eyes shone from within, as Assassin raised his sword to strike. With lightning fast reflexes, Ruler drew his own blade, and spun about to meet Asssassin's.

The two swordsman locked blades for several moments, before Ruler pushed Assassin back. The dark cloaked man then went sliding backward from the force, before skidding to a halt.

"Geez, you Assassin types are the worst." Ruler sighed. "Always attacking from behind. Heroes should be on the frontline, fighting the enemy head on. But I guess you don't really believe in the concept of honorable combat."

Assassin narrowed his eyes. "Tis only the foolish that believe in such a thing as 'honorable' combat. A bigger fool still, tries to take the path of the Assassin, and fights his opponent in a straightforward manner."

"You know it's a great offense to attack the judge of this war, right?" Ruler asked, ignoring his reply.

"I was merely protecting my master." Assassin replied. "Nothing more. If thou wishes to take her life, I will stand in thine way."

"I see." Ruler sighed. "As much as I'd like to make sure you don't cause trouble in the future, I'll leave you with a warning for now."

He turned to face Tsuki. "But, if you cause trouble like that again, I won't hesitate. I may hate taking down weaker opponents, but that won't stop me from defeating evil."

Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I promise not do anything to upset the world's balance. Happy?"

"Not really."

Ruler then reached into his cloak, producing a sealed scroll. He tossed it in Tsuki's direction, and took several steps toward the balcony.

"That's the clue that will lead you to the third trial." he stated.

"Thank you kindly." Tsuki smirked.

Ruler ignored her taunt, and turned to Assassin. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Assassin questioned, still keeping his blade at the ready.

"You were a man of god, just like me." Ruler began. "Though our religions may have been different, we still were men of faith. How can a man who once called himself a soldier of god, serve a creature like a vampire?"

"Thou speaks the truth." Assassin replied. "In life, I was a man who served my god. I made it my life's work, to strike down those who opposed my beliefs. My master does not directly stand against my faith. And as an Assassin and as a servant, I am bound by contract to serve her with my life."

"I see." Ruler nodded. "Then, I hope you don't come to regret serving your master. Farewell, Hassan-I Sabbah, first old man of the mountain."

With that, Ruler disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Saber appeared in her physical form, as the messenger dove of Eden flew onto the windowsill. Having grown used to the messages, Cleo casually opened the window, allowing the bird entry. It then landed atop Cleo's desk, before vanishing in a flash of white smoke.

Cleo moved to the scroll left behind, breaking the seal, and unfurling the parchment. Saber glanced over her shoulder, trying to read the text as well.

"The final three keys lie within a great fortress." Cleo began. "Its white walls stand as a majestic symbol of chivalry long since past. It waits now for the day when its king will awake from their slumber."

"A white walled fortress…" Saber mumbled.

"I know the answer." Cleo stated.

"Already?" Saber questioned.

Cleo nodded, and moved to her nearby bookshelf, grabbing several tomes. She then rolled out one of her many maps onto the desk.

"There can be only one place that fits the description." she said, flipping through the tomes. "The court of the knights of the round. The throne of the once and future king."

Saber's eyes widened. 'Camelot?!"

Cleo nodded, and reply. "There are a few slumbering kings in myth. But the only one tied to an age of chivalry would be Arthur. It's simple process of elimination."

"That's all well, and good. But how do we find it?" Saber asked.

"That's the problem." Cleo sighed. "No one. Not even the mage society, has ever been able to find the real life location of Camelot. We've discovered artifacts from the Arthurian tales used in servant summoning, but nothing that might lead us to the actual location.

Saber put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Where were all the catalysts found?"

"I don't have that information on hand." Cleo sighed.

She stood from her seat with a groan. "I'll have to cross reference the information from the clocktower records."

"I'll go with you, my lady." Saber offered. "The other masters may show themselves there as well."

"I agree." Cleo nodded. "We should leave as soon as possible so we can get a head start."

"Of course, my lady." Saber bowed. "I'll bring the car around right away."

* * *

Saber soon parked in front of the clocktower institute. She then moved to the passengers side, opening the door for her master. Cleo gave a nod of thanks, and headed toward the entrance, with Saber following not far behind.

Cleo, and Saber earned curious glances from the other mages that walked the halls. The girl payed them no mind, striding forward with purpose. She and Saber moved through the various passageways, eventually finding themselves at one of the many private offices.

The pair stepped through and into a waiting room. A lone secretary sat at a desk nearby. The next room over was the office proper. Its door, and walls closed off from prying eyes.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked.

"'I'm Cleo Velvet." Cleo greeted, as she approached. "I called ahead. I believe I have an appointment with Professor Lev of the Archaeological department."

"Ah yes, the professor is expecting you." the secretary replied. "Please go on in."

Cleo offered a polite bow. "Thank you."

She, and Saber then headed for the door to the office. Out of courtesy, Cleo knocked on the hardwood several times. After a few moments, there was a reply from within.

"Come in."

Cleo swung open the door, Saber closing it behind them. Inside, was a well maintained office. A large desk sat at one end, piled with neat stacks of papers. A man sat in a large reclining chair just behind it.

He was dressed in a large green overcoat, and a scarf. A tophat sat nearby, hanging on a rack. His hair was a long mess of brown, and a pair of reading glasses framed his face.

"Ah, Ms. Velvet." the man greeted, looking up from his work. "I seem to be getting a lot of visitors today. What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, Professor Lev." Cleo greeted. "This is my partner, Saber. We'll try not to take up too much of your time."

He glanced at Saber. "Oh? So this is the servant you summoned? She looks like a fine warrior. But anyway, on to business. In your message, you said you needed a favor from me?"

Cleo nodded, and stepped forward. "Yes. I'm in need of some archives from the archaeological society. I want records of every artifact found related to Arthur, and his knights."

"Hmm, I see." Lev replied thoughtfully. "Luckily for you, someone else asked for those files, and the copies are still out of storage. I'll bring them out right away."

Saber glanced at Cleo, and the pair shared a knowing look. It seemed they were not the first ones to arrive at the same conclusion.

Professor Lev walked into the next room and soon returned with a stack of documents. He handed them off to Cleo, who took them gratefully.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll make sure to pay you back for this favor."

"Don't mention it." the man smiled. "But if you could put a good word in with your grandfather, I would be most appreciative. I've been looking to increase the Archaeological society's funding. And if I have someone else to back me up, I may actually get what I want."

"Of course." she replied with a bow. "We'll be going over these files in the library. I'll make sure they're returned to you as soon as possible."

"Best of luck."

Cleo offered another bow, Saber mirroring her. The pair then headed out of the office, and back into the halls of the institute. After navigating the almost labyrinthine structure once more, they found themselves in the grand library.

They quickly went up to the second floor, finding a secluded location, away from most prying eyes. As Cleo took her seat, Saber moved to a spot nearby to keep watch. The mage then spread out all of the files in front of her, and began reading over them one by one.

For the most part, she was entirely focused on her work, keeping silent. Occasionally however, she would ask Saber to grab some reference material from nearby. Usually a book on Arthurian lore, or geography.

After much time, and effort, Cleo finally made a breakthrough. She rose up from her seat, to exclaim her findings, but her exuberance quickly disappeared. Nearby, she could see Saber standing tensely, brow furrowed.

On the opposite side of the space, Aleister, and Caster stood. Cleo moved to Saber's side, watching the pair as they approached. Once they were within ten feet of the pair, Saber held up a hand.

"That's far enough." she warned.

Aleister suddenly stopped in his tracks, with Caster mirroring him. The mage then turned to Cleo, and gave a nod of greeting.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Velvet." he smiled. "I haven't seen you since my lecture on the nature of the reverse side of the world. You've grown quite a bit since then."

"And you've gotten more gray hairs." Cleo retorted.

"It seems you still have a sharp tongue." Aleister growled. "I had heard you were involved in this war. But this is the first time we've crossed paths since it started."

Cleo glanced over at Caster. "I assume that's your servant. By process of elimination, that would make him Caster."

"And your servant bears the name of Saber." Aleister remarked.

"Sabers are known for their powerful magic resistance." Caster added. "I wonder if we can put that to the test."

Saber narrowed her eyes. "You are welcome to try, villain."

For several long, tense moments, the four squared off against one another. Saber's hand slowly reached for her hip, ready to summon her sword at the first sign of danger. Caster held his tome tightly, keeping it at the ready. Both Aleister's, and Cleo's magical circuits faintly glowed, channeling mana for their spells.

"Mr. Barthelmoi."

Everyone suddenly turned at the sound of a familiar voice. From behind the four, Waver detached himself from the stair lift. He then quickly made his way over, locking eyes with Aleister.

"Lord Velvet." Aleister greeted with a bow.

"Grandfather!" Cleo exclaimed.

Waver gave them both a nod of greeting. He then moved between the two groups, and glared at Aleister.

"Are you and my granddaughter having a disagreement?" he asked, with a slight edge to his voice.

Aleister clicked his tongue, but held his friendly smile. "No, of course not. I was simply saying hello. My companion and I were just leaving."

Aleister, and Caster both gave a respectful bow and turned about to leave. As they reached the stairs, Waver called out to them.

"Aleister, have you heard that several young mages have gone missing?" he began. "Reports say they were all heading to your home for an apprenticeship interview."

"They're missing?" Aleister asked innocently. "I didn't know. I interviewed them to be sure. But I can't say what happened to them after they left my home.'

"I see." Waver said simply.

With that, Aleister, and Caster headed down the stairs. With them finally out of sight, Saber began to relax her stance. Cleo then let out a sigh of relief, and turned to her grandfather.

"That was dangerous you know." she remarked. "What would have happened if he had called your bluff?"

"It was no bluff." Waver repiled. "I had every intention of stepping in, should you start fighting. And not just me. Any other able bodied mages under my command."

Cleo simply sighed, resigned she would not win this debate. Waver then turned to look at Saber. He seemed to scrutinize her, as if sizing her up. Saber suddenly felt self conscious at the man's discerning eye, and stood straight.

"So, you're the servant my granddaughter decided to summon?"

"Y-yes!" Saber exclaimed. "I am Saber. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!"

"And what about your true name?" he questioned.

Saber jumped at the question, and turned Cleo. The girl simply gave a nod in reply, assuring her he could be trusted. Saber then nodded back and leaned in, whispering her true name to the old man.

"I see." Waver nodded. "You've made an interesting choice. But a good one. I'm Waver by the way, Waver Velvet."

"It's good to meet you." Saber replied. "My lady has spoken well of you."

Waver quirked a brow. " 'My lady?'"

"It's just what she calls me, alright!" Cleo exclaimed, blushing faintly.

"I see." Waver chuckled. "I'm glad to see you're doing well since the war started."

Cleo nodded, softly smiling. "Yes. It's been hard, but Saber has helped me a great deal."

"That's good to hear."

"I really hate to cut this reunion short, but we have to go." Cleo frowned.

She then moved in to give her grandfather a quick hug. Waver reciprocated, and the pair separated after several moments.

"Be careful." he warned.

"I will be." Cleo assured.

Saber stepped forward. "She's in good hands. You have my word."

Waver gave Saber a respectful nod. "I'll hold you to it."

With one last goodbye, Cleo, and Saber took off down the library steps. Waver watched them go, with a soft smile. He then let out a long heavy sigh.

"Take good care of her." he whispered.

* * *

Eloise, and Berserker stepped out of their cab, and out onto the town streets. The pair had arrived in the united kingdom by plane only two hours ago. After their long flight, they had immediately grabbed a ride to their next destination.

The two now found themselves in the small town of St Breward. It was a quaint place with narrow streets, and byways. Off in the distance, the pair could see miles of lush british countryside beyond the towns boundaries. All of the buildings around them were made of solid brick work. Many looking as if they had been standing for at least half a century.

Eloise's stomach suddenly grumbled. "Let's find a place to eat. If I keep going for much longer without food I'll pass out."

"You should have eaten on the plane." Berserker remarked as they walked.

"I tried!' Eloise exclaimed. "Eating while in airplanes or cars, always makes me queasy. I couldn't get anything down."

"Alright, alright." he replied. "No need to yell."

As the pair walked, Berserker earned several curious glances, thanks to his massive size. He, and Eloise ignored them, simply going about their business. Soon, the two arrived at a decently sized brickwork structure. A old sign hung just outside, reading 'Old inn, and Restaurant'.

"Finally, somewhere to eat!" Eloise exclaimed.

The girl rushed inside, with Berserker following right behind. The interior was quaint, with about a dozen wooden tables, and chairs. The walls were made of the same white brickwork as the outside. Many antique decorations hung from the walls, adding to the homey quality. Finally, wafting from the back, the two smelled cooking meats, and other delicious smells.

Eloise, and Berserker soon found themselves a seat. The old wooden chair creaked beneath the giant man's weight, but held firm. A server soon approached the pair, looking slightly intimidated by the large man.

"W-what can I get ya?"

"Can I get a full english breakfast?" Eloise asked. "Oh, and some black tea!"

"And what about you?"

"Mutton, and a pint of your best ale."

"Sure thing, I'll have it out right away."

The waitress quickly scribbled down their order, and rushed off toward the kitchen.

"Must you order ale?" Eloise sighed.

"You won't let me drink at your house, so I have to take my opportunities." Berserker replied.

"Fine." Eloise grumbled. "But if you make me smell your rancid alcohol breath you're in big trouble."

Berserker simply grumbled in response. The waitress soon returned with their orders. A large plate was placed in front of Eloise, laden with all kinds of breakfast foods. Alongside it, was a fresh cup of brewed tea. She then placed a giant leg of mutton in front of Berserker as well as his tankard of ale.

Berserker wasted no time ,and began to ravenously devour his meal. In between bites he would guzzle his drink. Eloise quickly cleared her throat, gathering his attention. She quirked a brow, making the giant man pause. He then offered an apology, and started to eat at a more normal pace.

For a time, the two ate in relative silence. Berserker called over the waitress at least twice to refill his tankard with fresh ale. It didn't take long before his leg of mutton was nothing but bone. While Eloise was over halfway through with her meal.

As Berserker was about to call for another refill, his brow suddenly furrowed. His body then tensed, muscles readying to spring into action.

"We have company." he whispered.

Eloise swallowed her mouthful of food, and set her silverware aside. Her eyes then looked past Berserker toward the inn's entrance. The door soon swung open, and two figures stepped inside. Li was in the lead, with Lancer moving right behind him.

The two mages immediately locked eyes, and Li made a move to approach. Berserker watched them closely as they neared, scrutinizing their every move. When Li reached the table he looked between the pair.

"You two don't look like you're from around here." Eloise commented.

"I could say the same about you." Li retorted.

Berserker rose from his seat. "Lets cut the bullshit. If you two came for a fight, I'm more than happy to oblige."

He, and Lancer squared off. Both men stood around the same height, meeting eye to eye. Li quickly raised his hand, motioning Lancer to stand down. He simply nodded, taking a step back. Li then turned back to Eloise.

"We simply came here for a meal. Just like you." he stated. "If you insist on a fight however, we will not hesitate to defend ourselves."

Eloise shook her head. "I'd rather not start a battle if I can help it. Especially in the middle of town. People could get hurt."

"I agree."

After several moments of tense silence, Eloise stood from her seat. "Come on, Berserker, we're leaving."

Berserker nodded, as Li, and Lancer stood aside to allow them passage. Just as Eloise reached the entrances she glanced back at Li.

"The sausages are really good. You should try them if you can."

"I'll keep the suggestion in mind." Li replied.

Eloise nodded, and without another word, headed out the door, Berserker right at her side.

* * *

Saber pulled up to a small hamlet, switching off the car's engine. She then opened the passenger door for Cleo, and the pair surveyed the scene before them.

The clouds above were dark, and gray. In almost all directions were swaths of green countryside, and farmland. In front of them however, was a large bank of thick fog. it covered a large swath of land, its perimeter ending on the shores of Colliford Lake.

According to Cleo's research, the lake was the second largest in all of Cornwall.

After scanning the shore, the two moved toward a nearby farmhouse. Cleo knocked on the door softly, and took a step back. Moments later, an older woman stepped out of the entrance. She scrutinized the two before speaking up.

"You lot look like tourists." she grumbled. "I don't particularly care for tourists."

"I'm from london actually." Cleo replied. "Born, and raised in the uk."

"Oh, a city girl?" the woman said condescendingly. "Well la di dah. City folk are still tourists around here, no matter where they're from."

Cleo's eye twitched in annoyance. As she opened her mouth to reply, Saber stepped forward.

"That's right, we are tourists." she began. "I can understand having to deal with people from the city coming to see you're 'quaint' homes. It can be rather annoying. I know. I grew up in a farmhouse myself."

"Oh, did ya now?" the woman asked, crossing her arms. "You look awful fancy for someone who says they grew up on a farm."

"I can assure you I did." Saber replied. "I can't tell you how many mornings I've had to wake at the crack of dawn to collect the eggs, and milk the cows. Its' a hard life. But it doesn't seem to have effected you much. You look fresher than a spring day, and just as lovely."

A faint blush came over the woman's cheeks. "W-well I-I...thank you."

"Of course madam. I only speak the truth." Saber smiled. "Now we'd just like to ask you one question, and we'll be out of your hair. I promise."

"Alright.' she sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"We were going to ask about the fog." Saber answered. "Is it always like that?"

The woman shook her head. "Nope. There's almost always a bit of mist on the lake in the morning. But this is different. I've never seen it this bad. It's been like this for over a week now. It's the strangest thing."

Cleo, and Saber both shared a look, and a nod. Saber then turned back to the woman with a warm smile.

"I see. Thank you for your time ma'am. You have a lovely day."

Saber gave the woman one final wink, and turned to leave. Cleo followed after her, leaving the farm woman with an even brighter blush than before.

"Looks like its as we thought." Saber remarked as they moved out of ear shot. "A bounded field must have been created on the lake."

Cleo simply gave a grunt of affirmation, not looking in Saber's direction. Saber quirked a brow at her curiously.

"Did I...do something wrong?"

"You seemed to really turn on the charm for that woman." Cleo replied with a hint of aggression.

"Y-yes well, I thought it would be the best way to get the information."

Cleo turned back to her. "Is that what Aramis taught you? To lay on the charm to get what you want out of women?"

"M-my lady t-thats." Saber stuttered.

"Never mind." Cleo sighed. "We got we wanted. Lets just go."

Cleo then took off toward the lake shore. Saber opened her mouth as if to reply, but quickly faltered. She then exhaled heavily, and followed after her master.

After speaking with a nearby fisherman, the two secured a boat for rental. The man warned them of the fog, but they assured him they would be fine. With their boat secured, the two set out onto the waters of the lake. Saber rowed from the back, while Cleo kept a sharp eye on their surroundings.

As they moved, the fog grew thicker, and thicker. Soon, the two could only see a few feet in front of them. The air became eerily silent, only broken by the oars breaching the water's surface.

Cleo produced her mana compass, moving it through the air. Within moments, the needle found a focal point of mana. She directed Saber toward it, and the two continued through the thick fog.

Time seemed to pass by at a crawl as they moved. With no point of reference it felt as if they were stuck in the same place. Adrift in the endless sea of fog. After what felt like an eternity however, Cleo spotted a stone rising from the surface of the lake. As they drew closer she could see runes carved into its surface.

"This must be the edge of the bounded field." she remarked.

As the two moved past the rock, they could feel themselves pass through the bounded field. As if they were stones, breaching the surface of water.

Upon moving further in, the mist began to thin. Then, in the distance, the pair spotted a looming shape. They both gasped as they beheld it.

A lone island surrounded by forest on all sides, with a tall hill near the center. Sitting atop the hills highest point was the shadow of a giant castle. Even from here, the two could see its walls of white stone, and the flags that flew upon the ramparts. They were colored a deep blue, bearing the symbol of a golden lion.

"There it is." Cleo gasped. "Camelot."

 **Author's Notes**

As usual I'd like to thank the newest followers/favoriters team zephyr lutic vlad , and LastNicknameAvailable. Thanks for your support! And thank everyone for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:Shores Of Camelot, Part 1**

Standing atop the ramparts of the castle, a man in silver and gold armor stood. His purple hair was short and his eyes shone one shade lighter. A blue cloak, trimmed with gold, flowed behind him.

"Looks like our guests have arrived." called a voice from behind him.

The man turned to see another knight dressed in silver, and crimson armor. Their helmet was almost demonic in design, with a large set of horns on either side.

"Mordred." the purple haired man greeted. "I can sense them on the islands shores."

Mordred leaned against the ramparts. "Oh? You don't seem very excited."

"We were summoned to perform a duty." he replied. "I do not see what there is to be excited about."

Mordred sighed. "You're always so stiff. Come on! You can't tell me the idea of fighting some heroic spirits from around the world doesn't excite you."

He simply harrumphed in reply, making Mordred sigh once more. Suddenly, the pair heard a cheerful voice call from nearby.

"Lancelot, Mordred!"

The pair glanced to their right to see a knight clad in crimson armor. His dark brown hair was long and wild. A long scar ran across his cheek and his eyes shone the deepest green.

He quickly approached the other two knights, moving between them. He then grabbed onto them, pulling them both into a group embrace.

"It's so exciting to be able to fight by your sides again!" he exclaimed. "We'll show this lot what a knight of the round can do!"

Lancelot let out a groan. "Percival, I understand your excitement, but can you refrain from your displays of affection?"

Mordred struggled against the man's grip. "Yeah, let me go you thick headed bastard!"

"Sorry!" Percival exclaimed, releasing the pair.

"Don't do that again!' Mordred growled. "If you do I'll have your head!"

Percival raised his hands placatingly. "Alright, alright, easy. No need to get testy."

"That's enough you two." Lancelot interjected. "We need to prepare for our guest's arrival."

Mordred hefted their sword over their shoulder. "Can't wait to finally let loose."

* * *

Saber and Cleo came ashore, pulling the boat onto the rocky beach. While Cleo hid the boat from view, Saber scanned their surroundings. She could see thick forest in front of them, with a layer of fog moving through the trees. Giant stones and boulders broke up the smaller rocks of the shore.

Soon, Saber spotted a shape down the shoreline. She caught Cleo's attention and the pair approached cautiously. It didn't take long before the two were able to fully make out the shadow.

Another boat similar to their own was tied off near the shore.

"It seems we're not the first ones here." Saber remarked.

"It must be Aleister and Caster." Cleo surmised. "No one else could have gotten here before us."

"We are still far in the lead." Saber commented. "We should take advantage before anymore arrive."

Cleo nodded and turned to the forest ahead of them. Saber summoned her weapons and armor, and lead the way, heading into the treeline.

The pair moved with caution as they made their way through the forest. The sky above them was covered by grey clouds, dimming the sun. The air was deathly silent. Not a single bird or other woodland animal could be heard. Even the wind did not blow.

Everything seemed caught in a frozen moment.

The fog beneath the pair's feet pooled and swirled in random patterns. It coiled around the trees and bushes like thick smoke. Further adding to the quiet alien atmosphere.

"Do you sense anything, Saber?" Cleo whispered.

"No. Nothing." Saber replied. "It's unnerving. I feel as if we're walking into a trap."

"If the past two trials have taught us anything that's to be expected." Cleo pointed out. "The forest itself could be part of the trial. Not just the castle."

With great caution, the two continued onward. The further they moved, the more tense the air seemed to grow. Becoming as thick as the swirling fog around them. Off in the distance, they could just make out a castle, sitting atop the lone hill. It's shadow piercing the mist.

Suddenly, both Saber and Cleo heard a faint whistling noise. Reacting quickly, Saber quickly dashed to Cleo's right side. With a rapid flurry of swings, she knocked several projectiles out of the air. The weapons then clattered to the ground, revealing themselves to be crimson daggers.

The sound then came again from a different direction. Cleo acted first, raising a wall of force in front of her. Just as before, several blood red daggers bounced off her barrier, falling to the ground.

A soft clap soon echoed through the air. Then, from the treeline, Tsuki strolled out of the mist. She was dressed in a sleek, almost track suit like outfit. Her red eyes glowed dimly and her face was curled into a playful smile.

Cleo felt her body tense up as she approached. Her body tried to shudder involuntarily, but she forced it down. Not wanting to show any sign of fear in front of the vampire.

'Hello, my dear Cleo." Tsuki greeted. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Tsuki…" Cleo growled.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other." Tsuki continued. "I only got to say hello in Crete, before I had to leave. So, I thought I'd finally come to give a proper greeting and catch up."

"You certainly have an interesting way of greeting people." Saber remarked, taking up her stance.

"Oh, that?" Tsuki smirked. "That was just a bit of playing on my part. None of those daggers would hit anything vital. I can assure you. You would be maimed at worst."

Cleo narrowed her eyes. "You're just as much of a sociopath as I remember."

Tsuki held a hand to her chest. "Oh, my dear Cleo, that hurts. There's no need for such harsh words."

"Enough of this banter!" Saber exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"I already told you, I came to catch up with my friend Cleo." Tsuki replied.

Her friendly smile suddenly turned to a frown. "And you, my dear Saber, are a third wheel."

Tsuki snapped her fingers and a burst of blue flame appeared beside Saber. The swordswoman acted purely on reflex, lashing out with her rapier. With a resounding clang, she crossed blades with Assassin.

The two struggled against one another for a brief moment, before Assassin won out. With a grunt of effort, he pushed Saber back, sending her sliding across the ground. He then dashed past Cleo, moving in to engage Saber once more. She soon found herself on the defensive, blocking several deadly strikes from Assassin's blade.

"Saber!" Cleo exclaimed.

"No need to fret." Tsuki smiled, as she approached. "Assassin is just going to keep her busy while we chat. I want us to have some private time."

As Tsuki closed the distance, Cleo's hands curled into tight fists. Once the vampire was mere feet away, her magical circuits ignited. With a swift hand motion, a wall of force rose up before her. Tsuki quickly backstepped to avoid it and glared at Cleo through the pane of energy.

"So, that's how this is going to be." Tsuki frowned. "Oh well. I'm not above showing some tough love."

Tsuki suddenly whispered a string of incantations. The world around her slowed, as her magic altered the flow of time. With her increased speed, she dashed behind Cleo, leaving a trail of afterimages behind her.

Cleo made another motion with her hand. A sphere of energy surrounded her just as Tsuki came in for her attack. The vampire's blades of blood bounced off the wall of force, creating ripples along its surface.

"You can't hide behind your walls forever, Cleo." Tsuki smiled. "Eventually I'll find my opening, and then you'll be mine."

"We'll see about that." Cleo retorted.

* * *

Assassin swung his blade in two wide arcs, firing off a pair of energy blades. Saber rolled out of their path and the blade's sailed past, felling several trees. Then in a flash of blue flame, Assassin appeared beside Saber, poised to strike.

Saber quickly raised her rapier to block, edge impacting against edge. With a swift motion, she reached for her dagger, countering with a thrust. Before the blade's tip could reach Assassin, however, he vanished once more in a burst of flame.

Just as Saber readied her stance, a pair of red lights flashed from the treeline. Saber dashed back, jus ast a pillar of flame erupted from beneath her feet. Another flash and a pillar of flame erupted from the ground once more.

Soon, a cascade of fiery pillars rose up from the forest, lighting up the sky. Saber, bobbed, and weaved out of their path. Sweat beginning to drip from her brow from the intense heat.

The swordswoman cursed under her breath. She could not follow Assassin's movements. Up till now she had been relying totally on reflexes. His speed and power had quickly put her on the defensive. She needed an opening to even the playing field.

Saber called out mentally to her master, requesting an assist. Cleo glanced toward the nearby battle and made a swift motion with her hand. A sphere of force appeared around Saber, protecting her from all sides. With her new layer of defense, Saber held her blade aloft, calling to her noble phantasm.

"Pour tous un! Aramis!"

Assassin came rushing in, shattering the barrier around Saber. His attack was slowed enough for her noble phantasm to take effect. Cleo however had been left open, thanks to assisting Saber. Tsuki seized her opportunity and surrounded her hands with blood, to form deadly claws.

As she dashed in, Saber dodged Assassin's next strike and fired a pair of shots toward the vampire. Thanks to her time alter, Tsuki narrowly avoided the attack. One of the bullets still grazing her cheek.

With her newly gained speed, Saber went on the offensive against Assassin. She swung with a quick flurry of slashes, pushing Assassin back. She then fired off a barrage of shots from her pistol and rifle.

Assassin quickly vanished in a burst of blue flame. Saber's silvery eyes scanned around her, trying to predict the path he would follow. With the most likely trajectory picked out, she took aim and fired her pistol, just as Assassin reappeared. The dark cloaked man was caught off guard, only blocking the bullet by a mere fraction of a second.

Saber dashed forward, firing off several more shots. Assassin knocked them aside and the two crossed blades once more. Both servants unleashed a blinding barrage of sword swings. Each one creating a cascade of sparks. To the outside of observer, their blades were mere blurs, but Assassin and Saber followed their trajectory with laser precision.

Some distance away, Tsuki formed another set of blood claws around her left hand. She zipped back and forth around Cleo. Using her superhuman speed she attacked from all angles waiting for another opening in Cleo's defense.

"Come now Cleo, open up!" Tsuki exclaimed, slashing into the barrer.

Cleo's brow furrowed as she watched Tsuki's movements for several long moments. She focused on them, noticing a subtle pattern. With a deep breath, she waited for Tsuki to dash in again and dropped her shield suddenly. Tsuki's eyes widened, sensing something was amiss, but she could not slow her momentum in time.

"Espada!" Cleo roared, drawing her azoth blade.

Reacting quickly, Tsuki coated her forearms in blood, hardening it. Cleo's energy blade impacted against the makeshift armor, sending cracks along its surface. Tsuki then went flying back, wearing a scowl of annoyance.

"Fine. If it's going to be that way. I'm done playing games."

All of Tsuki's magical circuits suddenly ignited. Her eyes went wide, slitted pupils contracting.

"Time alter: Triple Accel!"

Tsuki suddenly vanished in a blur of speed. Before Cleo could even blink, Tsuki was already right in front of her. The vampire kicked upward with a powerful knee strike. It struck Cleo straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Tsuki then struck with a backhand across her face, the force of the attack sending her flying and siding along the ground.

"My lady!" Saber exclaimed.

Before Saber could rush to Cleo's side, Assassin appeared before her in a burst of blue flame. The two exchanged several more blows in a fantastic display.

"Out of my way." Saber growled.

Assassin did not reply, his ghostly eyes flashing as he readied his sword.

Tsuki slowly strolled toward Cleo's fallen form. With an almost metallic noise, she formed a lance like blade from her blood. Cleo coughed and rose back to her feet. Her circuits lit up and a shield formed on her forearm, along with a sleeve of energy that covered the rest of her arm.

The vampire dashed in, thrusting with her blade. Cleo raised her shield, the magical constructs colliding with a burst of red and blue energy. Drawing her azoth blade, Cleo channeled mana into its edge, forming a long sword of energy. A curved dagger of blood appeared in Tsuki's hand and once more the two clashed.

Tsuki then began to flail madly, slashing, thrusting, and cleaving with her weapons. Cleo grunted with effort, using every ounce of speed and strength she could muster to defend. Even with her body being magically enhanced, Tsuki's raw vampiric abilities put her on the back foot.

Several dozen yards away, Assassin continued to block Saber's path. Having grown accustomed to Saber's enhanced speed, the two seemed on equal ground. Saber cursed mentally over and over at her inability to slip past him. Further adding to her frustration, was the fact that her noble phantasm would soon reach its time limit.

Saber suddenly backed away and summoned forth Aramis's musket. The weapon had been handmade by one of the finest gunsmiths in all the france. Aramis had commissioned it himself. A weapon that did not have a legend, but was a noble phantasm all the same.

"Première Dame!"

Saber's magical energy was channeled into the rifle, infusing her shot as it left the barrel. The bullet glowed with silvery light, creating a contrail of energy in its wake. As it sailed through the air, it suddenly exploded, creating a small flower of energy. The flower's petals spread outward, firing outward as a dozen streaks of magical light.

Assassin's eyes widened and he readied his blade to knock the projectiles aside. As they continued toward him, Saber dashed past the cloaked man and toward her master. Unable to pursue, Assassin deflected Saber's oncoming attack, creating a cascade of fiery sparks.

Cleo finally found her guard broken by Tsuki's mad onslaught. Just as Tsuki pulled back one of her blades, she sensed Saber approaching. The vampire leapt into the air, just as Saber lashed out with her blade, avoiding the swing.

Saber then moved before her master protectively, as Tsuki landed.

"Are your alright, my lady?"

"Fine." Cleo replied. "Thank you."

In a burst of blue flame, Assassin appeared at his master's side. The two masters and servants squared off, staring each other down. Before one of the four could act, Assassin and Saber suddenly sensed an approaching presence.

"Master, I sense, an evil aura." Assassin remarked, scanning his surroundings.

"What is it?" Tsuki asked.

"An unnatural presence." Assassin replied. "One not of this world."

The four soon heard the sound of thundering footfalls. They slowly grew louder and louder, as they approached. Several trees then began to fall some distance away, slamming into the earth.

Momentarily putting their conflict aside, the group turned to face the approaching sound. Moments later, from the nearby treeline, a giant shape emerged.

It was a humanoid figure with dark blue skin. Its face was a canine like snout filled with two rows of sharp teeth. Long claws tipped its six fingered hands and bony plates protected its forearms. Finally, in the middle of its forehead was a giant cyclopean eye with a black sclera.

"What is that thing?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"A demon." Saber answered, tightening the grip on her blade.

"Why the hell would a demon be at Camelot?!" Tsuki questioned.

"This beast is not part of the trial." Assassin replied. "It was summoned by someone else."

Before anymore could be said, the demon's giant eye zeroed in on on the group. Its pupil then began to glow, a high pitched whining filling the air. Reacting quickly, Cleo summoned a spherical barrier around herself and Saber, while Assassin picked up his master.

The high pitched whine soon reached a crescendo and a beam of purple energy fired from the demon's eye. It moved through the air in the blink of an eye, impacting the ground between the two pairs. A large explosion erupted from the point of impact, bathing the surrounding area in purple light.

When the smoke cleared, Cleo and Saber stood near the epicenter of a large smoking crater. Cleo's brow was furrowed in concentration from the effort of holding back the explosion. Assassin and Tsuki came landing back down near the edge of crater, having taken to the air to avoid the attack.

Cleo let out a heavy sigh, as she dropped the barrier. Saber moved to her side with a worried frown.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"I'll be fine." Cleo replied.

"Perhaps we should call a timeout on our playtime." Tsuki suggested, as the demon moved closer.

"Very well." Cleo agreed begrudgingly. "Saber, take that thing down, but be careful. Assassin could turn on you at any second."

"Yes, my lady." Saber replied.

Saber then dashed toward the beast, holding her dagger and rapier at the ready. In the same moment, Assassin vanished from his master's side in a burst of blue flame. The demon locked onto the approaching Saber, gathering energy into its eye. Another beam of purple energy then fired in their direction.

The swordswoman serpentined out of its path, the laser sailing past her head, and exploding several yards behind her. As she closed the distance, she lashed out at the demon's legs with her blade. In response, the demon met her attack with its claws, the attacks clashing with a resounding clang.

Assassin then appeared at the demon's side in a burst of flame. It raised its arm, blocking the strike with its armored plates. Its cyclopean eye then locked onto him, charging its attack. Just as the beam fired, Assassin disappeared again.

Saber channeled mana into her sword, creating her massive energy blade. She thrusted forward, piercing straight into the demon's chest. It roared in pain, readying another beam of energy. Before it could fire, however, Assassin appeared behind it, slashing clean through the creatures neck.

Slowly, the demon's head began to slide off of its body. As it moved, the energy within its eye released, firing toward the trees on the other side of the clearing. The resulting explosion, quickly created a roaring fire that spread to the nearby trees.

One of the burning trees soon fell to the ground between Tsuki and Cleo. As the demon dissolved, Assassin and Saber returned to their respective master's sides. The fire around them rapidly began to spread and Cleo seized the opportunity to retreat along with Saber.

Assassin and Tsuki moved to pursue but soon found their path barred by more flames. Tsuki cursed aloud and the pair retreated, moving to escape the blaze as well.

* * *

Finn and Rider hopped off their boat and onto the shore. Rider then summoned her horse, leaping onto its back. After a moment of hesitation, Finn did so as well and the two took off into the forest.

As they rode, Finn spotted several explosions in the distance.

"Looks like the party has already started without us." the old man remarked.

"Let us hope they stay over there." said Rider. "The more enemies that are already engaged, the better chance we have of reach the castle without a confrontation."

Rider's horse galloped through the forest, parting the mist as they moved. The sounds of the distant explosions slowly grew more and more faint as they moved. As the castle on the hill drew closer, Rider readied her lance. Finn began to grow uneasy as they moved, unnerved by the unnatural quiet of the forest.

After nearly ten minutes, the pair saw the edge of the forest. Rider pulled on the reins, slowing her horse's pace. It whinnied, switching to a trot, before coming to a complete stop. Rider and Finn found themselves in large open meadow of rolling green hills. Atop the tallest hill stood the castle of Camelot.

"So, this is the famed Camelot?" Finn asked, hopping off the horse.

'It is a truly magnificent fortress." Rider remarked.

Rider turned to her right, spotting two figures in the distance. She focused on them, trying to make out any details.

"What do you see?" Finn questioned.

"A brown haired man in a suit." Rider answered. "It looks like there is a tall priest with him as well. I think he may be a servant but I can't tell from this distance."

"They don't seem to have spotted us yet." Finn noted. "We should take advantage of that."

"Lets head back into the forest and circle behind them." Rider suggested.

Finn nodded in agreement and leapt back onto the horse. The two then took off back into the woods at a full clip.

* * *

Aleister and Caster stood atop one of the many hills and looked up to Camelot. The priest opened his tome and and began to whisper a string of incantations. The text glowed and small magical circles appeared around the two. Within moments, an imp emerged from each circle, each of them moving to stand before Caster.

"Circle the castle from above." he ordered. "Once you've returned, tell me what you've found."

The imps all replied in an incoherent language. They then took off into the air, soon becoming nothing more than dots in the sky.

"Can we trust those creatures to give a proper report?" Aleister asked.

"Imps are not a smart sort." Caster admitted. "But they will get the job done. They're quite useful if one can use them properly. And not just as scouts."

The tall man suddenly frowned, brow furrowing.

"What is it?" Aleister questioned.

"The demon I sent into the forest has been slain." Caster answered.

"Already?!" Aleister exclaimed.

"Fear not, master." Caster assured. "I have more where he came from. Besides, we have more pressing matters at the moment. We're being watched."

Aleister's eyes widened and he began to scan about frantically. At his side, Vasilias turned to the treeline and snarled.

Suddenly, Rider burst through the brush, riding atop her horse. Her lance ignited with flame and she charged toward the pair at full speed.

Caster held up his hand as she approached, firing several beams of black magical energy. Rider serpentined out of their path, as her horse continued on at full speed. Vasilas and Aleister jumped to either side, to avoid Rider as she barreled toward Caster.

"Abaddon!" Caster called.

From a magical circle, a giant demonic hand and arm slithered forth. It reached out, grasping onto the tip of Rider's spear. With a twist of the weapon, she released the energy gathered within. It exploded inside of the demon's palm, making it recoil in pain.

Rider then drew her katana, wreathing it in flame as she swung at Caster. The man swayed out of the sword's path and took to the air. As he floated upward, the text within his tome glowed once more. The air around Rider grew cold and her eyes widened.

As she motioned her horse to move, a wave of icy spears rose up from the ground. Rider swerved around them and leapt from atop her horse. Using her momentum, she catapulted toward Caster and channeled flames into her spear.

With all her strength, she hurled the weapon, sending it rocketing toward Caster. The priest held out a hand as it approached. Dark purple energy sprung forth from his hand, forming into a spherical barrier. An explosion of fire and magical sparks erupted into the sky as the spear collided with the wall of force.

Caster's brow furrowed as he held back the attack. After several seconds, a large firey explosion was unleashed. Rider's spear then plummeted from the resulting cloud of smoke, and the samurai woman snatched it mid air.

When the smoke above cleared, Caster was left unharmed. His book then glowed, as he unleashed another wave of ice at Rider.

As the two continued to battle, Finn watched from the treeline. He observed Aleister closely, as the mage watched the two servants battle. With his target set, Finn began to trace a series of runes into the air. Two of the runes, were stamped onto his body, wreathing him with an invisible layer of magical energy. The other two moved in front of him, aiming in Aleister's direction.

With a deep breath, Finn let loose a powerful shout. It projected outward, creating a thunderous blast of sound. As Aleister turned at the noise, he was blindsided by the attack. The force sent him flying back several feet and the deafening noise silenced the world around him.

Finn charged from the underbrush toward his fallen enemy. Vasilas looked to his fallen master and snarled. The beast then moved to meet him, baring his fangs and readying his poisonous stinger.

The old man fired a pair of runes at the oncoming beast. As they struck, a white hot pain coursed through Vasilias. He quickly shook it off however and continued his charge. His stinger slithered forward, aiming straight for Finn's heart.

Strengthening his cane, Finn used it to bat the attack aside. The stinger went sailing past, narrowly avoiding his head. He then charged the basilisk, using the cane like a club and smashing it into the top of the beast's head.

Vasilias hissed, momentarily stunned by the attack. His stinger then came reeling back in, to thrust at Finn once more. The old man rolled out of its path and the stinger struck into the ground behind him. Poison leached from the tip into the ground, instantly withering the nearby plants.

Nearby, Aleister staggered to his feet. The world was spinning and a high pitched whine rang in in his ears. As he regained his footing he looked to the clash between Vasilias and Finn. His face twisted into a scowl of anger and his family crest glowed, magical circuits lighting up across his body.

"Aspect of Undine!"

His eyes glowed a faint blue, the nearby fog beginning to gather around him. The fog was soon condensed, transforming into a swirling vortex of water around him. With a motion of his hand, he commanded the water, sending it slithering toward Finn like a serpent.

Finn knocked aside another stinger strike from Vasilias and dashed away. From his right, Aleister's water spell rushed in. Like a tendril, it wrapped around the old man's leg and began to slither upward.

With a deep breath, Finn unleashed a powerful shout, momentarily dispersing the serpent of water. He then infused this legs with strength and leapt backward to dodge the incoming Vasilias.

The basilisk continued to pursue, unleashing several thrusts of its stinger. Finn circled around the creature, placing a rune upon the ground. Vasilias spun in circles, trying to pierce the man as he placed three more runes around the basilisk.

When Finn finally stopped, Vasilias charged with a snarl. Almost casually, Finn slammed his cane into the ground.

"Ceangail!"

The runes burst with magical energy and thick hooked chains erupted from each of them. The chains quickly wrapped themselves around Vasilias, holding him in place. Finn then closed his palm, commanding the chains to tighten, securing Vasilas to the ground. The beast struggled and snarled against its bonds, but could not break free.

Before Finn even had a moment to breath, Aleister sent forth two tendrils of water. Finn narrowly avoided them as they converged into a single stream of water. With a click of his tongue, Aleister gathered an orb of water in his palm, and hurled it with all his strength.

Finn could not avoid both incoming attacks. As he dodged the pursuing water tendrils once more, the orb of water smashed into him. The strength of Aleister's enhanced throw and water's surface tension gave it the impact of a medicine ball crashing into Finn's chest.

He coughed, feeling the wind knocked from his lungs. With a motion of his hands, Aleister combined the two tendrils of water, forming them into a large wave. The wave then surged forth on a collision course with Finn.

In a blur of speed, Rider dashed in front of her master. She spun her spear, slamming it down as the wave neared. Her spear tip split the wave in twain, sending water scattering to either side of them.

Caster floated in from behind his master. The servant held out a hand, sending forth a wave of ice. Rider channeled flame into both her weapons as it approached. She then slashed the air, creating a cross shaped wave of flame. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion of smoke and steam.

With Finn momentarily weakened, Vasilas was finally able to break through his bonds. The basilisk then rushed through the cloud of steam, moving to his master's side. Behind Rider, Finn coughed, using his cane to stand back to his feet.

"Thanks for the save, lass." Finn panted.

Rider simply nodded, keeping her focus on the enemy. As the steam cleared, Caster held his book aloft and several magical circles appeared around him. They all glowed with dark purple energy, particles of mana being drawn inside them.

As Caster made a move to release the gathered energy, he sensed an approaching presence. He quickly grabbed his master and pulled him back. A fraction of a second later, a figure crashed into the earth like a meteor, kicking up a giant cloud of dust and debris.

From the dust cloud, the sound of clinking metal rang out. As it settled, a small crater could be seen in the ground. Standing at the crater's epicenter, stood Berserker, hefting his sword over his shoulder.

He looked at the two pairs and grinned. "Yo."

* * *

Several musket shots rang out through the forest. Lancer spun his polearm in front of him, knocking the projectiles aside. Across from him, Archer scowled, summoning another line of weapons and opening fire. Rio stood just behind her, unsure of what to do.

Beside Lancer, Li gave the larger man a nod. He nodded back in understanding, before charging toward Archer. As he approached, he gathered mana into his spear tip. Archer fired several more shots as Lancer continued his approach. With a click of her tongue she drew her katana and met Lancer's weapon.

The two blades collided and the energy inside Lancer's weapon released. An explosion of green energy erupted outward. The force of the blast sent Archer flying several yards through the air and past Rio.

With Archer separated from her master, Li moved in on Rio. The other mage's eyes widened and she quickly raised her arm, gathering energy in her finger tips. Four arrows of light then fired outward toward Li.

Magical circuits ran along Li's legs and he leapt into the air, flipping forward. The arrows of light whizzed by beneath him and sailed into the forest. Before Rio could ready another round of light arrows, Li came crashing down toward her with an axe kick.

Rio scrambled to move out of the attacks path, barely dodging as Li came down. The mage's strike smashed into the earth. A crater formed from the point of impact, bits of earth cracking beneath the force.

Li did not stop his assault, dashing in to unleash a flurry of blows. Rio frantically ducked and dodged, avoiding his attacks by almost pure luck. As she dodged, she tried to gather energy for a close range magical attack. The move, however, left herself wide open. Allowing Li to land a powerful liver blow and a sweeping kick.

"Kurosawa!" Archer exclaimed.

Lancer's weapon suddenly came swinging in from her right. She narrowly avoided the attack and grit her teeth in anger.

Rio coughed and hacked up a glob of saliva as she rose up from the ground. Li approached her fallen form and raised a hand. Golden energy wrapped around it, forming into a golden claw.

"Archer, surrender now!" Li exclaimed "If you do, no more harm shall come to your master!"

Archer glared at the mage. "You…"

He simply stared right back. "I don't want to have to kill if I don't have to. She doesn't need to die if you surrender."

Rio struggled to rise up, her mind working to try and form a plan. Her magical circuits suddenly ignited along her arm, forming a ball of light. Before the light could grow, Li struck out with a kick, slamming his foot into Rio's arm. She growled in pain, the light dissipating.

As her magical circuits dimmed, Rio's other hand moved through the dirt beside her. Li had been too focused on her spell to notice in time. Before he could react, Rio hurled a handful of dirt into the other mage's face.

Li shouted in pain, staggering back for a moment. The opening was all Rio needed to scramble to her feet and gain some distance on her opponent.

With Li momentarily blinded, Archer took aim at the the mage. Lancer quickly dashed into the bullets path, knocking the attack aside. His brow furrowed as he glared at the other servant in fury.

"Not so fun when the tables are turned, huh?" Archer taunted. "Let me show you what I'm really capable of!"

Archer's eyes suddenly glowed and her dark aura exploded off her. The aura then quickly formed into a demonic four armed skeleton. Archer summoned a row of four muskets, channeling the demonic aura into them before firing.

The bullets were like burning comets as they streaked through the air. Lancer spun his halberd once more to block the incoming projectiles. Their force and weight however, forced his weapon to move more than he wanted, leaving a small opening in his defense.

With a sickening noise, the projectile pierced into his shoulder, making him hiss in pain.

"Oh? That one looked like it really hurt." Archer grinned. "Perhaps you've got a bit of divinity in you. My bullets are particularly good at killing divine servants."

Rio rushed to Archer's side, holding onto her arm. Archer glanced over at her, to see her struggling to catch her breath. Behind Lancer, Li wiped the last bit of dirt from his eyes. He then turned toward the other master servant pair.

"Are you alright, Lancer?" Li asked, looking at his wound.

"It's just a small wound." Lancer replied. "But this one may be stronger than I first gave her credit."

"Heal up your arm." Archer whispered to her master. "Stick with me until you can move it again. I need you at full strength."

"Okay." Rio panted. "I don't know how much help I'll be. That guy, he's dangerous."

"Don't fret, Kurosawa." Archer assured. "The great Oda Nobunaga is by your side."

The dark skeleton behind Archer let loose a bellowing roar at the pair. Lancer and Li quickly took up their stances once more, ready to face off against them.

* * *

Cleo and Saber came to a stop as they finally reached the edge of the forest. Detecting nearby servants, the two emerged cautiously. Off in the distance, the two quickly spotted the battle between Berserker, Caster and Rider. Aleister and Finn still seemed at a standstill. While Eloise watched the clash from a safe distance.

"What should our next move be, my lady?" Saber asked.

"Let's head for the castle." Cleo answered. "The longer they fight, the better for us."

Saber nodded in agreement and looked to the white walled fortress. Her eyes then narrowed, as she spotted a silvery glint in the distance.

"Master, something is coming."

Cleo followed Saber's gaze and the pair watched the approaching shapes in the distance. Within moments, they could make out a battalion of fully armored knights. Their silver armor had almost a mirror sheen and their shields bore the same crest as Camelot's flag.

Leading the knights, were three figures on horseback. Mordred, and Percival rode on either side of Lancelot. All three knights were battle ready, weapons drawn.

Cleo's eyes narrowed. "It seems the guardians of the keys have shown themselves."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Shores Of Camelot, Part 2**

Rider, Berserker, and Caster all turned as they spotted the approaching knights of the round. Caster narrowed his eyes and opened his tome. A string of incantations crossed his lips as he raised his hand to the sky. Fire gathered in his palm, expanding into a giant orb of hellfire.

"Phlegethon!" he called.

With a motion of his hand, Caster sent the orb hurtling toward the approaching army. Lancelot looked up to the giant ball of flame and hopped off his horse. He then strode forward, drawing his blade.

The sword shone with bright blue light, bathing the surrounding area in its glow. Lancelot then leapt into the air, sailing toward the approaching ball of fire. Gripping onto his sword with both hands, he swung with a powerful vertical slash.

A burst of blue energy erupted from the sword, slicing the orb of flame in twain. The two halves fell to either side of Lancelot before he plummeted back to the ground. Just as he landed, the fiery energy exploded in the sky in a grand conflagration.

Lancelot locked eyes with Caster, sheathing his blade. Caster frowned in annoyance and rushed to his master's side. Before Finn or Rider could intervene, the pair, along with Vasilas, vanished in a burst of purple energy.

"Bastard." Rider growled.

Berserker kept his eyes on the army. " _Yo, master, you're seeing this, right?_ "

" _It's hard to miss._ " Eloise replied. " _Those must be the guardians of the keys._ "

" _Then I guess that means the real fights about to start._ "

" _Be careful Berserker. I can sense the spirit origins of those three. They are on a different level._ "

Berserker smirked. " _Sounds like fun._ "

In the distance, at the head of the army, Lancelot raised a hand. The armored knights behind him all stood at attention. The clattering of their armor and weapons echoed across the battlefield. Then with another motion of his hand, Lancelot motioned them forward.

At his command, the army of knights charged toward the enemy. Rider, Finn, and Berserker all readied themselves as they approached. Eloise began to sprint across the battlefield, to join Berserker.

At the edge of the battlefield, Saber and Cleo watched as the army of knights charged. Cleo held up her mana detector, scanning in all directions. Within moments, the arrow spiked, spinning in the direction of the three knights of the round.

"Three guardian's. Three keys." Cleo remarked. "Each one of them must be holding a key of their own."

"Should we engage?" Saber asked.

Cleo shook her head. "Taking on all three of them is suicide. We need to wait for the right moment. Or try to find a way to separate them."

"Very well." Saber replied. "I'll leave it to your judgement, my lady."

Suddenly a mighty roar echoed across the battlefield. Saber and Cleo turned to see Berserker rushing to face the oncoming knights. The giant man crashed into the soldiers like a freight train, breaking through the frontline.

The knights were quick to recover, moving back into proper formation. Three of the armored warriors thrusted at Berserker with their spears. Using both his weapons, Berserker parried the attack. Then with a mighty shout, he swung his heavy club at the three.

The knights quickly interlocked their shields to block. The force of Berserker's attack sent them sliding back several inches. Their formation still stayed strong however, readying to attack Berserker once more.

Berserker smiled and began to swing wildly amidst the group of knights.

Rider was about to make a move to join him, when she caught a faint whistling in the air. She quickly lashed out with her sword, knocking several arrows out of the sky. Her eyes followed their path and spotted a line of knight archers.

Another line of archers moved into position behind them. They then pulled back their bowstrings, firing a second volley. Finn traced the air in front of them as they approached. With a shout, he unleashed a peal of thunder. The sonic attack knocked the arrows out of the air, as Rider moved in on the archers.

With a flash of magical energy, Rider's horse appeared beneath her. Moving at full speed, she charged the archer knights. Another volley of arrows was loosed as she approached, which she knocked from the sky with her spear.

Before another barrage of arrows could be fired, Rider closed the distance. At full speed, she crashed into the line of archers. Her lance pierced straight through one of the knights, and into another. With the knights still skewered on her spear, she drew her sword, slashing at the nearest enemy.

* * *

Thorny roots suddenly burst from the ground, ensnaring several armored knights. Berserker unleashed a wild flurry of blows on the knights nearby. They held off the giant man momentarily with their defensive formation. However, his relentless strength soon broke them down.

His weapons cleaved and crushed steel, flesh, and bone. They clashed against the knights own weapons, creating bursts of sparks. Berserker wore a mad grin as he battled against the small army of knights.

Eloise continued to provide support as he went on a rampage. She had long given up on trying to give Berserker any direction. Allowing the man to simply go wild was the best way to use his strengths. Simply offering him cover and distractions when need be.

"Come on!" Berserker roared. "Keep coming! I'll take on every single one of you!"

A line knights all suddenly rushed on Berserker, halberds at the ready. Berserker met them head on, catching the polearms beneath both his arms. Then with a flex of his muscles, he snapped their hafts in twain. Before the knights could draw their sidearms, he was already on them.

Berserker grabbed the nearest knight and slammed his own head into the knight's helmet. The metal caved beneath the force, and the knight fell to the ground in a heap. Then, gripping tight onto his club, Berserker swung in a wide arc. The heavy iron weapon smashed into three knights, sending them flying back and crashing into their comrades behind them.

"You can do better than that!" Berserker shouted.

Suddenly, Berserker felt his hair stand on end. Reflexively he leapt backward several yards. A fraction of a second later, a bolt of red lightning came streaking down from the sky. It struck the earth, burning the spot where Berserker had just been standing.

The nearby knights began to stand aside, making a path. As they parted, Mordred strode between them. Their armor clanked as they walked, sword slung over their shoulder.

"You seem to howl pretty good." Mordred remarked. "I wonder if a beast like you is worthy to fight a king."

"Oh? So you're a king?" Berserker smirked. "I was a king too. But I don't really care much for titles."

"That's right." Mordred answered. "I am Mordred, son of King Arthur, and rightful heir to the throne of Camelot."

Eloise's eyes widened. "Mordred...the Knight of Treachery."

"Couldn't really care less who you are." Berserker remarked. "I just hope you can give me a better fight than this lot!"

"Berserker wait!" Eloise exclaimed.

Her words fell on deaf ears, as Berserker charged in toward Mordred. The man came down with both his weapons, swinging them with all his strength. Mordred gripped onto their blade, swinging upward to meet their attack. The weapons clashed with a resounding clang and Berserker's attack was stopped dead.

Mordred pulled back their free hand, red lightning crackling off of their fist. With an explosion of lightning, Mordred smashed their fist into Berserker's face. The man went flying, spinning through the air, before crashing into a nearby hill.

"Berserker!" Eloise exclaimed.

"You should worry more about yourself." Mordred remarked.

Suddenly, Mordred was surrounded by more crimson lightning. In a burst of speed, they charged toward Eloise. The mage only had a fraction of a second to call forth a wall of vines to her defense.

Several bolts of lightning crackled off of Mordred's body, incinerating the vines to ash. With a swing of their sword, Mordred sent the ashes scattering in all directions. They then raised their weapon above their head, poised to strike Eloise down.

With an explosion of dust and debris, Berserker erupted from the nearby hill. Wreathing themselves in lighting, Mordred backstepped away. Berserker came flying in a fraction of a second later, slamming his weapons into the earth.

When the dust settled, he stood before his master. His eyes practically glowed with fury, grip tight on his weapons.

"Oy, try to touch my master again and I'll pound your skull into dust."

Mordred let out a bark of laughter. "I'd like to see you try."

More lightning crackled across Morded's armor and they hefted their sword over their shoulder. Eloise stood to her feet behind Berserker. Her gaze turned to the man's eyes, his killing intent sending goosebumps crawling across her skin.

* * *

Rider unleashed another wave of flame, forcing the nearby line of knights to step back. She then charged in the opposite direction, piercing through another knight with her lance. Her horse slammed into the others nearby, crushing them underhoof.

Finn provided support where he could. Summoning entangling chains and shouts of thunder to slow down any knights that tried to approach Rider. The occasional stray arrow would fly in his direction. Which he swiftly knocked out of the sky.

As Rider cut down another knight with her flaming blade a familiar noise caught her attention. She focused in on it, singling it out as the thundering of approaching hooves. Her eyes widened and she turned her horse about, raising her lance.

Her quick reflexes narrowly allowed her to block another spear's incoming strike. The other rider dashed past and she turned to face them. She then came face to face with the crimson knight, Percival.

"It seems you and I are kindred spirits!" the knight exclaimed. "Both sporting red armor, wielding a deadly lance, and riding atop a mighty steed! Fate must have seen fit to pit us against one another!"

"Forgive me if I don't share your enthusiasm, sir knight!" Rider replied. "I have an important mission to carry out and can't afford to take pleasure in this battle!"

Percival nodded in understanding. "Then I will simply have to savor this battle enough for the both of us!"

Percival charged toward rider once again, spear at the ready. The two clashed, exchanging a pair of blows. Then, with a deft motion, Percvial stood to his feet atop his horse. He thrust downward at Rider, narrowly piercing her shoulder.

The tip of the lance sailed past her and toward Rider's saddle. The sharp blade easily sliced through the leather straps holding it in place. Rider had only a moment to realize what was happening before she began to slide off of her mount.

Dodging another thrust from Percival, Rider leapt back from her horse. She tumbled, quickly catching herself and rising to her feet. Percival did not allow her a moment to breath, attacking with several more thrusts.

Rider parried the attacks with her katana and scrambled to take up a proper stance. Percival leapt down from his horse and raised his spear to face her. The knight then dashed forward, coming down on Rider with a spinning slash.

Using the haft of her own spear, Rider blocked the strike. A resounding metallic noise rang out as Percvical's spear impacted with her own. Rider then countered with her katana, thrusting toward Percival's chest.

The knight swayed out of the attacks path and struck upward with an armored knee. The attack struck Rider right in the gut, making her stagger back with a cough. She held onto enough faculties to take several steps back, and gain some breathing room.

Rider then ignited both her lance and katana, wreathing them in intense flames. With a loud battlecry, she unleashed a giant wave of flame at her enemy. Percival made no move to defend, as he was engulfed in a large inferno.

Several moments passed as the flames continued to burn. Rider's eyes widened as she saw the silhouette of Percival stride out from inside the fire. The knight appeared completely unharmed. Not even the smallest bit of ash adorned his skin.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work."

Some distance away, Finn clicked his tongue in frustration. "But, how?!"

Percival tapped a finger onto his armor. "This armor is one of my noble phantasms. The Armor Of Kukumerlant. I won it in one of my first battles. It completely protects me from normal flames."

Rider cursed under her breath at her terrible luck. Out of all the knights she could have faced, it had to be one that was immune to her flames.

Percival smirked, taking up his stance. "So, shall we continue?"

* * *

Saber watched as two of the knights engaged with Berserker and Rider. At the other end of the battlefield she could see Lancelot, now standing all alone. The knight seemed to be silently observing the battle, not making any move to intervene.

"My lady."

"I know." Cleo replied. "It's now or never."

Cleo and Saber readied themselves, moving to the very edge of the battlefield. Then with the signal from the Cleo, they sprinted toward Lancelot. They kept their distance from the ongoing battle nearby, circling around it.

A few straggler knights stood in their path, but were soon cut down by Saber's blade. With Cleo trailing not far behind, Saber finally neared Lancelot. The knight glanced in their direction as they approached and turned to face them.

"I was beginning to wonder when the other masters and servants would show themselves."

"Forgive us, for making you wait." Saber replied, taking up her stance.

"You were wise to wait until my comrades were preoccupied." Lancelot replied. "You would not have stood a chance against all three us. If its a duel you seek, than I accept."

Saber took in a breath, raising her blade. Then, without another moment of hesitation, she dashed toward Lancleot. Lancelot drew his blade, as Saber approached. Just as the swordswoman closed the distance, she leapt into the air, flying forward with a powerful thrust.

Lancelot's blade flashed a bright blue and almost casually, he parried Saber's thrust aside. The force of the swing sent her flying off to the side. She quickly righted herself, skidding to a halt along the ground.

The knight glanced in her direction, his stance still relaxed.

Saber focused, channeling mana into her sword, before charging at the knight once more. Just before reaching him, she swerved to the right, attacking Lancelot's side. Lancelot quickly spun to face her, parrying her incoming thrust. He then followed up with a fluid riposte, thrusting with his own blade.

Suddenly a wall of force sprang up between the pair. The tip of Lancleot's sword pierced into the barrier, shattering it into shimmering particles. As the wall dissipated, Saber struck with her dagger, thrusting at Lancelot's jugular.

Lancelot ducked under its path and spun his sword in his grip. Using the pommel of his blade, he thrust upward into Saber's chin. The swordswoman leapt back to avoid the slash that followed. As she landed, blood dripped from the side of her mouth running down her chin.

"I almost lost a tooth there." Saber smirked, wiping away the blood.

Lancleot glanced in Cleo's direction "If not for your master, you would have lost much more."

Saber simply let out a small chuckle and drew her pistol. She cracked off a shot, aiming straight for Lancelot's head. With a casual swing, Lancelot knocked it aside. As he faced Saber once more, he found her nowhere in sight.

Lancelot's eyes quickly turned upward, spotting Saber up above. Her rapier was once more infused with mana, transforming into a hefty blade of energy. With all her weight and strength she came down on Lancelot with an overhead slash.

The knight's own blade flashed blue and swung upward to meet her. A thunderous ring of steel and a shockwave erupted from the point of impact. A cascade of blue sparks flew in all directions, as the two mana infused blades clashed.

Eventually, Lancelot won out in the clash, knocking Saber aside. Just as before, Lanelot did not pursue, simply keeping his calm stance. Saber narrowed her eyes, cursing under her breath.

"Damn him."

"What's wrong, Saber?" Cleo asked.

"He's not taking me seriously." Saber replied. "He's putting in the bare amount of effort to hold me off."

"Then use it to your advantage." Cleo ordered. "Make him realize he can't hold back against you."

"Of course, my lady." Saber replied with a smirk.

* * *

Caster, Aleister and Vasilias appeared in a flash of purple energy. The trio stood in the forest once more, outside of the open battlefield. In the distance, Aleister could faintly make out the sounds of the ongoing battle.

"Why did we retreat?!" Aleister exclaimed. "I made no such order!"

"Forgive me, master." Caster replied. "I felt it was best we made a tactical retreat. We were in a very disadvantageous position."

Aleister sighed. "Your forgiven. The question is, what do we do now?"

"Fear not, master. It is time we made use of my preparations."

Caster held up his tome and the pages began to flutter of their own accord. All of the text within glowed with demonic red light. An aura of dark energy poured off of Caster, lashing and swirling like tendrils.

An arcane circle suddenly appeared beneath Caster, creating more of the dark energy. From within the tome, a deluge of blood spilled forth and flowed outward. Aliester and Vasilas staggered back as the blood spread more and more.

Slowly, the blood and dark energy began to mix together. It solidified, taking on dozens of demonic shapes.

"Behold! My legion!" Caster exclaimed.

* * *

Lancer charged, swinging upward with his polearm. The demonic skeleton behind Archer attacked in kind. A katana wreathed in black flame appeared in its grip, swinging down to meet Lancer's weapon. As the two clashed, Archer summoned four muskets, opening fire on the man.

With all his strength, Lancer pushed back the skeletal creature and spun about to meet the incoming projectiles. With several slashes, he knocked the bullets aside, sending them flying in multiple directions.

Lancer pulled back his weapon, its blade shining with jade energy. With a powerful shout, he unleashed a wave of green energy. Archer's skeletal aura brought down its sword again, meeting the wave. An explosion of mana erupted from the clash, black, red, and green sparks flying in all directions.

Archer summoned forth another line of muskets, quickly firing off a barrage. Lancer leapt into the air to avoid the attack and came down with a spinning slash. Drawing her own katana, Archer raised it to block.

The full weight and force of Lancer's strike came down on Archer. The earth cracked beneath Archer's feet, her body struggling to hold him off. Her skeletal aura bellowed, attacking from either side of Lancer.

The man leapt away, narrowly avoiding the crushing grasp. He moved to stand beside his master, the pair observing their enemy for a moment.

Just behind Archer, Rio was still nursing her wound. Archer had not made any move to pursue Lancer. Standing her ground and firing off shots when able.

"That strange aura of hers is strong." Lancer remarked. "I haven't seen its like before."

"It doesn't appear to be a noble phantasm." Li stated. "Perhaps it's some kind of skill. Whatever the case. It must use up quite a bit of mana. I wonder if Archer's master can handle the strain of its prolonged use."

"If your theory is correct, then we simply must outlast them."

"Right. Conserve your energy." Li nodded. "Its a war of attrition now."

The two's conversation was suddenly interrupted as Archer cracked off a quartet of shots. The pair dodged to either side to avoid, still keeping their distance. Archer clicked her tongue, narrowing her eyes.

"Those two are up to something."

"What do you think it could be?" Rio asked, gripping her arm.

"Just focus on healing your arm." Archer replied. "I'll deal with them until then."

Without another word, Archer fired another barrage. All of the bullets infused with her powerful aura. Lancer spun his halberd in front of him, creating a makeshift shield. The bullets bounced off his weapon and were scattered around him.

Snapping her fingers, Archer summoned a ring of muskets above Lancer's head. With another motion of her hand, the weapons fired downward. Lancer dashed back as the bullets released. The ground in front of him erupted as the bullets impacted the earth.

Archer narrowed her eyes in annoyance and summoned a single musket. She took the weapon into her grip and rested it against her shoulder. Her red eyes flashed, as she channeled energy into the weapon. The tip of the musket glowed, an orb of energy gathering there.

As Archer released the energy, she took aim at Li. The energy fired outward from the barrel, as a large searing red beam. Lancer quickly moved into the attacks path, the tip of his spear glowing with energy. He then swung downward, meeting the beam head on.

The beam was split in twain by Lancer's attack, firing in two different directions. The two beams cut a path through the forest, burning away all in their way. When the energy dissipated, several smoking trenches were left in its wake.

Lancer stared down Archer, slamming the butt of his halberd into the earth. Despite his aggressive stance, he made no move to attack. Archer glared back at the man, pondering what the two were plotting.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Rio.

"My arms healed!"

"Good." Archer said. "You still try and stick close to me. Fighting that other master on your own is not going to end well."

"Right." Rio nodded.

More muskets surrounded Archer, forming a firing line. As they fired, Rio circled around the clearing. Lancer was forced to hold his position, protecting his master from the projectiles. Out of the corner of his eye, Li spotted Rio flanking the pair.

Rio extended her hand and fired off a quartet of light arrows. Li's arms and legs ignited with circuits and he took up a defensive stance. A thin layer of magical energy surrounded his enhanced limbs, deflecting the incoming arrows.

Thinking quickly, Rio held out her other hand, closing it into a tight fist. The deflected arrows seemed to respond to her call, circling back to target Li once more. Li performed a quick handspring to avoid the attack, the arrows impacting into the earth.

His movements had brought him out from behind Lancer, however. Archer seized the opportunity and cracked off a trio of shots. Li channeled as much mana as he could into his hands, forming golden claws around them. With his strength and reflexes at their absolute limits, he narrowly parried two of the shots aside.

The third shot could not be fully deflected and dug a deep gash into Li's thigh as it grazed him. He hissed in pain, fresh blood leaking from his wound. Before Archer could fire off another shot however, Lancer moved in front of him once more.

Archer raised her hand to command her skeletal aura. As the beast began to move, sudden realization dawned on her. She glanced over at Rio, examining the mage closely. Though she was not showing any obvious fatigue, Archer could sense her mana was draining fast.

The servant cursed under her breath dismissing her skeletal servant. Lancer saw that as his opening and charged toward the other servant. His halberd glowed, igniting with jade light. Archer fired off several shots at the approaching man, but they were all deflected and Lancer continued his charge.

Lancer swung with a horizontal slash, a contrail of green light tracing the air in its wake. Archer quickly raised her katana, the two edges clashing. Archer was pushed along the ground, struggling to hold her ground against Lancer's strength.

Rio rushed to Archer's aid, summoning an orb of light. Before it could be released, Li came dashing in on Rio. The man knocked Rio's arm upward, sending the ball of light flying into the sky. Li then pulled back his other fist, letting loose a straight punch right at Rio's chest.

The other mage raised her free arm, enhancing it in a desperate defense. Li's fist smashed into her forearm. Its force sent her flying back, only barely able to keep her footing.

Archer grit her teeth, her dark aura flashing for a brief moment. The surge of energy was just enough to knock Lancer's halberd away. She then wasted no time, firing off a few covering shots, before rushing to her partner's aid.

Li was forced to retreat, rejoining with Lancer as Archer came rushing in. The dark haired woman stood in front of her master protectively, eyes flashing.

"Kurosawa, we can't keep up this fight for much longer." Archer warned.

Rio considered her words for a few moments. "Then we have to end it now in one shot. Use your noble phantasm."

Archer grinned at that. "Roger that!"

A swirling vortex of black and red energy erupted around Archer. A powerful gust of wind was whipped up, rustling the trees.

"I am prepared to expose corpses to the three thousand worlds." Archer began, raising her hand.

Lancer's eyes widened. "Master, get behind me!"

His weapon glowed with bright jade light, the energy coming off of him giant waves. He too began to recite the chant of his noble phantasm. More energy erupted off of him as three thousand muskets appeared before Archer.

"Sanzen Sekai! Three line formation!"

"Qing Long Yan Yue Dao!"

With a swing of his halberd, Lancer unleashed the jade dragon. It soared forward, ripping apart the earth. All of Archer's weapons fired as it approached, thousands of red beams streaking forward at her command.

The barrage of energy beams impacted against the charging dragon slowing its momentum. Its body created a path through the beams, the remaining shots flying by on either side. Still the dragon continued its forward path, unleashing a powerful roar.

Archer grit her teeth, focusing her remaining shots on the rapidly approaching dragon. Ahead of her, Lancer stood his ground, channeling as much mana as he could. Despite his best efforts, three of Archers shots made it past his attack.

Using his body, Lancer shielded his master. Each of the beams pierced through his body, burning large wounds into his flesh. Yet still he did not falter. He roared, another surge of mana pouring off of his body.

Archer roared in kind, channeling every last bit of mana she could muster into her last few shots. Much of the dragon's energy had been dissipated by her attack. Slowly, it drifted off its direct course, but still continued forward.

The dragon's head grazed past Archer's right side, and sailed on ahead. Its energy then fully released, exploding in a grand display of green and gold behind Archer and Rio.

When the smoke and dust finally settled, Rio dared to open up her eyes. She looked about to see the devastation around her. Dozens of glowing trenches, burned into the earth. Smoke and ash rising upward all around her.

Her eyes then turned to Archer, eyes widening. Archer still stood, panting for breath. She gripped onto her shoulder tightly. A small pool of fresh blood collected beneath her.

And only a stump remained where her arm would be.

"Archer…"

"Looks like it was a draw."

A few dozen yards away, Lancer dropped to one knee. He coughed, a fresh glob of blood spilling forth.

"Are...you alright...master?" he asked.

Li quickly moved to his side. "Try not to talk! Conserve your strength!"

After looking over their servants, Li and Rio locked eyes. Both mages waited, expecting the other to make a move. To seize the opportunity before them.

"Its looks as if neither of our servants can fight any longer." Li finally stated. "So, do you wish to still continue? If so, I will not hesitate to strike you down."

Rio swallowed and glanced over at Archer. The woman was still panting for breath, keeping as much pressure on her wound as she could. After a moment of consideration she shook her head.

"Like Archer said, I think we can call this a draw."

Li nodded at that and he turned to Lancer. The man spared Archer one last glare, before returning to spirit form. Archer growled under her breath and did the same. Both Rio and Li shared a look before heading off in their own direction. The two pairs taking a different path back to the islands shoreline.

* * *

Rider came down with another flame infused strike. Once more Percival shrugged off the flames, attacking with a series of rapid thrusts. His opponent raised her katana, narrowly parrying the barrage of strikes. She then dashed back, panting for breath.

Percvial and Rider had been exchanging blows for some time. But the knight still seemed in top form, while Rider was slowly being worn down. Finn had been watching the exchange, while fending off any of the knight soldiers who approached. As Percival strode toward Rider once more, the man decided to spring into action.

He dashed toward Percival, tracing a rune onto the nearby ground. Percival was momentarily caught off guard, as the old man dashed to his other side. Another rune was placed there as well and with the small incantation chains rose up from them both. The chains entangled Percival, anchoring him in place.

"Rider! I'll hold him here!" Finn exclaimed. "You have to use your noble phantasm!"

"But master-"

"Just do it!" Finn shouted. "I'll buy you time!"

"I commend your bravery." Percival commented. "But you should not have interfered. This is not a battle for mages."

"If I don't help my servant then what kind of master am I?!" Finn retorted.

Rider's hand curled into a tight fist, taking in her master's resolve. She held a hand to her face, focusing. A gust of wind suddenly picked up around her, the pressure in the air increasing. Flames began to lick at her feet, creating an aura of floating embers.

"I bear this title. My burning passion and rage given form. I stand against the tide of war. As the last great warrior of my age. Though I was born human, I bear the title of demon!"

The aura of flame intensified, exploding around her. Her demonic mask began to move as if it were alive, crawling up her face. Within moments, she bore a full oni mask with large horns. Her eyes flashed, glowing like orange embers.

The blade of her spear and katana glowed with heat. Suddenly, the cloth tying her hair in place burst into flames. Her long hair flowed freely, slowly shifting into a wild mane of red and orange flames.

"Shinku Senso No Oni! The War Demon's Mantle!"

Rider's entire body shuddered, teeth now bared as sharp fangs. Suddenly, she dropped to all fours, her fiery mane flowing behind her. Both Percival and Finn were given pause at her transformation.

The knight then pushed against his bonds with all his strength shattering them to pieces. Finn rushed to move aside, as Percival took up his stance. He stared down the demonic Rider, meeting her glowing gaze.

Then, in a sudden blur of speed, Rider vanished. In the blink of an eye, she appeared in front of Percival, grabbing onto the man's face with an outstretched hand. With a roar, she slammed his head into the earth and hurled him forward.

Percival went hurtling through the air for several hundred feet, before smashing into one of the nearby hillocks. Like a rocket, Rider chased after him, leaving a trail of flame in her wake. The knight was ready this time however, blocking her incoming thrust with the haft of his spear.

His heels dug into the earth as Riders inhuman strength pushed against him. With a loud battle cry, Percival pushed her back and thrust with his spear. With beastial movements, Rider dodged out of its path, dashing to Percival's right to come in for another attack.

Just as quickly, Percvial spun to meet her, parrying her thrust with the butt of his spear.

The two then exchanged a blinding flurry of blows. Rider's moves were unpredictable and wild, her body twisting and attacking from extreme angles. Despite her enhanced strength, Percvial met her blow for blow. Neither one of the servants landing a decisive strike.

Percvial's face soon turned into a wide grin. He basked in the glory of their furious exchange. The clash of their steel was music to his ears. Truly he felt alive in that moment.

Finn watched the pair's battle with absolute awe. Rider's noble phantasm seemed to grant her an increase to all her parameters. Each of her strikes were propelled forward by flames. Her body did the same, jets fire of exploding off her to grant her increased speed.

She had truly become an embodiment of a demon of war.

Suddenly, Finn felt an ache in his chest. His magical circuits burned. He gripped tight onto his cane, leaning on it for support.

"I suppose all that power...does come with a cost." he whispered. "It must be feedback from Rider's use of excess mana."

The sound of several bowstrings suddenly caught Finn's attention. He rolled away, dodging out of the soldier knight's arrows. He then traced the air with several runes. A giant wave of thunderous sound went hurtling toward the group, knocking them all away.

Finn then felt another surge of pain, body shuddering.

A sudden explosion of flame caught his attention as he turned back to the battle with Rider.

The samurai roared, coming down on Percival with a downward slash of her spear. Percival was ready for her, hooking his spear on her own. Then with a single move, he dislodged it from her grip.

Without pause, Rider drew her katana, coming in at Percival from his other side. With another deft move, Percvial knocked it from her grasp as well. He then countered with a heavy shoulder tackle, knocking Rider to the ground.

"I'm getting used to your moves!" Percival exclaimed.

Percvial then came down on Rider, striking with a double handed thrust. Rider rolled out of its path, and flew to her feet. She then dashed at Percival, eyes blazing. The knight narrowly ducked to the side, Rider flying past his face.

A fraction of a second later, Percival felt the warm trickle of blood down his face. He glanced down, to find several deep cuts in his cheek. Turning about, he faced Rider once more. She stood on all fours, blood dripping from the newly formed demonic claws on her hand.

* * *

With several flashes of light, Lancelot and Saber exchanged blows. Each of the knight's moves were deliberate, with no wasted effort. Saber had tried every tactic she could. Feints, stances, dagger and rapier ripostes.

Nothing seemed to break Lancelot's unshakable stance.

After another clash of weapons, Saber jumped back, taking a moment to rest. Lancelot still refused to pursue, holding his stance.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

"Yield?" Saber smirked. "I'm just getting started."

"I've seen every move you have to make." Lancelot retorted. "No matter what you do, you cannot break my guard. Your effort is wasted."

"I have more tricks up my sleeve, I assure you." Saber retorted.

She held her blade aloft, silver aura shining around her. By Saber's side, a new phantom appeared. He was an older man, in a well kept musketeer uniform. An ornate basket hilt rapier was holstered at his side.

"Tous Pour Un! Athos!"

Saber's eyes flashed with silver and she dashed toward Lancelot once more. The knight sighed inwardly and gripped onto his blade. With a flash of sparks, he blocked Saber's incoming slash. As he moved to parry, something appeared in the corner of his vision.

Appearing from Saber's other side was a spectral arm, wielding a rapier of its own. Lancelot dashed back, narrowly avoiding the second swing. He then stared at Saber, watching as the spectral arm vanished.

"I finally got you to move." Saber smirked.

Without another word, Saber came in with a series of rapid thrusts. A fraction of a second later, the spectral arm appeared again, mirroring her every move. Lancelot was put fully on the defensive, nearly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of attacks.

He waited, soon finding a subtle lull in the barrage of thrusts. His sword flashed and he quickly countered with a swift downward swing. Faster than the blink of an eye, the spectral arm appeared to block his incoming strike. Saber then riposted, thrusting toward Lancelot's jugular.

Lancelot swerved out of the blades path, it's edge slicing off a lock of his hair. His eyes narrowed and he forced Saber back with a powerful push. He then went on the offensive, performing powerful, but deliberate strikes.

Saber matched him each time. The spectral blade or her own blocking the incoming attack. Leaving no opening for a counter. Lancelot's tightly honed reflexes narrowly allowed him to dodge each of the ripostes, but he could not break Saber's defense.

The situation had been reversed.

After several more blows, Lancelot backed away, gaining some distance. He stared Saber down, sizing her up. Looking closely, he could make out the faintest shadow of her phantom aid. Saber stared right back, silvery eyes shining with the same glow as her specter.

Lancelot let out a sigh. "I must offer my apologies. I underestimated you and did not give you the proper respect you deserved."

He held his sword aloft. "Let me do this properly. I am Lancelot, knight of the fading lake, second only to the once and future king! I accept your challenge."

Saber smiled. "I am D'artagnan of the royal musketeers! I extend my thanks, oh knight of the round!"

Lancelot's blade glowed a faint blue and the knight charged toward Saber with more speed than before. Both Saber's physical and phantom blade worked in perfect tandem to block and parry his next string of attacks. She then countered with a barrage of attacks all her own, each one mirrored by her phantom limb.

As if given a renewed vigor, Lancelot kept pace with the series of two pronged attacks. Though his defense was strong. Even he could feel that each blow was far closer than it should have been. Any misstep would be the end of him.

The two's exchange of blows was, on the surface, a chaotic struggle. But each movement had a purpose. Each small shift of the foot. Every thrust and slash. Even the small adjustments to one's grip had meaning.

Both servants were caught in the fluid rhythm of their own battle. Nothing mattered outside of it. It all faded to black. Their blades were like beacons, demanding the most attention. They lost themselves in the motions, entranced by the deadly ballet of their clash.

Suddenly, the world came back into focus, as the pair sensed an approaching presence. Cleo spotted it first, eyes widening.

Flying above them were a dozen dark shapes. They were vaguely humanoid figures with bat like wings. Four, long thin arms, hung from their sides, and a long snake like tail grew in place of their legs. Their heads were also serpentine in appearance, with long necks and three eyes on either side of their heads.

The demonic creatures locked on to the servants and master below. Four of the creatures opened their maws in unison,violet energy gathering inside. The energy then released, firing outward as several destructive beams.

Saber and Lancelot dodged out of their path, the energy shredding the ground where they once stood. Cleo quickly summoned a wall of force in front of her, holding off one of the attacks with some effort.

"What are these creatures?" Lancelot questioned.

"Demons." Saber answered. "We encountered one in the forest before arriving. Though they have a different shape. Their presence is still the same."

Lancelot's eyes turned downward, spotting more demonic beasts emerging from the woods. His brow furrowed and he readied his blade.

"My lady and I shall deal with the ones in the air." Saber interjected. "If you do not mind taking care of the others."

Lancelot allowed himself a small smile. "As long I stand in their way. None of those beasts shall even come close."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

* * *

Crimson lightning streaked in all directions as Berserker and Mordred clashed. The pair were embroiled in a knockdown, drag out brawl. Their attacks were heavy and wild, each one impacting with earth shattering force.

Eloise at first had been holding off the other knights with her vines and thorns. However, as the pair's battle grew more wild, even they could not approach. Any one of them who dared would be struck by Mordred's lightning or by one of Berserker's errant swings. So, they simply stood at the ready, watching the battle unfold.

Berserker was pushed back by one of Mordred's powerful swings. The giant man then grabbed onto the chain of his weapon. Using it like a lasso, he hurled it toward Mordred, ensnaring their arm.

"You won't catch me that easy!" Mordred exclaimed, gripping onto the chain.

Their body suddenly exploded with crimson lightning that traveled along the chain. Berserker let out an agonized cry as the current was sent directly into his body. His body then sagged, smoke billowing off of it.

Mordred smirked and tried to wrench themselves free. However, they found the chain to still be taught. Berserker's head then snapped up and he yanked on the length of chain. Mordred found themselves uprooted and sent hurtling toward Berserker. As Mordred neared, Berserker held out his forearm, smashing it into Mordred's head and slamming them down into the ground.

Mordred quickly recovered, rising to their feet. With a quick motion they wrapped the chain around their entangled fist, before smashing it into Berserker's jaw. An explosion of red electricity erupted from the impact and Berserker was sent reeling.

Mordred then brought down their sword, only to have Berserker parry with his club. With a strong yank, Berserker untangled his chain, freeing his sword. Now free, Mordred flexed their wrist, taking their blade in both hands once more.

Before the two could engage again, a low rumbling noise filled the air. The two turned at the sound. Moments later, several giant shapes burst through the treeline.

Lumbering giant demons knocked aside shrubs and trees as they moved out into the field. They came in a variety of shapes. Multiple eyes, long sharp claws, horns, cloven hooves, bat like wings, sharp fangs. All the elements of the classical demons were present.

Moving between the larger beasts were more human sized devils. All with dark, reddish skin and large horns. Their eyes glowed a fiery yellow and their weapons were ablaze with flame.

Floating above them all was Caster. A small swarm of bat like demons flew around him, tome glowing with arcane power.

Mordred pointed their sword at the mage. "So you finally decided to show yourself again, after Lancelot put you in your place. And looks like you brought some friends. Figures. Guys like you never like to fight head on."

"Indeed." Caster replied. "Forgive me, knight of treachery, for not abiding by the knightly code of conduct. I prefer not to fight on even terms."

Mordred shouldered their blade. "I'll cut down all your disgusting pets. Then I'll take your head."

"Not if I get there first." Berserker added.

Caster raised a hand, commanding his army forward. Mordred mirrored him, stirring the nearby knights to battle. They followed their commands, both sides marching to meet the other. Soon the demon foot soldiers and knights clashed. Flaming weapons meeting steel and plate armor.

Mordred charged in alongside Berserker. The knight's body crackled with lightning as they leapt into the air, bringing down their blade. The giant demon before them, raised an arm, blocking the incoming attack with his armored plates. Lightning sparked in all directions as they impacted.

Eloise raised a hand toward one of the larger demons. Vines rose up beneath it, entangling their limbs. Berserker ran along one of the vines, moving upward. He then came down hard on the demon's head with a powerful swing of his club. Its skull cracked beneath the force of his swing and the demon toppled, scattering into energy.

Berserker then glanced up to Caster. "Master, think you can give me another boost?"

"Of course." Eloise replied.

The girl slammed her palm onto the ground, several thick roots rising upward before Berserker. They continued upward, creating a makeshift path toward Caster. Berserker dashed along the path, both weapons at the ready.

Caster turned as the man approached, unleashing a wave of flame at the roots beneath him. The demonic flames quickly burned the roots to ash, but Berserker still held his forward momentum. He then flew toward Caster, bringing down his mace and sword in tandem.

Caster made a quick motion with his hand. The bat like demons around him all moved as one, their eyes flashing. They quickly moved into several perfect circles. The energy within their eyes projected outward, forming a three layered circular barrier.

Berserker smashed into the barrier, creating a thunderous shockwave. He could feel the barrier shudder beneath his attack but it did not give. With his hands free, Caster fired a quick barrage of beams at the giant man, knocking him from the sky

As Berserker crashed into the earth, Mordred blocked an incoming demon's claw swipe. They then lashed out with an upward swing, slicing off its hand at the wrist. They smirked beneath their helm and with a burst of lightning dashed upward. Before the demon could react, Mordred's blade cleaved through its neck, beheading it instantly.

Caster directed more of the large demons to focus on Mordred. They then began to lumber toward the knight, firing off beams of demonic energy.

Mordred deflected several of the approaching beams with their blade. An aura of crimson lightning crackled off of Mordred's sword before they hurled it like a javelin. The blade pierced straight through one of the demon's chests, as Mordred charged.

Still surrounded by lightning, Mordred leapt into the air, smashing their electrified fist into the pommel of their sword. The weapon plunged even deeper, before Mordred gripped onto the blade with their other hand. With a loud cry they pulled upward, their sharp blade bifurcating the demon from the chest up.

Three of the hulking demons all moved in on Mordred at once. As they approached, Mordred slammed the tip of their blade into the earth. An explosion of red mana and crimson lightning erupted from their body, sending the demons staggering backward.

"Is this the best your pets can do?" Mordred taunted, looking up to Caster.

Some distance away, Berserker lay flat on his back within a small crater. Several demon's began to move in on the fallen man, ready to shred him limb from limb. As they reached the lip of the crater, a small patch of flowers suddenly bloomed nearby. As their petals opened, a cloud of spores spewed out from within.

The spores made the nearby demon's falter, eyes stinging, and muscles burning. With the demons momentarily stunned, Eloise weaved her way through them. Reaching the crater, she slid down its sides and down to Berserker.

Quickly, the girl reached into her pouch, pulling out a jar of greenish paste. Unscrewing the lid, she held it to Berserkers nose. Immediately, the man's nostrils were assaulted by a scent akin to concentrated garlic and onion.

Berserker's eyes snapped open and he rose up with a start. He gasped, coughing as the burning scent filled his throat.

"What the hell is that stuff?!" he exclaimed.

"Herbal smelling salts." Eloise answered. "But worry about that later."

Berserker rose to his feet. "Right. Got some demons to slay."

The man leapt from the crater, his club igniting with energy. Molten cracks formed along its surface, as more and more energy built up inside. Berserker then came down with a heavy overhead swing, smashing into the earth. The energy inside his weapon released, unleashing a giant concussive explosion.

Several of the smaller demons were completely annihilated by its force. All of them scattering into raw particles of magical energy.

Caster continued to watch as Mordred and Berserker engaged with his army. A smile crossed his lips, as he turned the pages of his tome.

"Fools." he smirked. "Do they honestly believe this all my legion is capable of?"

With a string of incantations, Caster summoned a quartet of imps. He sent them flying toward Mordred, their bodies glowing with an arcane seal.

As Mordred cut down three demonic footsoldiers with a single swing, the imps came flying in from the knights right. The small demons latched onto Mordred's body, holding on with all their strength.

"Oy! Get off me, you little bastards!"

The imps smiled wickedly, and laughed. Their bodies then began to expand, the arcane seals on their backs flashing. Within seconds, the imp's bodies exploded in unison, engulfing Mordred in a large fiery explosion.

Caster then raised a hand toward one of the larger demons. As if being pulled by strings, the demon mirrored Caster's hand motion. Its long claws extended, before reaching out toward the cloud of smoke, arms stretching like rubber.

Its claw snatched Mordred from within the cloud, pulling the knight from within. Mordred roared in protest as the demon swung them over its head. Then, as if Mordred were the head of a hammer, the demon smashed the knight into the earth with titanic force.

Mordred slowly rose from the newly made hole in the ground. Several large cracks now shown in their armor. A visible stream of blood even leaked from inside the knights helm. With Mordred seemingly weakened, Caster directed the demons to move. Like a swarm they marched, closing in on the fallen knight.

As Mordred stood to their feet, they glanced around at the approaching demons. With a bark of laughter, they raised their sword aloft. Their helmet then split apart and folded away to reveal Mordred's grinning face. Blood dripping from one of their green eyes and their blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail.

"Behold, the wicked blade that will destroy my father!" Mordred roared.

Suddenly, a burst of crimson energy erupted from Mordred's sword, bathing the surrounding area in blood red light. Berserker and Eloise could feel the intense release of mana even from a distance. Without a second thought, Berserker lifted up his master into his arms and rushed past the nearby demons. Even the round table knights began to disperse, as Mordred's energy intensified.

Caster quickly formed his own barrier alongside his demonic familiars, creating a four layered defense. Mordred stared up at him, grinning even wider.

"Clarent Blood Arthur!"

As Mordred roared, they swung their blade. All the energy gathered within, unleashed with a thunderous sound. A giant wave of crimson energy erupted forward, consuming all in its path. The nearby trees creaked and groaned from the intense shockwave created by the attack.

Within seconds, the energy dissipated, fully displaying the destruction it left in its wake. A long trench, was burned into the earth, glowing with heat. Lingering lightning energy crackled in the air along the line of destruction. All of the demons in the direct path of the attack had been completely annihilated. Though some still remained.

Mordred looked to the sky, finding no sign of Caster. They let out a bark of laughter, redonning their helmet.

"So much for your barrier."

Suddenly, Mordred sensed an incoming presence. Before they could move to dodge, a giant demon arm appeared at their side snatching them in its grip. Mordred struggled in its grasp, as Caster floated in from nearby. Their hand was held upward in a claw like grip, mirroring the phantom demon limb.

"I will not be slain so easily, knight of treachery."

Caster narrowed his eyes, tightening the demon hand's grip around Mordred. The knight cursed aloud, gathering mana in their body. Crimson lightning exploded off their body, forcing the demon hand to recoil and release Mordred from its grip.

Mordred dashed in, ready to bring down their blade on Caster's head. With a wave his arm, the demonic hand moved in to intercept. A flash of sparks and crimson lightning exploded from the point of impact.

Using their free hand, Caster gathered a large ball of flame, firing it outward. Mordred was engulfed by the attack and blown backward by its force. The knight quickly regained their footing and hurled their blade toward Caster.

The other servant could not raise a defense in time, the blade sinking into his shoulder. Mordred then charged toward him again, pulling back a fist. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Caster sent forth a wave of ice in Mordred's direction.

Like a freight train, Mordred smashed through the oncoming wave of ice, body propelled by their electrified mana. Thinking quickly, Caster's demonic eye shone with light, his mind connecting to one of the nearby demons. Then, as if pulled by puppet strings, the demon went flying to its right, moving directly into the path of Mordred's punch.

Their fist smashed into the demon's chest, lightning flowing into its body. Caster then held out a hand, his fingers contorting and curling.

"By my will let the flesh and bone I have granted thee take new shape!" he commanded. "Bend to my power."

The demon's body began to shudder and convulse. It bubbled, before slowly melting into a thick black sludge. Mordred growled in frustration as the dark slime held their fist in place. The slime then began to crawl up Mordred's arm clinging to them like tar.

Caster gasped and with a hiss of pain pulled Mordred's sword from his shoulder. Using his uninjured arm he continued to control the demonic slime. It writhed and convulsed, engulfing more and more of Mordred's body. The knight roared and struggled, unleashing burst after burst of crimson lightning but to no effect.

Before Caster could make any further moves, he heard a mighty roar from nearby. He turned, spotting Berserker charging toward him at full speed. Caster narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and directed the remaining nearby demons to bar his path. The demonic forces moved in to intercept, meeting Berserker head on.

As the demons engaged with Berserker, Caster lifted up Mordred's blade and slowly walked toward the knight. Mordred continued to struggle against their bonds, roaring in defiance.

"It seems the son of Arthur was not as hard to catch as I thought." Caster remarked.

"You bastard!" Mordred roared. "I'll rip you apart!"

"Time to put an end to your howling." Caster stated.

Caster pulled back Mordred's sword and thrusted forward. The blade plunged straight through the demonic sludge and deep into Mordred's chest. Mordred coughed, fresh streams of blood leaking from their helm.

"Sleep now, knight of treachery."

As Caster moved to pull the sword free, Mordred's arm suddenly wrenched itself free from the black sludge. Their armored hand snatched Caster by his face, holding him place. Then with a defiant roar, Mordred unleashed a burst of crimson lightning, sending it coursing through Caster's body.

The man screamed in pain and staggered back, his face now branded with a hand shaped burn mark. Mordred then let out one last bark of laughter and slowly dissolved into golden particles.

Caster cursed, hissing in pain. After swallowing down his pain, he waved his hand toward the demonic slime. It moved aside at his command, leaving behind one of the keys of Eden. With a grunt of effort, Caster leaned over to retrieve his prize.

"Berserker, don't let him escape!" Eloise shouted.

Berserker let out a mighty shout and unleashed a powerful explosion with his club, clearing the way. He then charged at full speed toward Caster, his weapons drenched in demon blood. Without the use of both arms, Caster could not fully use his tome. Unable to preform his teleportation spell, he called out to his master.

"Master, I have the key! Use a command spell to call me to your side!"

"What? But wh-"

"Just do it!"

Deep in the forest, Aleister held up a hand, his command seal glowing.

"Caster, I order you by command spell! Return to my side!"

As the command spell took effect, Berserker closed the distance. He brought down his sword on Caster, ready to cleave the man in twain. Then in a burst of blue light, Caster vanished, Berserker's strike slicing through thin air.

"Damn it all!" Berserker roared.

* * *

Lancelot's weapons shone with blue light as he cut his way through the oncoming wave of demons. Several times he clashed with the larger beasts, creating flashes of sparks. Each time however, Lancelot would eventually win out, cutting down the demon where it stood.

Behind the knight, Saber took aim with her musket and pistol. The flying serpentine demons above fired down at her, unleashing beams of demonic energy. Cleo, however, provided Saber with cover, summoning thick walls of energy in defense.

With both her weapons at the ready, Saber fired a barrage of shots. The flying demons tried to swerve out of their path. Most managed to avoid the barrage but a pair of demonic beasts soon found their wings clipped. They then plummeted down to the earth, rising up only to be sniped by Saber once more.

For several minutes this continued, Lancelot held the front line as Saber provided covering fire with the support of Cleo. Not a single demon seemed to be able to make any progress.

In the sky above the serpentine demons suddenly shifted formation. Three of the demons put their hands together, their serpentine eyes flashing. Dark purple energy then began to gather between their hands, forming into a perfect sphere. The orb grew and grew, bolts of energy crackling off of it like lightning.

Saber's eyes widened and she took aim at the three demons. As she loosed her shot, several of the flying demons moved in. Using their bodies as a shield they blocked Saber's attack, allowing their companions to continue.

Cleo could see the ball of energy grow larger and larger with each passing second. Even at a glance she could tell her normal shields would not hold against such an attack. Thinking quickly, she reached into her pocket, producing a palm sized talisman.

It was made of ancient weathered metal, it's front carved into the shape of a lion's head. The talisman was a relic passed down through the generations. Supposedly it was a small piece of an impregnable fortress that existed long ago.

Through much research and experimentation, Cleo's family had learned how to use it as a mystic code. A catalyst for enhancing one's defensive magic. Though Cleo had never once used it.

As she looked back to the gathering energy she steeled her resolve and moved in front of Saber. She held out the talisman and focused, channeling mana into it.

Saber looked to her with curious eyes. "My lady?"

Cleo took in a deep breath, her magical circuits slowly igniting across her body. She envisioned her mana taking form, projecting from the talisman in her hand. She could already feel the strain from the amount of mana being used. But she continued, focusing on the task before her.

"From my lifeblood I forge thee. A bastion of hope. An unyielding wall. Reject all that would try to break you. Let not a drop of blood spill while you stand."

A high pitched whine filled the air as the demonic energy finally reached its peak. With a concussive boom, the energy released as a destructive beam. It hurtled through the air, on a direct course for Cleo and Saber.

"Rise! Aegis!" Cleo shouted.

At Cleo's call, blue energy bloomed forth from the talisman in her hand. It spread out further and further, before taking on a more defined shape. The energy shifted into the form of a giant kite shield, forty feet across. At the kite shield's center was a lion head, displayed in full glory. Short walls rose up on either side of the kite shield as if it were the gate of a large fortress.

The beam of demonic energy impacted against the barrier. Purple lightning and sparks of magical energy erupted from the point of impact. Cleo grit her teeth, feeling her feet slide back several inches.

Searing pain coursed through body as more mana was being amplified through the talisman. She grit her teeth with effort, readjusting her footing. She refused to yield, keeping all her focus on channeling the flow of mana. Her magical circuits began to shine even brighter, setting her entire body aglow.

The energy clashing against the barrier soon became erratic, more and more crackling mana flying off of it. Then, a bright flash consumed the surrounding area, creating a powerful concussive wave. Even Lancelot and the demons in the distance were momentarily blinded by its flash.

When the light finally passed, Saber blinked, eyes readjusting. She gasped as she beheld her master before her.

Cleo huffed and panted, her hand outstretched. The talisman was gripped tightly in her shaking grip. Before her, the barrier had faded. In its place was a massive crater. One of its outer edges was formed into the shape of the barrier. As if a perfect line of destruction had been drawn a dozen yards from Cleo.

With most of her energy spent, the mage felt her legs give out beneath her. Saber dashed in, catching her in her arms. Then, with great care, she laid Cleo down onto the soft ground.

"You did well, my lady." Saber smiled. "Rest now."

Saber's gaze then turned toward the sky, finding the flying demon's nowhere in sight. She puzzled over this for several seconds, before realization struck her. At the edge of the battlefield she could see the trees there were burned away at their tops. Bits of flame still lingering.

"The barrier...reflected the energy back at them." she gasped.

Saber snapped herself from her stupor and looked to Lancelot in the distance. The lone knight cut down another demon with several mana infused strikes. One of the larger beasts then charged in, unleashing a giant stream of hellfire.

Lanclelot sliced the air with his mana infused blade, parting the tide of flame. Though the magical flames singed parts of his body. As the flames passed, he charged and swung downward with his blade, cleaving the demon in twain.

As Lancelot move to engage the other nearby demons, they stopped in their tracks. They then slowly turned and began to lumber back into the forest. The knight watched in utter bewilderment as they marched past, not dropping his guard until they were well out of sight.

With the demons seemingly gone, Lancelot moved back toward Saber. Saber quickly took up a defensive stance to protect her master. The knight glanced at the fallen mage and back to the other servant.

"Fear not. I will not harm your master."

Saber dropped her guard for a moment, standing straight.

"Shall we continue our duel?" Lancelot asked, taking up his stance.

Saber was taken aback for a moment before offering a smirk in return. The two servants stepped away from the unconscious Cleo. Making sure to get a safe distance. Saber then drew her dagger and bowed to her opponent.

"Tous pour un! Athos!" she exclaimed, summoning Athos's phantom. "En garde!"

The two swordmasters dashed toward each other and began an exchange of blows. The ringing of blade against blade filled the air, creating a cascading melody. Both servants were in top form, using every tool at their disposal. Each one displaying their own mastery of the sword.

Saber felt a heart pounding exhilaration. To cross blades with the legendary Lancelot was not something she ever hoped in her wildest dreams. That she could stand toe to toe with a swordmaster of his caliber brought her immense joy.

Lancelot too felt his heart stir with each clash of his blade. For so long he was unmatched by most. Only his brothers in arms and his king could ever hope to stand against him. Never did he think there would an enemy to put his skills to the test.

But now, a swordswoman born centuries after his death stood before him. Her skill and swordplay were all finely honed. With each move, he could see how much swordsmanship had changed and evolved since his passing. A different style, but no less effective.

It was invigorating.

After several long minutes the servants clashed with a single powerful blow. A shockwave exploded outward and both of them were blown back by its force.

Saber panted smiling wide. "I truly see now why you carry the title of strongest knight. You really are Arhur's greatest fighter."

Lancelot suddenly frowned at her words. "No. I am unworthy of that title. What you see before you is a shadow of the man I used to be."

Saber blinked in bewilderment at his words.

The knight looked down to his blade. "I gave up my sword and my oath to my king. I am unworthy to bare this blade in his name. I'm nothing but a mad masterless dog."

His eyes turned upward meeting Saber's own. "I should not be allowed the honor to bear this form or to clash with a great warrior such as you. However, for this moment, I will allow myself some selfishness. I will show you, the true power of my once shining glory."

Lancelot held his blade aloft, closing his eyes. The entirety of his blade was then wreathed in a corona of blue light. Instead of expanding outward, the energy continued to build, focusing all of its weight and power into the blade itself.

"Oath to my king." Lancelot intoned. "Reaching the end. Beyond the boundaries. Let this light reach you on the other side! Oh, unfading fading light of the lake, shine bright!"

Saber readied herself as Lancelot charged. She focused, channeling mana into both her dagger and rapier. Both blades glowed and her phantom blade mirrored her as she readied to take the attack head on.

"Arondight Overload!"

Lancelot swung downward with his blade, a contrail of starry blue light following in its wake. Crossing all of her blades, Saber raised them to block. She soon felt the full weight of the blow, all its force running along her arms. Her legs nearly gave out from under her, grinding into the earth.

Sparks exploded from in all directions at the point where the blades clashed. Saber grit her teeth, body straining to hold back the power and weight of Lancelot's attack. Sweat dripped from her brow as intense heat radiated from the sparking blade. As if its entire form were incandescent.

Even with the help of her phantom limb, Saber struggled to hold back Lancelot's strike. There was no room to escape or parry. If she didn't overcome its raw strength, she would be felled with that single blow.

Despite her best efforts, Saber slowly began to feel her limbs shudder beneath the power of Lancelot's blade. The glowing weapon began to edge closer and closer as her legs burned from the strain. Then, in the back of her mind she heard a faint whisper.

"Saber…"

Some distance away, Cleo slowly rose up, extending a hand. Her command seal began to shine, bathing her in red light.

"With this command seal! I give you the strength to fight back! The strength to win!"

With an even brighter flash, one of Cleo's command spells vanished. Saber's body was then wreathed in a faint red glow. She suddenly felt a massive surge of energy flow through her body. Her silvery aura exploded off of her, shining brighter than before.

Her vigor renewed, Saber began to push back against Lancelot's blade. The knight grunted with effort, trying to push back. For several agonizing seconds, Saber slowly forced Lancelot's blade back. Then, with one final powerful push, Lancelot went staggering backward.

Saber immediately seized her opening and thrust with her rapier. The attack struck home, sinking directly into the right side of Lancelot's chest. The blade pierced all the way through, its tip peaking out the other side. Saber then pulled the weapon free, droplets of blood flying from the blade.

Lancelot coughed, hacking up a small stream of blood. He clutched the wound for a moment, his armored hand soon drenched in blood.

"A decisive blow." Lancelot smiled. "But I still breathe."

Despite his grave injury, Lancelot took up his stance, blood staining the grip of the blade.

As Saber opened her mouth to reply, a burst of blue flame appeared behind Lancelot. A dark shadow then loomed over him, before striking out with its blade. In the blink of an eye it was over, as Lancelot's head was sliced clean from his shoulders. The knight's dead body then fell to the ground, limp, dissolving into golden light.

As his body vanished, one of the keys of Eden was left in its place. Assassin casually reached down, taking it in his grip.

"Assassin!" Saber roared in fury.

Saber suddenly stopped herself, her body screaming to strike Assassin down here and now. She then spun about, dashing toward Cleo's side. She lashed out with her blade, just as Tsuki moved in on the fallen mage.

The vampire narrowly dodged out of the weapon's path, dashing back. Saber moved in front of her master protectively, making Tsuki scowl. She then slowly moved to Assassin's side taking the key for herself.

"It's your lucky day, Saber." Tsuki smiled. "Since I have what I want now, we're taking our leave. But, rest assured, I'll be back for my little Cleo sometime soon. Count on it."

Tsuki grinned toothily and made a move to walk away. After several steps she was engulfed in blue flame along with Assassin. Both of them vanishing without a trace.

* * *

Rider rocketed across the battlefield, flames exploding behind her. Percival had slowly found himself overwhelmed by her onslaught. Despite his best efforts, he had been on the defensive. With each of Rider's attacks he could feel himself being worn down.

With each passing moment, Rider's body transformed more and more. Her lean muscles grew, body growing taller to match. Her hands shifted into long razor sharp claws. Even parts of her skin were beginning to change to a deep red, creating small swirling patterns across her body.

An intense fire burned inside her now. A desire to battle. To win at all costs. To crush the enemy before her.

Finn frowned deeply as the battle continued to rage. He could feel the change in Rider. In this form she was not who she once was. Now transformed into a pure engine of destruction. His heart ached at the thought of her losing her sanity for the sake of such power.

"Just a bit longer lass." he whispered.

Rider howled, leaping into the air before coming down on Percival with both her claws. Percival held up the haft of his spear, blocking the strike. His feet dug into the earth, as he was pushed back by Rider's immense strength.

With a roar of effort, Percival pushed Rider back. Landing on all fours, she slid along the ground, baring her fangs at the knight.

"I guess I have no choice but to use it." Percival sighed.

The knight lifted his spear into both hands, a small burst of mana exploding off of him. Rider snarled and charged toward the knight once more.

"You may have gained power, but your nothing more than a beast now." Percival remarked. "I will put you down with his blow!"

Finn's eyes widened as he sensed Percival's killing intent. "Rider stay back!"

His words fell on deaf ears, as Rider continued to charge.

"Oh, crimson lance, both heavenly and demonic." Percival intoned. "You who would bless my allies and curse my foes! Strike in my name and poison the blood of the enemy that stands before me!"

The lance glowed, an aura of dark red energy pouring off if its form. From the tip of the blade, dark thick blood began to drip down. Small wisps of smoke rose up as the blood dripped onto the ground below.

"Bleeding Lance: Pelles!"

Percvial thrusted with the empowered lance, aiming straight for Rider's heart. Clutching his aching chest, Finn screamed with all his might, calling out to his companion. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Rider, eyes briefly flashing to their normal shade.

She could see the tip of Percival's lance thrusting toward her. Her momentum was carrying through the air, on a direct course with the blade. With all of their strength, Rider focused the flames that were gathered around her into a single point.

With a small shockwave, a jet of flame erupted from Rider's right foot. The force of the energy sent her flying to the opposite side, swerving out of the path of Percival's lance. She then flanked the knight, pulling back her clawed hand.

Percival had only a fraction of a second to realize his position. By then it was too late, as Rider thrust with her clawed hand like a spear. Her blade like claws pierced into his armor with a sickening wet noise.

The knight gasped, the crimson energy around his lance dissipating. He slumped forward, Rider catching him against her body. Then, carefully, she pulled her claws free, hands stained with fresh blood.

"Well fought." Percival smirked.

The knight burst into glittering gold particles. They drifted around Rider, slowly floating into the sky. As they all vanished, Rider looked down to her hand, finding one of the keys resting in her palm.

The flames around her body slowly began to fade. Her body then reverted back to her original form. She gripped hard onto the key in her palm and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Finn offered a smile, hobbling over with his cane. "Good work, lass."

Rider simply nodded in reply. "Lets head back."

"Right." Finn replied.

Rider walked several steps toward the edge of the battlefield. Finn followed after her but was stopped in his tracks for a moment. As a white hot pain coursed through him.

"Master?"

Finn quickly raised a hand. "It's alright, lass. Just my old body complaining."

Rider seemed to accept the answer at face value and moved to her master's side. She then lifted the man up in her arms, carrying him easily.

"Forgive me for this, master."

Finn was about to offer some complaint but decided against it. He simply sighed, allowing Rider to carry him off, back toward the islands shore.

 **Author's Notes**

Hey I'm really sorry this took over a month to come out. But I've had a lot on my plate lately and that combined with this chapter's length and a bit of writer's block and well yeah... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I hope it was worth the wait!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:Prelude To The Climax**

Rio locked her hotel room door behind her. She then let out a heavy sigh, taking a seat on the bed. Archer appeared seconds later beside her. The woman still clutched her stump, though the blood had finally stopped.

Rio turned, looking over the wound. "Archer I'm so sorry."

"It couldn't be helped." Archer replied. "Things like this are bound to happen in battle. I should count myself lucky my arm was all I lost."

"Can...we fix it?"

Archer let out a bark of laughter. "It will heal eventually given enough mana and time. But thats a luxury neither of us can afford. This war is beginning to reach its climax. We'll just have to deal with it."

Rio frowned deeply at that, looking downward. Her eyes turned to the command seals on her hand. She was then struck by inspiration and turned back to Archer.

"Archer, hold out your arm, I have an idea!"

Archer blinked at her in bewilderment. "What? What are you planning?"

Rio held up her hand. "The command seals are close to true magic right? They can do all kinds of things. Maybe...maybe I can use one to heal your arm."

Archer narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do that, Kurosawa? Command seals are a part of a servant's contract. Without them, there's no guarantee I won't just turn against you. They're the most valuable resource you have."

Rio nodded confidently. "I'm sure. I'm not worried about you turning on me Archer. I trust you."

A blush suddenly bloomed across Archer's cheeks. She then quickly turned away, clicking her tongue and holding out her arm.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" she exclaimed. "But don't complain about it later!"

Rio chuckled at her reaction and held up a hand. She took in a deep breath, touching her palm to Archer's arm. Her command seals glowed, bathing the room in a warm red glow.

"I call upon the power of this command seal." Rio intoned. "Grant me your strength and heal Archer."

The command seals began to glow even brighter. Suddenly, Archer's entire arm was wreathed in golden spiritrons. The golden energy extended slowly and began to take on a more defined form. Rio's eyes were clamped shut as she focused, trying to maintain the large flow of mana from her command seal.

After several moments, the golden light finally solidified, taking on the shape of a new arm. Its light then faded to reveal newly formed skin and muscle. Archer's eyes widened and she looked down at her new limb, flexing her fingers experimentally.

She turned to Rio as the mage let out a heavy sigh. Before Archer could offer any words, Rio slumped forward. Archer quickly caught her and lay her gently on the bed. She then looked back down at her arm and smirked.

"Good work, for a third rate master."

* * *

Caster looked himself over in the mirror. The hand shaped burn seared into his face had been mostly healed. Though upon closer inspection one could see the faint hint of the scar.

"A mark of my own hubris I suppose." he remarked to himself.

He then let out a sigh, and disappeared in a flash of blue. When he reappeared again, he stood in his master's workshop. The mage wore a smug smile, fawning over the two keys before him. He basked in their golden glow, savoring every second of his accomplishment.

"Ah, Caster!" Aleister exclaimed. "I really should thank you again! We finally have two keys! Thanks to your efforts we will be able to open the gate to Eden and take the prize!"

"You humble me with your words, master." Caster said with a bow. "Though we cannot celebrate just yet. There is still some time before the gate of Eden appears. Before it does, we must be wary of any other masters who seek our keys."

"Yes, yes of course." Aleister nodded. "I am getting ahead of myself."

"When we hold the fruit of knowledge, then we can truly rejoice, master." Caster smiled.

Aleister smiled at that and took his seat at his desk once more. After several more moments of admiring the keys, he looked back up to Caster. The taller man seemed to sense his curiosity and approached.

"Is something on your mind, master?"

Aleister considered his words for a moment before. "I have been having many visions lately. Visions of your life, Caster."

"That is normal for servants and masters." Caster replied. "Thoughts, dreams and memories can often be shared between those who share a contract."

"I've seen through the lives of dozens." Aleister remarked. "Men and women alike. None of them bore the face you do now. So, I must ask you, Caster, who are you really?"

Caster was deathly silent for several moments. His face was unreadable, eyes unblinking. Aleister felt a great sense of unease settle in the pit of his stomach. As if sensing the tension, Vasilias rose from his slumber, watching Caster carefully.

The servant then let out a sigh. "It is true, I have gone by many names. I was born Gottskalk Nikulausson that much is true. Through my use of the dark arts I learned of a way to attain immortality. By transferring my soul to the body of another."

He looked to his book, fingers running across its cover. "My soul moved through several vessels over the decades. But I did have a favorite. The body you see before you now is that vessel. While I occupied this body I was known by one name."

Caster met Aleister's gaze again. "Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin."

Aleister opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by an upraised hand. Caster's gaze focused elsewhere, yellow eye briefly flashing.

"I'm afraid we must cut this conversation short master. It seems we have guests."

* * *

Beyond the bounds of Aleister's manor were several acres of forest. Moving amongst the trees were several shadowy shapes. They kept to cover, moving at a swift pace. A long cloak and hood hid their features from view.

The tallest of the group suddenly stopped and motioned his companions to follow suit. They did as ordered, all moving into cover. Their leader then produced a pair of binoculars, zooming in on Aleister's manor.

The man knew what to look for. Weaknesses in Aleister's bounded field. Or any spots he could exploit. This was his field of expertise. He and his crew had raided countless mage workshops. They all had a weak point, no matter how strong the mage.

He and his team were a group of freelancers. Often hired by affluent members of the clocktower to perform various tasks. This time was no different.

Their target was Aleister Barthelmoi. From what he had read in the report, several young mages had disappeared after visiting the mage's manor. The clocktower leaders had made no move yet, but the families of the young mages had different ideas.

Pooling their resources, they hired the best freelancers they could find. Money was not an object in this case. After all, a mage heir was a valuable asset to any mage family. One they could not afford to lose.

After several minutes of careful observation, the mercenary leader made out the structure of Aleister's bounded field. With several hand motions he directed four of his subordinates to a different point around the manor's perimeter.

As his subordinates moved into position, the leader held up two fingers. Magical circuits crawled across their arm, channeling mana. With a snap of their fingers, a spark of flame appeared at their fingertips.

"Ignite."

At their command, the flame shot forward in a straight line, becoming a searing hot projectile. The flame's target was a small gemstone, marked with protective runes. Normally if one of the gems were destroyed, another barrier would be created. However, upon simultaneous destruction, it would crumble.

As the bolt of flame struck the rune marked gem, the mercenaries down below struck at the same time. Each of their attacks were perfectly synced and each gem was destroyed in the same moment. The bounded field around the manor then flickered, before vanishing without a trace.

The leader made several more motions with his hands. His other subordinates then rushed in to join the others. With their leader following quickly behind them.

As a unit, the mercenaries moved into the manner grounds. They kept to cover, keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Their leader raised a hand to motion them forward again before he noticed something amiss. His arm dropped back to his side and he looked about once more.

One of his men was missing.

A sudden yelp came from the right and the group turned at the sound. For a fraction of a second, they caught the shape of a shadow, dragging away one of their comrades. Another scream rose up, this time from the opposite side. Just as before, only the faint trace of a shadow was seen.

With a quick motion, the leader ordered his subordinates to form up. Readying their spells and weapons, the group created a circular formation. Making sure not to leave any blind spots.

In the corners of their vision, the shadows continued to move around them. There were at least three, circling the group like vultures. After several tense seconds, one of the mercenaries fired off a shot. Sending a mana enhanced crossbow bolt flying through the air.

One of the shadows narrowly dodged the attack and moved to cover once more. One of the other shadows then rushed into action. Revealing itself to be a large hound, with fiery red eyes and fur as black as pitch.

The hellhound rushed in, pouncing toward the nearest mage. Another magically enhanced crossbow bolt was fired from the group. It struck the beast in the shoulder only seeming to slow it down. Still keeping its momentum, it barreled into the attacking mage, snatching his face in its jaws.

He screamed in pain, as the beast's jaws tore into his face, the smell of ash and sulfur filling his nostrils.

Two more of the hounds came rushing in from different directions. They too quickly took down two more of the mercenaries. As a fourth came dashing in, the leader fired a single bolt of energy from his fingertips.

Like a spear, the bolt pierced the creatures head, killing it instantly. The man then staggered back and made a move to run. He only made it three steps, before slamming into an unyielding wall. As he dropped to the ground, he felt a long shadow loom over him.

Slowly, he looked up in absolute terror. His gaze was then met by the unblinking eyes of Caster.

"So kind of the mage association to deliver more sacrifices for me."

* * *

 _France 1627 AD_

 _D'artagnan took up her stance, rapier tightly gripped in her hand. She stood in the musketeer's training grounds, the sun shining high above her head. Standing across from her was Athos, blade held at the ready as well._

 _After several tense moments, D'artagnan moved in, attacking with several swift thrusts. Athos backtepped, moving just out of her range. The woman then stepped in, using her dagger to thrust._

 _Athos readied his own dagger catching hers with his long crossguard. Keeping her hand locked in place, Athos stepped in as well. With a swift motion, he struck one of her legs. She yelped in surprise, legs falling out from under her._

 _As she dropped to the ground, she felt the tip of Athos's blade against her chin. Using his blade, the man lifted her head up to meet his gaze._

" _I keep telling you, always be aware of your footwork."_

 _D'artagnan sighed and nodded in resignation. Athos smiled softly, pulling his blade away. He then held out a hand, offering it to her. She smiled back, taking it gratefully, and was soon lifted back to her feet._

 _The woman wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, letting out a huff. Athos moved over to a nearby table, grabbing a waterskin. He then handed it off to D'artagnan who took it gratefully._

 _After taking a long swig, D'artagnan sat down on a nearby bench. Athos soon joined her, taking the water skin for himself when she finished._

" _I feel like I'm not progressing at all." D'artagnan sighed. "I still can't lay a finger on you Athos."_

 _Athos let out a bark of laughter. "Try not to let is discourage you D'artagnan. You are progressing incredibly fast. You can out fight most of the musketeers here without much effort."_

 _D'artagnan sighed, looking downward. "If that's true, why am I still a cadet?"_

 _Athos frowned at that. "D'artagnan…"_

" _That was rhetorical, I already know the answer." D'artagnan. "It's because I'm a peasant. I'm not of noble birth. And...I'm a woman."_

" _You know none of that matters." Athos assured._

" _It matters to the captain!" D'artagnan exclaimed. "I could be the greatest musketeer to ever live, and he would still refuse to promote me!"_

 _Athos placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you are frustrated. This world is cruel and unjust. But, I can tell you this, I didn't suddenly become better because I was given my higher rank. Its an empty title at the end of the day. And it only really earns you ire and false respect."_

 _His face softened. "But I don't want to belittle your desire to be recognized for your valor. You should be. And for what it is worth, I think you do have the potential to be the best."_

 _D'artagnan blushed faintly, turning away. "Th-thank you."_

 _Athos gave her a quick pat on the shoulder. "Alright, enough sentimental talk. Time to go on daily patrol."_

 _The woman quickly stood to her feet. "Yes, sir!"_

* * *

Cleo let out a soft groan as she sat up. Her eyes blinked blearily, the world slowly coming into focus around her. She could feel her muscles ache and burn as she moved. When she finally opened her eyes fully she took in her surroundings.

She found herself in a small hotel room, a soft blanket draped over her. A lamp was set up on the bedside table, biting back the darkness of the room. With a quick glance at the clock, Cleo could see it was very early in the morning. The sun had not even risen yet.

After cracking her stiff neck, Cleo reached for the glass of water nearby. She grabbed it, taking several long gulps before setting it aside. She then wiped her mouth with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, in a burst of blue light, Saber appeared in her physical form. She offered Cleo a quick bow of greeting.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake, my lady."

Cleo clutched a hand to her head. "What happened?"

"You used your command spell just in time, my lady." Saber replied. "Thanks to its power I was able to land a decisive blow against Lancelot."

Cleo let out a sigh of relief. "Good. So you have the key?"

Saber frowned deeply and dropped to one knee. "I'm sorry, my lady. Assassin and his master showed up at the last moment. They dealt the finishing blow and took the key. I would have tried to pursue but I could not leave you unguarded."

Several seconds of silence passed before Cleo growled in her throat.

"Damn her!" she roared. "After all that, she stole it right out from under us!"

"My apologies again, my lady." Saber frowned. "I couldn't do anything."

"It's not your fault, Saber." Cleo sighed, shaking her head. "Damn her. When I get my hands on her again I'll-"

"Calm yourself my lady." Saber said, standing to her feet. "You need to rest. We can figure out our next move once you've recovered."

Cleo let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

Saber smirked at her reaction. "Do you need anything?"

Cleo was about to reply no, but quickly thought better of it. "Something to eat would be nice. I haven't any food since we left for the island."

"I'll bring something for you right away, my lady."

"Thank you, Saber."

Saber quickly donned her casual outfit and exited the room. As she disappeared Cleo flopped back onto the bed with a huff. After several moments she glanced over at the clock. The digital red letters flashed, reading five thirty seven AM.

Cleo couldn't recall the last time she was awake at such an ungodly hour. She often woke up early but nothing this extreme.

After nearly ten minutes of waiting, the door to the room swung open. Saber stepped through, carrying a tray in her grip. Cleo quickly sat back up, allowing Saber to place the tray on her lap. Sitting atop the plate were scrambled eggs, sausage links and several slices of toast.

"I also brought you fresh coffee." Saber smiled, holding up a thermos. "The staff were only just setting up for breakfast. So everything is about as fresh as it could be."

"Thank you, Saber." Cleo replied, before digging into her meal.

As Cleo ate, Saber poured a fresh mug of coffee. She then added a splash of cream and two packets of sugar. Once it was thoroughly stirred, she handed it off to her master. Cleo took it gratefully, sipping at the hot liquid.

Cleo's eyes widened in surprise. "This is...perfect. Just how I like it."

"I know your tastes my lady." Saber remarked. "It would be more surprising if I didn't know how you took your coffee after all the time we've spent together."

"I suppose that's true." Cleo smiled. "You take yours with just milk, and extra strong."

It was Saber's turn to look surprised.

Cleo took another sip of coffee. "You're not the only one whose observant, Saber."

"Touche, my lady."

There was a brief silence between the pair as Cleo enjoyed her meal. After taking another sip of coffee, the woman turned to Saber.

"I saw another memory." she stated. "I saw you and Athos."

Saber quirked a brow. "Oh? Nothing embarrassing I hope."

"Would you call getting knocked off your feet five seconds into a duel embarrassing?" Cleo chuckled.

Saber let out a sigh. "You know the funny thing is, that happened so many times I still don't know exactly what you're talking about. I don't think I ever once beat Athos in a one on one duel."

"Really? I'm surprised." Cleo remarked.

"I did come close several times." Saber replied. "But as time passed we dueled less and less. I suppose I might have eventually surpassed his skill but I can never be sure."

"I see." Cleo nodded. "Even from the small interaction I saw I could tell you respected him greatly."

Saber's face softened. "Yes. He taught me much of what I know. He...was like a father figure to me."

"I still haven't seen a vision of all four of you together." Cleo remarked. "What was it like?"

Saber let out a laugh. "It certainly wasn't boring. I can tell you that much."

"Aramis was almost always going on and on about his latest 'womanly conquest'. Porthos was constantly full of energy. Laughing and smiling at just about everything. He also had a tendency to try and dress in the fanciest fashion trends."

Cleo quirked a brow. "Really? He didn't strike me as someone who would care about fashion."

"Oh he was." Saber assured. "He was a regular dandy. Always trying to look his best. I don't think I ever saw mud stains on his boots for more than a day before he had them cleaned. His uniform was also the most well maintained out of any of us."

"I remember a few times Aramis spilled wine on it on purpose. Just to get a rise out of him."

Cleo couldn't help but laugh at that. "What about Athos?"

"Despite appearances he had his fair share of jests. Especially at Aramis's expense. I think he once called him a 'true connoisseur of nuns and married women'."

Cleo nearly cackled holding her stomach. "I like this man already."

Once her laughter died down, Cleo looked back to Saber. "And what about you Saber? What part did you play?"

"Why I was the plucky, starry eyed protagonist of course!" Saber replied. "A dream in my heart and filled with naivety."

Cleo leaned in closer. "And what about the strapping young protagonist's love interest? Or will still keep that a secret?"

Saber moved in closer as well. "I must confess my lady. I have had a few loves in life. One in particular comes to mind."

Cleo swallowed a lump in her throat, heart pounding. "A-and who might that be?"

Saber's hand slid across the bed, inching closer to Cleo's own. Cleo slowly moved her hand to meet it, fingertips brushing against one another. Cleo craned her neck upward, eyes going half lidded. Saber responded in kind, leaning forward to meet her.

The pair were soon mere inches apart. Saber could feel Cleo's breath on her face, and the faint scent of her hair. Cleo felt her heart pounding in her chest, pulse quickening.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded from the door.

"Housekeeping!"

Cleo jumped with a start, pushing Saber away. Saber was forced back, nearly falling out of her chair.

"N-now's not a good time!" Cleo replied. "Please come back later!"

There was silence on the other side of the door for a few moments. The two then heard the distinct sound of footsteps slowly growing quieter. Cleo then let out a sigh of relief, body relaxing.

"Well that certainly killed the mood." Saber sighed under her breath.

"What was that?" Cleo asked.

"Nothing, my lady." Saber replied, standing to her feet. "You just get your rest for now. I'll keep a watch outside for a bit."

"A-alright."

Saber offered a bow before taking her leave. As she closed the door behind her, Cleo held a hand to her heart. She could still feel it pounding. A blush bloomed across her cheeks as she recalled the phantom touch of Saber's fingers against her own just moments ago.

"Damn."

* * *

Finn closed the book in his grip and let out a sigh. He glanced over near the mantlepiece, where the key of Eden rested. It was surrounded by several runes, protecting it from any who would touch it other than Finn himself. The strange golden metal faintly shimmered in the low light, giving off a powerful air of mystery.

The old man reached for his cane and stood from his seat. As he took a step forward, a sharp pain coursed through his body. He grit his teeth, falling to his knees, cane falling from his grasp and clattering to the floor.

Rider heard the commotion from the other room and rushed to investigate. She gasped and quickly rushed to the man's side, dropping to her knees.

"Master!"

"I'm alright." Finn groaned. "I just need a moment."

Rider watched worriedly as he took several moments to gather himself. He then tried to rise under his own power but failed. Rider grabbed his cane from nearby and helped him to his feet, using her own body to help support him.

After several more moments, Finn was able to stand on his own. He let out a heavy sigh, leaning more weight on his cane than usual.

Rider opened her mouth but was cut off before she could speak.

"Don't apologize, lass. I knew the risks of you using your noble phantasm. I'll be fine. This old body of mine just can't handle as much mana usage as it used to."

He moved to the nearby cabinet, reaching for one of the bottles of hard liquor. Rider snapped it shut, giving him a disapproving look.

"If you're going to be recovering, the last thing you need is to be drinking. Why don't you go have some tea and lie down?"

"Are you my nurse now?!" Finn growled. He then let out a sigh. "Fine."

As Finn began to hobble toward his room, Rider suddenly sensed a servant's presence. She moved before her master, summoning her lance. Then in a flash of blue particles, Ruler appeared before the pair.

"There's no need for that." Ruler assured, raising a hand. "We have not yet met in person. I am Ruler. The judge of this war."

Rider scrutinized the hooded man for a moment. She then nodded and lowered her weapon.

"What brings you here?" Finn asked, stepping forward.

"With the last of the trials completed. I've come to lay out the standings as it were." Ruler answered. "You two hold a single key. Alongside, Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker and their respective masters. The only teams who hold two keys, are the Caster and Assassin pairs."

Finn furrowed his brow. "I see. So, with all the trials done. What happens now?"

"In two weeks time, the gate of Eden will appear at an undisclosed location. Whoever holds two keys when the gate appears will be shown the way. Until then, masters and servants are free to act as they see fit. Within the rules of course."

Ruler then offered the pair a quick bow, before vanishing in a flash of blue.

With Ruler out of sight, Finn glanced over at the key of Eden. "If we want to take the prize. We'll have to choose our opponent carefully."

"You have plenty of time to think about that." Rider remarked. "For now, go and get some rest."

Finn let out a begrudging grumble and continued to make his way to his room. As the door closed behind him, Rider's own gaze turned to the key of Eden. The demon king's eyes flashed through her mind, making her hand curl into a tight fist.

 **Author's Notes**

Bit of a shorter one this time. I'd like to thank the latest followers/favoriters of this story. Darthcourt, Anime-Niakz, TanTan92, Ashborn Stellaris, and zenheiser. Thank you all for your support!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:King Of Savagery**

 _Denmark, 542 A.D_

 _Beowulf crested a snowy hill, dressed in his full armor, a thick cloak draped over his shoulders. His breaths came out as thick clouds of water vapor. Above him, the sun was beginning its slow descent toward the wesern horizon. Its light was faded, muddled by the thick grey clouds overhead._

 _Off in the distance, he could see the great mead hall of King Hrothgar., Heorot. Several of Beowulf's men moved up beside him, taking in the scenery._

" _So this is the great Heorot." one remarked._

" _It looks like it's seen better days." added another._

" _Hopefully there's still good mead in its stores." Beowulf laughed. "I'd hate to fight Grendel sober!"_

 _His men laughed alongside him and the group then made their way into town. Several people stared as they passed through the village. More and more coming out to behold the warriors the further they went._

 _Beowulf and his group soon found themselves at the entrance of the great hall. Sitting on the cold stone steps was an old man. His face was weathered with age, thick cloak adding to his already wide frame. A crown sat atop his balding head, still perfectly polished._

 _The old man looked up as Beowulf approached. "Pray tell, who are you strangers?"_

" _I am Beowulf, son of Ecgtheow." Beowulf replied. "My father said you have a monster problem. I've come to slay this beast. To thank you,for helping my father many years ago."_

" _Ecgtheow…" the old man whispered. His eyes then widened, as realization dawned on him. "Ah, Ecgtheow! I remember now! I've heard tell of you, great Beowulf, but I did not know you were the son of an old friend."_

 _He stood to his feet. "I am King Hrothgar, lord of the Danes. What you see before you is my hall of Heorot...or rather what remains of it. For many moons now it has been besieged by a monstrous creature, Grendel."_

 _Beowulf looked to the ruined hall. "Do you know why Grendel attacked in the first place?"_

 _Hrothgar sighed, body seeming to deflate. "The beast always came on the night of a feast. I believe the sound of our merrymaking angered it, and disturbed its slumber. So now the hall sits empty, unused, for fear of Grendel's retribution once more."_

 _Beowulf looked back to the hall. "Then we open up the hall again. If we want to kill Grendel, we need to draw him out."_

" _I have seen this beast first hand, Beowulf." Hrothgar remarked. "It will not be an easy task."_

" _He wouldn't be the first beast I've fought." Beowulf grinned. "I'm eager to see what he's got."_

 _Hrothgar nodded at that. "Very well, I will reopen the hall and we shall have a grand feast, to welcome the great Beowulf."_

 _Beowulf nodded and turned to his men. With a motion of his head he ordered them toward the door. They nodded and moved to remove the large piece of timber holding it shut._

 _As the men worked to open the door, Beowulf turned back to Hrothgar. "So, what else can you tell me about Grendel?"_

" _He is a giant." Hrothgar replied. "As tall as three men. His hide is as thick as armor and no weapon can pierce it."_

" _Does he have any weapons or armor other than his skin?"_

 _Hrothgar shook his head. "No. He is a true beast. Only fighting with claw, fist, and his own bare hide."_

 _Beowulf grinned toothily at that. "Then I'll have to do the same. After all, I want it to be a fair fight."_

* * *

It was just past dawn as Eloise got dressed. Several of her mandragoras moved to carry her things. She offered them a quick thanks and strode out of her room. As she entered the kitchen, she passed by a nearby window, catching something out of the corner of her eye.

Doubling back, she glanced outside, to see Berserker, sitting on the front porch. She stepped outside and moved to greet him. Finding an almost contemplative look on his face.

"Good morning, Berserker." she eventually greeted.

The man turned, seemingly pulled from his thoughtful trance. "Morning."

Eloise took a seat beside him, leaning against a nearby post. She scanned her surrounding garden, as the morning light grew brighter. Its soft golden fingertips brushing against the leaves and blades of grass. Small rainbows formed from the morning dew, glittering across the surrounding area. Like a child's kaleidoscope, that had been made with a little too much green.

"The tree you planted seems to be doing well." Eloise remarked. "It'll grow crooked but I think it will give it character."

Berserker hummed in thought at that, still seeming distracted. The two sat in silence for several moments, with Eloise humming a tune to herself. The girl then suddenly stood to her feet and turned to the man with a smile.

"Wanna help me make breakfast?"

Berserker blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Help me make breakfast." she repeated, now more of a demand than a question. "I could use the extra hands."

"I don't know anything about cooking." Berserker grumbled. "Best I can do is put meat on a stick and put it over a fire."

Eloise grabbed onto Berserkers arm. "Come on then, it's a perfect opportunity to learn!"

The giant man reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled along. As they entered the kitchen, Eloise released him and moved over to the pantry. Hanging from a hook in the pantry door were a pair of aprons. After putting on one herself, she moved behind Berserker, helping him to tie off his own.

"I feel ridiculous." Berserker remarked.

"Well unless you want to get your clothes dirty I suggest you live with it." Eloise replied.

"I don't really care about getting dirty."

"I do. Because who has to clean those clothes? Me."

Berserker rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"First we're gonna try to make something simple. Pancakes." Eloise smiled. She grabbed several ingredients from nearby. "I usually just eyeball the measurements but we'll follow a recipe today, since it's your first time."

Eloise pulled out a slip of paper from a binder nearby. She then handed it off to Berserker, who scanned over the page.

"One...four cup of milk? What the hell is a four cup?"

Eloise held back a laugh. "No silly, one fourth of a cup."

They continued with Eloise carefully explaining the measurements as Berserker poured the ingredients into the bowl. It took most of Berserker's concentration not to be overzealous with his motions. Lest he break something again.

WIth Eloise's careful instruction, soon the pair had an entire batch of batter ready. The griddle on the stovetop sizzled, as Eloise poured a measuring cup of batter onto the metal.

"Now what you're looking for with pancakes is the bubbles." Eloise began. "Once bubbles start to form on the bottom and it starts to solidify that's when you flip it. You have to be careful not to make the griddle too hot though, or the first side will burn before its cooked all the way."

After several moments, Eloise flipped over the cake, to reveal the other side was perfectly golden brown. Once the other side was finished she set it onto a waiting plate.

"Now you try."

Berserker shrugged and tried to emulate Eloise's actions. As he poured the batter it came out lopsided and misshapen. He then waited for the pancake to start bubbling before flipping it over. As he did, he found the other side blackened.

"Its okay." Eloise remarked. "You never get it on your first try."

Berserker continued to help Eloise in her breakfast preparation. After finishing up all the pancakes, Eloise set them in a low oven to keep warm. They then moved on to eggs and bacon, which Berserker seemed to have an easier time with.

"Not that I don't mind helping." Berserker began, turning over a slice of bacon. "But you normally don't need my help with this. Why now?"

Eloise paused mid motion, as she cracked an egg. She tossed the broken shell aside and frowned.

"This war is almost over." she replied. "The next battle could be our last one. I...just wanted to have some more time together I guess."

Berserker rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very awkward. "Geez, I feel like I should say something to like reassure you, but I'm bad at these kinds of things."

Eloise chuckled. "That's okay. I appreciate the thought." She leaned over, looking at the nearby pan. "The bacon is starting to burn."

Berserker suddenly snapped to attention, working quickly to remove the bacon from the pan. Eloise laughed at his antics, smiling brightly. The giant man let out a sigh of relief and smiled along with her.

It didn't take long before the pair sat down to breakfast. For once, Berserker remembered his manners and ate at a normal pace much to Eloise's satisfaction. As the man devoured the last of his meal he looked up to his master.

"We need to decide who we're going up against." he stated. "If we don't make a move in the next two weeks we won't win this war."

Eloise stopped mid bite and frowned. "I know. We have to make the right decision."

"I'd rather not fight Assassin again if I can help it." Berserker remarked.

Eloise nodded in agreement. "He and his master would be too much trouble with just the two of us. And fighting Rio and Archer would leave a sour taste in my mouth after we worked together."

Berserker slammed a fist onto the table. "I say we go after Caster! I want another shot at that bastard. I won't let him get away a second time."

"Caster is probably not the best opponent for us." said Eloise. "A more straightforward opponent like Saber or Rider would be the right choice."

"Caster has to be weakened from that battle in Camelot." Berserker pointed out. "He took way more damage than I did. If we go after him now, he'll be easier to take down."

Eloise pondered for a moment. "You might be right. It took a lot out of him to get that key from Mordred. But, if we're going after him we have to be careful. Attacking a Caster in their own territory is dangerous."

Berserker nodded at this. "Yeah. Who knows what that bastard has set up. But we can take him."

Eloise thought for several moments before nodding. "Alright. You win. We go after Caster and his master."

Berserker grinned. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Aleister rose from his seat and strode through his manor. As he walked, he eventually found himself at the entrance to Caster's workshop. He could feel a dreadful aura emanating from inside. The smell of blood still lingered no matter how much it had been scrubbed away.

After steeling himself, the mage headed down the steps. He could see all of Caster's equipment set up onthe various tables. Several shadows scurried about in the darkness. No doubt the servant's many demon familiars.

As Aleister neared the central chamber he could hear a faint wet noise. Caster stood in the center, his back turned toward the man. Aleister slowly approached, daring to look at Caster's work.

A large operating table, surrounded by an arcane circle. Laying atop the table was the corpse of one of the mage mercenaries. His chest had been sliced open, blood slowly collecting into a bowl on the floor. In Caster's hands was the mage's still beating heart, magical circuits crawling across it surface.

Caster set the organ aside and turned toward his master. The man's face was expressionless as ever. A small splatter of blood decorating his cheek, hands painted with its color.

"Good evening, master." Caster greeted.

"G-good evening Caster." Aleister replied. "I see your hard at work."

"Yes. I have been collecting more materials for my rituals. I'm thankful to the mage association for sending them."

Aleister narrowed his eyes at the corpse. "Did you take care of all of them?"

"Of course, master." Caster bowed. "I left no loose ends, I assure you."

"Good work. Those fools can't hope to touch me with you on my side. Oh, I can't wait to have them groveling at my feet when I finally hold the forbidden fruit in my grasp."

"Of course, master. All will fall before us after that." Caster turned back to the corpse. "Master, I have a proposition."

Aleister quirked a brow. "A proposition?"

"Yes. I am very much aware of your desire to summon a dragon into the modern world. With these new materials. I believe such a thing might be possible."

Aleister's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?! Can you truly summon a true dragon?!"

"Yes, I believe it is possible with my knowledge." Caster answered. "I will make the proper preparations outside. Come and join me along with Vasilias when you are ready. He will be an integral part of the ritual."

"Yes of course! Right away!"

Without another word, Aleister rushed off, his eyes sparkling like a small child's. Aleister, with Vasilas in tow soon headed outside. They strolled into the manor's central courtyard, finding Caster waiting for them.

"Now, the ritual can begin." Caster smiled. "Please, have Vasilias stand in the center of the circle."

"Go on, Vasilas." Aleister encouraged.

Reluctantly, the basilisk complied, strolling into the center of the arcane circle. Caster strode toward him, holding out a hand. With a flash of red, one of the still beating mage hearts appeared inside. He then leaned down offering it to the beast.

Vasilas gave it a few sniffs before capturing it in his jaws. He then scarfed it down hungrily, licking the fresh blood and gore from his jowls. Caste smiled at this and walked back to the circle's perimeter.

Caster poured a goblet of blood onto the circle, watching as it flowed to recreate the magical seal. His tome then appeared in his grip, glowing with power.

"Oh descendant of dragon kind I make this offering. With this power I shape thee. Unlock the power of thy latent blood and awaken to the strength of your ancestors. Become the pinnacle of phantasmals!"

The circle suddenly exploded with red light. Vasilas stiffened, eyes slitting to pinpricks. Magical circuits crawled across their scaled body, glowing with same light as the circle. A loud snapping noise filled the air, as Vasilas suddenly began to grow. With each passing second he gained more mass, limbs growing to match.

His neck extended, face becoming even more draconic. Another loud snap, followed by a wet sound echoed. Wings sprouted from Vasilas's back, their membranes covered in fresh blood and organic slime.

Aleister watched with wide eyed wonderment as the shadow of Vasilias grew larger over him. A thunderous roar then filled the air, echoing across the manor grounds and beyond. Finally, his family's vision had been achieved. The greatest of the phantasmal beasts had been called to the modern age.

A true dragon.

* * *

Eloise rode atop Berserker's shoulder, rushing through the forest. Dappled pools of late afternoon sun covered the ground below. A subtle breeze blew, occasionally rustling the boughs of the trees.

Berserker came to a stop in a large clearing, setting his master down gently. Eloise kneeled down, placing her hand upon the ground. She could feel the connections between the roots of the trees and other plants. Getting a perfect view of her surroundings.

As she took in the details of her surroundings a frown of concern came over her features. Still wearing the same frown, she stood back to her feet. Sensing something was amiss, Berserker approached.

"What's wrong?"

"I was able to get a perfect view of the surrounding forest." she answered. "But...I didn't sense any animals. Not even insects. Something made them leave."

The two continued on cautiously. After a time, they reached the forest's perimeter, spotting Aleister's manor. Berserker narrowed his eyes, smelling the air.

"This place reeks of death." he remarked.

Eloise reached into her satchel, pulling out several seeds. She pressed them into the ground, and placed her hand upon the ground. Magical circuits crawled across the earth, filling it and the seeds it with mana. The seeds then sprouted, several mandrakes popping free from below.

"Spread out." Eloise ordered. "Scout the area."

The plant familiars nodded in reply, before scurrying off. After several moments, Berserker and Eloise followed after them. The two moved toward the manor, both on guard for any incoming attacks.

As they neared the gate, Eloise sensed an incoming message from one of her familiars. She reacted instantly, calling forth a coiling spear of roots to her right. The wooden lance pierced straight through the body of an incoming hellhound. Its body then slowly dissolved into ash and black smoke.

Another pair of hellhounds came rushing in from the pairs other side. As they leapt toward Eloise, Berserker snatched them out of the air with his bare hands. Then with a quick squeeze snapped their necks, turning them to smoke and ash as well.

"Looks like Caster is already welcoming us." Berserker remarked.

"In that case we don't have to be subtle about breaking the bounded field." Eloise replied. "Berserker, break it down."

Berserker cracked his neck. "You got it boss."

With a flash of blue, Berserker summoned his two weapons. Pulling back his club he slammed it into the barrier, creating a giant flash of magical sparks. The wall of force warped beneath Berserker's attack but did not yield.

The man then pulled his weapon back once more, molten cracks forming on its surface. Eloise took several steps back as energy gathered inside of it. With a roar, Berserker swung the energy infused weapon, unleashing a large fiery explosion.

The bounded field shattered beneath the attacks concussive force. Like glass, the energy scattered, before exploding into a cloud of magical particles. Berserker then kicked down the gate, sending the iron construct flying into the manor courtyard.

The pair strode onward, walking side by side. As they moved further in, a pair of pedestals in the courtyard slid open. Two polyhedral gemstones rose up from inside them. The gems glowed, gathering energy, before unleashing a concentrated beam of magical energy.

Spinning his sword, Berserker moved in front of his master. The weapon reflected the energy, sending it flying back to its source. The gemstones then exploded in a large flash of magical energy and flame.

Several more automatic defense mechanisms moved to impede the pair's progress. However with the two working together they were easily able to make their way forward. Leaving a path of destruction in their wake.

"They're gonna have to try better than this." Berserker smiled.

"This is just the warm up Berserker." Eloise stated. "We can't let our guard down."

As if in reply to her words, the door to the manor suddenly swung open. Aleister strode out confidently, Caster following him like a shadow. The mage wore a smug smile, regarding the other pair for a moment.

"I don't think we've had the opportunity to be properly introduced." Aleister began. "I am Aleister Barthelmoi"

"Eloise Viridos." the girl replied, offering a quick bow.

"And this must the great hero Beowulf." Aleister smiled. "I must say, you picked a powerful heroic spirit. I'm impressed."

"I can't say you have the same good taste." Eloise retorted, glancing in Caster's direction.

Aleister ignored her jab. "I'm willing to be generous. I know why you're here. But I would rather not dirty my hands right now. If you simply leave now, I will let bygones be bygones."

"Do you honestly think I'm just going to turn around and leave after coming all this way?" Eloise laughed.

"I had hoped." Aleister shrugged. "Oh well."

The mage's magic crest suddenly shown with power. A faint heat haze began to pour off of his body The grass around him dried up and withered from the intense heat.

"Aspect of Salamandra!"

A burst of flame exploded off of Aleister's body. The flame quickly took on the shape of a serpentine dragon. It let loose a crackling roar and charged toward Eloise, burning everything in its path.

Eloise quickly produced several iron leaves, slamming her hand into the earth. A wall of roots rose up, soon infused with the strength of the iron. The dragon of flame slammed into the wall, creating a burst of fire and sparks.

As the flames passed, the wall of roots was left singed but still intact. Eloise let out a sigh, sweat dripping from her brow from the intense heat.

Berserker rushed in, charging headlong toward Caster. The priest snapped his fingers, several demons appearing in flashes of red. Two of the larger beasts barred Berserker's path, swinging down with their claws.

Using both weapons, Berserker blocked the incoming attacks. The force sent him sliding back, feet digging a pair of trenches into the earth. The two demon's eyes then glowed, unleashing two concentrated beams of purple energy.

Berserker swerved out of their path, and rushed toward the giant's legs. With a pair swings, he sliced one of the demon's legs clean off. Using his hammer to smash in the knee of the other. The creatures toppled, both finished off by a swift swing from Berserker's blade.

The man cut his way through several smaller demons, making a b-line for Caster. From Berserker's right, Aleister's magic crest glowed blue. The moisture around him gathered, forming into a serpent of water. He then sent it slithering forward, crashing into Berserker.

He was barely even slowed by the attack, simply glaring in Aliester's direction. Caster then raised his hand, sending forth a wave of frost. The water covering Berserker's body froze rapidly He gasped and struggled as he was slowly encased in a giant block of ice, before his head too was covered.

"Berserker!" Eloise exclaimed.

Before she could make a move, Aleister sent forth another wave of flame. Iron roots rose to block it, flames scattering in all directions.

Aliester laughed. "I didn't think it would be this easy to take down your servant. How pathetic!"

Eloise furrowed her brow and slammed her hand into the earth. Thorny roots with iron hard spikes sprouted upward, surging toward Aleister. Caster move into his master's path, snapping his fingers.

Two demons appeared, firing off beams of demonic energy at the approaching attack. The wave of thorns was smashed apart before it could reach its target. The demons then locked their gaze onto the young mage, each firing another beam attack.

Eloise rolled out of the beam's path and began to serpentine, dodging them one after the other. She then ducked behind a low wall and placed her hand upon the ground. She called out to her mandrakes, ordering them to converge.

As one of the demon's readied another beam, a small swarm of mandrakes charged toward it. The tiny creatures quickly began to clamber up onto the demon's body, latching on for dear life. Then, behind the wall, Eloise made several signs with her hands.

All of the mandrakes suddenly began to glow, the magical energy inside them increasing. The energy then released, all the creatures exploding in a cascading effect. The demon was engulfed in the explosion, body torn apart by the magical energy, before dissolving away.

As Eloise dodged another beam from the remaining large demon, Caster approached the frozen Berserker. He placed a hand upon the ice, gathering energy in his palm.

Suddenly, the ice began to shudder. Berserker's frozen gaze moved to stare at Caster. A loud snap filled the air, as a giant crack formed in the ice. Another followed and another, before a spiderweb of them covered the surface.

Then, in an explosion of powdered ice, Berserker broke free. Sending large chunks of ice flying in all directions. Berserker then snatched Caster by his collar, gripping tightly, before hurling him away. The man went flying, smashing into the courtyard wall with so much force, the stone shattered beneath him.

Berserker chased after the priest, spinning his sword by its chain. The blade began to glow as it spun, turning blood red.

"Hrunting!" Berserker roared, hurling the sword like a harpoon.

Like a burning comet, the sword flew through the air, hurtling toward Caster. From the cloud of dust around the wall, a giant demonic hand rose up, parting the cloud. The hand opened its palm, meeting the flying blade head on.

An explosion of sparks erupted as they clashed. Berserker pulled his weapon back, catching it midair as he leapt toward Caster with a downward swing. Caster floated off to the right, dodging the double overhead swing. A tremor rumbled through the earth as Berserker landed, weapons smashing into the earth and stonework.

A goblet of blood appeared in Caster's hand. As he poured the liquid onto the ground in front of him, his tome swung open, pages turning on their own. The blood quickly formed into even more demons of all shapes and sizes.

Berserker strode out from the devastation he had wrought. He faced the demons, cracking his neck and hefting his sword over his shoulder.

* * *

Eloise rolled out of the way of another wave of flame. She then hurled a small handful of seeds in Aleister's direction, charging them with mana.

Aleister sent out his serpent of flame toward the incoming seeds. They seemed to react to its approach, suddenly bursting open. A large cloud of pollen erupted from inside, raining down on the mage. Aleister coughed and sneezed, as he was forced to breath in the cloud of spores.

Eloise rushed in, enhancing her staff. With all her strength, she smashed it into Aleister's face like a club. The man went staggering backward, before falling to the ground.

The girl tried to move in for another strike, but Aleister quickly raised his hand. A wall of flame erupted in front of her, barring her path. Eloise leapt back, to avoid the flames as Aleister rose back to his feet.

The man coughed, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. He wore a deep scowl, glaring at the other mage.

"I'm done playing games." he stated. "Now, let me show you my true power. Come, Vasilias!"

Suddenly, the sound of heavy wingbeats filled the air. Eloise froze at the sound, a sense of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. Slowly she looked skyward, to see a giant shadow looming up in the air. Its form momentarily blocked the sun, before beginning its descent toward the earth.

Berserker paused, mid strike, smelling the air. "I'd know that scent anywhere."

The beating of wings grew louder and louder as the shadow landed. Berserker and Eloise both stared in utter awe, its form now looming over the courtyard.

Standing before them was a giant dragon, with bat like wings. Each of its four feet all ended in razor sharp claws. Glittering red scales covered the beasts body, looking as hard as armored plate. Tipping the creatures tail was a deadly stinger, filled to the brim with toxic venom.

The dragon snarled, baring its fangs. Dark purple drool dripped down from its jaws. The grass below was burned away by its acidic touch.

The dragon lifted up one of its claws, bringing it down on Eloise. Berserker broke away from Caster's demons and rushed toward his master. Using both his weapons he blocked the incoming attack. A small shockwave and a flash of sparks erupted as metal clashed against claw.

Berserker grunted with effort, and pushed back against the creatures monstrous strength. After several moments, Berserker won out in the struggle of power. Pushing the dragon's claw back, he leapt up toward the creature's face, smashing his club across the dragon's jaw.

It reeled for a moment, as Berserker landed back to the earth. The beast then bellowed, yellow slitted eye glaring at the man. A mighty rumble then emanated from its chest, slowly building and building.

Berserker eyes widened. "Move!"

Without another word, Berserker scooped up Eloise in his arms and leapt away. A fraction of a second later, the dragon opened its maw wide. A giant jet of purple and red flame erupted from the back of its throat. The ground in front of the beast was melted away, flames drilling through the soil.

When the flames finally dissipated, a giant glowing crater was left in the creatures wake. A sulfurous purple poison pooled at the bottom, bubbling with heat.

Berserker landed atop the manor roof, stilling carrying his master. As he moved to set her down, a trio of smaller flying demon's pursued the pair. Wielding wicked looking weapons they charged toward them, eyes glowing with fiery light.

Quickly, Eloise covered her body in iron bark, enhancing her limbs. She sidestepped one of the demons attacks, smashing its face with her strengthened fist. The creature was knocked from the sky, sent flying by the force of her strike.

Using his iron club like a bat, Berserker swung at the other two incoming demons. The heavy baseball swing struck the pair with a resounding shockwave. Their bodies disintegrated into magical particles, instantly destroyed.

Down below, the dragon's throat rumbled again. Berserker and Eloise sprinted as they heard the incoming attack. The jet of flame was then unleashed, as the pair leapt from the edge of the roof. The blast sailed overhead, burning a hole in the roof and continuing on into the sky.

"Vasilas! Watch where you aim!" Aleister commanded.

Now free from Berserker's pursuit, Caster began to slowly chant. More demon's sprung forth around him, forming from blood offerings and raw magical energy.

Berserker and Eloise ran along the courtyard's outer wall, avoiding another stream of flame. The giant man then rushed toward one of the larger pieces of nearby rubble. Lifting with both hands, he hurled the piece of stone wall toward the dragon with all his strength.

The stone projectile hurtled through the air like a missile, crashing into the dragon's head. It was momentarily stunned by the attack, bits of rubble crashing down to its feet.

A small horde of demons charged past the dragon, rushing through the newly made hole in the wall. Eloise summoned forth a wave of thorns, piercing several of the oncoming creatures. She could not fully stem the tide of their numbers however, and the two soon found themselves surrounded.

Berserker smashed and cut down any demons who drew near. While Eloise kept them at bay with her entangled roots and thorns.

Several demons attacked from above, unleashing jets of demonic flame. Using his body, Berserker shielded his master from the attack. Then, despite his burns, he snatched one of the demon's fallen javelins and hurled into the air, skewering the flying creatures.

The attack had left him wide open, three demon's rushing in. Using their wicked spears, they pierced into Berserker's back. Eloise screamed, as blood dripped from Berserker's mouth.

Berserker's eyes flashed and he spun about, crushing all three demons with one swing. Then almost nonchalantly he pull their weapons free, dropping them to the ground. Eloise stared at Berserker's wounds and moved in to heal him.

"Focus on protecting yourself." Berserker growled, smashing another demon. "I've got this. After all, killing monsters is what I do best."

Eloise had no time to argue as more demons slowly filtered in. Larger beasts joined the footsoldiers, gathering energy for their long range attacks. Despite his injuries, Berserker parried one of the incoming beams, reflecting it back toward his attacker. He then continued to leap into the fray, swinging his weapons in a mad flurry.

Off in the distance, the dragon finally began to recover, shaking its head. More acidic drool seeped from the sides of its mouth. It could hear its master, calling out to it, commanding it to attack. But only one thing was on its mind.

Hunger.

This new form hungered. Demanded more magical energy. It needed more. Its eyes darted to the demons below. Its jaws dripping, the creature leaned down, capturing several smaller demons in one mouth full, swallowing them whole.

More. It needed more. It began to gorge itself on the raw magical energy of all the nearby demons.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Aleister screamed. "Stop that, you stupid lizard! They aren't the enemy!"

His words fell on deaf ears as the beast continued to eat and eat. Swallowing mouthful after mouthful of demon flesh and mana.

Caster suddenly appeared at Aleister's side. "Master, I suggest we move to a safer distance. Things are becoming too chaotic."

;"Very well. But not too far!' Aleister exclaimed. "I want to be able to see the action."

"As you wish." Caster bowed.

With a flash of blue the two teleported outside the courtyard. Positioned on a hill, they watched the proceedings unfold. Even from this distance, Caster continued to direct his demonic force, seeking to overwhelm his enemy.

Berserker and Eloise continued to fight back against the tide of enemies. Dozens of roots rose up around them, spearing and blocking many of the creatures. While Berserker would pick off any that remained, crushing and slashing them with heavy swings.

Berserker's gaze was momentarily pulled from the enemy in front of him, and drawn toward the dragon in the distance. He could see the beast slowly growing larger, as it absorbed more of the demons. Its features too, began to change, taking on an even more hellish appearance.

The man suddenly grabbed his master, picking her up with one arm.

"Make sure to catch yourself." he stated.

Before Eloise could offer any sort of reply, Berserker hurled her away from the battle. The girl went flying into the forest sailing over the trees. Reacting quickly, she summoned a giant flower beneath her. The soft petals cushioned her fall, leaving her dazed but unharmed.

With his master a safe distance away, Berserker turned back to the horde of demons and the slowly growing dragon. He pulled back his club, gathering energy inside of it. The weapon began to whine, cracking from the sheer amount of raw energy inside. Like lava, the energy began to seep out from the cracks, ready to burst free.

"Naegling!" Berserker roared.

With all his strength, Berserker swung his club down. The energy finally released, the weapon exploding with thunderous force. A concussive shockwave erupted from the point of impact, creating a powerful gust of hurricane force wind. At the epicenter of the blast, dozens of demon's were instantly vaporized by the weapon's energy.

As the smoke cleared, Berserker stood in the epicenter of a massive smoking crater. Naegling crumbled in his grip, scattering into glowing spiritrons. Berserker exhaled, gripping onto Hrunting.

The giant lumbering form of the dragon began to approach, its body now engorged with magical energy. Several demons had survived the explosion, Caster directing them to continue their attack. The dragon readied its flames as the demons charged energy for their long range attacks.

With a concussive boom, the dragon unleashed a giant gout of flame. Four beams of demonic purple energy fired alongside it, combining into one attack. Gripping his sword with both hands, Berserker swung at the oncoming attack.

Like a stone splitting a stream, his blade split the attack, sending it diverting in two different directions. Berserker grit his teeth, feet digging into the earth. His sword glowed with heat, straining beneath the power of the attack.

As the attack past, his blade was left a twisted mess of metal. He looked down at the now destroyed weapon and let out a bark of laughter.

From the hill in the distance, Caster watched the battle through his demon's eyes. A small smile crept across his lips.

"It seems Berserker has been completely disarmed."

"Then victory is ours!"Aleister exclaimed.

From the forest, Eloise sprinted back to the manor. Enhancing her limbs she leapt from tree to tree. Soon, she reached the edge of the forest, spotting Berserker in the distance. She could see him standing before the small horde of demons, the remains of his sword held in his grip.

Berserker simply smiled and tossed the sword aside. Suddenly, his body exploded with energy. A murderous red aura poured off of him, his scars glowing with the same color. The air seemed to grow heavier around him, the weight of his power pressing down like a vice.

Caster's eyes widened. "What...is this power?"

Eloise recognized the light as soon as she beheld it. Beowulf's ultimate noble phantasm. Normally sealed away, its power cannot be used. However, with Beowulf's weapons cast aside it can be unleashed.

A noble phantasm that represented a crystallization of Beowulf's raw might. His act of slaying Grendel with his bare hands made into a noble phantasm. A raw, primal power, expressing savage battle in its most pure form. No technique, skill, or strategy can perceive anything about it.

One of the larger demons finally began to approach the now disarmed Berserker. The creature raised its claw, and brought it down with all his might. Then, with the greatest of ease, Beowulf snatched the beasts arm mid swing.

"Let me show you, the root of my conflict!" Berserker roared.

Twisting his wrist, Berserker ripped the demon's arm from its socket. He then pulled back his fist, the aura around him seeming to condense into his fist. The demon barely perceived the punch being thrown, as Berserker's fist smashed into its body.

A giant shockwave exploded through the air as the strike connected. The demon went flying, rocketing through the air like a missile. It smashed through both sides of the courtyard wall, and continued sailing through the air, before exploding into a cloud of magical particles.

"This is Berserker's true power." Eloise whispered. "Grendel...Buster."

Berserker cracked his neck and sprinted forward. Snatching the nearest demon by its face, he slammed it into the earth, crushing its skull. Two more demons rushed in, their weapons caught by Berserker's bare hands. With a flex of his muscles the metal twisted and crumpled like tin their broken weapons, he pulled the demons forward, smashing them into each other.

Up above, the dragon opened its maw, flame gathering in its chest. With an unholy noise, the dragon unleashed its attack on the man below. Berserker quickly held up the two demons in his grip, using them to shield himself from the flames. He then tossed their charred remains aside, charging toward the dragon.

He unleashed a mad flurry of blows, each one erupting with a powerful shockwave. The dragon's claws dug into the earth, its massive bulk slowly pushed back by the onslaught. Pulling back one of its foreclaws, the creature swiped at Berserker from his left.

The man suddenly stopped his string of attacks, catching the incoming swipe with both hands. From behind Berserker, more demons moved in, seeking to take advantage of his open defenses. With a defiant roar, Berserker pushed the claw back, and sent it flying further away with a powerful haymaker.

He then spun about on the incoming demons, swinging wildly with kicks and punches. Each one struck with titanic force, sending the small horde rocketing through the air.

The dragon roared above, craning its neck downward. Its maw open wide, it lunged at Berserker. Catching both the upper and lower jaw, Berserker held them open as he was pushed backward by the dragon's massive girth.

Soon, the dragon swerved, pushing Beserker toward the manor and smashing his back into the wall. Still the man held firm, keeping the dragon's jaws from snapping closed. Then, from the back of the dragon's throat, the sound of rumbling flame could be heard.

Berserker eyes widened as he caught the faint glimpse of flame. Bracing his legs, Berserker jumped to the side of the dragons maw. Then, with all his strength he snapped the jaws shut.

Small jets of flame exploded from the dragon's nostrils, with nowhere left to escape.

The dragon's eyes burned with anger and it shoved Berserker with the full weight of its head.

Berserker went flying back, dashing to the side to avoid a followup claw swipe. He circled around the beast, dodging a stream of intense flame. He then leapt high into the air, landing atop the creature's back.

Clasping both hands together, Berserker pulled back his arms. His scars briefly flashed even brighter as he brought down his two fists like a hammer. A giant concussive shockwave erupted outward, his fist smashing into the middle of the dragon's back.

The dragon howled, Berserker continuing to hammer into him. With another roar, it spread its wings and slowly began to take to the air. Berserker found himself thrown off balance, grabbing onto one of the dragon's spines as it began to ascend.

Caster, Aleister and Eloise watched as the dragon rose up high into the sky. The wind whipped and howled around Berserker as they moved. Within moments they were passing through the clouds, the shining sun framing the dragon's form behind it.

The dragon began to duck and dive through the sky, trying to shake Berserker free. Berserker's grip tightened on the spine in front of him. Keeping one arm wrapped around it, he reached for another of the dragon's nearby spines. With a swift punch he snapped it free, catching it in his grip.

With all his strength he drove the spike deep into the dragon's back, creating another handhold. Using the spike like a climbing pick, Berserker slowly crawled his way toward one of the creatures wings. Each time, the beast roared, strengthening its efforts to break Berserker free, but still he continued onward.

Plunging the spine into the beasts flesh one last time, Berserker reached for the creatures right wing. Getting a firm hold, he braced himself, pulling back on the giant appendage with both arms.

Beneath him the dragon howled, trying desperately to stay aloft with just one wing. Berserkers fingers dug into the creatures flesh, a primal roar unleashed from his throat. The dragon then began to plummet, falling from the sky like a stone.

Turning in the air, the dragon angled its tail upward, poising it to strike. Berserker sensed the incoming attack. Still keeping his hold on the dragon's wing, swayed to the side to avoid. The movement allowed Berserker to avoid the tip being plunged into his back, however, the stinger still struck home, sinking into the man's shoulder.

Dark purple, branching patterns began to crawl across his skin as the venom began to course through him. He roared, a white hot pain traveling through his very veins. Still shouting, his aura intensified, muscles growing. The raw power wrenched the stinger free, and Berserker tightened his grip on the dragon's wing.

The dragon poised its tail for another attack but soon sensed the rapid approaching ground. Within seconds, the dragon crashed into the earth like a meteor. A gigantic cloud of dust and debris erupted from the impact zone. Powerful tremors rippled through the earth, nearly knocking Aleister and Eloise off their feet.

In the chaos and dust, Berserker bared down on the fallen dragon. Blow after blow fell on its armored hide. Flesh was torn, armored scales broken and bones cracked. The king of savagery showed no mercy.

The dragon too fought desperately, biting and clawing at the smaller man. Each time its head approached, it was knocked aside with a wild swing. Its claws fared no better, one of them was even ripped free and plunged into its chest.

Thick black blood was splattered across Berserkers body. His eyes shone a bright red, glowing with primal fury. Then, with one final cry, he pulled back his fist once more. Energy gathered inside, exploding from his fist. As he unleashed the last blow, a burst of red energy erupted around him, parting the cloud of dust.

The energy exploded into the dragon's insides, destroying it from within. Its organs were shredded, muscles ripped asunder. It let loose one final gasp, before falling limp, its eyes glazing over.

Berserker huffed, pulling his bloody fist free from the dragon's broken body. Slowly he rose to his feet, and dropped down to the ground.

"The dragons...taken care of." Berserker said, communicating directly with his master.

"Are you alright?" Eloise asked. "I'll head over and heal you."

"No. You don't wanna see this." Berserker replied. "Heh, looks like I'm getting done in the same way I did last time."

"Berserker what are you…"

"Sorry, master." Berserker sighed. "The poison is already starting to take effect. Don't think I've got much time left."

Berserker staggered, dropping to his knees. He coughed, thick globs of blackened blood pouring from his mouth. His fingers dug into the earth, his body screaming in pain.

"Get out of here...master."

"I won't leave you! Berserker I-"

"JUST GO!"

Eloise was given pause her body freezing in place. She heard Berserker cough, sensing his pain.

Wiping blood from his lip, Berserker sighed. "I don't want you to die, trying to save a dead man. Just go."

Eloise clapped a hand over her mouth, holding back a sob. Tears ringed her eyes, threatening to flow at any moment. Her body shuddered, twitching with barely contained sadness. Then, biting down on her lower lip, she sniffled and took off in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry...Berserker… No, Beowulf. Goodbye…"

Berserker smiled softly, eyes closing shut. The branching patterns of the venom continue to crawl across his body, slowly flooding his entire bloodstream. For a moment, the king of savagery felt the cold winds of his homeland wash over him. His body drawn back to his final moments, lying in the snow, his paige crying over his dying form.

"Huh, never thought death could feel...nostalgic."

Caster and Aleister cautiously approached the fallen Berserker, his body hunched over and still. The servant regarded him carefully, looking over his wounds.

"The venom will take him soon." Caster remarked. "He was a tenacious one, to be sure."

Aleister glanced at the fallen dragon with a sense of regret.

"What a waste. Oh well. With her defenseless, we should hunt down the master."

Berserker's eye suddenly flashed a deep red. With surprising speed he rose up, charging toward Aleister with an outstretched hand. Then, with a loud crackling noise, several spires of ice rose up from the ground, skewering through the man's arm and torso. His body then went limp, slowly dissolving into spiritrons.

"Farewell, king of savagery." Caster said.

Aleister let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Caster."

"Come master, the girl is no longer a threat." Caster stated. "We should focus on re-establishing our defenses."

"Y-yes, of course!"

Aleister spared one last glance at the fallen dragon, and followed after Caster.

Author's Notes

Sorry this one took so long to come out. Also I had some issues uploading this the first time and had to retry multiple times. So if that caused any major hiccups please let me know. Anyway, I'd like to thank the newest followers/favoriters of this story Gilgamesh50, and Fireday22 Thank you for your suport!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: War Demon and Demon King

Japan, 1615 A.D.

It had been many years since the Sanada clan's surrender to Nobunaga. With the incident at honnouji, and Nobunaga's demise, the Sanada escaped, moving to serve under different clans. They were lost, unable to truly establish themselves on their own. Eventually, they would find themselves serving under one of Nobunaga's previous vassals, Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

Yukimura, now head of the clan, took it silently, in stride. Yet, a deep bitterness still lingered in her heart.

She rode at the head of her force, her horses hooves thundering beneath her. She and her troops rushed toward Osaka castle. The army had just returned from a battle with the forces of Date Masamune and his troops. After the battle she had heard word that the larger Tokugawa force was making a move toward the castle.

Through winter and summer, the Tokugawa had tried to take the castle. However, Yukimura's forces had held them at bay each time. A brief peace had been arranged after the last siege, but it did not last. The Tokugawa were set on taking the castle by any means.

As the army crested a hill, they spotted the castle in the distance. Down below they could see the Tokugawa forces. They were beginning to move into formation, preparing for the siege to come.

Yukimura's son, Daisuke, sidled up beside his mother. He looked down at the gathering force and turned to her expectantly.

"They have us outnumbered." Daisuke remarked. "What should we do?"

"We strike now." Yukimura replied. "While they are unawares. If we can break their formation and cause enough chaos we can even the playing field."

Daisuke nodded resolutely and rushed off to spread the word. Within moments, Yukimura drew her katana raising it above her head. She then let out a blood curdling battlecry and charged.

Her forces followed, sweeping over the valley below. Like a tide they covered the green pastures, the sound of thundering footfalls and hooves echoing through the air.

One of the Tokugawa scouts spotted the approaching force. A commander roared, ordering everyone into defensive position. The army began to scramble, moving out of their current formation.

Yukimura's force was on them within moments. Her lance skewered a pair of soldiers on the frontline. While her steed, trampled past several others. The tide of her force smashed onto the shore that was the Tokugawa army, shattering through the frontline easily.

More and more of Yukimura's force streamed in. Just as she had predicted, the Tokugawa force was completely unprepared for an attack on their flank. They were momentarily thrown into chaos, struggling to defend.

In that chaos, Yukimura and her soldiers thrived.

She pulled her spear free from a soldier, spinning it about to behead another. Her horse rose up, bringing down its hooves on the two men in front of her. Nearby, her son, cut down a trio of soldiers with his blade. Then from Yukimura's backline her archers fired.

The arrows sailed overhead, plummeting down into the bulk of the Tokugawa force. Several lines of soldiers fellt, pierced by the volley of projectiles.

Like a wedge, Yukimura's troops sliced through the the tokgugawa force. All fighting tooth and nail, with everything they had.

As the right flank of the Tokugawa crumbled beneath the assault, Tokugawa Ieyasu himself made his move. He commanded the forces left flank. With several shouts he ordered his personal contigent of troops to aid the other flank.

Yukimura saw an oppurtunity as they approached. Breaking through the center line, she engaged the central troop formation. The Tokugawa were beginning their true counterattack, formations now fully in position to fight Yukimura's force.

Doing so had left their left flank completely open however. A chance Yukimura intended to capatlize on.

She turned to her son, shouting above the battle din. "Send word to Lord Hideyori! Have him rally the forces at the castle! Lead a charge and break through their exposed flank!"

"What about you mother?!" Daisuke replied.

Yukimura speared a nearby soldier. "We will hold them here! If we act now, victory may be ours!"

Daisuke nodded and took off, charging through the chaos of battle. Yukimura watched him go for several moments, before charging back into the fray.

With spear in hand she skewered dozens of Tokugawa soldiers. Their corpses littered the ground beneath her, their blood soaking into the soil.

As she crashed into a small grouping of soldiers, she heard the whistle of incoming arrows. Drawing her katana she sliced one of the projectiles clean out of the air. Two more however, pierced into her horses side.

The beast reared up, crying in pain. Reacting quickly, Yukimura freed herself from the stirups. She then rolled to the ground as her horse fell.

The nearby Tokugawa were on her in moments, their weapons striking at her fallen form. Snatching a handful of earth, she hurled it toward three of the soldiers. One screamed, momentarily blinded. She then rolled, dodging the the spears of the remaining two.

She then leapt to her feet, beheading the duo with her katana. The blinded soldier then recovered, rushing in with their spear. Yukimura swerved out of their path, and circled behind them. With a deft move, she cut them down with spear and katana in hand.

Blood and gore splattered onto her face, further staining her already red armor. She let loose an inhuman howl, and charge headlong into the fray. Like a mad beast, she pierced, sliced and gutted any enemy in her path. More blood flowed, staining her hands with deep crimson.

A musket shot rang out suddenly, striking her shoulder. She cried out in pain, her sword falling from her grasp. Three soldiers charged in, as she crumpled.

Her muscles strained, gritting her teeth as she forced herself to stay upright. She then spun on the incoming soldiers, gripping her spear in her uninjured arm. Her blood stained visage, and look of pure fury, gave them pause.

That moment was all she needed. She charged forward, thrusting with every ounce of strength her body could muster. With a sickening 'shunk' the blade tip pierced through all three soldiers, skewering them through their stomachs.

Yukimura huffed, releasing the grip on her spear. Out of the corner of her vision, she spotted the gunner who had injured her shoulder. He was scrambling to toss his musket aside, and draw his side arm.

The woman howled, snatching up a broken spear tip from nearby. Using it like a javelin she hurled it forward. The gunner let out one last gurgling cry, as the spear tip pierced through his throat.

With a heavy sigh, Yukimura's body sagged. Around her, the chaos of battle raged. The ringing of steel against steel and the deaththroes of dozens of soldiers filled the air.

Slowly, she dragged herself over to her fallen horse. After offering the beast a quick prayer of thanks, she plopped onto the ground, leaning against the creatures form. Her breathing was ragged, dirt and blood smearing her features.

With her uninjured arm, she reached up, pulling out her necklace of coins. Gripping it tightly, she stared up at the sky. Up above, she could already see the crows gathering for the feast that was surely to come.

Some distance away, a lone Tokugawa samurai cut his way through the battlefield. Several Sanada warriors fell to his blade. His gaze was then drawn to a pile of corpses nearby. He spotted Yukimura, resting against her fallen horse, recognizing her as one of the leaders of the enemy force.

With a grim expression, the Tokugawa samurai moved toward Yukimura.

"You are Yukimura Sanada, are you not?!" the samurai roared.

Yukimura's eyes turned from the sky, meeting the gaze of the lone samurai.

"If you are, then I, Nishio Nizaemon, challenge you to a duel!"

Yukimura let out a laugh, and tried to stand. Her legs refused to respond and she collapsed back to the ground. Then, with a sigh, she unclasped her helmet, dropping it onto the ground. Reaching over in the bloodstained earth, she grabbed a fallen spear, holding out in front of her as best as she could muster.

"I am indeed Yukimura Sanada!" she answered. "Come, Nishio Nizaemon! As long as there is breath in this body, I will accept any challenge!"

Nishio's brow furrowed, grip tightening on his blade. Then, without another moment's hesitation, he charged toward the fallen Yukimura.

The 'duel' was over in an instant. Nishio's blade pieced straight into Yukimura's heart. With the last of her strength Yukimura had thrust the spear in her grip. It narrowly missed Nishio's own heart. The man's only saving grace was that the spear had been snapped in two, its reach too short to pierce him.

The broken weapon fell from Yukimura's grasp, blood dripping from her mouth. She coughed, and offered Nishio a smile.

"Well...fought."

Her body then went limp, eyes dead and listless.

Nishio sighed and looked down at the broken spear. Knowing that his life was only spared by a stroke of pure luck.

"Well fought, Yukimura Sanada." he remarked, offering the fallen warrior a bow.

* * *

Finn looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him with a deep frown. He tapped his pen, brow furrowed. After reading the paragraph several times, he let out a scoff, before crumpling up the paper and tossing it aside. The ball of paper joined several others in the bin nearby. Many of them stained with errant marks of ink.

The old man then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He reached over for a small box nearby. Slipping it open, he found several cigars and matches inside. Snapping off the tip of one, he slowly lit it up, taking a long drag, and letting out a thick cloud of tabacco smoke.

"Master?"

Finn turned, finding Rider standing in the doorway.

"Morning, Lass."

"Are you sure you should be smoking, so soon after recovering?" she asked.

"I already took your advice about rest and all that!" Finn complained. "Just let an old man enjoy a smoke, would ya?"

"Fine." Rider relented. She looked past the old man, and toward the piles of scrap paper. "Are you working on something?"

Finn let out a long puff of smoke. "Just a letter."

"To your children?" Rider surmised.

The old man frowned, taking another drag of his cigar.

"Sorry that was-"

"Don't worry about it, lass." Finn interjected. "Ya hit the nail right on the head."

"I guess you're having trouble finding the right words then?"

"Aye. I was never good at this sort of thing."

Rider pondered for a moment. "You shouldn't overthink it. Just...say what comes to mind. If you try too hard, you'll never finish it."

"I've been questioning if I want to finish it all." Finn sighed, leaning back in his chair. "What can I even say to them now? Its been so long."

Rider nodded in understanding. "I would struggle to think of what I would say to my children if I saw them again as well."

Finn simply nodded at that. A moment of silence then past between the pair before Rider spoke again.

"Master...may I make a request?"

"What is it, lass?"

Rider sighed and answered. "I know this is selfish of me. But...I wish to challenge Archer for their key. If we have to fight one of the remaining servants before the gate appears, I want it to be her."

Another cloud of smoke billowed from Finn's mouth. "So, you want to settle things? What exactly are you hoping to prove?"

Rider stiffened at the question. "I...I'm not sure. I just-" She trailed off, unable to find the words.

"I understand, lass. There's only one way for you to find out what your heart wants. And thats to face your own demons head on." He sighed heavily. "Maybe I should take my own advice to heart."

Rider dropped to her knees, offering a deep bow. "Thank you, master. I know you don't like me prostrating myself like this. But please, allow me to offer my gratitude in my own way."

"You're welcome, lass." The old man stood from his seat. "I'll go ahead and make the preparations."

* * *

Japan, 1582 A.D.

Nobunaga sat alone in the teahouse. Methodically, she poured the boiling water over the leaves, allowing them to steep. Each motion was precise, and meaningful. The tea ceremony brought the woman a moment of tranquility, rarely afforded to her.

When the brew was finally done, she poured herself a fresh cup. After taking in a long whiff of the drink, she sipped at it softly. A sigh of satisfaction crossed her lips as the warm liquid traveled down her throat.

Outside, the crickets and other night creatures were stirring. Their methodical song echoed into the dark night. The moon slowly rose into the sky. Soft gray clouds dotted the night, partially obcsuring its silver glow.

Several of Nobunaga's guard were outside as well. Keeping an eye out for any enemy attack. There were only thirty. A small contingent. Nobunaga hoped to meet up with a larger force, where she would command the next step in her military campaign.

As Nobunaga drained her cup dry, there was an incessant knock. The doors then slid open, one of her paiges rushing through. He dropped to his knees, bowing before Nobunaga.

"Nobunaga-sama, we're under attack!"

Nobunaga rose from her seat. "From who?!"

The paige hesitated for a moment before answering. "Its...Mitsuhide, my lord. He has brought a small contingent of troops. We're readying our defense to fend them of but...we cannot hope to defeat an entire army."

"Mitsuhide..." Nobunaga sighed. "I see. All routes of escape are cut off I assume?"

"We're completely surrounded, my lord."

Nobunaga looked thoughtful for a moment. In the distance, she began to make out the distinct thunder of marching footsteps. Her men were scrambling outside, struggling to think of a course of action.

"My lord, your orders."

Nobunaga was snapped from her thoughts. She then let out a heavy sigh.

"Set the temple ablaze." she stated resolutely.

"W-what?!"

"If this really is my end, then so be it." she replied. "But, I will not give Mitsuhide the satisfaction of taking my head."

The paige paused but nodded all the same. "It will be done, my lord."

As the paige moved to the door, Nobunaga called out to him one last time.

"Do not let them in. "

"Mitsuhide will have no trophy today, my lord, I swear it."

Nobunaga nodded and the paige took his leave.

The woman sat in silence for a few moments, before reaching back over to her warm tea. Mimicking the same motions from earlier, she poured herself another cup. Outside, she could hear her men lighting fresh torches. The sound of oil, splattering onto wood soon followed.

Nobunaga sipped at her drink

The sound of crackling flame came moments later. Quickly the air grew hot, as the outside of the temple was set ablaze. Turning the inside into an oven.

Another sip.

Flames spread, slowly creeping along the floor and wooden pillars. Nobunaga was bathed in the reddish orange glow of the firelight. She coughed, the smoke beginning to get to her.

Red embers floated through the air. Drifting like fine snow. The flames around her grew into a roaring inferno, engulfing most of the room.

With one last sip, the cup was empty.

"I suppose, it couldn't be helped." she smiled.

Still smiling, Nobunaga was engulfed by flames. With a creaking noise, the rafter's above gave way. The entire building began to collapse soon after, transforming into a giant roaring pyre.

The final resting place of the demon king.

* * *

Rio stepped out of her room with a long yawn. She headed for the kitchen, and opened the fridge, grabbing some leftover rice and eggs. After several minutes she entered the living room a steaming plate of egg fried rice in hand.

She found Archer laying in front of the tv. A pair of empty noodle cups and half empty ramune sat nearby.

"Have you been up all night?" Rio asked, taking a seat.

"Its not like I need to sleep." Archer replied.

"I mean thats true." Rio admitted. "But shouldn't you be in spirit form? You need to conserve your strength."

"I did, don't worry about it."

Rio sighed in resignation, and took a bite of her meal.

There was a long silence between the pair, both simply watching the screen before them. After several minutes, Archer rose from her seated position.

"You've got something on your mind?"

Rio's eyes snapped up. "What?"

"Don't play dumb." Archer replied, rolling her eyes. "Its so obvious when you have something you want to say. So, go ahead and say it."

Rio sighed, swallowing a mouthful of food. She pondered for a moment, trying to find the best words to broach the subject.

"I saw...the incident at honouji."

"Is that all?" Archer asked quirking a brow.

"What do you mean, 'is that all'?!" Rio exclaimed. "You died so horribly..."

"I chose how my life was ended." Archer replied. "Very few in this world are afforded that luxury. "

"Don't you have you any regrets about it?" Rio asked. "Wouldn't you try to change it if you could?"

Archer let out a long sigh. "Worrying about such things is foolish. I made my choices in life and I live with the consequences. Trying to think about what I would have done differently is a waste of time."

She paused, taking a long swig from her soda. "Mitsuhide's betrayal happened. There"s nothing more to it. It couldn't be helped. I hope he enjoyed his victory."

"Well...if he did, it wasn't for very long." Rio replied.

Archer quirked a brow. "What?"

"Well, after his betrayal, Toyotom Hideyoshi lead a force to take revenge for his fallen lord." Rio answered. "Mitsuhide was in office for less than two weeks before Hideyoshi's forces arrived. From then on, Mitsuhide was known as 'the thirteen day shogun'."

Archer sputtered, suddenly bursting into laughter. She dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach. Tears ringed her eyes as she cackled and howled, sides aching from her outburst.

After several moments, she finally rose back up, wiping her eyes.

"Oooh. I wish-haha-I could have been there for that. Haha! That fool was so eager to finally kill me that he didn't even plan one step ahead! Hahaha!"

Rio found Archer's laughter infectious, and soon chuckled along with her.

Suddenly the pair were interrupted by a knock at the door. Archer tensed as Rio moved to answer. As she opened the door, she found a letter, lying in front of the door. She took a moment to look down the hall in either direction.

After spotting no one, she retrieved the letter, and closed the door behind her. Archer watched her with a curious gaze as she opened the letter and read over its contents. Rio's eyes then slowly widened.

"What is it?" Archer questioned.

"Its a formal challenge." Rio answered. "From Rider, and her master. Whoever wins receives the other's key."

"Oh? Interesting." Archer smiled. "Then lets accept. We need to make a move sooner or later. And now an opportunity has fallen into our lap.

Archer then stood to her feet. "Besides, I'm excited to face off against that samurai once more."

* * *

The next day, Archer and Rio awoke early in the morning, boarding one of the cities many trains. It was a long ride as the pair slowly drifted past the city limits. The tall buildings and crowded streets gave way to long stretches of forests and greenery.

Less and less signs of civilization were evident as the train traveled. Rice paddies and dirt paths were soon commonplace. After nearly four hours, they arrived at their destination, an old station situated in the mountains.

From there. the two followed the many footpaths, heading into the wilderness proper. The sun was beginning to reach its peak as the pair ascended the mountainous region. Thick roots spread out from the sides of the path, slowly crawling across the ancient stone steps.

Eventually, they found themselves at an old temple. Near the entrance was a large buddha of bronze. It was weathered with age, green with patina from the years of open air and rain. Bits of moss were beginning to gather around its stone pedestal. Despite its age however, the buddha's face remained stalwart, and unmoving, unfazed by the passage of ages.

Sitting before the buddha, was Rider, eyes closed in reflection. Her spear and sword lay nearby, her hands pressed together in prayer. Standing not far off was Finn, smoking his pipe. His gaze turned as Rio and Archer approached.

Rider's eyes quickly snapped open, and she stood to her feet, facing the pair. She glared at Archer, who simply returned the gesture.

A tense silence hung in the air. A subtle breeze blew in from the west, rustling fallen leaves and a set of bamboo chimes.

"So, this is the spot you decided to pick?" Archer asked, looking at temple grounds.

"It was not my first choice." Rider replied. "If Osaka castle were not within a city, I would rather settle this there."

"I see." Archer nodded. "That place must hold meaning to you then, mysterious samurai. Tell me, was it your birth place? Or perhaps where I wronged you?"

"It was where I met my end." Rider growled. "And this place shall be where you meet yours again, Nobunaga."

As Archer, and Rider continued to stare each other down, Rio's brow furrowed. She looked Rider over, noting her red armor and spear. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Osaka castle..." she whispered. Her eyes then widened as realization dawned on her.

"Sanada-maru! The earthen fort attached to Osaka castle! Archer, that woman, is Yukimura Sanada!"

Archer glanced back at her. "Sanada?" She grinned. "Oooh. I see now. So, that's your business with me. I 'disgraced' the name of the Sanada, is that it?"

Rider bristled with anger, her gaze hardening. In that moment, a flash of memory passed through Archer's mind. She had seen that defiant look before.

"You...the Sanada brat..."

Archer's grinned widened and she burst into laughter. Her voice echoed through the air, as she cackled.

"To think...I would ever get to see that brat take their revenge." she sighed. "Fate really is funny sometimes."

"Arashi!" Rider exclaimed.

In a flash of blue light, her steed appeared, letting out a loud whinny. She leapt into the saddle, spinning her spear. The tip of the blade ignited with searing flame and Rider charged headlong toward Archer.

Archer summoned forth a line of muskets, all opening fire on the approaching Rider. The samurai serpentined, dodging and swerving to avoid the barrage. She continued to close the distance, as Archer summoned more firearms to slow her approach.

From the sidelines, Rio gathered shimmering light in the palm of her hand. Finn rushed toward her, tracing the ground with a glowing rune. Before Rio could release the growing ball of light, iron chains rose up from the rune, coiling around Rio's arm.

Archer called out to her, her onslaught slowing. The opening was all Rider needed to close the distance. With flaming spear in hand, she charged, thrusting downward at her enemy. Reacting quickly, Archer drew her katana, raising it to block.

She slid back across the old stone beneath her. The force of Rider's charge pushing her several feet. Embers and sparks exploded from the tip of Rider's spear, as the weapons impacted.

As the two clashed, Rio struggled against her new bonds. Finn moved in on her, his cane igniting with magical circuits. Rio quickly dropped down, ducking under his swing. The ends of her fingers then glowed, each one tipped with a bolt of magical energy.

They fired, slicing through the chains holding her fast. She only had a brief moment to untangle the remains of the chains, before Finn was on her again. She ducked and swayed awkwardly, doing her best to avoid his enhanced swings.

Slowly she was pushed toward the nearby forest. Soon, her back was pressed against the bark of a tree. Now momentarily cornered, Finn came swinging in once more. Rio rolled to the side, avoiding the strike. It smashed into the tree behind her, wood cracking beneath the force.

As Rio regained her footing, she fired a quick barrage of light arrows. Finn ducked into the forest, taking cover in the brush. The projectiles whizzed by, slicing and burning through anything in their path.

Several more shots rang out, as Archer unleashed a volley of shots down at Rider. Spinning her spear, she blocked the incoming attack. Her entire spear was then wreathed in flames before she hurled it like a javelin. It rocketed toward Archer, leaving a fiery contrail in its wake.

Archer summoned forth her skeletal shadow, knocking the spear aside with its giant katana. Rider then charged, drawing her own sword, and wreathing it in flames as well. She bobbed and weaved, dodging several more shots from Archer.

As she neared, she leapt from atop her horse, coming down on Archer with an overhead swing. The skeletal shadow raised its own blade in response, the two weapons impacting with concussive force. After a brief struggle, the skeletal creature sent Rider flying back through the air.

Archer let out a bark of laughter. "Tell me, Sanada, what do you hope to gain from all this?"

Rider narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I've been dead for several centuries." Archer remarked. "The time of the warring states has long past. Killing me again won't bring back your family's honor, or repair your so called pride. So, why all this effort?"

Rider's muscles tensed. "Shut up."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Archer smiled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

A fiery aura suddenly exploded off of Rider's body. Her sword glowed like molten steel, as her eyes shifted to an amber color, pupils slitted

"I bear this title, My passion and anger given form! Senso No Oni: War Demon's Mantle!"

Rider suddenly began to transform, taking on her demonic appearance, her steed vanishing. Horns and claws sprouted, teeth shifting into sharp fangs. Spiraling, flame like patterns spread from her hands and up her arms. As her hair morphed into a mane of fiery energy, she dashed toward Archer.

Archer's eyes widened, caught off guard by Rider's sudden increase in speed. Her skeletal aura met the oncoming warrior once more, their blades clashing. Rider let out a primal howl, pushing back against the beast with all her strength.

As she struggled, Archer summoned a trio of muskets, opening fire. Rider knocked the skeleton's weapons aside, swerving to avoid Archer's barrage. She then swerved, flanking Archer.

Before the other servant could put up another defense, Rider struck out with a powerful kick. It was propelled forward by Rider's fiery aura, increasing it's speed and power. A small shockwave exploded through the air as it impacted.

Archer coughed, and went rocketing through the air from the force. Her body smashed through several trees sending them toppling down. She then crashed into a large boulder, coming to a dead stop, and cracking the hard stone.

"Archer!" Rio exclaimed.

She moved to help her fallen comrade, but was quickly beset by Finn. Several more chains rose up from the ground, grasping at her legs. Rio rolled out of the way, firing another barrage of light arrows.

'I'm afraid I can't let ya interfere, lass!" Finn exclaimed, ducking for cover. "This is their fight!"

"I'll interfere as much as I want!" Rio shouted.

She gathered a ball of light in her palm, sending it flying toward Finn. She let it pass by his tree cover, before letting it explode in a bright flash. Finn shouted in pain, unable to cover his eyes in time.

Moving quickly, Rio reached into her pocket, pulling out a small bronze disk. She placed it on the ground, drawing several arcane sigils around it. She then placed her hand on the metal's surface, chanting softly.

"A luminous crown. Twelve pillars of gold. Disk of heaven. Cage of the forge. Sol Invictus!"

From each of the arcane seals a rod of light slowly arose. It glowed like molten gold, creating a corona of shining light. Slowly, the pillars rose into the sky, solidifying into hardened bronze and gold stakes. Each one marked with the kanji for sun and heaven.

Rio clapped her hands together, and the golden pillar's resonated in response. They then rose up high into the air, turning to aim at Rider. With a motion of her hand, Rio sent the golden stakes flying toward Rider.

Rider sensed the incoming movement, and swerved to avoid the first pillar. It plunged deep into the earth, letting out a metallic chime. Another two pillars came crashing in behind Rider. They resonated as well, the sound combining with the chime of the first pillar.

The pillars followed after Rider as she swerved and dodged. Each time one of the pillars struck the earth, the chiming noise grew even louder. When the last of the golden rods sunk into the earth, Rider found herself surrounded on all sides.

Clapping her hands twice, magical circuits crawled across Rio's arms. Suddenly, all of the pillar's resonated, creating a deafening noise within the confines of the circle. Rider howled in pain, her mind assaulted by the resonating cacophony. Her hands clapped over her ears, desperately trying to block out any of the the noise, but to little avail.

Archer let out a groan, rising to her feet. As she regained herself, she looked to the golden prison surrounding Rider. Her eyes then glanced over to Rio, face deep in concentration.

"Archer, are you alright?" Rio shouted, face beginning to bead with sweat.

"Fine!" Archer replied. "Just hold her there!"

Archer charged toward the golden pillars and summoned a trio of muskets. She then opened fire on the incapacitated Rider. Despite the pain, fire ignited at Rider's feet, pushing her backward. The move was sluggish but allowed her to narrowly avoid the barrage.

"Hold still!" Archer roared.

Another volley was fired, grazing Rider's shoulder but still no direct hit. Clapping her hands together, Rio unleashed another wave of resonant sound. Hoping the opening would allow Archer to finally finish the job.

From behind Rio, Finn blinked, his vision returning. Quickly he assessed the situation before him. A quintet of muskets surrounded Archer, all of them trained on her target. Rider was dropped to her knees by the new wave of sound.

Finn raised his hand, command seal glowing. "Rider, with this command spell, I order you to my side!"

Suddenly, Rider was engulfed in blue light. Archer's weapons fired, bullets streaking through the air. Then with a violent flash, Rider vanished, the bullets continuing on their course.

With another flash, Rider appeared at Finn's side. Her vision was blurry, ears still ringing. With a groan, she stood back to her feet, trying to shake off her dizziness. Rio let out a deep exhalation, hands unclasping. With her concentration broken, the twelve golden pillars vanished.

"Damnit it all." Archer growled under her breath.

Rider clutched her head, her burning eyes locking onto Archer. Finn took several steps back, as she began to bristle with fury. Her mane of flame exploded, creating a small ring of fire around her form. Then in a flash of embers, her katana and spear appeared in her grip.

Without another thought, Rider dashed toward Archer at full speed, leaving a trail of flame in her wake. Archer summoned forth her skeletal shadow, two katana's appearing in its grip. Like a missile, Rider crashed into the shadow, their weapons clashing.

A roaring storm of hurricane force wind exploded from the clash, making the nearby trees groan and creak. Rio and Finn braced themselves against some of the nearby boulders, lest they be blown off their feet by its force.

This time, the clash ended in a stalemate, with both Archer and Rider sliding back several feet. Archer commanded her aura to strike again, and Rider met its attacks once more. They exchanged several blows, each one creating a small shockwave and explosion of searing flame.

It was a furious exchange. Rider was driven into a mad frenzy, using every ounce of her strength to break through to her target. Archer focused on commanding her shadow, putting all of her efforts to defending against the onslaught, searching for an opening to counterattack.

Unable to move from their cover, Rio and Finn were forced to watch on without interference.

The ring of steel and thunderous clash of weapons slowly deafened as Rider continued. She could feel her features growing more demonic as she fought. Her fury, and drive fueling her inner flame. Her gaze never seemed to leave Archer, intent on shredding her apart.

As the exchange of blows continued, words and thoughts echoed through Rider's mind.

 _"So, you want to settle things? What exactly are you hoping to prove?"_

 _"Tell me, Sanada, what do you hope to gain from all this?"_

Despite Archer's words holding a venomous sting, they were no different than Finn's question. What was all this for? She could have easily gone up against another servant if one of the keys was what she sought. This was entirely personal. But was the end goal?

Even now, in the thick of battle. Facing down the enemy she so hated. She could not find the answer. And yet still, her heart and soul screamed to fight. Perhaps there was nothing to be gained at all aside from Rider's own satisfaction.

Perhaps...some kind of closure? She couldn't be sure.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the skeletal shadow raised both its weapons. Crossing her spear and katana, Rider readied herself as the shadow came down with a double overhead swing. Another gust of hurricane force wind erupted outward as they impacted against one another. Rider felt the earth crack beneath her, small craters forming around her feet.

She howled, an eruption of flame rising from her body. Her mane of fire grew, creating a powerful jet of flame. It propelled her, aiding her against the shadow's attack. The ground beneath her began to glow with heat, nearby grass quickly turning into piles of ash.

With one final roar, she won out, and the shadow was blasted back. Archer growled, nearly knocked off her feet by Rider's strength. She quickly dismissed her aura, leaping back toward one of the nearby trees, taking cover in its branches.

Rider pursued, dodging a barrage of bullets from her target. She then lashed out with a flame wreathed blade, slicing the tree in twain and sending it toppling.

Archer leapt to the nearest tree, firing off another barrage. Rider pursued, cutting a path through the forest, as Archer leapt from tree to tree. Making sure to keep the distance between them and fire her weapons when there was even the smallest opening.

With the two rushing through the forest, Rio and Finn finally emerged from behind cover. Magical circuits crawled across Finn's cane, as he stared Rio down. The woman turned to face him reluctantly, still trying to recover from her earlier spell.

Finn suddenly traced the air, creating two runes. Then, with a shout, a powerful peal of thunder rolled toward Rio. She swerved out its path, narrowly taking the full brunt of the attack.

Raising two fingers, Rio gathered a pair of light bolts. They quickly formed together into a single mass, before firing outward. As the projectile moved, it spun like the bullet of a rifle. Another peal of thunder erupted in front of Finn, scattering the bolt into particles.

Off in the distance, the forest slowly began to set ablaze. As Rider carved a path through the treeline. Archer continued her retreat, taking the occasional potshot to little effect.

Suddenly, Rider stopped in her tracks, letting out a wild roar of frustration. Holding up both weapons she wreathed them in an intense cloak of flame. She then swung outward, creating two giant waves of fire.

Like a massive serpent, the surge of fire flew forward, burning everything in its path. Archer's eyes widened as it rapidly approached, seeming to grow bigger with each passing second. Bracing herself against the branch beneath her, she leapt into the air, as the flame finally closed the distance. The tree below was engulfed by the blaze as she sailed through the sky.

Archer turned herself in the air, and aimed away from the pursuing Rider. Quickly she plummeted and with a heavy thud, landed on the soft earth. She found herself in a wide open clearing. The trail of fire was several dozen feet to her right, its momentum finally slowed.

From the smoke in the distance, Rider emerged, fangs grit in fury.

In the sky above, dark clouds began to gather. As the fire around them continued to spread, the surrounding area was engulfed by red light. Smoke rose upward, mixing with the storm clouds, creating dark swirling patterns.

Archer made a sweeping motion with her hand, calling forth a line of ten muskets. With a snap of her fingers, they all fired in unison.

Rider's slitted eyes turned to pinpricks as they charged forward. With their flames propelling them, they moved at near supersonic speed. They slashed out with their katana, cutting the incoming projectiles in twain as they continued their approach.

Archer summoned another line of muskets, and fired again, slowing Rider's approach. Another appeared in her grip and she took aim. She gathered mana inside and pulled the trigger, unleashing a single searing beam of red energy.

With a burst of flame, Rider swerved to avoid the oncoming beam. It flew past at high speed, creating another path through the treeline behind her.

* * *

As the two clashed in the distance, Finn swerved to dodge a trio of light arrows. He then traced the air, forming three runes. A powerful wave of thunder and a stream of gale force wind then barreled toward Rio. She ducked behind a nearby boulder, momentarily shaken by the sound of the thunder.

As she recoverd, Finn spun, creating a circle around him as he moved. He then created several runes, all of them connecteding to the ring with a small pillar of light. The runes pulsed, magical circuits crawling all the way across Finn's body.

"Tàirneanach! Sgòth! Stoirm! Frith-rathad!"

The dark clouds above Finn's head rumbled. Then, with a bright flash, a bolt of lighting streaked down, drawn toward the tip of his cane. Lightning arced and crackled off of his body. Then, holding his staff aloft, he pointed it toward Rio's cover. The runes around him flashed and the lightning flew from the his cane, flying through the air.

Rio had only a fraction of a second to see the approaching bolt of lightning before it struck. It smashed into the boulder, making it glow with intense heat. Then, with a high pitched whining noise, it exploded, too overloaded with energy.

The resulting blast blew Rio backward, tumbling across the grass. Rubble went flying in all directions raining on the forest below. Rio felt parts of her skin and clothes were singed, her ears ringing. She groaned, rising up to stand, as Finn began to approach.

Light flickered at her fingertips, readying for an attack. As she raised her head, she felt the cold touch of Finn's cane press against her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, lass."

Rio froze, swallowing a lump in her throat. The light around her fingers faded and she slowly glanced upward, meeting Finn's gaze.

"On your feet, real slow." Finn ordered.

Rio simply nodded, and with some effort, rose to her feet. Finn kept his cane trained on her as she moved. As she stood straight, she turned to face Finn, her hands above her head.

"Don't go doing anything stupid now." Finn said. "Just stay right where you are."

"I guess you have demands?" Rio ventured. "I'm not really in any position to argue if you do."

"All I want is for you to stand still." Finn replied. "A smart master would have you surrender and make you order your servant to do the same. But this is Rider's fight, and I'm not about to take that away from her."

There was a long tense silence between the pair, as they continued to lock eyes. Off in the distance they could hear the sounds of battle. Tremors, powerful explosions and shouts of fury.

Suddenly, a sharp pain coursed through Finn's body. He shuddered, letting out a groan of agony. His magical circuits suddenly felt as if they were on fire, burning him from the inside. Despite the pain, he kept his eyes trained on Rio, a small stream of blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"Come on, Rider, finish this." he growled under his breath.

* * *

Sparks and burning embers exploded in a cascade as Archer and Rider exchanged a series of sword slashes. Archer was pushed back by Rider's monstrous strength, summoning forth her skeletal shadow. Using both of its blades it slashed at the incoming samurai, forcing her to jet backward, putting some distance between the pair.

Suddenly, Archer's shadow exploded into a swirling cyclone of red and black. Archer's eyes flashed deep red, her visage appearing truly demonic.

"I will expose corpses to the three thousand worlds! The demon king's roaring command!"

Three thousand muskets appeared before Archer with bright flashes of red. Rider roared, fiery aura erupting into a pillar of flame. She then charged at full speed, her flames propelling her like a rocket. With a wave of her hand, Archer opened fire, unleashing a giant barrage of searing red beams.

Rider became a blazing comet as she charged headlong into the barrage. The energies clashed, unleashing a titanic shockwave. It shattered nearby trees, cracked earth, and sent powerful tremors rumbling through the ground. A cascading flash of blood red, yellowish orange and black crackled and spread outward.

With a mighty howl, Rider forced herself forward, slowly breaking through the line. Archer's brow furrowed, as she concentrated her efforts on her enemy. But still, Rider pushed forward, drawing closer and closer, her flames biting back against the stream of crimson and black energy.

Her entire body was engulfed in fire, weapons glowing like molten steel. Even her claws seemed to burn with that same heat. All of it fueled by her drive.

Finally, as Rider neared the target of her ire, she raised her spear and thrusted with all her might. Then, in that split second, she felt an echo of her master's pain. A vision flashed through her mind, Finn, dropping to his knees, blood falling from his lips, Rio scrambling over his fallen form.

A high pitched whine filled the air, the clash of the intense energies finally reaching their crescendo. Another earth shattering explosion rocked the area. As the shockwave passed, the dust slowly began to settle. In the sky above, thunder rumbled and a slow trickle of rain began to fall.

At the epicenter of the blast, stood Archer and Rider. The samurai's spear was lodged deep into Archer's shoulder just above her heart. At the last moment, she had faltered, feeling her master's pain. Her form had returned to its original state, flames of anger quelled.

In her free arm, Archer held an outstretched musket. She held her finger on the trigger, the barrel pressed against Rider's chest.

"Yukimura Sanada." Archer panted. "I saw many warriors born from that turbulent time of war. I can say without a doubt, you were amongst the strongest."

Rider offered a bitter smile. "I'll take that compliment. Demon King Of The Sixth Heaven."

"Go without regret." Archer replied. "Whatever path your life found itself on after my passing, it was one you forged for yourself. Take pride in that."

Rider simply nodded, eyes closing.

A single shot rang out across the forest. And the rain began to fall in earnest.

Rider's body slumped forward, slowly dissolving into glittering spiritrons. As she vanished, Archer rose to her feet, gripping onto her wounded shoulder. She glanced around her, watching as the torrential downpour quenched the flames of their battle.

She took one last look at the place where Rider had fallen and began to make her way back to her master.

When she finally returned, she found Rio, taking refuge beneath one of the remaining temple structures. Finn was in front of her, laying quiet and still. Rio's head perked up as Archer entered.

"Archer!"

Archer nodded in greeting and looked down at the old man. "Is he dead?"

"Not quite yet." Finn coughed. "Got awful close though. But I'll live thanks to your kind master here."

Archer summoned a pistol to her grip, taking aim at Finn. Rio's eyes suddenly widened and she moved in Archer's path.

"That's enough!" she commanded. "Its over! He doesn't want to fight anymore."

Archer simply harrumphed and dismissed her weapon.

"So, how did she die?" Finn asked, glancing over at Archer.

Archer met his gaze. "Like a warrior."

Finn nodded, eyes slipping closed. A single tear trickled down his cheek as he finally fell into unconsciousness.

 **author's notes**

Sorry fore the wait life has just been busy lately. I'd like to thank the newest followers/favoriters to this story Red Rosabell, and Blue Vanlocke. Thank you so much for your support! Thank you all for reading and being patient with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:Crimson Moon, Part 1**

Saber and Cleo exchanged several blows, blades clashing. The young woman unleashed a furious assault, pressing her advantage to try and find an opening. Saber was calm, her stance and face unmoving as she slowly stepped back.

Within moments, Saber's back was pressed against the wall behind her. Cleo saw her opportunity, and moved in for a thrust. Saber stepped in, much to Cleo's surprise, the change in distance suddenly through her strike off balance. Saber then batted aside her azoth blade and swept her legs out from under her. As Cleo fell to the floor, she felt the flat of Saber's blade against her throat.

"I yield." Cleo sighed.

"You've improved considerably, my lady." Saber smiled, offering a hand up. "I had to make an effort to disrupt your footwork."

"My form is still sloppy though, I can tell." Cleo remarked, as Saber pulled her to her feet.

"If you can discern that much, that just shows how much you've improved." Saber retorted.

"Fair point."

"You also seem to have made a full recovery since our last venture."

Cleo nodded at that, and moved over to a nearby table, grabbing a large bottle of water. After taking several swigs, she let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Now, we can start thinking about our next move. We have a little over a week before the deadline."

"I assume you have something in mind?" Saber asked, sheathing her sword.

Cleo nodded, leaning against the table. "I want to go after Tsuki and Assassin. We have a score to settle."

"Are you sure that's wise, my lady?" Saber asked. "I hate to admit it but, with just the two of us, I do not think we could take them on."

Cleo sighed heavily. "You're right. If we want to be successful. We'll need some help."

Cleo pondered for several moments, eyes closed, and brow furrowed. Her eyes then snapped open, as sudden inspiration struck her.

"I know just the people to ask."

* * *

5 years ago...

Cleo looked herself over in the mirror. She was dressed in a flowing gown of deep blue. Golden hoops hung from her ears, and her hair was tied back into neat ponytail.

"Oh, Cleo, darling, you look perfect!" her mother exclaimed.

"I would have liked to have a say in what I wore mother." Cleo remarked tersely.

"Oh come now dear. You know I'm much better at high fashion than you. You have to dress to impress. Make a good impression."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Yes. I know."

Her mother placed her hands on Cleo's shoulders. "Come now dear. There's no need to pout. Put on a smile. Please? For me?"

Cleo groaned internally, but did as she was bade. It was a practiced smile. One she had worked on for years. At a casual glance it was perfectly natural. But a more observant person would see the effort it took to maintain.

"That's my girl!" her mother exclaimed. "Now, come along. We don't want to be late."

"Oh, god forbid." Cleo grumbled under her breath.

The pair headed out where a lone limo awaited them. After an uneventful ride, they arrived at a large manor house. Warm lights radiated out from the inside. Several tables and chairs were set up outside on a luxurious patio. Where people chatted in the night air, and musical instruments played on their own.

At least that's how it appeared to those with magical power.

To the ordinary outside of observer, the house was plain. Not even any lights could be seen. It gave off a menacing aura, making people move at a quicker pace to avoid being in its vicinity.

Cleo and her mother stepped out of the limo and toward the manor's main gate. The older woman handed off their invitation to the guard. After giving it a quick glance, he snapped his fingers, burning the invitation into a burst of green flame. Then, with a bow, he motioned the two inside.

They soon arrived at the manor's entrance, stepping inside a large foyer. Soft, classical music played throughout the space. The tile floors were a mirror sheen, reflecting the crystal chandelier above. There was gold filigree, finery, art, and other symbols of status everywhere. The people that walked about, wore extravagant and elegant clothing, some of it even glittering with some sort of magical enchantment. The whole scene radiated excess and opulence.

It made Cleo's stomach turn.

Her mother quickly began to mingle, chatting with the various socialites present. Cleo exchanged niceties with them, but mostly kept to herself. She overheard many conversations. Talks of promising mage successors, research, backhanded gossip, the various current events of the clocktower's power structure.

After a time, the two found themselves in the ballroom. The music was louder there. Dozens of partygoers were dancing on the shimmering ballroom floor. Tables laden with food and drink were laid out for the guests. All of them attended by homunculus servers, who stood almost robotically, expressions blank.

Soon, Cleo's mother was pulled away onto the dance floor, leaving the girl by herself. She moved to one of the far walls, leaning against it. She then let out a heavy sigh, dropping her smile that she had been holding for so long. She could already feel her cheeks aching.

Her moment of solitude did not last long however, as several would be suitor's began to approach her. All of them asking for a dance. Most of them were young mages, only a couple years older than Cleo herself. One however was an older gentleman, who made Cleo's skin crawl. When Cleo declined his offer, unlike the others, he pushed the issue.

"Oh come now, just one dance won't hurt you." the older man smiled.

"I said, no thank you." Cleo repeated.

The man narrowed his eyes and moved in closer. "Where you do you get off refusing me, you brat?"

"I have every right to turn away pigs like you, who are only interested in women half their age."

A scowl came over the man's features. Magical circuits began to crawl across Cleo's fingertips, readying for him to make a move. The standoff was then cut short, as a luxurious voice came from behind the man.

"One should learn when to bow out with grace."

The two turned, to see a woman with dark hair and crimson red eyes. A long flowing dress colored one shade darker than her gaze flowed off of her. Bits of black, rose like patterns decorated its surface.

The man stepped toward her and she extended a hand. She stared into the man's eyes, her own flashing briefly.

"Why don't you run along?"

The man blinked blearily, and nodded. He then took off, making his way toward the dance floor. As he disappeared from sight, Cleo's body relaxed, magical circuits vanishing.

"I appreciate the assistance but it wasn't necessary." Cleo said.

The woman chuckled. "Yes, you seem like someone who can handle herself. However, if you had taken the more direct approach, you might have caused a serious commotion. I thought it best to diffuse the situation differently."

"Fair point." Cleo admitted. "And, you are?"

The woman smiled and moved closer. "Tsuki, Tsuki Emiya. A pleasure."

"Cleo Velvet. Emiya...I've heard that name before…" After a moment of thought realization struck. "I remember now! You're family specializes in some sort of time dilation magic."

"Indeed." Tsuki replied. "Our family may be relatively new but we've quickly made a name for ourselves. I've heard of you as well. There isn't anyone in the clocktower who doesn't know the famous Waver Velvet. Judging by your age, I assume you're one of his grandchildren."

Tsuki's crimson eyes seem to drink Cleo in. Her tongue ran softly across her ruby red lips, giving her the appearance of a hungry predator. Cleo suddenly felt like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf.

"Y-yes." Cleo replied. "Waver is my grandfather."

"I see." Tsuki said thoughtfully. "So, Ms. Velvet, what brings you to this little soiree?

Tsuki moved to Cleo's side. An almost intoxicating aroma wafted off of the other woman. It smelled of roses, night air, and fine wine. Beneath that scent however was another, one Cleo recognized but couldn't quite place.

"It wasn't by choice I assure you." Cleo answered, trying to hide her discomfort. "My mother takes me to these types of things all the time."

"I see." Tsuki remarked. "Well, if you don't mind me being forward, would you care for a dance?"

Cleo considered refusing for a moment but hesitated. Then with a sigh, she held out her hand.

"Very well."

Tsuki smirked, taking the offered hand. She then lead Cleo onto the dancefloor, just as the song was changing. Keeping her grasp on Cleo's hand, Tsuki's other hand moved to the girl's waist. Cleo's free hand grabbed onto Tsuki's shoulder for support. The other woman then pulled her closer, making Cleo's heart thunder in her chest.

The next song slowly began to play, the other dancers moving to its soft tone. Tsuki began to lead, gliding across the dancefloor. It took several moments for Cleo to sync up with the other woman's rhythm, all her previous dance lessons coming to bare.

Tsuki looked down at Cleo, staring into her eyes as they moved across the dance floor. Cleo felt that sense of dread again, as Tsuki's eyes stared into her own. Part of her mind was screaming to run, sensing some primal danger.

As the song began to reach its crescendo, Tsuki leaned in close. Her breath brushed against Cleo's ear. Now, so close, Cleo sensed something was amiss. Her eyes widened in horror as it struck her.

Tsuki had no heart beat.

"Thank you for the dance, my dear Cleo.~"

With one last movement, the song ended, and Tsuki extricated herself from Cleo. The young girl was frozen in terror as Tsuki offered her a smile.

"Looking forward to seeing you again."

With that, Tsuki left. Leaving Cleo alone on the ballroom floor, eyes wide with pure fright.

* * *

Li sat beneath a small waterfall, the cold waters pounding against his skin. His face was solemn, deep in contemplation. He emptied his mind, letting the sounds of the waterfall wash over him. In that emptiness was the answer.

Wuxin. The state of no mind.

To cast aside all techniques, and act purely on instinct. To move with the flow of battle, and reach a state of zen. The concept of fighting does not exist here. Only the self, moving through space. Anger, ego, and fear no longer cloud the mind. Acting without hesitation, preconceived notions or limits one has placed on themselves.

When one casts aside these things. It is said that one can reach the realm of the gods. Overcoming their laws and the shackles of the material world through sheer skill. If one is nothing, then one is invincible. The concept of zero, containing nothing, and yet, infinite possibility. A path to the source of all things.

The Root.

Lancer, not far away, was keeping watch over his master. The man had recovered from his encounter with Archer. Now finally back in top form. As he watched his master, he pondered over the current state of the war. They were soon approaching the climax. The coming battles would be the deciding factor in who would have the chance to step into the hallowed ground of Eden.

Suddenly, Lancer sensed movement behind him, and stood to his feet. In a flash of blue light, his halberd appeared in his grip, pointed straight at Zheng, the head servant of Li's household. Lancer quickly relaxed, dropping his guard.

"My apologies, Sir Zheng." Lancer offered with a bow.

Zheng shook his head. "It's quite alright. No harm done."

Li was pulled from his meditation by the commotion. Rising to his feet he stepped out from beneath the falls to join the pair. Zheng already had a towel, and set of dry clothes waiting for him.

"Thank you, Zheng." Li said, beginning to dry his hair. "I assume you didn't just come out here to bring me a change of clothes."

"No, Master Li." Zheng bowed. "I have just received a message. It is apparently for your eyes only."

Li narrowed his eyes. "A message? From where?"

"It does not say. But its is marked with the seal of the Clocktower."

Li straightened his shirt. "I'll attend to it right away."

Lancer, and Zheng followed, as Li headed down the nearby stone path. They soon arrived back at Li's family estate, stepping in through one of its many sliding doors. Zheng lead his master toward his personal office, where the letter in question lay atop Li's desk.

Li sat cross legged, taking a moment to examine the letter. Just as Zheng had said, the note was sealed with the crest of the clocktower. Extending his hand, Li pressed a finger against the seal. His magical circuits ignited, reacting to the seal, which quickly evaporated into a small cloud of red mist.

He unfolded the envelope, finding the letter inside. Its text suddenly began to glow with arcane light, and burst into a roaring blue flame. The blue flame hung in the air, slowly forming into an almost mirror like shape. Within moments, the form of Cleo appeared inside the confines.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this." Cleo began.

"How did find out where I lived?" Li asked, narrowing his eyes.

"My grandfather has many connections in the clocktower." Cleo answered. "It's not hard if you know the right people to talk to. But enough about that, I sent you this message as a proposition."

Li quirked a brow. "What kind of proposition?"

"Both of us only have one key in our possessions. Assassin and Tsuki have two, along with Caster and his master. I want to go after the former but I can't do it alone. We can share the spoils."

"So, you want our help?" Li inquired, glancing over at Lancer.

Cleo nodded. "I can't think of anyone else I would want to ask. You are a good person. Which is not something I can say for the majority of mages. And though we may be enemies I respect your convictions and your skill in combat. You're the only mage I've ever seen who might stand a chance against Tsuki in a one on one confrontation."

"Lancer and I have yet to take on Assassin or his master." Li pointed out. "What can you tell us about them?"

"I'll give you all the information I have. But, not until you agree to an alliance."

Li regarded her for a moment. "And what if I refuse? Will you come after me instead? Thinking me an easier target?"

There was a long lingering silence before Cleo answered.

"I will be brutally honest, the thought did cross my mind. But I don't want it to come to that."

Li closed his eyes with a sigh. "I see… I can appreciate your honesty. Very well. We'll help you. But let's not discuss the details just yet. We should meet on neutral ground, and talk in person."

Cleo nodded at that. "Does the Shinjuku Goen tomorrow afternoon sound agreeable?"

"Indeed. I hope to see you there."

Cleo offered a quick bow, and then the flames vanished. Leaving behind only a cloud of glowing embers that quickly dissipated into nothing.

Li then stood from his desk, turning to Zheng. "Book the next flight to shinjuku while I pack my things. We leave as soon as possible."

"Right away, Master Li." Zheng said with a bow.

As Zheng left the room, Lancer turned to his master. "Are you sure about this, master?"

"Do you have doubts?" Li asked, beginning to gather his things.

"Call it cautious." Lancer answered. "I lived in a time when alliances and friendships could be broken at any moment. One can never be too careful."

"I understand, Lancer." Li said. "I'll be on guard. And besides, I have you with me."

Lancer was taken aback by that. "You humble me with your faith, master."

* * *

Cleo and Saber sat on a wooden bench, overlooking the river. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on the world below. All around them people were going about their day, admiring the beauty of nature and the warm sun.

Despite the sun in the sky, there was a crisp chill in the air. Autumn was starting to creep in. Several trees overlooking the river were beginning to change color. The japanese maples in particular caught Cleo's eye. Their wide leaves displaying vibrant reds, oranges and browns.

"It's a shame we're on business only." Saber remarked with a smile.

Cleo was pulled from her thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"This a perfect romantic spot, don't you think?" Saber replied.

Cleo suddenly blushed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Yes, I suppose it is. Perhaps...we can come back here later when things aren't so...dire."

"Nothing would please me more."

Saber's brow quickly furrowed as she sensed the approaching presence of a servant. Cleo followed her gaze, spotting Li approaching from across the street. Lancer walked at his side, dressed in similar garb to his master. The giant man stood out like a sore thumb, towering over most of the nearby bystanders.

Cleo stood from the bench as they approached, Saber moving to her side. As they closed the distance, Li and Lancer stopped just a yard away. The two pairs stared each other down intensely, neither side seeming to want to make the first move.

Li then took a step forward and offered a hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Velvet. I'm glad it's under slightly better circumstances this time."

Cleo cracked a small smile. "Likewise."

The pair quickly shook hands, their servants watching carefully. Cleo then gestured to the bench across from them. Li nodded and took a seat, Lancer choosing to stand on guard. Cleo took her seat again as well, Saber mirroring Lancer.

"So, what can you tell me about Assassin, and his master?" Li began. "I want to know everything I can before facing them."

Cleo nodded. "You've probably at least heard rumors about Tsuki. Shes a dead apostle, and a prodigy of a mage. Her physical abilities far exceed a normal human. Combined with her family's time dilation ability and her blood magecraft, shes beyond deadly."

Li leaned forward, clasping his hands. "Its true. I have heard of her. But I assumed her being a dead apostle was all a fabrication. I can see why you would need our help for such an opponent."

"And what of Assassin?" Lancer questioned.

"He's a very powerful heroic spirit." Saber answered. "Despite being of the Assassin class his physical strength and close combat capabilities are top class. He's a master of the sword and can teleport in bursts of unholy flame. He seems to carry an air of death around him...as if he were the grim reaper himself."

"And he can control flames as well." Cleo added. "Creating bursts and giant pillars of it seemingly from nowhere."

Lancer stroked his beard. "Do you have any clue as to the nature of his true name? Surely such a powerful heroic spirit must have been famous. "

Cleo shook her head. "No. Hes too unknown. He's given us nothing to go on."

Li pondered for a moment. "I can think of one possibility."

The other three turned to him curiously as he continued.

"During my research into the war for eden, I came across an interesting bit of information. Normally, a catalyst is needed to summon a heroic spirit. An artifact related to them. If one is not used, fate will decide what spirit will fight by your side. This leaves a huge level of variance a master cannot afford."

Li straightened, and held up a finger. "This variance is mitigated in the assassin class however. If a catalyst is not used, the physical vessel of the assassin class acts as a catalyst. Summoning a heroic spirit that represents the origin of the concept."

Cleo's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "The root of the word Assassin comes from the arabic word 'Ḥashīshiyya'. They were a group of nizari, a branch of islam."

"Yes." Li nodded. "They formed a shadow organization that were based in the mountains of, syria, persia and other parts of the middle east. If one uses the vessel of the assassin as a catalyst you will summon one of the 'old men of the mountain' the various leaders of the organization."

Saber hummed in thought. "So, Assassin could be one of the more notable members of the old men of the mountain."

Li turned to Saber. "If he is strong as you say, I think we could be dealing with the founder of the sect. The first old man of the mountain. Hassan-i Sabbah."

"But that makes no sense!" Cleo exclaimed, shaking her head. "As far as we know, Hassan was just a normal human! He had no mystical powers or magical artifacts. How can he have the kinds capabilities he has as a servant?"

"That...I do not know." Li admitted. "But, the assassin sect was inherently secretive. Who knows what kind of forbidden magecraft or arts they may have used to complete their goals. Anyone who saw these abilities was more than likely killed shortly after."

"Such is the nature of assassins." Lancer finished.

"Now we have some idea of our enemy." Li said. "Another question remains. Where and when do we strike?"

"Tsuki's family owns a manor house here in japan." Cleo stated. "That is the most likely place that she will be. Her personal workshop. It's sure to be heavily guarded however."

"Then we need to get started on a plan." Li smiled.

He then stepped forward, offering Cleo a hand. The woman smiled back, and shook it heartily.

* * *

Persia, 1120 A.D

A lone man crawled up the mountain side. The cold winds whipped and howled around him. His cloak and scarf clung to him tightly, protecting him from the biting gale. He could feel his hands had become worn down by the long arduous climb.

Several nights ago he had escaped that horrible place. A sect of warriors hidden in the shadows. He could no longer stand to be there. He needed to escape. To be free from its dark clutches. They would not let him go so easily, and he had been constantly pursued.

Despite their best efforts however, he had evaded them. His skills were amongst the best within the sect. None of them could ever hope to ambush him, and his combat prowess was top class.

Still, they had pursued him doggedly, until he had reached the mountain. Why, he did not know. But he was grateful for the reprieve, but not content. He needed to continue moving, and make as much distance as possible

With a grunt of effort, the man finally reached a wide open ledge. He clambered up onto it, taking a moment to catch his breath. Nearby, he spotted an arrangement of rocks that formed a small cave in the mountain side.

Cautiously, he approached it, scanning every inch. When he found no signs of danger, he propped himself against one of the walls. He sighed in relief, glad for the brief reprieve from the mountain winds.

He reached into his satchel, grabbing his waterskin. There was only a few mouthful's left. He sipped at it gingerly, just enough to help his parched throat. His training had helped him survive for longer stretches of time without food or water. But even he was beginning to reach his limits.

A few pieces of dried fruit, and jerky were his only meal. He relished them however. Thankful for what he had.

Outside, he could hear the wind whip and howl. It was picking up. The desert sand from down below was being drawn into it, creating a powerful desert storm. One that threatened to peel away flesh, and wear at the very core of one's being.

He glanced out into that swirling maelstrom of sand and wind, mind wandering. Then, suddenly, something caught his eye. A shape moving through the storm. A dark shadow framed against the impenetrable wall of sand and wind.

Standing upright, he drew his shortsword. His senses opened up to the world around him. Cautiously he followed the shadow with his gaze, not even daring to breathe. For many long moments, he did not stir a muscle, waiting for the shadow.

But it did not approach, standing tall against the wind.

There was a long deathly silence. Even the howling wind seemed to grow quiet as the man stared at the shadow. Waiting. Anticipating. Body ready to strike.

Then he blinked.

The shadow was gone.

A hollow, deep voice then echoed behind him.

"Can you hear it? The tolling of the bell. It calls thy name."

With a metallic noise, a blade was sheathed. The lone man's head fell from his shoulders, rolling onto the ground. His last vision was that of a dark cloaked shadow, with a skeletal visage, and burning blue eyes.

Death itself had come. The old man of the mountain.

* * *

Tsuki's eyes suddenly snapped open as she sprung awake. She let out a surprised gasp, and clutched her chest. Sensing her distress, Assassin appeared at her side in a burst of blue flame.

"Are you alright, master?"

"Fine." Tsuki answered. "I just had a vision. I would appreciate if your memories of the past didn't invade my dreams."

"My apologies, master." Assassin replied. "I have no control over thine dream state. It is simply a cost that comes with our contract."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Tsuki grumbled, sliding out of bed.

She reached over to her bedside table, grabbing a small bell, and giving it a ring. Within moments, Tsuki's personal maids, Akane, and Rossa appeared at her door.

They quickly ushered her behind a red curtain at the other end of the room. Behind the curtain's cover they removed her sleeping attire, and helped her into her chosen outfit for the day. Akane then brushed and cleaned her hair, while Rossa washed her face, and applied her makeup.

It took less than five minutes for the pair to complete their work. They had done this countless times, having it down to a perfect science. Tsuki then looked herself over in the mirror, offering the two a nod of approval.

She then moved over to her chest on the table. Inside, rested the two keys of Eden she and Assassin had acquired. Her claw like nails traced over their golden surface, taking them in.

"Twill not be long before our keys are targeted." Assassin commented, moving to Tsuki's side.

"Oh, I'm aware, Assassin." Tsuki replied. "Having two keys makes us a prime target. I'm looking forward to seeing them try."

 **Author's Notes**

Apologies for another long wait. Life has been pretty busy lately. And sorry this chapter is not as long as the usual. We have one new follower since last time. Foul steak, thanks for the follow! Thank you all for your support and patience and thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Crimson Moon, Part 2**

Li and Cleo ducked behind a nearby tree, keeping hidden. Saber and Lancer watched the pair from closeby, staying in the spirit form. The group had found themselves in old forest out in the japanese countryside. The sun was beginning to rise from the horizon and up into the sky.

The warm dawn light framed a large structure in the distance. It was an old western style manor, with a large courtyard. It was decorated with gargoyles and other gothic features. Several lines of perfectly trimmed rose bushes were arranged in the courtyard. A circle of them surrounding the marble statue of an angel.

Most disturbing of all was the storm clouds that gathered above and around the manor. They blocked any sunlight, not even budging with the stiff breeze. They were unnaturally dark, appearing like swirling black smoke.

"I should have known she would have precautions against sunlight." Cleo remarked, looking up to the clouds. "Those magical clouds provide the perfect cover."

"It was too much to hope that we could use the sun to our advantage." Li added. "Perhaps if we can find the source of the clouds magic it can be undone."

"I can sense a powerful bounded field around the manor grounds." Saber said from nearby. "The source of the clouds however doesn't seem to be tied to the bounded field."

"We won't be able to pass through such a field without some resistance." Lancer added.

Li pondered for a moment. "Perhaps we should take a direct approach. Lancer and I will break through the bounded field, creating a distraction. In the chaos, you and Saber can enter the manor and find the source of the cloud cover."

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourselves?" Cleo asked.

"We should be able to hold our own long enough." Li answered. "Besides. I'm interested to test my skill against a dead apostle."

Cleo nodded resolutely. "Alright. But stay in contact and be careful."

Li nodded back and dashed toward the manor. Lancer followed, still holding his spiritual form. Saber and Cleo watched the pair leave, keeping themselves hidden. Both waiting with bated breath for their moment to strike.

Li came to a stop just at the threshold of the bounded field. Even to the most trained mages, the barrier would not have been noticeable. But Li's training allowed him to enhance all of his senses and physical traits through his magic. Which included sight. Combined with his honed instinct as a martial artist, it was child's play to find where the bounded field began.

"Given some time, I could easily break through myself." Li said, scanning the barrier. "But we're not here for a subtle approach. Lancer, if you would be so kind."

Lancer appeared in a flash of blue, brandishing his halberd. He gave a nod in reply, and spun the weapon with a flourish. The polearm's blade glowed with jade energy, creating a small burst of wind.

With a loud shout, Lancer swung at the bounded field, unleashing the energy inside the blade. A large explosion of green and blue energy exploded from the point of impact. The energies collided for several moments, the barrier warping beneath Lancer's strength. Then, with a shattering noise, the barrier yielded, crumbling into shimmering magical particles.

* * *

Inside, Tsuki sat in her room, sipping softly at a glass of wine. Her maids were nearby, awaiting any orders their mistress might have. As the vampire moved to take another sip, a loud boom sounded from outside. Her hand jolted, splashing a bit of wine on her dress.

Tsuki's eye twitched and she set her glass aside. Assassin appeared in a flash of blue flame as Rossa brought forth a crystal ball. With a wave of her hand, Tsuki summoned an image of the castle grounds outside.

"It seems we have visitors." Tsuki growled.

"One of them is a servant." Assassin commented. "If I had to guess, it is Lancer."

"I don't think we've run into them." Tsuki commented thoughtfully.

"Should we attend to our guests, mistress?" Rossa asked with a bow.

"Bring me a change of clothes, then head out to give the master a proper greeting." Tsuki ordered. " Assassin, you deal with lancer. I'll watch from here."

Akane and Rossa both bowed in reply. Assassin simply gave a nod and vanished in a flash of blue flame. After bringing their mistress a new outfit, Rossa and Akane took off, speeding down the halls with magically enhanced limbs.

Once Tsuki was changed, she took a seat once more. Sipping her wine, and watching the crystal ball with a soft smile.

* * *

As Lancer and Li walked into the manor grounds, they felt the temperature drop several degrees. The shadows of the swirling clouds loomed over them now, casting them in darkness.

Cautiously, the two began to approach the manor. As they took their first steps, sigils suddenly exploded beneath their feet. From within the sigils, chains of energy exploded outward, slithering toward them like serpents.

Lancer quickly moved into their path, slicing the chains to nothing with several flourishes of his weapon. Then, from up above, another sigil appeared. There was a bright flash from within before a massive guillotine like blade fell outward.

Enhancing his limbs, Li flipped backward as the blade fell. It sliced into the earth with a heavy thud, sinking deep inside the soil, jutting upward like a metal wall.

"We should watch ourselves." Li commented, dusting himself off. "There could be more of those."

Before Li could take another step forward, both he and Lancer caught a whistling noise in the air. Lancer made a move to Li's side as a magically enhanced arrow launched toward him like a missile.

Li reacted first, his hands glowing with golden light. His magical circuits crawled across his arms and he struck out with an open hand. Almost casually, he swatted the projectile aside like a fly, sending it launching toward the forest behind him.

Lancer and Li followed the path of the arrow, spotting two figures standing upon the manor roof. Rossa adjusted her glasses, summoning and placing another arrow on the bowstring. It was soon enrobed in magical energy, its tip gleaming with sharpness.

Beside her, Akane drew a pair of curved shortswords. There edges were quickly wrapped in a similar magic and the mage's limbs glowed with her magical circuits.

Cracking her neck, Akane then leapt from the rooftop, dashing in at high speed. Lancer quickly moved to intercept but found his path barred by a burst of blue flame. Assassin appeared from within the flames, lashing out with his sword.

Lancer's eyes widened and he raised his weapon to block. The two heavy blades impacted against one another with a resounding clang. Lancer was pushed aside by Assassin's raw strength, feet sliding along the ground. Assassin quickly pursued, and the two began an exchange of powerful blows.

Akane continued on her course, dashing through the space the two servants had just been standing. With her blades at the ready, she unleashed a flurry of swings at Li. Both of her blades creating trailing arcs of light through the air.

Li's arms shone with golden light, magical circuits igniting. His magical energy formed a thin layer of light around his limbs. With several deft motions he deflected each of her strikes aside. Sparks of both metal and magical energy flew from each impact.

After blocking an overhead swing with his forearm, Li extended his leg, sweeping Akane's feet out from under her. The woman fell backwards into the grass with a growl. Before Li could move in to press the advantage however, he heard the whistling of another arrow.

Leaping back, he dodged out of its path. The projectile flew past his face, narrowly missing him. Atop the manor, Rossa notched another arrow as Akane leapt to her feet. The shorter woman dashed in, continuing her assault of blade swings against Li.

Li scowled in frustration, as he blocked and parried each of her attacks. Knowing that if he tried to go on the offensive, his momentum would be broken. And he would be forced onto the defensive once more by Rossa's arrows.

In the distance, Assassin and Lancer traded blow after blow. Both servants seemed evenly matched in pure weapon combat. All of their attacks were masterful, leaving no opening for a counter attack from their enemy.

After another quick exchange, Assassin vanished into blue flame, and appeared at Lancer's side. The other servant was ready for him, pulling back his weapon. Its blade glowed with jade light, and he swung outward as Assassin appeared again. The wave of energy was released from the blade, washing over Assassin, and sending him staggering backward several feet.

There was a pause between the two, both sizing the other up. Each kept their weapons at the ready, showing no opening in their defense.

"Thou must be a heroic spirit of great renown." Assassin commented. "I must commend thy skill with your weapon."

Lancer harrumphed. "Though it pains me to admit it, I respect your skill as well. Hassan-I-Sabbah. Your reputation is deserved."

"Oh? So, you have learned my true name." he remarked, before tightening the grip on his blade. "But, it matters not."

Assassin's eyes flashed and a ring of flame appeared beneath Lancer's feet. The man leapt back, dodging the pillar of flame that erupted forth. Expecting an attack from behind, Lancer readied himself. However, Assassin dashed through the blue flames, holding his sword at the ready.

Turning about, Lancer raised his polearm to defend. Using the haft of the weapon he parried Assassin's attack aside. The broadswords tip, however, still grazed his cheek. As it sliced into his flesh, he felt his heart skip a beat, the cold touch of the grave filling his being.

Quickly recovering, he turned to face Assassin again. "That sword...is quite deadly."

Assassin held up the sword. "It is the blade of the angel of death, and it calls they name."

* * *

Just outside the boundary of the manor, Cleo and Saber watched the battle unfold. Both of them wanted nothing more than to rush in and aid their companions. But, they had a job to do.

Cleo turned to Saber, giving her a nod. The other woman nodded back, and the pair began to circle around the ongoing battle. Moving in toward the manor's leftmost side, keeping to the shadows, they dashed in from the treeline, pressing themselves against the manor wall.

For several moments, they waited, keeping a sharp eye out. When no one came to pursue them, they moved toward the nearby side entrance. Unsurprisingly, the door was locked tight, and held firm by magecraft. A quick slash from Saber's sword, however, quickly solved that problem.

Saber moved in first, sword still at the ready. When she found the coast clear, she motioned Cleo inside. The mage summoned a small shield to her wrist, coating the rest of her arm in spectral plate armor. She then rushed inside, keeping close to her companion.

The two found themselves in a large kitchen. There was not a soul in sight, and the air was eerily quiet. The next room beyond was a dining hall, with a long oaken table. A chandelier hung above the space, and four suits of armor stood in each corner of the room.

Beyond the dining hall was the main foyer, with a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. The floors were polished to a mirror shine. A blood red carpet lead from the front door and created a path all the way up the stairs.

Before the pair could choose their next course of action, the sound of shuffling feet caught their attention. Turning toward the sound, the two beheld the source of the noise, eyes widening.

Shambling toward them was a small horde of ghouls. They hissed, red eyes glowing with hunger. Their arms were unnaturally long, each of their fingers tipped with a sharp black claw.

Saber and Cleo readied themselves as the creatures surged forward. They moved almost like a tide, claws and fangs bared. Saber cut down three of the beasts with a single stroke of her sword, before dodging a claw swipe from another. Beside her, Cleo parried an attack with her shield, and summoned forth her energy blade to bore a hole through its chest.

Saber sliced a path through the beasts, moving like a wedge through the horde. Cleo held off any who approached with her walls and bubbles of energy. All of their attacks bouncing off of the shields. The creatures were easily felled, however, their numbers did not seem to dwindle, continuing to spill out like a seemingly endless stream.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Cleo shouted, cutting down another.

Saber slashed apart five more with a deft move. "There is no end to them!"

The two continued to fight off the slavering beasts, quickly growing annoyed with their almost never ending numbers. With a shout of frustration, Saber commanded Cleo to get down, as she gathered mana into her blade. Cleo did not question Saber, dropping to her knees. Saber then swung out with a circular slash, her blade extending with magical energy.

All of the ghouls that surrounded them were suddenly sliced apart in various gruesome ways. Their bodies sliding apart and falling to the ground, before disintegrating into ash. The pair then rushed up the stairs as more ghouls came surging into the room. At the base of the stairs, Cleo quickly drew several arcane sigils. With a burst of blue light, they formed into a high wall, holding back the beast's approach.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Cleo remarked. "Now come on, lets keep moving."

Saber nodded in reply, and the two headed up to the second floor. The sound of the slavering and howling ghouls growing fainter and fainter as they moved.

* * *

Tsuki leaned against the arm of her chair, watching the battle outside through her crystal ball. She focused on Li intently, watching his every move. She hated to admit it, but he was skilled. Incredibly so. Never in all her years had she seen a another mage with close combat skills as good as her own.

Despite being assaulted by two highly trained warriors. Both with magical abilities of their own. He was still holding his own, not seeming to have much difficulty in doing so.

"He's holding back." she remarked under her breath.

With a sigh, she stood from her seat. As she moved to head outside, she heard the sound of howling and snarling from down below. The ringing of steel and the distinct noises of battle soon followed.

She narrowed her eyes, and turned to the sound. "It seems we have more guests."

With her eyes glowing with hunger, she followed the din of battle. Her nose soon catching the scent of her prey. One she had sought after for so long.

"Cleo.~" she chuckled, licking her lips.

* * *

Several flashes of sparks exploded into the air, as Li blocked Akane's flurry of strikes. He was growing used to her rhythm. Easily able to knock them aside with the barest of effort. Throughout the clash, he had even grown accustomed to Rossa's arrows. Firing at seemingly random intervals.

Both women had a pattern. And he would exploit it.

Swaying backward, he dodged another blade swipe. Another arrow then came just as expected. Which he dodged with a spinning backstep. He then smirked, and taunted the pair with a motion of his hand.

Gritting her teeth, Akane charged in, as Rossa notched another arrow. Surrounding his hands in energy, Li parried the incoming strikes. He held his stance firm, not budging an inch. Then, the sound of the whistling arrow caught his attention.

With a deft motion, Li reached out as the arrow approached, snatching it out of the air. His next move flowed from the other, as he dodged Akane's next incoming attack. Then, using his free hand, he grabbed both of the woman's arms and thrusted with the arrow in his grip.

The tip pierced straight through both Akane's forearms, pinning them together. With a howl of pain, she dropped her weapons from her grasp. They clattered to the ground as she fell to her knees, cursing Li over and over again. From the rooftop, Rossa's eyes widened in utter shock.

Li didn't waste another moment, and charged toward the archer, his legs igniting with magical circuits. Rossa quickly snapped from her stupor, notching a trio of arrows to her bow. Each one was enrobed in magical energy, crackling off of them like electricity. With the sound of a small peal of thunder, she fired.

Swerving left, and right, Li dodged each of the incoming projectiles. Thunderous booms sounded around him, as the arrows impacted into the ground, creating small craters in their wake.

As Li began to close the distance, a burst of blue flame appeared in his path. Assassin appeared from within the flames, raising his blade high. Li's eyes widened as Assassin was poised to strike. Then, like a streak of green, Lancer charged in from Assassin's left. He blindsided the other servant, sending him staggering with a shoulder check.

Li nodded in thanks to Lancer as he swerved past. Behind him, he heard the two restart their clash once more. Rossa fired another volley of arrows, each of them narrowly dodged by Li once more. Before she could notch another projectile, Li leapt up into the air, landing atop the roof.

Tossing her bow aside, Rossa drew a long dagger, as Li charged in. The young mage's hands shone with light, as he unleashed a flurry of powerful blows. The maid tried to defend herself but was overwhelmed by his assault. Then, with a pair of precise strikes, Li knocked the weapon from her hand, and struck the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"You bastard!"

Li suddenly turned, sensing an incoming attack. He dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding a swing from Akane. The woman's arms were drenched in blood, that streamed down her arms. She had snapped the arrow shaft, and pulled it free, ignoring her fresh wounds.

With a wild howl she charged in again, swinging with her blades. Her attacks were easily knocked aside by Li's strengthened palms. Before she could unleash another flurry, he rushed in, striking the woman's stomach with a heavy blow. She coughed, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her body then crumpled to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Saber, and Cleo dashed through the halls of the manor. The sounds of the ghoul's behind them had long since disappeared. Now the sound of their footsteps were the only things breaking the silence. False moonlight filtered in through the windows, framing them in its silvery glow.

Cleo continued looking down at her mana compass, following its arrow. Whatever was creating the storm clouds overhead surely had a powerful magical signature. Eventually, the pair came to an abrupt stop, as they found themselves in front of a blank wall. The compass's arrow shuddered, continuing to point straight ahead.

Cleo approached the wall, running her hands along it. "There must be a hidden passage behind this wall. The mechanism to open it has to be here somewhere."

Saber placed a hand on her shoulder. "My lady, if I may? Time is of the essence. I believe we can afford a less subtle approach."

Cleo nodded in understanding, and stepped aside. Saber held up her sword, and lashed out with several quick slashes. With a satisfying 'shunk' the wall fell away in a clean rectangle. Beyond the newly made hole was a set of stone steps, leading downward.

Saber scanned the passage, finding no immediate danger. She then stepped through, motioning Cleo to follow. The mage snapped her fingers, creating a small ball of light in her palm. The magical orb lit up the dark tunnel, cutting through the darkness. The pair then headed downward, taking great caution with each of their steps.

After descending down nearly three stories, the two found themselves in a large basement. The walls were made of hewn stone, and the space was lit up by torchlight. At the far end of the room, was a large pedestal, with a round crystal sitting atop it. Inside of the crystal ball was a swirling mass of dark smoke, mirroring the clouds hanging above the manor. A complex magical seal sat beneath the orb, glowing with light.

As the two began their approach, Saber sensed incoming movement from above. The clang of blade against blade echoed through the room, as Saber clashed with their attacker. The attacker then leapt back, standing tall, and smiling in Cleo's direction.

"Tsuki." Cleo growled under her breath, eyes narrowed.

"So good to see you, Cleo~" the vampire chuckled. "If I had known you were coming, I would have made arrangements for a grand welcome. You should have given me a bit of warning beforehand."

"Enough games!" Cleo exclaimed. "You know why we're here!"

"But of course. You and you're ally, have come for my keys. You couldn't do it alone, so, you asked for help. Its honestly a little sad."

Cleo narrowed her eyes, and stepped forward. "Saber, stand back. She's mine."

"My lady, I don't think-"

A quick glare from Cleo silenced her protest. Saber then let out a heavy sigh, and nodded, stepping back. Her hand never left her sword however, body ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

Cleo turned her attention back to Tsuki, drawing her azoth blade. Blue armor coated her other arm with a flash of light, along with a rounded shield.

She dashed forward, unleashing a quick flurry of slashes. Tsuki swayed out of their path, summoning a pair of crimson shortswords. Swerving to Cleo's side, she thrusted with both weapons. With a flash of magical sparks, Cleo blocked the attack with her shield, countering with a thrust of her own.

With a smirk, Tsuki swayed just out of its reach. The weapon then ignited with magical circuits, mana pouring from its edge. The vampire's eyes widened as the weapon's range increase. Narrowly, she backed away, the mana infused blade still slicing her cheek.

"You've improved." Tsuki remarked. "I'm impressed."

Cleo did not respond, making a motion with her hand. Circuits igniting, a wall of force erupted behind Tsuki, cornering her. Cleo then moved in for the attack, extending the mana from her azoth blade even further.

With crossed blades, Tsuki blocked the incoming strike, pushing back against it. Then, with a blur of speed, she activated her time shifting abilities. She circled around Cleo, leaving afterimage's in her wake. As she moved in to attack the other mage's back, a bubble of force sprung up around Cleo, protecting her.

Tsuki grit her teeth in frustration as her blades bounced off harmlessly. The orb of force then vanished as Cleo spun on her backfoot, slashing out with her blade. Once more it struck home, making a shallow cut in Tsuki's side.

Cleo took up her stance, the one drilled into her by Saber, and pressed her advantage. The hours of training flowed through her mind. Thrust here, step in there, parry, dodge, backstep, thrust. As she pressed the attack, she fluctuated the length of her blade over and over again. Keeping her opponent guessing, and on the backfoot.

Saber couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as she watched. Seeing her teachings at work made an ember of pride spark in her chest.

Tsuki scowled as she blocked the string of Cleo's attacks. The blade's constantly shifting length had her second guessing every one of her moves. If not for her superhuman speed and reflexes she would have already taken more grievous wounds.

"Time Alter: Triple Accel!"

Tsuki's eyes suddenly flashed, crimson circuits crawling across her body. In the blink of an eye, she appeared at Cleo's side. From the vampire's perspective, Cleo raised her shield arm sluggishly to defend. A bubble of force began to rise up around her, blossoming at her feet. Tsuki struck before either defense could be properly mounted, slashing Cleo's side with her blade.

The girl howled in pain, as the bubble rose upward around her. Saber made a move to intervene, but Cleo's voice soon echoed in her mind.

"Stay back. I can handle this."

Saber's eyes narrowed. "Now is not the time to be stubborn. Do not sacrifice your victory because of your pride."

"I have to do this Saber." She replied. "For myself."

"Very well."

Tsuki watched with a smile as Cleo closed the wound with a quick healing spell, licking the fresh blood from her blades. Still maintaining her speed, she dashed in, unleashing a blinding flurry of attacks against Cleo's barrier. She attacked from all angles, looking for a weak point, waiting for the right time to strike.

Slowly, Cleo's spherical barrier was worn down by the unending assault. Cracks began to form along its surface, creating spiderweb like patterns. Knowing her barrier would not last much longer, Cleo readied herself, infusing her blade with magical energy.

With a sound like shattering glass, Tsuki broke through Cleo's barrier. Still keeping her momentum, she dashed in again, her speed increasing. As Cleo raised her weapon to strike, the vampire's eyes flashed red. The other woman froze in place, as she felt Tsuki's crimson gaze meet hers.

Before she could even blink, Cleo felt the sharp touch of Tsuki's blade against her neck. Saber moved to dash in, but a quick flash of Tsuki's blade stopped the servant in her tracks. With a devilish smile, Tsuki turned Cleo's face to face her eyes. Her crimson gaze continued to peer into hers.

"Mystic eyes of compulsion." Saber remarked under her breath.

"Relax my dear, Cleo." Tsuki whispered. "Just relax. There's no need for us to fight anymore."

Cleo struggled and strained against Tsuki's grip, trying to turn away. The vampire's powerful hand, however, kept her in place. She began to feel her limbs grow heavy, mind slowly shrouded in fog. Hey eyelids slowly drifted downward, going half lidded, before her azoth blade fell from her grasp.

"There's no need...to fight anymore." Cleo repeated, eyes faintly glowing crimson as well.

"That's right, my dear Cleo, we're friends." Tsuki smiled. "The enemy is outside. Lancer and his master, we need to take care of them. Order Saber to do so."

Cleo simply nodded, and stepped forward. Saber tried to call out to her but to no avail. The woman then raised her hand, command seal flashing.

"Saber...with this command seal...I order you, to kill Lancer and his master."


End file.
